


Империус

by Mecc



Series: Желание [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fish out of Water, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Torture, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: В программе: пытки по собственному (и не очень) желанию, проблемы с Империусом, немного о пользе Круциатуса, несколько статей магического законодательства, нарушенных Гермионой Грейнджер, эльфийская Санта-Барбара и непрекращающаяся ночная жизнь Хогвартса.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Spike (BtVS), Kreacher/Winky (Harry Potter), Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Желание [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165613





	1. Пролог. Новый слуга Тёмного Лорда

Кусты немилосердно кололись и воняли чем-то приторно-сладким, заставляя морщиться и изо всех сил сдерживаться от чиха. Любой звук был сейчас смерти подобен: Спайк следил за Истребительницей, которая выполняла свои прямые обязанности, с лёгкостью отвешивая противнику один за другим пинки и удары. Неудачник фактически сам кинулся на кол. Новенький или просто тупой? Сто к одному, что комбо.

С их последней встречи прошло не так много времени, и потеря Геммы Амара* до сих пор приводила его в ярость. Он тогда едва спасся, а Истребительнице оказалось мало просто отобрать кольцо, и она отдала его ненавистному Пуфу,** который не нашёл ничего лучше, чем уничтожить такую уникальную и полезную вещь! Будь у этого хмурого задрота девиз, он наверняка звучал бы как «Ни себе ни людям». Ну что ж, они оба заплатят, и девчонка станет первой, пусть даже ради этого ему пришлось вернуться в проклятый Саннидейл. О да, страдания Пуфа после смерти его любимой Истребительницы будут лучшей наградой за всё. Однако Спайк знал её слишком долго и успел хорошо изучить, чтобы бросаться в бой очертя голову. Нет, сначала он придумает план, и на этот раз никакая блондинка*** дело не испортит.

Истребительница тем временем, окончательно расправившись с противостоявшей ей жалкой пародией на вампира, додумалась жаловаться небесам на слишком лёгкую схватку. Спайк хмыкнул: если она хочет чего-то посложнее, она это получит.

— Будь осторожна в своих желаниях, девочка, — процедил он, дождавшись, пока расстояние между ними не увеличится достаточно, чтобы его нельзя было услышать. — Ты-то должна знать, как опасно искушать судьбу…

Договорить ему не позволила судорога, вызванная электрическим ударом большой мощности. Спайк упал — ноги просто отказались держать, — и его трясло ещё секунды три, прежде чем он потерял сознание от болевого шока. В последний момент показалось, что к нему бегут какие-то тёмные фигуры в военной форме и с автоматами. Ну и бред…

_____

* Гемма Амара — волшебное кольцо, делает своего обладателя-вампира неуязвимым. 

** Пуфом Спайк называет вампира по имени Ангел, с которым у него долгая и сложная история взаимоотношений.

*** Намёк одновременно и на бывшую девушку Спайка Хармони, не отличавшуюся умом и рассказавшую про Гемму Амара Истребительнице, и на саму Истребительницу.

***

_Имплантация улучшенного чипа регуляции поведения (ЧРП-112-Б-У) объекту №17 (вампир обыкновенный) прошла успешно. Подопытный демонстрировал стандартную скорость заживления, однако активация чипа вызвала необычную реакцию..._

_Из докладной записки доктора М. Уолш._

***

Увы, одними военными бред не ограничился: Спайку чудилось, будто левая рука горит огнём, точно как в тот раз, когда он специально выставил её на свет и держал так, чтобы доказать Пуфу… Странно, но никак не получилось вспомнить, что именно, только была уверенность: важное. Рука спокойно лежала поверх одеяла, не дымилась и не покрывалась ожогами, зато на предплечье двигалась стильная чёрная змея: ёрзала, нервно свивала и развивала кольца, словно пыталась устроиться поудобнее. Более чем нетипичное поведение для обычной татуировки, но ведь она и не была ею, а что положено или не положено тёмной метке, Спайк не знал. Ни отец прежде, ещё до Азкабана (разве он не умер много лет назад?), ни другие пожиратели, этим летом ставшие частыми гостями в их доме, как-то не имели привычки обсуждать такие подробности за бокальчиком чего покрепче, предпочитая более интересные и злободневные темы. Перед его посвящением все разговоры вертелись вокруг Сомерсета и великанов. Шутка ли, самая масштабная операция с момента возрождения Тёмного Лорда, которому он теперь служит. Нет, Спайк никому не служит! Хватило с него одного психа, и прах Помазанника тому свидетель.*

Ещё примерещилась матушка. Он точно знал, что убил её, даже дважды: сначала обратил в вампира, чтобы разделить с ней вечность, а потом распылил то чудовище, которым она стала. Внешность её очень сильно отличалась от бережно хранимого в памяти образа, но Спайк почему-то не сомневался: это была его мать; и тянул руки к больше похожей на ангела, чем на земное существо, женщине, просил прощения за то, что с ней сделал, а та плакала, гладила его по волосам и говорила: любит, прощает. Ему хотелось услышать колыбельную, ту самую, из детства, но он никак не мог выдавить из себя что-то помимо бесконечных извинений.

Самым страшным и одновременно самым замечательным было то, что Спайку грезилось, будто его сердце бьётся: неровно, часто, заполошно. Он уже и не помнил толком этого ощущения, но сейчас оно казалось самым естественным на свете, самым желанным, хотя ещё буквально вчера одна мысль о том, чтобы перестать быть вампиром, ужаснула бы его до глубины заменявшего ему душу демона.

_____

* Помазанник был главным вампиром в Саннидейле, когда туда приехали Спайк и Друзилла. Имел глупость высказать недовольство Спайком (за дело тащем-то), и тот запихнул его в клетку, которую выставил под солнечные лучи.

***

Нарцисса Малфой в одиночестве сидела на летней веранде и делала вид, будто наслаждается видом пышных розовых кустов, хотя на самом деле едва ли замечала хоть что-то вокруг себя, поглощённая одолевавшими её тяжёлыми мыслями.

Маленькая, но тяжёлая рука, внезапно опустившаяся на её плечо, заставила Нарциссу вздрогнуть и обернуться.

— Я не слышала, как ты подошла, — она попыталась улыбнуться, но скептическая гримаса на лице Беллы показала, что та видит её насквозь, впрочем, как всегда.

— Что случилось?

Нарцисса плотнее запахнула накинутый на плечи тёплый палантин. Несмотря на довольно тёплый августовский вечер, она всё равно дрожала. Не то из-за дементоров, словно окутавших всю Англию своей промозглой аурой, не то из-за снедавшего её беспокойства.

— Ты знаешь.

— Ты не отходила от него ни на минуту, даже ночевала в его комнате, а теперь сидишь здесь, бросив своего драгоценного сыночка на произвол домовика. Что _ещё_ случилось? — поморщилась Белла и требовательно посмотрела на Нарциссу. 

— Ты заходила к нему? — удивилась та, но ответа не дождалась. — Ему лучше, — тихо призналась она. Так тихо, что Белле пришлось наклониться к ней, чтобы расслышать. — Он очнулся. Бредил, просил прощения, но он узнал меня. А потом уснул, просто уснул, а не провалился, как раньше, в горячечный бред. Кризис миновал, теперь Драко пойдёт на поправку.

— Это же хорошо, нет? Всё-таки не зря я тратила на него своё время. 

— Но это значит, что он вернётся в школу. Ему придётся выполнить задание Тёмного Лорда.

Белла лишь пожала плечами.

— Я не понимаю тебя, Цисси… — начала она их спор в сотый раз по кругу, но Нарцисса зло оборвала её:

— И не поймёшь! 

Сёстры молчали минут пять. Нарцисса думала о том, что всё к этому и шло с самого возрождения Тёмного Лорда, который был Малфоями очень недоволен: они, видите ли, не сумели сохранить какой-то там его артефакт, знак высочайшего доверия и расположения. Недоволен настолько, что Люциус встал с постели только через три дня и очень удивлялся, что не остался на том кладбище, где Петтигрю провёл обряд, навсегда. Тёмный Лорд был в ярости, но кого-то ещё с такими связями в Министерстве у него просто не было, и только поэтому он не убил Люциуса; однако же ничего не забыл и при первой возможности предоставил тому «шанс искупить вину», хотя даже Белла предлагала назначить главным Руквуда, как хорошо знавшего местность и имевшего опыт реальных сражений, а не только словесных, но Тёмный Лорд был непреклонен. Конечно, они не сумели добыть пророчество, и Люциус попал в Азкабан вместе с ещё несколькими пожирателями.

Поначалу Нарцисса считала, что это даже к лучшему: он не мозолил глаза Тёмному Лорду после своего очередного грандиозного фиаско, а дементоры оттуда всё равно ушли почти сразу, став их союзниками, но даже отсутствие Люциуса, казалось, лишь давало всё новые и новые поводы для недовольства. Взять хоть неудачу с Чорли, этим помощником маггловского министра, на которого с таким трудом — Вэнс, отправленная туда Дамблдором для охраны, оказалась крепким орешком и заставила пожирателей попотеть — наложили неудачный Империус. Тёмный Лорд посетовал, что Люциус бы справился с этим намного лучше, а теперь к делу подключился аврорат, так что даже если ещё одна попытка увенчается успехом, это сразу заметят, и толку не будет. Улыбался он при этом так, что у Нарциссы встали дыбом волосы по всему телу, а по собственному дому она с тех пор старалась передвигаться незаметнее и быстрее, чем тень от домовика. И вот теперь Тёмный Лорд придумал особенно изощрённый способ помучить Люциуса: через Драко. Одна церемония посвящения в пожиратели чего стоила! Никто и никогда не реагировал на тёмную метку так, поэтому она ни секунды не сомневалась, что это было сделано нарочно. И вот теперь её мальчик, чудом выкарабкавшись, должен пойти практически на самоубийство. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказала Нарцисса тихим, но решительным голосом.

— Я не ослушаюсь приказа, — категорично отрезала Белла, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись.

— Тёмный Лорд не ограничивал Драко в выборе средств. Разве ему не всё равно, как именно умрёт старик, если он в итоге всё же умрёт? Разве смерть одного из главных его противников не стоит того, чтобы получить чуть меньше удовольствия от наших мучений? Видит Мерлин, мы и так наказаны достаточно.

— Тёмному Лорду виднее, когда будет достаточно.

— Он всегда сможет придумать что-то новое, — Нарцисса решительно встала и добавила в голос уверенности, которой на самом деле не чувствовала. — А между тем одно из главных препятствий на его пути будет устранено. Разве это не лучше непрактичных мучений? Что важнее: сиюминутное удовольствие или успех всего нашего дела?

Пусть потом Тёмный Лорд придумает что-то ещё, но это будет потом. И она тогда тоже придумает что-то ещё, или её девичья фамилия не Блэк!

— Возможно, — неуверенно протянула Белла.

— К тому же мы сможем проверить лояльность пожирателя, в котором ты сомневаешься. Разве это не пойдёт Тёмному Лорду на пользу? — продолжила искушать сестру Нарцисса. Она видела, что почти убедила её. Ещё совсем капельку. — А если даже мой план сорвётся, то ты будешь той, кто пытался меня остановить.

— Я много в ком сомневаюсь. Что конкретно ты предлагаешь?

— Просто будь собой, но только не надо вырубать меня заклинанием и оставлять на денёк под его действием, чтобы «дать возможность одуматься», как ты любишь. Пообещай мне, Белла, ну!

— Ладно, — неохотно согласилась та.

— Тогда сыграем в злую ведьму и несчастную овечку. Мы идём к Снейпу, сестричка.

— Что? Цисси, нет!

Но Нарцисса уже аппарировала.

***

Спайк открыл глаза и понял: не привиделось. Ничто из того, что казалось ему бредом, на самом деле им не было, и мерное тук-тук под рёбрами служило тому лучшим доказательством. А если этого недостаточно, то заливавший комнату и постель солнечный свет, не доставлявший ни малейших неудобств, отметал последние сомнения.

Рука больше не болела, но метка никуда не делась, он это чувствовал, ощущал едва уловимое движение чёрной змеи на своей коже. Он был Драко Малфоем, пожирателем смерти, но в то же время он не перестал быть Спайком, уже не совсем вампиром. Или совсем не? Святой воды в доме волшебников не найти, да и тыкать себе в сердце заострённой деревяшкой было бы глупо, но вот зеркало — это неплохой вариант. Помнится, они не отражали его даже с Геммой Амара на пальце, а до ближайшего — рукой подать. От ванной комнаты его отделял всего какой-то десяток шагов.

Встать с кровати Спайку удалось… ну, удалось же. В конце концов. Шёл он медленно и осторожно, но с каждым шагом переставлять ноги получалось всё легче, так что в итоге путь до двери в ванную комнату занял не слишком много времени.

Нового себя Спайк рассматривал долго: корчил рожи, размахивал руками и с удовольствием следил за тем, как отражение повторяло все его движения. Он уже и не помнил толком, как выглядел, будучи вампиром.

— Ну что ж, я хотя бы красавчик, — вынес он вердикт в итоге. — Глиста в обмороке, конечно, но могло быть и хуже. Зато волосы красить не надо, а кудряшки — это, похоже, чёртова карма.

На последнем слове в груди внезапно больно кольнуло. Где-то там, где билось сердце. Был это Драко Малфой, его душа или каким-то невообразимым образом попавшая в это тело душа Уильяма Пратта*? Спайк не знал.

Он не стал хмурой истеричкой, не сочился пафосным страданием, не ощущал желания забиться в какую-нибудь тёмную дыру и сидеть там, упоённо жалея себя, не собирался истово каяться и плакать от жутких мук совести и клясться непременно всё искупить; не выглядел и не чувствовал себя так, будто ему в задницу засунули зонтик. Короче, не подходил ни под один известный ему признак одушевлённого вампира. Хотя из примеров у него был только Пуф, а тот всегда любил изобразить королеву драмы. В голову Спайка пришла неожиданная мысль: но ведь он убедился, что сейчас и не был вампиром… чисто технически, если можно так выразиться, хоть и помнил все свои поступки, которые казались далёкими и немного ненастоящими, как воспоминания о прошлой жизни. Не все он повторил бы, многие ему не нравились, но с покаянными воплями рвать волосы на голове и жопе не тянуло, хоть тресни. Спайк вздохнул. Мог ли он на самом деле быть Драко Малфоем, просто в результате тяжёлого потрясения и болезни вспомнившим своё прошлое воплощение? После недолгого раздумья он решил, что это крайне маловероятно. Даже если человеческая душа способна переродиться, хоть он и не верил во вторые шансы, то откуда ей помнить вампирский период его жизни, когда её в нём просто не было? А если переродилась не она, то что? Или кто? Демон, который занял её место благодаря Дру?** Но за какие такие заслуги, ведь на наказание это не слишком похоже. Спайк пристально всмотрелся в отражение, невольно задержавшись взглядом на темной метке, черневшей на его руке. Или похоже? Он в слугах у безумного маньяка, как и его отец, который сейчас в тюрьме; мать постоянно на грани нервного срыва. Жизни родителей и его собственная зависят от прихотей очередного психа. Волдеморт стоил Пуфа в самые чёрные его дни, ну почти. Всё же хотеть власти и ратовать за уничтожение некоторых слоёв населения — это не то же самое, что пытаться уничтожить весь мир и почти преуспеть.

Назад Спайк шёл даже медленнее, на каждом шагу зависая в раздумьях о том, что же ему теперь делать. Он был уже на полпути к вожделенной кровати — недолгий вояж до ванной комнаты прилично его утомил, — когда распахнулась входная дверь и в комнату вплыло чудесное видение. Нарцисса Малфой, его мать.

— Драко! — воскликнула она, бросившись к нему. — Зачем же ты встал? Ты ещё слишком слаб! 

От нахлынувших чувств Спайк упал на колени и крепко обхватил её за талию, прижавшись щекой к животу. И пусть, строго говоря, она мать Драко Малфоя, но в памяти было живо, как она о нём заботилась, как любила, как любил её он сам; и Спайк не собирался от этого отказываться.

— Матушка, — выдохнул он благоговейно.

— Драко, милый. Я так рада, что ты очнулся, — она ласково потрепала его по макушке — как всегда, когда он болел или был расстроен — и потянула наверх, заставляя встать. — Не сиди на холодном — только простуды нам и не хватало. Сегодня пришло письмо со списком учебников, а пар из ушей будет смотреться неуместно во время похода на Косую аллею. Хотя, думаю, мы вполне можем отложить это на пару дней, чтобы ты успел немного оправиться.

— Косую аллею? — Спайк, так и не разжавший объятий, чуть ослабил хватку и немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. — Но отец…

— Я сама провожу тебя.

Он имел в виду не совсем это — сходить за покупками к школе Спайк мог и сам, — а скорее беспокоился, не опасно ли им, сыну и жене осуждённого пожирателя смерти, появляться на людях после того, как отца посадили в Азкабан, но по некотором размышлении решил, что вряд ли на Косой аллее будет хуже, чем в доме, ставшем штаб-квартирой террористической организации и личной резиденцией самого Тёмного Лорда. По крайней мере, никто не запретит им защищаться в случае чего, а противники точно не начнут с непростительных.

— Да, матушка.

_____

* Уильям Пратт — настоящее имя Спайка, под которым он был известен до обращения в вампира.

** Друзилла — бывшая девушка Спайка. Вампирша, которая его обратила.

***

Те два дня, что прошли с его выздоровления и до похода в Косую аллею, Спайк, после прозрачного намёка от матушки, не выходил из своей комнаты, а она много времени проводила с ним, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, о ситуации, в которой они оказались, и задании Тёмного Лорда не было сказано почти ничего. Как он понял, из опасения, что за ними могли следить.

Поэтому они болтали о погоде и чуть не по часу обсуждали все достоинства и недостатки завтраков, обедов и ужинов, которые домовики подавали прямо в комнату. Навыки изящной словесности немного запылились за те годы, что оставались невостребованными за ненадобностью, но при необходимости вспомнились на удивление легко, словно Спайк и не переставал быть викторианским джентльменом. В оставшееся время он делал школьное домашнее задание, совершенно зря, по его мнению, проигнорированное прежним Драко Малфоем, благо, в библиотеке нашёлся экземпляр «Расширенного курса зельеварения» Мышьякоффа: как оказалось, отец в своё время проспонсировал издание этой серии учебников и получил комплект в подарок. Такое времяпрепровождение ничуть его не тяготило благодаря компании матушки, более того, Спайк им наслаждался и был почти счастлив, но всё имеет свойство заканчиваться, и на третий день, приведённый в порядок и одетый в идеально сидевшую на нём мантию, он шагнул в камин со словами «Косая аллея», чтобы выйти уже в «Дырявом котле».

Подав руку вышедшей следом матушке и оглядев бар, Спайк удивился царившей там пустоте: лишь старый бармен с неприкаянным видом таращился на них из-за своей стойки, вяло протирая и без того чистые стаканы; но куда больше его поразил вид главной волшебной улицы, когда они прошли через чёрный ход и миновали стену на заднем дворе «Дырявого котла».

Он не появлялся здесь целый год и с трудом узнавал Косую аллею. День выдался пасмурный, впрочем, как большинство дней в последнее время, и это тем сильнее подчёркивало разницу: часть окон заколочено, остальные почти сплошняком покрыты министерскими плакатами «Внимание, разыскивается!» со знакомыми чёрно-белыми лицами — каждый из них успел посетить их дом не единожды; с ближайшего неприятно скалилась тётка Белла, но это было её нормальное состояние. 

Улицу заполонили многочисленные лоточники, коршунами бросавшиеся на редких прохожих (выглядевших напуганными и, похоже, инстинктивно старавшихся сбиться в кучки) в попытке втюхать им какой-нибудь хлам якобы для защиты от страшной чёрной магии. Один из продавцов встрепенулся было, ошибочно углядев в Спайке и его матушке потенциальных клиентов, но ему хватило единственного пристального взгляда, чтобы осознать свою ошибку и сгорбиться за прилавком, прикинувшись элементом декора.

Неизменным (пусть только внешне: мало кто не слышал об усиленных мерах предосторожности, введённых гоблинами) остался лишь «Гринготтс», но туда они не пошли. Первым делом матушка повела его во «Флориш и Блоттс», где они неожиданно быстро приобрели все необходимые учебники. Посетители почти поголовно хватали книги в соответствии с заранее приготовленными списками, даже не глядя на полки и стараясь расправиться с покупками в кратчайшие сроки и вернуться в относительную безопасность своих домов. Глупо, если вспомнить пример мадам Боунс и старика Олливандера — как раз в домах на них и напали, не помогли никакие защитные чары, а на улице или в магазине, по мнению Спайка, шансы выше хотя бы потому, что волшебников, способных дать какой-никакой отпор или как минимум отвлечь нападающих, здесь было больше.

В аптеке они тоже не задержались, а после неё направились в оставленный напоследок салон мантий.

— Добро пожаловать! Собираемся в школу, да? Прошу-прошу, проходите.

Трудные времена ничуть не сказались на мадам Малкин: она улыбалась посетителям с прежней лучезарностью и просто источала радушие. Удивительная женщина.

Других посетителей здесь не было. Со всех сторон измерив Спайка, привычно забравшегося на специальную скамеечку, своей волшебной самостоятельно летающей лентой, мадам Малкин скрылась в глубине магазина.

Матушка тем временем с преувеличенным интересом рассматривала и перебирала парадные мантии, висевшие на стойке, стоявшей неподалёку от него и отгораживавшей место для примерки от входа. 

— Чудесный оттенок зелёного. Тебе очень пойдёт.

Всё время, проведённое на Косой аллее, она была необыкновенно немногословна, проронив едва ли десяток фраз. Наверное, всё же нервничала, хоть и старалась этого не показать.

— Полагаете, мне понадобится парадная мантия? — удивился Спайк. В списке её не было, поэтому чего-то вроде бала, как на четвёртом курсе, ожидать не приходилось. Да и не такой Дамблдор идиот, чтобы пускать кучу постороннего народа в школу в такое время.

Не ответив ничего определённого, матушка лишь качнула головой, а затем, бросив осторожный взгляд в ту сторону, где скрылась мадам Малкин, медленно проговорила, словно тщательно подбирая каждое слово:

— Драко, сын мой, я понимаю, что поручение Тёмного Лорда — это большая честь, и ты полон воодушевления, перспективы кружат тебе голову.

Он спрыгнул со скамеечки и, в два шага оказавшись рядом с ней, мягко взял её руки в свои.

— Поверьте, матушка, моё воодушевление за время болезни поутихло до разумных пределов, а помимо перспектив я вижу также и предстоящие трудности.

— Неужели? — она явно была приятно удивлена. — И что же… что ты думаешь по поводу всего этого?

— Я думаю, вам стоит поехать на воды, — честно ответил Спайк, — скажем, в Сен-Мало? Свежий воздух, термы. В последнее время вы очень бледны.

— Боюсь, сейчас это невозможно. Ты ведь знаешь: моего присутствия требуют семейные дела. Особенно теперь, когда Люциус… не может ими заниматься.

Оба понимали, о каких «делах» идёт речь. Тёмный Лорд, по сути, держал её в качестве залога лояльности старшего и младшего Малфоев, словно тёмной метки на каждом из них недостаточно. Если лишить его дополнительного рычага давления, он будет недоволен. Возможно, фатально недоволен.

— То было раньше, — не пожелал сдаться Спайк, вполне готовый пойти на риск. — Но сейчас всё изменилось, вы же понимаете? Я вполне способен позаботиться о семейных делах. Думаю, отец поддержал бы это решение.

Главное сейчас — обеспечить матушке безопасность, и тогда уже можно с холодной головой заниматься проблемой Тёмного Лорда, которая, по скромному мнению Спайка, главным образом заключалась в самом факте его существования. 

— Драко, ты ещё слишком юн, — она покачала головой. — Сомневаюсь, что ты действительно понимаешь всю… сложность ситуации.

— Дети всегда остаются детьми для своих родителей, — мягко возразил Спайк и поцеловал её ладонь. Он очень надеялся, что не походил сейчас на попусту хорохорящегося юнца. По крайней мере, не слишком сильно. — Поверьте, я справлюсь. И мне, нам всем, будет намного проще, если не придётся переживать о вашем здоровье.

По правде говоря, только Надзор удерживал его от того, чтобы увезти матушку куда-нибудь подальше прямо сейчас, если понадобится — силком. Максимально аккуратно и бережно, но не считаясь с её мнением по этому вопросу, благо, опыт спасения своенравных женщин вопреки их воле у него имелся. 

— Я подумаю, — сказала она после долгого молчания. — Так что насчёт этой мантии?

— Полностью полагаюсь на ваш вкус в этом вопросе.

Зелёная так зелёная. Вполне себе патриотичненько. Вероятно, сам Спайк выбрал бы красную, но его могли неправильно понять. Всё равно любимый кожаный плащ остался где-то в другой жизни, так что в целом ему было плевать. Вскоре вернулась мадам Малкин с охапкой чёрных форменных мантий, и для подгонки выбранной матушкой парадной пришлось вновь забраться на скамеечку. Две дорвавшиеся до любимого дела женщины не меньше десяти минут вились над ним голодными коршунами, углядевшими павшую лошадь. Спайк стоически терпел и причитания о том, какой же он «худенький, в чём только душа держится», и немилосердные булавки, с завидным постоянством норовившие куда-нибудь впиться.

— Думаю, остальные покупки я могу сделать и сам, — предложил он, когда его терпение иссякло.

Матушка посмотрела на него с удивлением — они ведь всё уже купили, — но почти сразу в её взгляде промелькнуло понимание: Лютный переулок. Там наверняка сыщется что-то, способное помочь в выполнении задания Тёмного Лорда, хоть у того же Горбина — ведь никто в здравом уме не может ожидать, что сопляк-недоучка победит великого волшебника в честной схватке, — и пусть Спайк не собирался пытаться всерьёз, но создать такую видимость ему придётся. Посему навестить Лютный просто необходимо, но он категорически не хотел тащить туда матушку. Конечно, вряд ли дома безопаснее, но репутации Малфоев и так досталось из-за ареста отца — незачем усугублять, — а она слишком выделялась даже на Косой аллее и привлекла бы чрезмерно много внимания в Лютном. Очень жаль, что Фортескью пал жертвой каких-то налётчиков — как ни странно, но то были не пожиратели, просто любители половить рыбку в мутной воде, — и прочие владельцы кафешек по всей Косой аллее, устрашившись его участи, позакрывали свои заведения, ведь клиенты к ним и так почти не заходили. Иначе можно было бы оставить матушку подождать в одном из них в относительной безопасности. 

— Ну что ты, милый, сейчас никому не стоит ходить в одиночку, — встряла позабытая было ими мадам Малкин, и Спайк посмотрел на неё с весёлым недоумением: она вообще понимает, кому и что говорит? Остерегать тех, кого, собственно, все и боятся, — это было сильно. Он невольно улыбнулся её неуместной, но внезапно приятной заботе. Мадам Малкин торжественно воткнула последнюю булавку и махнула в сторону зеркала. Спайк обогнул стойку с мантиями и уже собирался посмотреть на результат, когда в ателье вошли Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер и Рональд Уизли; он с любопытством уставился на них, в частности, на свою главную надежду, если верить газетам. Встретиться с этим чудом вживую было любопытно, потому что воспоминания воспоминаниями, но хотелось собственными глазами посмотреть на того, кто не первый год с наглостью и упорством, достойными лучшего применения, столь цинично насиловал теорию вероятности.

Хмурый, встрёпанные тёмные лохмы и неизбывная печать решительного пафоса на лице — да, сходство просто поразительное. Гарри Поттер мог по праву зваться Пуфом-младшим. Нестерпимо захотелось вбить дурацкие круглые очки в эту противную, наглую морду, но Спайк чудом сдержался и сделал вид, что внимательно рассматривает своё отражение.

Троица гриффиндорцев так и стояла в молчании у входа, пока он не успокоился немного и не заговорил первым.

— Смотрите-ка, каменная башка, пустая башка и лохматая башка собственными персонами, — протянул Спайк с издёвкой, не отказав себе в удовольствии немного их поддеть. — Кто это подбил тебе глаз, Грейнджер? 

— А тебе зачем, Малфой? — зло процедил Поттер, игнорируя просьбы той не связываться.

— Хочу послать ему цветы, — честно признался Спайк.

Скажем, лилии или каллы, штук десять, ладно, можно даже двадцать. Они чудесно смотрелись бы на свежем могильном холмике. Потому что даже Драко Малфой никогда не опустился бы до банального маггловского рукоприкладства (заклинания — совсем другое дело) по отношению к девчонке, грязнокровка она там или нет, и Спайк был с ним более чем согласен в этом вопросе, если не считать некоторых исключений вроде пресловутых Истребительниц, конечно, или особенно отмороженных демониц, которые иначе просто не понимают. Кроме того, речь шла о Грейнджер, и другие просто не имели права доводить её — это была исключительно его прерогатива.

Уизли и Поттер с завидным единодушием выхватили свои волшебные палочки, и именно этот момент выбрала мадам Малкин, чтобы выглянуть из-за стойки с парадными мантиями, вероятно, чтобы поторопить его, а вместо этого застала готовую вот-вот начаться драку.

— Я попрошу вас не размахивать своими палочками в моём ателье, молодые люди, — воскликнула она, всплеснув руками с зажатыми в них булавками.

— Не беспокойтесь, мадам, они не посмеют их использовать, если не хотят вылететь из школы, — успокоил её Спайк, многозначительно глянув на своих противников. Те чуть опустили палочки, но убирать их и не подумали.

Из-за вешалки к ним вышла матушка. Окинув представшую перед ней картину быстрым взглядом и побледнев даже больше обычного, она холодно потребовала:

— Уберите палочки, немедленно. Если вы ещё раз нападёте на моего сына, то это будет последнее, что вы сделаете.

У неё был такой вид, что даже до Уизли дошло: от проклятия их отделяет одно неосторожное движение. В прошлый раз Поттер с дружками заколдовали его, Кребба и Гойла так, что весь Мунго неделю потел, пока удалось исправить неудачно интерферировавшие заклинания и вернуть им нормальный вид. С того случая минуло едва ли пару месяцев, как на их головы свалились метка и задание. Любая мать на её месте нервничала бы, это она ещё на удивление хорошо держала себя в руках.

— Да ну? — Поттера подобные мелочи никогда не останавливали. Не то он был адреналиновым наркоманом, не то его кукушка уехала так же далеко, как и у Дру, просто в другую сторону, поэтому заметно было не всегда, а только в такие вот моменты. Чёрт возьми, этот отморозок уже начинал ему нравиться. — А что вы сделаете? Натравите на нас своих дружков, пожирателей смерти?

Мадам Малкин взвизгнула и схватилась за сердце:

— Как можно говорить такие вещи... рискованные обвинения... Да уберите, пожалуйста, волшебные палочки!

— А ты шовинист, Поттер, — встрял Спайк, пока ситуация окончательно не вышла из-под контроля. Всё же выпад был куда более болезненным, чем его автор мог представить в самых смелых своих фантазиях — среди пожирателей смерти у них не было друзей, даже тётка Белла без колебаний предпочтёт родной сестре Тёмного Лорда, — и матушка могла действительно сорваться. Он мягко придержал её руку, уже инстинктивно потянувшуюся было к волшебной палочке. — Как нехорошо.

Грейнджер и Поттер, очевидно, знали это слово: выглядели они до нелепости ошарашенными. Уизли не знал.

— Сам ты шовинист! — рявкнул он воинственно.

Спайк невесело усмехнулся. Скорее уж расист. Бывший. Но говорить такое вслух он с несвойственным ему обычно благоразумием не стал, вместо этого продолжив мысль: 

— Столько лет общаешься с Грейнджер и до сих пор не усвоил, что разозлённая ведьма в состоянии расправиться с обидчиком самостоятельно? Невероятно!

Теперь подвисли уже все трое. Потерянно топтавшаяся на месте мадам Малкин, похоже, решила сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходит, и наклонилась к Спайку:

— По-моему, левый рукав нужно еще немножечко укоротить, милый, дай-ка я сейчас...

Руки у неё дрожали, и очередная булавка впилась так глубоко, что он не удержался от болезненной гримасы и машинально отдёрнулся.

— А мне кажется, она сидит отлично, — Спайк стащил мантию через голову, пока его окончательно не превратили в гигантскую подушечку для иголок, и протянул её мадам Малкин. — Мы хотели бы воспользоваться доставкой.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотала та немного растерянно и прижала мантию к пышной груди, как родную.

— Благодарю, мадам, всего вам доброго, — тепло попрощался он и направился к выходу, по пути ощутимо задев одним плечом Поттера, а вторым — Уизли, а иначе они, чего доброго, так и не вышли бы из прострации до самого вечера; распахнул дверь.

— Матушка, прошу вас.

Она царственно кивнула и вышла, не удостоив прощальным взглядом никого из оставшихся в ателье.

***

Убедить матушку не сопровождать его в Лютный было делом сложным и поистине выматывающим, можно сказать героическим, но у Спайка, к собственному удивлению, всё же получилось, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что местная шпана вряд ли знает его в лицо и в курсе, кому и когда там Тёмный Лорд изволил поставить метку, поэтому аргумент «никто не рискнёт связываться с пожирателем смерти, это только Поттер такой безбашенный» на поверку не стоил даже выеденного яйца. Однако обещание посетить только «Горбин и Бэркс», а потом сразу же идти домой Спайк собирался честно сдержать. Для начала этого вполне должно хватить.

Лютный оказался совершенно пустынным: никто, по-видимому, не хотел вызвать даже подозрения, что интересуется тёмными искусствами в нынешние неспокойные времена. Искомая лавчонка была точно такой же тёмной и захламлённой, как ему помнилось, а продавец — и по совместительству один из владельцев — явно не обрадовался своему единственному посетителю. 

— Юный Драко Малфой? Чем скромный Горбин может быть вам полезен? — сказал он с опаской.

— О, весьма многим, мой дорогой друг. Мы ведь станем друзьями, не правда ли? — лучезарно улыбнулся Спайк, оглядывая помещение и с каждой секундой убеждаясь, что шкаф подходящих размеров здесь был только один. Горбин промолчал. 

Помнится, другие слизеринцы подняли Монтегю на смех, когда он рассказывал о своём приключении (как его мотало между лавкой Горбина и Хогвартсом, когда близнецы Уизли засунули беднягу в какой-то шкаф), но Драко Малфою его история запомнилась. Спайк указал на предположительно тот самый шкаф пальцем и спросил:

— Что это?

Горбин, всё ещё опасливо молчавший — точно воды в рот набрал, — изрядно помялся, прежде чем ответить:

— Обычная старая рухлядь. 

Стало ясно, что по-хорошему сотрудничать он не желает — уж чего-чего, а обычной рухляди тот у себя не держал, — но Спайка подобные мелочи никогда не останавливали.

— Я заменяю своего отца, пока он отсутствует, вы знаете? — вкрадчиво признался он. — Надеюсь, вам не нужно объяснять, что это значит? Но я могу, если хотите, — тут он очень кстати вспомнил слова Поттера. — Или, быть может, у моих новых друзей это получится даже лучше, как думаете? Хотите с ними встретиться?

Смертельно побледневший Горбин — он явно правильно понял намёк — бросил осторожный, быстрый взгляд на левую руку Спайка. Тот едва заметно кивнул, и Горбин посерел — блеф сработал выше всяческих похвал. А это был чистой воды блеф: делать другим пожирателям больше нечего, как мотаться по его поручениям. 

— Так мы подружимся? — ещё одна улыбка, не менее лучезарная, чем первая.

— К-конечно, мистер Малфой, — пролепетал Горбин дрожащим голосом, мелко кивая с такой скоростью, что его голова того и гляди грозилась отвалиться.

— Прекрасно. Всё же, что это за вещица? — Спайк вновь махнул рукой в сторону шкафа.

— Исчезательный шкаф. Это Исчезательный шкаф, мистер Малфой. Уникальная вещь, если позволите: войдя в один, можно выйти из второго, но у меня нет к нему пары, и она, к сожалению, по всей видимости, неисправна.

— Ты знаешь, как её починить?

— Возможно, — в голосе Горбина сквозила неуверенность, — но мне необходимо посмотреть оба. Вы могли бы доставить второй сюда?

— Нет, — отрезал Спайк, ничем не выказавший своего довольства от услышанного. Ремонт грозил затянуться, а именно это и было ему выгодно. — Он останется на своём месте. Объяснишь мне, что нужно сделать.

— Заочно я могу сказать одно: работа предстоит трудная, может быть даже невыполнимая. Ничего нельзя гарантировать, — Горбин совсем сник и нервно облизал губы.

— Но ты ведь приложишь все возможные усилия, не правда ли, мой скромный друг? Сам понимаешь, в противном случае другие мои друзья будут недовольны. Очень недовольны тем, что придётся отвлечь их от более важных дел ради такого пустяка. 

Запугивать при помощи чужой репутации, а не своей собственной, было жутко непривычно, но что ему оставалось?

— К-конечно, мистер Малфой, — Горбин вновь сбился на заикание.

Спайк хотел уже откланяться, но, окинув напоследок лавку беглым взглядом, решил ненадолго задержаться, приметив знакомое опаловое ожерелье в одной из витрин. В конце концов, основным его заданием было убить Дамблдора, и Тёмному Лорду не понравится, если он не совершит ни одной попытки, пусть даже такой нелепой.

— Придержи для меня эту прелесть, дорогой Горбин, — велел он, указав на ожерелье. — Я заберу её позже.

— Сразу видно истинного ценителя, — тот подобострастно склонился, и Спайк кинул на него полный презрительной жалости взгляд — никакого чувства собственного достоинства. Что ж, ему это только на руку.

— Мы ещё встретимся, друг мой, — бросил он с многообещающей интонацией и покинул лавку.

***

Остаток лета Спайк потратил на выполнение домашнего задания, общение с матушкой и «тренировки» под чутким руководством тётки Беллы. В окклюменции она его уже натаскала ещё до принятия метки и теперь загорелась идеей научить сражаться, но по большей части он просто служил для неё очень вёртким манекеном; Круциатусы, как выяснилось, безмерно мотивируют не только при обучении ментальным наукам, но стоило отдать ей должное: ничего совсем уж убойного она на нём не отрабатывала. 


	2. Глава 1. Путь до Хогвартса

Из-за министерских перестраховщиков, закрывших платформу девять и три четверти от любых перемещений — хотя не то чтобы у них не было для этого причин, — до Кингс-Кросс Спайку с провожавшей его матушкой пришлось вместо привычной аппарации добираться через маггловский Лондон. Не очень удобно, но, с другой стороны, довольно интересно после безвылазного торчания в особняке на протяжении целого месяца, хотя чистокровные снобы, в жизни не выбиравшиеся за пределы своих домов и волшебных поселений, наверняка испытали не один десяток весьма неприятных минут, добавив работы и без того предельно загруженным обливиаторам. Спайк же прекрасно ориентировался в маггловском мире, так что их путешествие от «Дырявого котла» до вокзала даже можно было назвать приятным; правда, под конец впечатление несколько подпортила необходимость пробежать сквозь стену.

На платформе царило нездоровое, лихорадочное оживление: студенты делились новостями и радовались встрече после долгой разлуки так бурно, словно уже не чаяли увидеться — и часть из них имела все основания для подобного пессимизма, — а взрослые наслаждались редкой возможностью почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности и тоже активно общались, обсуждая всё на свете, но главным образом, конечно, последние нападения пожирателей смерти.

Заметив слизеринцев, сбившихся в отдельную кучку, от которой остальные старались держаться подальше, Спайк сердечно попрощался с матушкой, крепко обняв её напоследок и клятвенно заверив, что будет писать. Протолкавшись к однокурсникам и приветственно всем кивнув, он не отказал себе в удовольствии облобызать ручки Булстроуд, Гринграсс и Паркинсон, последней — дольше и тщательнее прочих, поскольку официально она считалась его девушкой, хотя на самом деле просто по-дружески спасала от внимания многочисленных поклонниц; девицы премило зарделись. Паркинсон из них, кстати, была самой интересной: темноволосая, скуластая, с большими, яркими глазами и строгим выражением на хищном лице; он невольно засмотрелся на неё, но почти сразу мысленно одёрнул себя: рисковать потерей единственного друга — оно того не стоило. Мимолётных интрижек в его долгой жизни хватало, имелась настоящая любовь, но вот кого-то настолько близкого, чтобы можно было доверить прикрыть спину, так и не встретилось. Да и с кем Спайк мог подружиться, ну вот серьёзно? С Пуфом? Признаться, он пытался и даже какое-то время наивно верил, что получилось, ровно до того момента, когда застал того трахающим Дру, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Его Дру, чёрт побери! Или, быть может, с миньонами? Даже не смешно. Кстати, о миньонах: Кребб и Гойл тоже были здесь, что странным образом грело. Пусть они не семи пядей во лбу и с ними особо не поговоришь, но зато старательные и верные, даже несмотря на не самое хорошее к ним прежде отношение.

Власть Спайка обычно не привлекала, разве что в качестве средства для достижения цели, и должность старосты с этой точки зрения могла пригодиться, однако после прошлогодних подвигов Драко Малфоя в составе инспекционной дружины его могли с неё и попросить, поэтому он, взяв Паркинсон под локоток, направился в сторону остальных слизеринских старост — создавать благоприятное впечатление.

Вшестером они довольно быстро организовали посадку своего факультета на экспресс и распределение по свободным купе, обезопасив младшекурсников от возможных неприятностей: тень Тёмного Лорда легла на весь Слизерин, а они пока были не в состоянии защитить себя в случае чего. Дети часто более жестоки, чем взрослые. У Спайка даже была теория, что именно поэтому Истребительниц призывают в столь юном возрасте,* пока совесть и человеколюбие отрасти не успели. Разумно и практично — в их работе они только мешают, ведь противники начисто лишены даже подобия таких качеств. Может, ещё и поэтому Истребительницы долго не живут, размякая, когда взрослеют, и потому становясь более лёгкой добычей?

Спайк, закинув свой багаж в одно купе с миньонами и Забини, уже привычно ухватил Паркинсон и потащил её в вагон старост.

Там их ждало развлечение: Уизли периодически бросал в его сторону мрачные и очень многообещающие взгляды, Грейнджер подчёркнуто игнорировала. В эту игру интереснее было играть всем вместе, поэтому Спайк повторил их тактику, но для разнообразия и большего эффекта поменял местами и довёл до абсурда: неотрывно сверлил Грейнджер глазами и делал вид, что даже не подозревает о существовании кого-то по фамилии Уизли. К концу собрания это взбесило обоих — не последнюю роль сыграли сдержанные, но всё же различимые смешки свидетелей устроенного им представления, — и обход он начал в изрядно приподнятом настроении, ко всеобщему удивлению вызвавшись идти первым. Паркинсон, задремавшая на его плече под нудный бубнёж главных старост, после несильного тычка под рёбра к нему присоединилась, и патрулировали они вместе, что Спайка более чем устроило, даже несмотря на краткую, но очень эмоциональную лекцию о недопустимости щекотать старосту в её исполнении.

По пути им встретился незнакомый очень похожий на моржа волшебник, что вообще-то было странно — обычно учителя предпочитали аппарацию или камины, а на одного из охранников (авроров, откомандированных Министерством) он никак не тянул, с таким-то брюшком и отдышкой. Представился волшебник Горацием Слизнортом, новым преподавателем зельеварения, был весьма любезен и словоохотлив, пока не узнал фамилию Спайка, после чего поспешил закруглить разговор и откланяться, сославшись на неотложные дела. Его уход больше напоминал паническое бегство.

— Флюгер, — скривилась Паркинсон, как только круглая фигура профессора Слизнорта скрылась из вида. Коридор пустовал, и она не опасалась, что кто-то услышит. — Ещё год назад он облизал бы тебя с ног до головы, а сейчас удрал, как от чумного — какие у него могут быть дела в поезде? — только полный идиот не понял бы этого. 

— Ты его знаешь?

— Попечительский совет уведомили о новом назначении ещё месяц назад. Отец у него учился, ну и рассказал немного о том, чего стоит ждать: Слизнорт любит собирать вокруг себя перспективных студентов; нам попасть в его клуб не грозит.

— А ведь он испугался, — Спайк в совершенстве знал все оттенки страха и мог утверждать это с уверенностью. — Не просто так наш новый профессор забился под крылышко к Дамблдору.

Паркинсон бросила на него острый, полный сдерживаемого любопытства взгляд, но ничего не спросила.

— Без понятия, — поспешил внести ясность он, чем вызвал разочарованный вздох с её стороны, и они продолжили обход.

Уже в самом конце перед их глазами предстала интересная картина: Корнер зажал в углу младшую Уизли и что-то монотонно ей втолковывал. Уж лучше бы попытался облапать, честное слово. На лице бедняжки крупными буквами было написано, как же он её достал, но глупые предрассудки о том, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, мешали проклясть зануду или хотя бы послать по известному адресу без ярко выраженного повода, хотя темперамент у неё был маменькин, в Молли, и рано или поздно рвануло бы. 

— Отработка у Филча, Корнер, — протянул Спайк самым противным голосом, на который только был способен. 

— За что? — вскинулся тот.

— За препирательства со старостой.

— Я не препирался со старостой! — казалось, он вот-вот лопнет от возмущения.

— Конечно-конечно. Именно этого ты сейчас не делаешь, Корнер. Советую прекратить, а не то… где одна отработка, там и две, мне не жалко, — Спайк демонстративно отвернулся от него и посмотрел на Уизли. — Шла бы ты в своё купе, рыжая, если не хочешь к нему присоединиться. Что может быть романтичнее совместного драинья унитазов?

Та демонстративно откинула на спину длинные волосы и, боком протиснувшись мимо них с Паркинсон, словно не хотела даже случайно соприкоснуться полами мантий, гордым шагом удалилась в конец вагона. Корнер же, напротив, с силой задел Спайка плечом, заставив пошатнуться.

— Вот и помогай после этого людям, — философски вздохнул он, а Паркинсон насмешливо фыркнула.

— Да ты, кажется, запал на неё, Дракусик!

На его недоверчивый взгляд она с хихиканьем пояснила:

— Чтобы ты сделал что-то хорошее Уизли? Хотя она всё равно не оценила.

Скорее уж Корнеру, которому грозил Летучемышиный сглаз — лучше пару часов попротирать пыль, чем неделю ходить с расцарапанной мордой, — но да, помощь людям была не в привычках Драко Малфоя; честно говоря, Спайк подобным тоже не увлекался — это скорее походило на Уильяма. Что характерно, результат стабильно плачевный, как и прежде. Если он снова засядет за стихи, можно сразу пускать себе Бомбарду в ухо. Ладно, просто операция «дружелюбный Слизерин» началась раньше, подумаешь. Ему хватало проблем и без дурацкого школьного противостояния, и он не намеревался его поддерживать. Более того, один из пунктов плана заключался в том, чтобы улучшить репутацию: как его собственную, так и семьи Малфоев в целом. 

— Оценила или нет — пусть её. Она всё равно не в моём вкусе. Знаешь, в этом году я планирую направо и налево наносить добро и причинять справедливость.

Хихиканье Паркинсон как отрезало, и она тихо спросила:

— Это из-за твоего отца, да?

— Да.

Ведь, по большому счёту, именно с решения Люциуса Малфоя принять метку всё и началось.

До своего купе они шли молча, Паркинсон удержалась от выражения сочувствия и даже не кидала на него жалостливых взглядов, за что Спайк был ей благодарен. 

Забини куда-то слинял, а миньоны читали комиксы «Патрик Пикс — помешанный простец». Лучше бы Бэтмена взяли, кстати, это ведь вполне можно устроить. Спайк негромко хмыкнул, в красках представив их реакцию после приобщения к классике, особенно на Снейпа, и, дождавшись, пока Паркинсон устроится у окна, нагло завалился на два сиденья, использовав её колени в качестве подушки.

— Моя очередь на тебе спать!

Открыто протестовать она не стала, вместо этого запустив пальцы ему в волосы и принявшись перебирать прядки. Была у неё такая привычка: в задумчивости вертеть что-нибудь в руках. Драко Малфой относился к своей причёске очень трепетно, и Спайк, не шибко далеко от него ушедший в этом плане, мысленно отметил: не забыть потом привести себя в порядок. Он задремал почти сразу, чему немало способствовали мерный стук колёс и приятные поглаживания. Снилось ему что-то смутное и ускользающее, но вроде бы хорошее.

Из забытья его нагло вырвал — и заставил подскочить — стук купейной двери: вернулся Забини. Он умудрился свалиться на колени Гойлу и поругаться с тем, из-за чего со Спайка слетели последние остатки дремоты, правда, спросонья ему внезапно привиделась пролетевшая в воздухе у багажной полки маггловская кроссовка. Тряхнув головой, он улёгся обратно — Паркинсон тут же вновь принялась его лохматить — и спросил, чтобы отвлечь Забини от ссоры:

— А ты где ходил?

Тот состроил важное лицо.

— Его пригласил Слизнорт, — буркнул Гойл, поднимавший свой комикс, который в результате всего произошедшего свалился на пол, и вновь уселся рядом с Креббом.

— Вот как? — Спайк посмотрел на Забини с лёгким удивлением. В данном случае поговорка про детей гениев оказалась суровой реальностью. Лично он никак не назвал бы его «перспективным».

— Просто подыскивает людей со связями, — ответил тот, недовольно покосившись в сторону Гойла. — Не сказать, чтобы он так уж много их нашел.

— Понятно.

— Кто ещё был? — не удержалась от вопроса Паркинсон. Её любопытство было известно всему Хогвартсу и могло сравниться лишь с её же страстью к сплетням. Не будь они с Браун с противоборствующих факультетов, стали бы лучшими подружками ещё на первом курсе. 

— Маклагген из Гриффиндора, — сказал Забини.

— Ну да, у него дядя — министерская шишка, — припомнил Спайк.

— Еще какой-то тип по фамилии Белби из Рейвенкло...

— Он такой придурок! — негодующе ввернула Паркинсон. 

— А еще Лонгботтом, Поттер и мелкая Уизли, — закончил Забини.

— Он пригласил Лонгботтома? — переспросил Спайк.

Вот уж странно: чем тот мог заинтересовать кого-то вроде Слизнорта? Уж не родителями в больнице и бабкой в маразме точно. Хотя Спраут часто хвалила его на своих уроках, но старому моржу это знать было неоткуда.

— Ну, наверное, пригласил, раз он там оказался, — равнодушно ответил Забини.

— Мне интересно, _почему_ он его пригласил, — терпеливо уточнил Спайк, но ни у кого, похоже, не было идей на этот счёт.

— А Уизли у тебя вопросов не вызывает? — поддела Паркинсон.

— Её отца этим летом повысили, а он и раньше при желании мог доставить кучу проблем любому волшебнику.

— Многим мальчишкам она нравится. Даже Забини считает ее хорошенькой, правда? А ведь мы все знаем, какой он разборчивый! 

Похоже, идея о том, что Спайк увлёкся Уизли, глубоко запала Паркинсон в душу. 

— Осторожнее, дорогая, а не то я решу, что наскучил тебе и ты таким образом пытаешься от меня избавиться. Если так, то у тебя может и получиться. А может, она тебе самой нравится, м? — вернул он шпильку, за что получил лёгкий шлепок по уху. Во время разговора его взгляд то и дело невольно останавливался на багажной полке — в последнее время некоторые глюки имели пугающую тенденцию оказываться реальностью, — и ему показалось, что после слов об Уизли оттуда донёсся какой-то тихий звук: не то стук, не то треск.

— Я бы побрезговал прикоснуться к такой предательнице, которая ни во что не ставит чистоту крови, будь она хоть раскрасавица, — холодно вставил Забини.

— А я бы не стал так явно кричать о своих принципах, не сейчас, когда все только ждут и ищут, кого бы обвинить в принадлежности к пожирателям смерти, — осадил его Спайк. — Это другие, а не мы должны ходить оглядываясь.

— Что-то раньше ты не был таким разумным и осторожным, Малфой, — скривился Забини. — Думаешь, прикинешься паинькой, так все сразу обо всём забудут? Особо на это не рассчитывай, как и на приглашение от Слизнорта. Когда я только пришел, он спросил меня про отца Нотта. Вроде они старые друзья, но как услышал, что того арестовали в Министерстве, не обрадовался и Нотта так и не пригласил. По-моему, Слизнорта не привлекают пожиратели смерти.

— Они сейчас многих не привлекают, — равнодушно ответил Спайк, ничуть не задетый этим фактом. Ему и самому пожиратели категорически не нравились. — В наших же интересах до определённого времени делать вид, будто мы не имеем с ними ничего общего.

— Ну, у вас-то с Ноттом не получится, — якобы сочувственно вздохнул Забини, не то безбожно переигрывая, не то издеваясь. 

— До определённого времени? — встрепенулась Паркинсон.

— Да, до определённого времени. Это же так по-слизерински: втереться в доверие к жертве, вынудить её саму прийти в смертельный капкан, да ещё подпрыгивать от нетерпения и умолять. А осознание, приходящее к ней в последний момент, когда уже поздно и спасения нет? Оно восхитительно бодрит.

На самом деле, не столько по-слизерински, сколько по-вампирски. С каждым словом Спайк всё больше погружался в прошлое, где таких бабочек, прилетевших на пламя и ставших обычной закуской, было без счёта. Лучше этого только танец на грани жизни и смерти с равным противником — очередной Истребительницей; цена ошибки — твоё существование. Два раза он выходил победителем, третьего так и не случилось… Из задумчивости его вывела наступившая тишина. Паркинсон и Забини смотрели на Спайка с одинаковым странным выражением восхищённой опаски, даже миньоны оторвались от своих комиксов и с интересом ждали продолжения. Кажется, он немного перестарался. И хотя в его воображении жертвой был Тёмный Лорд, они совершенно точно подумали совсем о другом.

— Так что я буду паинькой, но вовсе не из-за Слизнорта, — подвёл итог Спайк будничным тоном, и напряжение, стоявшее в купе, немного ослабло.

— Даже если кто-то окажется феерически глуп и купится, в школе ты не сможешь этим воспользоваться, — сказал наконец Забини с изрядной долей иронии.

— Если так, тебе-то что? У меня есть задача, и я уж постараюсь с ней справиться.

— Это то, о чём я подумала? — коленки Паркинсон пугливо дрогнули.

— И о чём ты подумала, милая? — прищурился Спайк. — Моя фамилия Малфой, это, знаешь ли, накладывает некоторые обязательства.

— Ещё скажи, что теперь выполняешь поручения Тёмного Лорда вместо отца, — Забини скептически выпятил нижнюю губу. — Кому нужен несовершеннолетний недоучка.

— А это уже ему решать, кто и для чего нужен. Или ты считаешь себя умнее Тёмного Лорда, а, Забини?

Тот молча отвернулся. Паркинсон дрожала уже непрерывно, поэтому Спайк поймал её ладонь и успокаивающе сжал. Пусть она тоже ратовала за чистоту крови, но главного пугала магического мира боялась сильнее, чем какая-нибудь хаффлпаффская первокурсница. Наверное, потому что точно знала, за что его нужно бояться.

Завтра весь Слизерин будет знать, что Малфой валяет дурака не просто так, а по приказу Тёмного Лорда, чего он, собственно, и добивался в надежде, что это избавит его от кучи дурацких вопросов, подозрений и попыток наставить обратно на путь истинный. 

— Уже видно Хогвартс, — добавил Спайк после взгляда в окно. — Пора надевать мантии.

Когда Гойл доставал свой чемодан, от злосчастной багажной полки донёсся новый звук, на этот раз подозрительно похожий на оханье; и вновь никто больше не обратил внимания на очередную странность, от чего у Спайка возникли серьёзные подозрения насчёт собственной адекватности. Хотя где он и где та адекватность?

Вместе с остальными натянув мантию и заперев чемодан, Спайк накинул плащ — поезд как раз начал замедлять ход, — но всё это время багажная полка упорно не шла у него из головы. 

Они окончательно остановились, и Гойл вышел из купе первым; за ним в толпе оставалась широкая просека. Кребб и Забини поспешили следом, а Паркинсон задержалась в двери, протянув ему руку, но Спайк медлил.

— Ты иди, милая. Мне тут нужно кое-что проверить, — решил он после недолгого раздумья, а когда она ушла, запер дверь и опустил шторку — не хватало ещё проходившим мимо студентам стать свидетелями его странностей, — после чего внимательно уставился в ту сторону, откуда, как ему показалось, исходили звуки. 

Спустя минуту бесплодного разглядывания Спайк решил сменить тактику и быстро, пока не передумал, протянул руку в пустоту багажной полки. Пустота оказалась мягкой и гладкой на ощупь. Он машинально сжал ладонь, прежде чем её отдёрнуть, и перед ним, словно бы из ниоткуда, появился Поттер собственной персоной. Кулаки явственно зачесались. 

_____

* Баффи, например, стала Истребительницей в пятнадцать лет.

* * *

Когда Малфой стащил с него мантию-невидимку и с шокированным выражением лица отшатнулся в другой конец купе, Гарри от неожиданности дёрнулся и свалился на пол, ушибив локоть и коленку, но тут же подскочил, готовый к любым неожиданностям. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

— Поттер! Ты себе не представляешь, как сильно я этого хотел!

На лице Малфоя расплылась улыбка абсолютно счастливого человека, и он, отбросив мантию-невидимку, двинулся к Гарри (не переставая при этом довольно лыбиться), которого такая реакция заклятого врага ввела в ступор, из-за чего первый удар в челюсть он позорно прошляпил, размышляя, не сошёл ли тот с ума, очень уж было похоже.  
Боль, однако, быстро привела его в чувство, и Гарри с большим удовольствием ответил, от души засветив по ненавистному острому малфоевскому носу; из него тут же хлынула кровь. Они обменивались тумаками азартно и увлечённо, совершенно позабыв о волшебных палочках и с каждым ударом щедро выплёскивая друг на друга все пять лет взаимной вражды, и их совершенно не смущала теснота купе, из-за которой они периодически налетали на стены и сиденья.

Удивительным было то, что Малфой явно умел драться и бил красиво, с выдумкой, точно какой-нибудь герой маггловского боевика. Наверное, проникся и тренировался после того, как Гермиона врезала ему на третьем курсе. Спасало Гарри только то, что силёнок его противнику явно не хватало — затрещины двенадцатилетнего Дадли и то были увесистее. Хоть он и старался компенсировать этот недостаток количеством ударов, но по скорости они были примерно равны; и выдохлись тоже одновременно, свалившись рядышком на сидение.

— Боевая ничья, Поттер, — прохрипел запыхавшийся Малфой и неожиданно улыбнулся разбитыми губами. Гарри хотел бы врезать по ним, чтобы стереть довольное выражение с его лица, но сил не осталось совершенно.

— Иди к чёрту, — вяло огрызнулся он.

— Я там был. Ничего особенного.

Гарри уставился на Малфоя во все глаза. Это что, он сейчас типа пошутил? 

— Точно-точно. Особенно по сравнению с головомойкой, которую нам устроят деканы, — внезапно добавил тот, с кряхтением приподнявшись, и опёрся на стенку. На непонимающий взгляд Гарри Малфой снисходительно пояснил, точно разговаривал с каким-нибудь тупицей или ребёнком: — Времена нынче неспокойные, Поттер, если ты не заметил. Представь, что с ними будет, когда они недосчитаются двух студентов, один из которых целое национальное достояние и вероятный спаситель магического мира. Снейпу-то ещё ничего — он мужик молодой и крепкий, — а вот ваша киска может и не выдержать. Такие переживания в её возрасте, да после прошлогоднего отдыха в Мунго… — он цокнул языком.

Уж кому-кому, а ему Малфой мог не говорить про неспокойные времена, но в целом гад был прав, и за это Гарри ненавидел его даже сильнее обычного, потому что сам он про Макгонагалл не вспомнил, не подумал, каково ей будет не найти его в числе студентов. С другой стороны, а кто в этом виноват? Кто кинулся на него с кулаками? А перед этим ещё обсуждал свои мерзкие планы втереться ко всем в доверие? Отвратительный, двуличный змей!

— Не пытайся делать вид, что о ком-то беспокоишься, Малфой! — прошипел Гарри, тоже приподнимаясь. Ноги уже почти не дрожали, но тут поезд дёрнулся, начиная движение, и он плюхнулся обратно на сидение. — Я слышал, как ты тут разливался про задание Волдеморта! 

— Да и насрать, Поттер, — внезапно спокойно ответил Малфой, хоть и с трудом, но всё же удержавшийся от падения. — Я пошёл, а ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько угодно и вовсе вернуться в Лондон.

Отлепившись от стены, он похромал к двери, немного пошатываясь в процессе. Гарри, наконец-то вспомнивший про волшебную палочку, жаждал проклясть его, но не мог подло ударить в спину даже пожирателя смерти и потому, снова поднявшись, забрал валявшуюся в углу мантию-невидимку и с трудом засунул её в карман. Отбитые костяшки болели, а пальцы дрожали и слушались не очень хорошо.

Малфой, очевидно, испытывал похожие проблемы: у двери он ковырялся слишком долго, при этом бормоча под нос такие ругательства, какие чистокровному снобу вроде него знать, вообще-то, не положено. Наверное, у подельничков научился. В конце концов дверь поддалась, и они вывалились в коридор, лишь чудом оставшись в вертикальном положении из-за очередного рывка набиравшего скорость поезда. Слизеринское купе располагалось почти посередине вагона, и Гарри принципиально повернул в сторону, противоположную той, которую выбрал Малфой. Уже на втором шаге он об этом пожалел: в голову пришла запоздалая мысль, что уж тот-то никогда не упускал возможности сделать подлость и ударить в спину. Гордость и нежелание показать свой страх боролись в нём со здоровой паранойей и инстинктом самосохранения; победили последние, и Гарри обернулся. Опасения не оправдались: Малфой не держал его на прицеле своей волшебной палочки, более того, он уже успел добраться почти до самого конца вагона, однако дорогу ему преградила ведьма-разносчица, обычно продававшая сладости; она что-то недовольно выговаривала. Из-за расстояния разобрать, о чём шла речь, не получалось, но лицо у неё было сердитое. В следующую секунду Гарри не поверил своим глазам: прежде добродушная и приветливая пожилая женщина внезапно хищно оскалилась. Малфой попятился, а потом резко отпрыгнул назад, едва разминувшись с чем-то, запущенным в него ведьмой-разносчицей. Кажется, это был тыквенный пирожок, но тыквенные пирожки обычно не взрываются, когда падают на пол. Вслед за первым снарядом полетели второй и третий — шоколадная лягушка и котлокекс, — а Гарри поклялся себе никогда в жизни больше не покупать еду в поезде. Малфой кинулся бежать во весь опор, периодически совершая резкие обманные рывки из стороны в сторону, насколько позволяла ширина коридора. Поравнявшись с Гарри, он схватил его за край футболки и потянул с шипением:

— Я понимаю, ты уже готов к новому эпичному подвигу, Поттер, прямо всем сердцем верю: превозмогёшь и победишь, как обычно, но очень, знаешь ли, не хочется пойти в графу «сопутствующие потери», так что шевели ходулями. В темпе!

Вообще-то, ничего подобного у него и в мыслях не было: если этот придурок умудрился настолько разозлить бедную женщину, пусть сам и отдувается. К сожалению, его мнение никого не интересовало: очередной пирожок разорвался практически у ног Гарри. Похоже, ведьма-разносчица решила, что он с Малфоем заодно. Пришлось бежать. Тамбур был уже близко, когда им чуть ли не под ноги прилетело два снаряда сразу, и взрывной волной их отбросило вбок, до треска приложив о купейную перегородку. 

Гарри обернулся — ещё несколько котлокексов летело следом, — выхватил палочку и крикнул:

— Быстрее! Протего!

До тамбура оставалось всего ничего, и они смогли быстро преодолеть это расстояние; очередным взрывом их тряхнуло, но, благодаря щиту, не так сильно, как могло бы. Малфой распахнул дверь, и Гарри с разбега пролетел её, впечатавшись всем телом в стену: очередной снаряд разорвался прямо за их спинами, и Протего лопнуло, не выдержав напора. Он быстро отскочил и, дождавшись, пока Малфой ввалится следом за ним, запер дверь Коллопортусом. Они прислонились к ней спинами, тяжело дыша и уперев руки в колени.

— Что ты такого сказал? Что-то сделал? 

— Да ничего, клянусь! В конце вагона просто наткнулся на тележку, отказался покупать перекус, сказал, что уже собираюсь уходить, и тут она взбесилась, принялась нести какой-то бред про свои чёртовы пирожки и запрет сходить с поезда. А потом попыталась меня убить!

Дверь ощутимо дрогнула, затем ещё раз, и начала непрерывно трястись. Она едва держалась, вероятно, только благодаря тому, что они подпирали её спинами. Гарри убрал палочку и обеими руками схватился за дверную раму. Не сказать, что это сильно помогло, но лучшего варианта у него не было.

— Чёрт! Долго не продержимся, — Малфой для большей устойчивости цеплялся за неё же (и с тем же успехом), но с другой стороны. Внезапно в дюйме от его уха дверь прошил тонкий острый шип. — Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

Стоило им перестать удерживать дверь, и в тамбур ворвалась бы сошедшая с ума ведьма-разносчица, но никто не мог гарантировать, что не будет ещё шипов и какой-нибудь из них не попадёт в цель.

— На счёт три, — скомандовал Гарри, достав палочку и кивнув в сторону выхода из вагона. — Раз. Два. Три! Бомбарда!

Каждый из них вложил в рывок все оставшиеся силы, и они, рыбками нырнув в образовавшийся проём, по инерции покатились кубарем по железнодорожной насыпи, остановившись неопрятной кучей лишь на границе Запретного леса. Гарри не смог бы сейчас встать, даже гонись за ним лично Волдеморт. Из последних сил он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел в сторону поезда: тот резво уносился от них, а в дыре, проделанной его заклинанием, маячил силуэт ведьмы-разносчицы, однако спрыгивать с поезда она не спешила, лишь в ярости кривила лицо и потрясала острыми шипами, в которые превратились её руки.

Когда состав стал точкой на горизонте, Гарри выдохнул и упал обратно на землю. Лицо неприятно стягивала подсохшая кровь, ныли челюсть, бровь и рёбра, но он почти не обращал на это внимания и с наслаждением вдыхал свежий воздух, глядя в звёздное небо.

— Одно лишь твоё присутствие, Поттер, — это уже гарантия какого-нибудь пиздеца. Мне вот интересно: у тебя хоть что-то бывает нормально?

— Как будто мне это нравится. Я такой жизни не просил, — проворчал Гарри, совсем забывший о Малфое. Настроение тут же снова испортилось. — Вообще-то, та дамочка взъярилась на тебя, а не на меня.

— Я пять лет ездил этим чёртовым поездом, и всё было нормально. Знаешь, я тут подумал: на самом деле ты оказал мне большую услугу на первом курсе, когда отказался дружить. Боюсь, иначе я до совершеннолетия просто не дожил бы.

— У тебя ещё есть все шансы, если не заткнёшься.

Малфой сделал вид, что не понял:

— Кстати, об этом: лучше нам двигаться. Пойдём назад по путям до Хогсмида? Вряд ли поезд успел отъехать слишком далеко.

Он встал и принялся отряхивать изгвазданный плащ, но в итоге расстегнул его и сбросил на землю, признав затею бесполезной. Его движения были нарочито небрежными, а интонация слишком нейтральной для человека, который говорил со своим заклятым врагом, пусть даже они вместе оказались в трудной ситуации, и Гарри это не понравилось. Он неуверенно глянул в ту сторону, куда предлагал идти Малфой, потом на лес.

— Нет, Поттер! Даже ты не настолько туп! 

— Трусишь?

— Твою мать! Смерти нашей хочешь?

— Тебя в лес никто не тащит. Иди в свой Хогсмид, как и хотел.

— Слушай, Поттер, ты герой, самый настоящий, никто не спорит, честно говоря, меня всегда это в тебе восхищало, так что не нужно ничего сейчас доказывать, ладно? Давай спокойно дойдём до школы, на сегодня с нас хватит приключений.

Такая реакция окончательно утвердила Гарри в его подозрениях, и он со всей очевидностью понял: назад по путям идти категорически нельзя — там ждёт засада пожирателей смерти. Малфой специально задержал его, как-то связавшись со своими, скорее всего при помощи тёмной метки, он ведь не видел его рук, пока тот открывал дверь купе. Может, и ведьма-разносчица была с ними заодно?

— Нет никаких «нас», Малфой: я тебе не верю, и нам с тобой не по пути, — отрезал Гарри и взмахнул палочкой. — Указуй.

Запомнив направление, он выдохнул и шагнул в Запретный лес. Через несколько секунд позади раздался треск, и Гарри развернулся, наставив палочку на последовавшего за ним Малфоя:

— Я не оставлю тебя за спиной. Пойдёшь первым.

На что тот лишь пожал плечами, скривился, но не стал возражать и в несколько шагов обогнал Гарри.

— А я уж было подумал, что это приключения тебя любят, а ты от них только страдаешь, но нет: у вас полная взаимность, — ворчал он, с шумом продираясь сквозь ветки и мешая Гарри вслушиваться в окружающее пространство. Люмос на конце его палочки казался тусклым и освещал не больше пяти футов, делая тьму за пределами пятна света вовсе уж кромешной и пугающей. — Конечно, отчасти тебя можно понять: вы, герои, все такие — отчаянные, спасаете мир. Это так… — Малфой замолчал, не то подыскивая нужное слово, не то пытаясь отдышаться. — Круто. Только все герои делятся на две категории: одни борются против чего-то, а другие — за что-то. Первый путь — это тупик. Вот взять тебя…

— Не трудись, Малфой, — оборвал его Гарри. — Я не страдаю провалами в памяти и не успел забыть твои слова в поезде.

— Ну а что я должен был им сказать? — возмутился тот с такой искренностью в голосе, что кому другому на его месте Гарри обязательно поверил бы. Малфой остановился и развернулся. — Простите, ребята, но что-то я захотел переметнуться? Поймите, ну не нравится мне, когда меня шантажируют жизнью и здоровьем родителей, так, что ли? И через сколько дней, по-твоему, состоялись бы похороны моей матери? Об этом ты не подумал, гений?!

С каждым словом он говорил всё громче и размахивал руками всё активнее, а под конец уже натурально орал и больше походил на мельницу.

— Тише, — шикнул на него Гарри, которому почудились какие-то подозрительные тени под деревьями впереди них. Они двигались как-то слишком упорядоченно для царившего в Запретном лесу хаоса.

— Ну нет, я ещё не закончил!

— Заткнись, Малфой! — рявкнул Гарри и перешёл на шёпот: — Мне кажется, там кто-то есть.

И действительно: тени под деревьями уплотнились, обрели объём, и теперь в них можно было легко опознать отряд кентавров. В руках они держали луки с наложенными на тетивы стрелами, наконечники которых смотрели отнюдь не в землю.

Обернувшись, Малфой начал очень медленно пятиться и, поравнявшись с Гарри, вцепился в его плечо, вынуждая к себе присоединиться. Кажется, это уже начинало входить у него в привычку. Если вспомнить их с Гермионой последнюю встречу с кентаврами в прошлом году, то не так уж он был неправ, и Гарри не стал сопротивляться.

— Не делаем резких движений и очень медленно отступаем, — тихо скомандовал Малфой, внимательно следя за кентаврами. — И главное — улыбаемся. С Дру это иногда прокатывало, а у них довольно много общего.

Так они и пятились, изображая идиотов, пока в спину Гарри не упёрлось что-то острое. Он замер и обернулся: их окружили. Не надо было слушать это пожирательское отродье, надо было бежать или попытаться поговорить. Хотя поговорить никогда не поздно… но тут Малфой тоже наткнулся спиной на одну из стрел и, обернувшись, ляпнул:

— Ну, оборжаться теперь.

Лица кентавров перекосило от ярости, а их копыта принялись рыть землю. Им ещё повезло, что Бейна здесь не было — тот бы такого наверняка не стерпел, — но очень жаль, что в отряде также не оказалось Магориана или Ронана, которые, как помнил Гарри по прошлым встречам, были снисходительнее прочих к «жеребятам».

— Не в том смысле! — тут же принялся оправдываться Малфой, похоже, осознавший, чем им это грозило. — Я…

— Как ты, человек, — сказал, по-видимому, главный в отряде, серый в яблоках, не дав ему договорить, — осмелился вернуться в наш лес после того, как мы тебя предупредили? 

Обращался он к Гарри.

— Поттер, ты и этих ребят умудрился выбесить? И когда только успеваешь?

Двинув Малфою локтем под рёбра, чтобы тот не мешался, Гарри заговорил:

— Простите, мы не хотели вам мешать, но нам очень нужно попасть в школу. Позвольте нам просто пройти через ваш лес. Пожалуйста.

— Нас не волнуют нужды волшебников, — вмешался ещё один кентавр, чёрной масти, немного похожий на Бейна. — В прошлый ваш визит вы оскорбили нас.

— Это не мы — это была Амбридж! 

— Многие наши братья пострадали! — не унимался серый. — Вы нарушили запрет и поплатитесь за это.

— Правильно! Пусть заплатят! — выкрикнул кто-то из задних рядов, и остальные согласно загомонили.

— Довольно, — внезапно встрял Малфой, и Гарри, обернувшийся к нему, чтобы снова заткнуть, обомлел: вместо привычного с первого курса мелкого пакостника, язвы и мажористого папенькиного сынка перед ним стоял полный достоинства и силы молодой волшебник. — Бесчестно издеваться над безответными школьниками. И вдвойне позорно для столь мудрого и древнего народа, прозревающего грядущее и стоящего над суетным. Вы позволите нам пройти, — он говорил чистым и уверенным голосом.

— А если нет? — один из кентавров демонстративно натянул тетиву потуже.

— Давайте, стреляйте, покажите себя неразумными мулами, презирающими собственные законы, — спокойно предложил Малфой (Гарри нервно дёрнулся) и медленно взмахнул своей волшебной палочкой (их окружила тонкая плёнка щита, чем-то похожего на Протего, но более прозрачного). — Тогда я остановлю стрелы, а потом засуну их вам в задницы.

Его голос был абсолютно спокойным, а выражение лица — скучающим. Как будто он ничуть не опасался и готов был выполнить свою угрозу: без удовольствия, как неприятную, но нужную работу. Гарри невольно поверил, что он способен это сделать, и кентавры, видать, поверили тоже: они опустили луки и освободили дорогу.

Малфой опустил палочку — щит пропал — и, требовательно посмотрев на ошалевшего от увиденного и услышанного Гарри, твёрдой походкой двинулся вперёд. Никто из кентавров не выстрелил ему в незащищённую спину, никто даже не дёрнулся и ничего не сказал напоследок. Гарри поспешил за ним, и вскоре они уже шагали рядом.

— Какие ещё законы? — не удержался он от вопроса, когда счёл расстояние между ними и потенциальной опасностью достаточным и убедился, что не слышит звуков преследования. — И что это за щит? Какая-то тёмная магия, да? А со стрелами? Ты правда смог бы…

— Они не трогают детей, а мы несовершеннолетние. Щит — обычное Протего, Поттер, только невербальное, — едва слышно прошептал Малфой, склонившись к его уху. — И я сильно сомневаюсь, что оно удержало бы даже брошенную щепку.

— Так ты блефовал? — ошалел Гарри.

— Сработало же.

— Малфой, ты псих.

— Не больше твоего, но иногда это бывает полезно.

Какое-то время они шли молча, и Гарри начало чудиться, будто кентавры идут следом за ними, но внимательное изучение окружающего пространства доказало: то были лишь естественные природные шорохи. Думать и представлять, что им грозило, окажись Малфой чуть менее искусным вруном — а не думать и не представлять не получалось, — было жутковато, и он спросил, надеясь отвлечься:

— А кто такая Дру?

— Моя бывшая, — сухо ответил тот, бросив на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд.

— Я думал, ты встречаешься с Паркинсон, чуть ли не с первого курса.

— Все так думают.

— Так значит, твоя бывшая девушка, — протянул Гарри. — Она кентавр?

Ну… почему бы и нет? Кто ещё мог польститься на Малфоя?

— С чего вдруг?

— Ты сказал, она имеет с ними много общего, и я подумал…

— Не пытайся, если не умеешь, — Малфой резко дёрнул головой, но чуть погодя всё же снизошёл до пояснения, видимо, ему тоже было неуютно идти в молчании. — Она провидица. И конкретно так не в себе, примерно как тётка Белла, разве что не такая деятельная большую часть времени… Она называла меня своим маленьким дьяволёнком, — и что-то такое нехарактерное, мечтательное и нежное, абсолютно несвойственное было в его голосе. Гарри повернул к нему голову. — Даже в глубоком подземелье она видела звёзды, как я вижу их сейчас.

Запрокинутое к видневшемуся в просветах ветвей небу лицо Малфоя было… одухотворённым? Он как никогда походил на нормального человека.

— Это многое объясняет, — не удержался от язвительной реплики Гарри, желая разбить охватившую его неловкость из-за того, что он стал свидетелем чего-то настолько личного. — Но даже сумасшедшая не выдержала тебя долго.

— Дру меня бросила потому, что я стал слишком скучным, — возразил Малфой, опустив голову. — А я всего-то помешал ей и её бывшему уничтожить мир. 

— Ха, так я тебе и поверил. Чтобы ты играл за хороших?

— Я не играл за хороших — я заключил с ними временный союз. Взаимовыгодный.

— Ну да.

— Может, мне просто нравится жить? — предположил Малфой немного обиженным тоном. — Я вообще, если честно, не понимаю этой вампирской мании на тему апокалипсиса.

— Оу, — Гарри немного подвис. — Так твоя бывшая девушка — безумный вампир, пытавшийся уничтожить мир и бросивший тебя из-за того, что ты ей не позволил?

— Типа того.

— И после этого ты _меня_ называешь магнитом для неприятностей? — поразился он, а потом додумался до прекрасного объяснения. — Слушай, а я тебя не слишком сильно по голове приложил?

— Откуда эта странная забота?

— Есть такое ощущение, что ты бредишь, знаешь, при сотрясении такое бывает, — признался Гарри. Потом немного подумал и добавил более вероятный вариант: — Ну, или издеваешься.

— Во-первых, тебе всё равно никто не поверит. Во-вторых, мы толком не общались раньше, если не считать редкого искромётного обмена колкостями. И в-третьих, рука у тебя действительно тяжёлая, а я летом сильно болел и ещё не до конца оправился.

— Я так и знал, что ты врёшь.

— Да думай как хочешь, — устало махнул рукой Малфой. — Я задолбался тебе что-то доказывать.

Весь оставшийся путь он обиженно молчал, но Гарри и без того получил достаточно материала для размышлений, а ещё у него возникло опасение, что он в конце концов может поверить Малфою, если тот продолжит говорить, — и по поводу подружки, и насчёт смены взглядов, — поэтому молчание его более чем устроило.

Они уже вышли к ограде Хогвартса и направлялись в сторону ближайших ворот, когда дорогу им преградил Снейп; в его левой руке был фонарь, которым обычно пользовался Филч, а правая сжимала волшебную палочку.

— Очень мило, что вы наконец-то соизволили явиться, Поттер, — хмыкнул он. — По-видимому, чудесный опыт третьего курса глубоко запал вам в душу. Или, быть может, вы хотели привлечь к себе ещё больше внимания? Тогда поздравляю: вам удалось. Половина профессорского состава и авроры, направленные охранять Хогсмид, прочёсывают сейчас окрестности Хогвартса в поисках нашего неуловимого героя. Надеюсь, вы счастливы.

— Я не хотел, это… — начал Гарри, уже предчувствуя по меньшей мере несколько месяцев отработок, но Снейп перебил его на полуслове.

— Мистер Малфой. Как неожиданно найти вас в такой компании и в таком… хм... виде. Следуйте за мной, — он взмахнул палочкой, из которой вылетело нечто серебристое, тут же умчавшееся к школе, и развернулся, полностью уверенный: они послушаются. 

Им ничего другого не оставалось, как пойти за ним следом.

В одном Снейп был прав — выглядели они отвратно: изгвазданная в земле одежда, разбитые лица, покрытые кровью. Кто-нибудь более впечатлительный — или просто сердобольный — наверняка разохался бы и как минимум спросил, в порядке ли они (а они были совершенно точно не в порядке и нуждались в визите к мадам Помфри), но от этого человека подобного ждать не приходилось.

— Профессор! — подал голос Малфой, чуть ускорившись, чтобы поравняться со Снейпом, хотя они и так едва поспевали за его энергичным шагом: после всего пережитого и долгой дороги через лес воздух казался плотным, точно вода, а ноги отяжелели, словно к каждой было привязано по школьному чемодану, не меньше. — По поводу нашего опоздания…

Гарри с удивлением слушал отредактированную версию их похождений, в которой всему виной были трагические случайности, никак не зависевшие от них самих обстоятельства и дикий фестрал, выскочивший из Запретного леса, от которого он героически спас Малфоя, но в процессе оба немного пострадали. Ни слова не прозвучало не только про драку — удивительно, — но и про ведьму-разносчицу, от чего подозрение, что та была сообщницей, превратилось в твёрдую уверенность. Рассказ уже подходил к концу, когда наконец показались высокие каменные столбы по обе стороны ворот с фигурами крылатых вепрей наверху, и Гарри не сдержал облегчённого вздоха: он устал, замёрз, невероятно проголодался, и ему не терпелось избавиться от осточертевшей компании ненавистных пожирателей смерти, один из которых к тому же был виновен в смерти Сириуса.

Снейп прикоснулся к висячему замку — цепи, которые тот скреплял, тут же разошлись в стороны, а створки ворот со скрипом распахнулись — и застыл ненадолго, ожидая, пока они с Малфоем пройдут в ворота.

— Значит, фестрал, — сказал он, когда чуть подотставший Гарри проходил мимо него. — Очевидно, Хагрид из рук вон плохо выполняет свои обязанности.

Праведное возмущение застряло у Гарри в горле, потому что Малфой исхитрился точно в этот момент незаметно наступить ему на ногу и одними губами просигналить: «Молчи!» Пусть он и был прав — Снейп просто искал повода придраться, раз уж так вышло, что за опоздание его не наказать, а иначе придётся снять такое же количество баллов и со Слизерина тоже, — но понимание этого факта ничуть не уменьшало клокотавшую в груди злость. После нескольких секунд борьбы с собой — желание защитить друга против нежелания доставить удовольствие врагу — победило всё же первое, но было поздно: не дождавшийся ответа Снейп уже запечатал ворота и успел отойти на десяток футов, а Малфой, вновь пристроившийся рядом с ним, разливался соловьём о каком-то зелье, которое ему не терпелось попробовать приготовить в этом году, и спрашивал совета по поводу температурного режима, как будто нельзя было сделать это позже — на уроке. Гарри молча пошёл за ними. 

Вскоре они подошли к ступеням у входа в замок. Огромные дубовые двери распахнулись, пропуская их в просторный, вымощенный каменными плитами вестибюль, и стали слышны смех, разговоры, звон тарелок и бокалов из раскрытых дверей большого зала, у которых Снейп вновь остановился и несколькими взмахами волшебной палочки привёл Малфоя в идеальный порядок.

— Спасибо, профессор, — тот довольно ощупал вправленный нос. — А Поттер?

— Поттер?

В этом вопросе было столько удивления, сколько почувствовал в тот момент и сам Гарри.

— Ну, вдруг подумают, что мы его пытали? Я в принципе не против, но ведь скажут-то, скажут, что мы с ним справились только за счёт численного преимущества, а это, согласитесь, обидно.

Особенно обидно ему, наверное, было оттого, что плачевное состояние Гарри — целиком и полностью его заслуга, и он просто не хотел делиться ни с кем лаврами. Хмуро посмотрев на них обоих, Снейп повторил свои взмахи палочкой. По коже пробежался освежающий ветерок, заставивший и без того замёрзшего Гарри ощутимо поёжиться — теперь у него и вовсе зуб на зуб не попадал, — в челюсти и рёбрах что-то щёлкнуло, прежде стоявшая колом от грязи и крови футболка мягко обвисла.

— Поторопитесь, если не хотите остаться голодными. Распределение давно закончилось.

Гарри не собирался заставлять Снейпа повторять или рисковать тем, что он передумает и всё же снимет баллы, а то и назначит наказание, и первым ринулся в Большой зал. Парившие в воздухе свечи ярко сияли, а стоявшие на столах тарелки и кубки переливались и бликовали, сливаясь в одно большое мерцающее пятно. Он шел так быстро, что успел миновать стол Хаффлпаффа, прежде чем на него начали оглядываться, но к тому моменту Гарри уже высмотрел Рона с Гермионой, рванулся вперед и втиснулся на скамью между ними.

— Где ты был? Почему так задержался? — полюбопытствовал Рон.

Половина гриффиндорского стола повернулась к ним, насторожив уши. На Джинни и Невилла можно положиться, но в остальных такой уверенности не было, и потому Гарри коротко ответил:

— Потом расскажу.

Гермиона наклонилась к нему и поскребла его ногтем по шее за ухом.

— Это что, кровь? — едва слышно прошептала она с беспокойством. Лицо её побледнело. Рон это заметил и придвинулся ближе.

Гарри мотнул головой и повторил:

— Потом.

Он потянулся к ближайшему блюду, чтобы положить себе пару куриных ножек и картошку, но не успел: те исчезли, а вместо них появился десерт.

— Мы видели Тонкс, Гарри, представляешь? — сообщил Рон как ни в чём не бывало, накладывая себе в тарелку сразу два куска шоколадного торта. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся ему за смену темы.

— Она растаскивала Корнера и Томаса, которые кое-что не поделили, и дошло до драки, — поддержала Гермиона.

— Облила их водой из своей волшебной палочки, — хохотнул Рон с таким видом, будто интереснее зрелища в жизни не видел.

— Что могли не поделить Корнер и Томас? — удивился Гарри и поспешил взять себе пирога с патокой. 

— Лучше скажи: кого. Джинни, — мрачно пояснил Рон, неодобрительно глядя на сестру.

— И кто победил в итоге?

— Тонкс победила. А если ты про этих придурков, то я послала к Мордреду обоих: я им не какой-то дурацкий трофей! — поставила точку недовольная Джинни.

Гарри счёл за лучшее не развивать тему, чтобы не злить её ещё больше и не войти в число придурков, посланных к Мордреду. Всё-таки она была хорошей девчонкой и отличным другом. Он жевал свой пирог, а его взгляд машинально бродил по Большому залу и в какой-то момент остановился на слизеринском столе. Малфой сидел на своём привычном месте и что-то весело рассказывал Паркинсон, азартно размахивая при этом руками. Не было никаких сомнений, что он живописал их совместное приключение, на этот раз наверняка выставив себя в наилучшем свете.


	3. Глава 2. На слабо

Утро первого учебного дня у Гермионы выдалось не слишком удачным с академической точки зрения — раскрытый на первой странице справочник по древним рунам оказался прочно позабыт, стоило только Гарри и Рону спуститься в общую гостиную, — но крайне богатым на переживания.

— Он же явно просто выпендривался перед дружками и Паркинсон, — поспешил высказать своё мнение Рон после того, как Гарри подробно пересказал подслушанный в слизеринском купе разговор и замолчал, чтобы перевести дух.

— Ну-у-у, — неуверенно протянула Гермиона, — не знаю... Вообще-то похоже на Малфоя — пытаться придать себе больше важности, чем есть на самом деле, но выдумать такое... я имею в виду: по доброй воле он ни за что на свете не согласился бы вести себя, ну, прилично.

— Вот именно, — тут же воодушевился Гарри. — Этот слизняк скорее съел бы собственную шляпу.

— Просто слова. Не верю я, что Малфой способен пересилить свой мерзкий характер, даже если бы захотел, а хотеть ему на самом-то деле не с чего, — скептичный настрой Рона никуда не делся. — Вот увидите: он даже пытаться не станет.

— Вполне может быть, — признала Гермиона.

— Да погодите вы! Я ведь ещё не всё рассказал! — возмутился Гарри. Его вопль привлёк внимание почти всей гостиной, хотя многие и без того таращили глаза и украдкой шептались, периодически тыкая в их сторону пальцами. Заметив это, он понизил голос и в общих словах спешно выложил остальное: как они подрались, едва выбрались из поезда, а потом Малфой одурачил кентавров и Снейпа.

— Меня ему заманить в ловушку не удалось, но… самое ужасное в том, что он действительно показался мне меньшей задницей, чем раньше, — закончил Гарри и неуверенно посмотрел на друзей. 

— А это точно был Малфой? — почесал затылок Рон. — Если вспомнить наш четвёртый курс…

— В этом году защита Хогвартса усилена, и Дамблдор наверняка учёл прежние ошибки, — тут же категорично возразила Гермиона, чем заслужила его недовольный взгляд.

— Я тоже засомневался, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки. — Поэтому после ужина сразу кинулся в спальню и проверил по карте мародёров. Она отображает настоящие имена, помните? Так вот, я посмотрел слизеринские спальни: он там был, в одной комнате с Креббом, Гойлом, Ноттом и Забини, как обычно; и никого лишнего. 

— Значит, вот куда ты убежал, — протянул Рон.

— Вам всё равно нужно было позаботиться о первокурсниках, а я хотел успеть прежде, чем Томас и Финиган тоже вернутся в спальню.

Гермиона сладко улыбнулась и мысленно поблагодарила Гарри за спешку. Задержись он после ужина хоть ненамного, и Рон наверняка предпочёл бы уйти с ним, а не помогать ей. Честно говоря, его отношение к обязанностям старосты успело порядком её достать.

— Что ж, теперь мы уверены, что Малфой — это Малфой. Только дело не стало проще, как если бы на его месте оказался очередной замаскированный пожиратель смерти, — подытожила она.

— Он сам — чёртов пожиратель смерти, — горячо вскинулся Гарри. — Ты что, меня не слушала? 

— Слушала, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Однако у нас всё равно нет доказательств; хотя я и признаю, что некоторые его поступки несколько подозрительны, но им может найтись и какое-нибудь другое объяснение. 

— Несколько подозрительны? Всего-то несколько подозрительны? — возмутился Рон, похоже, в корне изменивший своё мнение. — А как же вся эта история с поездом, разносчицей и засадой пожирателей смерти? Недостаточно убедительно для тебя?

— Когда-нибудь, возможно даже на ближайших каникулах, я закрою вас на несколько суток в пустом классе — а лучше даже в двух пустых классах, по отдельности — с пакетом сухарей и томом «Истории Хогвартса» каждого. Может быть, тогда вы её наконец-то прочитаете?! Там целая глава посвящена этой несчастной разносчице: она дух-хранитель поезда, — Гермиона устало помассировала виски. 

— Что же она не защитила нас от дементоров на третьем курсе? — удивился Рон, а Гарри согласно кивнул.

— Вы в самом деле верите, что внутрь проник только один из них и по счастливой случайности наткнулся именно на наше купе, откуда его прогнал профессор Люпин? Или думаете, он потом обошёл весь поезд и расправился ещё с сотней дементоров настолько быстро, что никого не успели поцеловать? — Гермиона раздражённо фыркнула.

Оба сконфуженно молчали; видимо, им это действительно не приходило в голову, вернее, они даже не сочли нужным думать о подобных «мелочах», а её уже понесло:

— А что касается засады, которую ты якобы так ловко избежал: бога ради, Гарри, прочитай «Взлёт и падение тёмных искусств» — однажды это может спасти тебе жизнь. По-настоящему, а не как твой отказ идти безопасным путём! Запретный лес, подумать только, ты ведь мог умереть! — она тяжело дышала. — Для активации связи через тёмную метку необходима палочка, ясно тебе? И в книге это есть! Малфой доставал палочку? Закатывал рукав?

— Тогда — нет, — признался Гарри. — Я бы увидел.

— Гермиона, солнышко, — попытался было отвлечь её внимание Рон, но тут его прервало громкое бурчание собственного желудка. Он замешкался и виновато скривился, а Гермиона неожиданно даже для самой себя рассмеялась.

— Ещё немного, и мы пропустим завтрак, — сказала она уже вполне спокойно, бросив взгляд на каминную полку с часами. За разговором они не заметили, как пролетело время и опустела гостиная.

До Большого зала им пришлось практически бежать, чтобы не остаться голодными, но и то: профессор Макгонагалл вовсю раздавала новые расписания шестикурсникам, пока они спешно подкреплялись овсянкой и яичницей с беконом; остальные преподаватели и студенты других курсов зал уже покинули. 

У Гермионы не возникло никаких неожиданностей с выбранными предметами, а вот Гарри и Рон — внезапно для самих себя — получили шанс продолжать изучение зельеварения, и она, тихо порадовавшись, что они не стали отказываться от этой возможности, убежала на древние руны.

* * *

Встал Спайк рано — соседи по комнате ещё сладко спали — и поспешил выскользнуть из спальни, прихватив перо с пергаментом, чтобы расположиться в общей гостиной Слизерина и там, в тишине и спокойствии, сочинить краткое письмо матушке, как и обещал, тем не менее бессовестно умолчав о своих похождениях с Поттером и ограничившись общим «добрался благополучно», но зато сделав упор на повышенные меры безопасности. Незачем лишний раз её волновать.

Заскочив в совятню перед завтраком, Спайк пришёл в Большой зал одним из первых и, быстро утолив голод, добрых полчаса развлекал себя чтением «Ежедневного пророка» и наблюдением за студентами, то и дело бросая взгляды на гриффиндорский стол. Ни Поттера, ни его друзей не было. Тем, небось, допоздна пришлось слушать рассказ двужильного героя со всеми подробностями и комментариями. Обсудить, опять же, тоже было нужно, вот и проспали. Хотя Грейнджер удивила: это, конечно, не занятия, но ведь не могла она забыть про расписание, которое деканы обычно раздают именно на первом завтраке. Получив от Снейпа своё и прихватив газету, Спайк — раз уж образовалось свободное время — решил совместить неприятное с необходимым: отправился в каморку завхоза. Отработки, назначаемые преподавателями, обычно никто не рисковал прогуливать, а вот у старост с этим иногда возникали проблемы, так что они должны были уведомлять кого-нибудь из ответственных лиц о назначенном наказании, чтобы проштрафившийся студент не смог его избежать. В принципе, Спайку было бы всё равно, даже проигнорируй Корнер эту несчастную отработку, но прецедент мог негативно сказаться на его репутации, что сейчас некстати. 

— Чего это ты тут делаешь? Никак прогуливаешь? — совместное выслеживание ОД в прошлом году не сделало вредного старикашку более благосклонным ни к Слизерину в целом, ни к отдельным его представителям в частности.

— Доброе утро, мистер Филч. У меня сейчас свободный урок, но я к вам по делу.

— Неужто?

— Так точно. Майкл Корнер, шестой курс Рейвенкло — один вечер труда под вашим началом.

— Уже успел напроказить, а? — довольно прищурился Филч, едва ли не потирая руки. — Редко ко мне попадают в первый же день. Последними были Поттер и Уизли, да.

В голову к Спайку неожиданно пришла идея, как можно попытаться извлечь из его визита немного выгоды.

— Радует, что хотя бы братья-близнецы последнего в этом году не вернулись в школу, — сказал он словно бы между прочим вместо того, чтобы попрощаться, как изначально планировал. — Вот уж кто получал наказания с завидной регулярностью.

— Мало получали, — подхватил Филч, всегда готовый пожаловаться на кого-нибудь из учеников. Да и просто пожаловаться. — Эти пакостники всё равно умудряются доставить проблем: снабжают учеников своей мерзкой продукцией.

— Просто ужасно, — покивал Спайк с самым сочувственным выражением лица. — Но разве студенты не покупали что-то такое и раньше, в том же «Зонко»? Мне казалось, разница невелика.

— Так, да не так! Раньше, вишь ты, дурацкие приколы проще были, а эти выдумщики, огнекраба им за пазуху, умудряются маскировать свои поделки так, что сразу и не распознаешь. И выбор у них больше.

— Но это всё же лучше, чем их личное присутствие.

— Вот уж точно! Никакого сладу со стервецами не было. А как от них миссис Норрис страдала?

Попытка вернуть разговор в интересовавшее его русло удалась, и довольный Спайк покивал, а затем ответил, добавив в голос негодования, которого на самом деле не испытывал:

— Они и со студентами не церемонились. Помнится, как-то довели беднягу Монтегю до больницы — засунули его в какой-то шкаф.

— Не просто шкаф! Раритет! — Филч пришёл в крайнее возбуждение. — Сейчас таких уже не делают, эх. Уж сколько они школьного имущества попортили — не перечесть. 

— Не удивлюсь, если для этого пришлось завести отдельный склад. Или такие вещи уничтожают?

— Ха, отдельный склад! Скажешь тоже. Больно много чести мелким засранцам. Эльфы стаскивают всё в одно место, а я потом старшекурсников — из тех, что не совсем пропащие — вожу туда на отработки. Но тот шкаф никто починить так и не смог.

— Жаль-жаль… к сожалению, мне уже пора. Приятно было встретиться, мистер Филч, — и Спайк почти не соврал: пятиминутный разговор с завхозом сэкономил ему массу времени, которое в противном случае пришлось бы потратить на прочёсывание всей школы сверху донизу в поисках злополучного шкафа. Конечно, он собирался потянуть с выполнением задания, но это не обязательно значило действительно трудиться на благо Тёмного Лорда в поте лица. Достаточно просто сделать вид. 

После недолгого размышления выяснить местоположение склада Спайк решил у эльфов, которые, в отличие от слизеринцев, не склонны к сплетням, а спросить их, не интересовался ли у них кто чем-то подозрительным, догадается разве что Дамблдор… или Грейнджер; если второй в это дело лезть не стоит, то первому сам бог велел, и потому Спайк решил отложить визит, первым делом оповестив директора, для чего отправился назад в общежитие Слизерина. К эльфам на кухню можно сходить всегда, а другой возможности без помех и свидетелей выполнить задуманное может больше и не представиться. Лучше никому не знать, что Драко Малфой написал Альбусу Дамблдору.

Нагло воспользовавшись тем, что старостам разрешено заходить в спальни других курсов, Спайк манящими чарами приватизировал у первачков пергамент и волшебный скотч и, устроившись на полу в их спальне, развернул перед собой сегодняшний «Ежедневный пророк», выискивая подходящие куски. Вырезать пришлось при помощи Секо, и вышло неаккуратно, но ему не для выставки, верно?

Через десять минут кропотливой работы перед Спайком лежал пергамент с надписью: «ГОТОВЬся к сМЕРти стаРИК!» Не слишком оригинально, но зато по сути, и если вдруг кто-то всё же прознает о письме, можно сойти за глуповатого энтузиаста, а не предателя.

Убрав все следы своего пребывания в спальне первокурсников, Спайк второй раз за день отправился в совятню и на этот раз воспользовался одной из школьных сов. Когда она улетела, он почувствовал себя немного более уверенно: Дамблдор предупреждён и наверняка предпримет какие-нибудь дополнительные меры безопасности. Не то чтобы он ожидал преуспеть со своими попытками только для отвода глаз, но чем чёрт не шутит. Да и какое-никакое оправдание его неудачам.

На урок к Снейпу Спайк шёл в противоречивом настроении: когда Поттер вчера рванул в Большой зал, тот холодно проинформировал:

— Не думайте, что я поверил вашей истории, мистер Малфой.

Но выяснять, как оно было на самом деле, не стал ни в тот момент — кивком приказав застывшему от его слов Спайку пошевеливаться, — ни позже, хотя даже если он и заходил в общежитие после ужина, то застать там мог лишь спавшее беспробудным сном ни на что не годное тело, допрашивать которое было просто бессмысленно: подвиги вымотали его настолько, что Спайк отрубился, едва добравшись до кровати.

Кабинет Снейп оформил атмосферненько, аж на ностальгию пробило: у них с Дру были поразительно схожие вкусы в интерьере, так что Спайк ощутил себя практически как дома (наверное, ещё и благодаря картинам, на которые профессор обратил внимание всего класса во время своей вступительной речи). В особенности заинтересовала его та, что показывала воздействие Круциатуса: художник явно знал толк — уж сколько он сам на него насмотрелся за лето, так что мог считаться в этом вопросе авторитетом. Не самые приятные ассоциации с домом, но что поделать. Настроение неумолимо портилось: как там без него матушка? Хотя не сказать, что он мог защитить её, когда был рядом, но неизвестность ещё хуже.

Из неуместной задумчивости его вывело требование Снейпа разбиться на пары, и Спайк приглашающе кивнул Паркинсон, предлагая ей атаковать первой. Получалось у неё, откровенно говоря, никак, но она упорно не сдавалась.

Поттер вовсю тужился, краснел и надувал щёки — честно пытался наколдовать Протего невербально, периодически поглядывая на Спайка, который не отказал себе в удовольствии послать в ответ несколько ехидных ухмылок (не только из вредности, а ещё и для мотивации, но одно другому не мешало), и у него наверняка получилось бы, не вздумай Снейп применить свою любимую тактику экстремального обучения. У Поттера сработал рефлекс — что при его образе жизни неудивительно, — а открыв рот для произнесения заклинания, вовремя заткнуться он не сумел, что закономерно закончилось отработкой, и остаток урока прошёл впустую.

По пути на нумерологию Спайк тяжело вздыхал и надеялся, что теперь у Поттера не возникнет проблем с ЗоТИ: этому пацану вообще-то ещё Тёмного Лорда убивать. Ну почему не Грейнджер чёртова избранная? Эта маленькая настырная оторва справилась бы намного лучше: шутка ли, освоить невербальные щитовые чары за половину урока! К тому же побеждающая зло девчонка была для него делом более привычным и лучше вписывалась в картину мира. Женщины вообще намного целеустремлённее мужчин, а уж на что они готовы для достижения своих целей… Спайк невольно содрогнулся, вспомнив о том, как на его глазах Истребительница ради спасения мира пронзила мечом сердце своего возлюбленного и отправила его в ад. Хватило бы духу у малыша Поттера на её месте? Сомнительно. Жертвовать собой таким, как он, намного проще, чем жертвовать другими, даже если это необходимо, даже если это враг, и в данный момент Спайку такое положение было на руку: в противном случае его в расход пустили бы одним из первых. Нет, всё же хорошо, что не Грейнджер избранная. Тогда бы он из леса не вышел, может, уже даже из поезда. Почти половину урока Спайк провёл, невольно прикидывая, каким именно способом она могла с ним расправиться.

* * *

За обедом Гермиона почти не замечала вкуса рыбы с зелёным горошком, на автомате отправляя в рот очередной кусочек: она напряжённо думала, и объектом её размышлений служил тот, кто этого совершенно точно не заслуживал — Драко Малфой.

Если внимательно посмотреть, то связанные с ним странности начались даже не в поезде, а ещё почти месяц назад, когда они встретились на Косой аллее. Тогда Гермиона не обратила на это внимания, но сейчас множество мелких деталей достигло критической массы, игнорировать которую было уже невозможно. Он сделал ей комплимент — завуалированный, но всё же — и употребил насквозь маггловский термин, которого в волшебном сообществе попросту не было из-за того, что сила (и, соответственно, значимость) волшебника никак не зависела от пола, и самое странное, на что она тогда совершенно не обратила внимания: Драко Малфой смотрел на неё без привычной ненависти и злобы. Даже в поезде, на собрании старост, Гермиона этого не поняла, но сейчас готова была поспорить: он просто дурачился, как нормальный человек. Однако после слов Гарри и нумерологии — на которой она то и дело ловила на себе неожиданно задумчиво-оценивающие взгляды — со всей очевидностью стало ясно: с Малфоем что-то не так. Что-то серьёзно не так.

Версия о том, что он стал пожирателем смерти, в голове никак не укладывалась: ну кто в здравом уме мог поставить ему метку? И дело было не только в возрасте, но и в характере. Хотя можно ли сказать, что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть в здравом уме? Один план по выманиваю Гарри для возрождения чего стоил! Гермиона склонялась к версии, что на мозги ему давило заработанное во время первого курса проклятие единорога. Наверняка он рассчитывал, что оно его не зацепит и полностью ляжет на Квирелла, но просчитался. Ничем иным странности его поведения объяснить было нельзя. И вот с этой точки зрения Малфой-младший в роли пожирателя смерти мог стать одной из причуд. И он изменился так сильно и резко, но всё же... Конечно, она верила в воспитательную силу Круциатуса Того-кого-нельзя-называть, но всему есть предел, поэтому у неё имелась намного более логичная и правдоподобная версия: Империус. Может быть, просто для отвлечения внимания от чего-то более важного, может, подготовка почвы для вызволения Малфоя-старшего. Пророк ухватится за сенсацию «Целая семья под властью тёмных сил! Невинные жертвы среди нас!», а люди прочитают и поверят. Как же, ведь это написано в газете, значит, должно быть правдой. Сама Гермиона тоже долгое время страдала излишней доверчивостью к печатному слову и излечилась далеко не сразу, но обычные волшебники, в отличие от неё, не имели возможности сравнить газетную версию с реальностью, поскольку были довольно далеки от описываемых там событий. Что уж говорить о посторонних, если даже миссис Уизли на какой-то момент поверила, будто Гермиона бросила Гарри (а они не встречались, как вообще такое можно было подумать, он же ей как брат!) ради Крама, и обиделась на неё за это.

Так или иначе, но происходившее с Малфоем было достаточно подозрительно, чтобы завладеть мыслями Гермионы. Она посмотрела на слизеринский стол и нашла его взглядом. Он, словно почувствовав что-то, повернулся в её сторону: хитро улыбнулся и самым наглым образом подмигнул. Ладно, чертовски подозрительно, но что конкретно Гермиона могла с этим сделать? Да ничего! Не идти же к Снейпу — всё-таки он его декан — или Дамблдору, будто у того нет сейчас более важных занятий. Разве что наблюдать. Можно, конечно, попытаться сделать вид, будто они ему поверили, и посмотреть, что произойдёт дальше, но актёры из Гарри и Рона были ещё хуже, чем из Малфоя. Прежнего Малфоя — так точно.

Не придя в итоге к какому-то удовлетворительному решению, Гермиона выбрала тактику выжидания и после обеда — чуть более успокоенная — присоединилась к Гарри и Рону в выполнении домашнего задания для Снейпа. Они так увлеклись, что чуть не опоздали на сдвоенное зельеварение к Слизнорту.

Урок оставил у Гермионы смешанные впечатления: посмотреть на сложные зелья было очень интересно — и безумно приятно, что Гарри её хвалил: назвал лучшей на курсе, хотя никогда особенно не показывал, что ценит школьные успехи, — но собственное не получилось, вернее, не так хорошо, как обычно, хотя она старательно следовала инструкции. Приз выиграл Гарри — это радовало, но огорчало, что при помощи сомнительной ценности заметок на полях. А если бы котёл взорвался? Или пары зелья стали ядовитыми? Он совершенно не думает о последствиях! И пусть на сей раз повезло, но никто не гарантирует, что так будет и дальше. К тому же Джинни очень правильно заметила: учебник мог быть опасен не только этим — подозрительно легко Гарри начал следовать его инструкциям, слишком яро принялся защищать. Применение обычных проявляющих чар результата не дало, но Гермиона не собиралась сдаваться, пусть даже остальные и уверились в безопасности злосчастной книжонки. Других способов выявления скрытых и тёмных чар она не знала, поэтому путь её лежал в библиотеку, куда кроме неё в первый учебный день решили заглянуть очень немногие, но даже в часы полной загруженности здесь было намного тише, чем в факультетской гостиной. Увы, мадам Пинс категорически запрещала отработку заклинаний в её владениях, да и Гарри ни за что не согласился бы отдать свой учебник, поэтому Гермиона взяла парочку справочников и отправилась обратно; по пути она встретила Малфоя. Он активно жевал на ходу пирожок, прижимая к себе объёмистую корзинку размером чуть не в половину его самого, выглядел при этом странно потерянным и глубоко задумавшимся, чуть не налетел на неё и даже — удивительно, но факт — изобразил что-то вроде приветственного кивка, когда заметил, точно они были старыми добрыми знакомыми. В коридоре больше никого не было, и Гермиона — неожиданно даже для самой себя — решила начать операцию «Держи врага ещё ближе», о которой думала днём, и остановилась, внимательно на него посмотрев. И это не она сама, а обида в ней (на безрассудство Гарри, вновь подвергавшего себя ненужной опасности, и на Рона, который её не поддержал насчёт учебника) сказала:

— Малфой… привет!

* * *

Спайк ни на секунду не пожалел, что решил продолжить изучение УзМС: тренировки на выживание всегда полезны, а уж в его положении точно лишними не будут, и очередные «милые зверушки» повышенной категории опасности заставили попотеть всех трёх ненормальных, записавшихся на продвинутый курс. Странно было то, что Поттера со товарищи там не было, из-за чего, кстати, начало урока задержалось на добрых десять минут — Хагрид всё никак не хотел расстаться с заблуждением, будто его любимые ученики просто опоздали, и сильно расстроился. 

Зельеварение началось довольно приятно: наблюдать за восторженными подпрыгиваниями Грейнджер, как обычно, знавшей все ответы и готовой, казалось, лопнуть, если не сможет ими поделиться с окружающими, а также одинаково дебильными улыбками Поттера и Уизли, нанюхавшихся Амортенции, было забавно, но потом Слизнорт объявил о награде за лучшее зелье — в виде флакончика с Феликс Фелицис, — и Спайка пробрала невольная дрожь: ему выигрывать категорически нельзя. Слава богу, что Грейнджер взяла продвинутый курс: удача Поттеру пригодится. Конкуренцию ей мог составить разве что сам Спайк, вероятно, ещё Забини, но тот сидел недалеко, и при необходимости можно было устроить ему лёгкий синдром Лонгботтома. С чем там особенно бурно реагирует сок дремоносных бобов?.. Кажется, это было где-то в начале.

Спайк листал учебник со всё большим удивлением: рецепты — и даже их подача — отличались от того, что ему помнилось по летним занятиям. Так, например, для заданного им Глотка смерти совершенно точно использовался серебряный нож, ещё бы вспомнить, как именно… Во «Флориш и Блоттс» они с матушкой взяли стандартный набор шестикурсника, просто дав продавцу список и забрав собранную тем стопку книг; в купленный учебник зельеварения он даже не заглянул, уже успев к тому моменту доделать летнее задание по экземпляру из домашней библиотеки.

Пролистав обратно до форзаца, Спайк с удивлением прочёл имя автора: Любациус Бораго. Слизнорт предпочёл его Мышьякоффу не то из вредности, не то по привычке, не то странным образом побуждая студентов к самосовершенствованию. Вот почему он брал на продвинутый курс с отметкой выше ожидаемого: иначе ему было бы попросту некого учить, ведь учебник Бораго был ровесником Дамблдора, и с тех пор многие рецепты успели оптимизировать, уже не говоря о настоящей революции в зельеварении, вызванной семитомником Мышьякоффа, в результате которой экзаменационные стандарты повысили, а многие аптекари, дополнительно занимавшиеся изготовлением зелий на заказ, в итоге лишились части прибыли и очень хотели познакомиться с виновником поближе, но тот был достаточно умён, чтобы использовать псевдоним. Отец утверждал, что не знает настоящего имени, и Драко ему верил, как и прочие волшебники, а вот Спайк мог поспорить, что вслепую тот денег ни за что не дал бы. 

Никогда раньше в классе зельеварения не царило такой сосредоточенной целеустремлённости: ученики взвешивали, крошили, давили сок и помешивали с удивительным энтузиазмом. И пусть у большинства получалось в основном так себе, местами даже ужасно, но сдаваться никто не собирался. У Грейнджер дело двигалось лучше многих, но тоже туго. Она была чертовски великолепна в дотошном следовании инструкциям, не было бы преувеличением сказать «просто божественна», однако сейчас это качество играло против неё, а вот Поттер неожиданно отличился: сиреневый пар над его котлом стремительно светлел, не оставляя сомнений в том, кто выиграет флакончик жидкой удачи. У Забини же был злосчастный учебник Бораго и, следовательно, нулевые шансы его превзойти, так что необходимость в диверсии отпала.

Спайк смотрел на чёртового Поттера и его идеально сваренное зелье с отчаянием: если он _настолько_ хорош, а все пять лет до этого дико лажал исключительно из-за Снейпа, то уроки ЗоТИ станут пустой тратой времени, если он вообще половину заклинаний к концу года не забудет. Чем, чёрт возьми, думал Дамблдор? Может, рассчитывал на возобновление ОД? А что, Поттеру ведь нужны свои люди для борьбы с Тёмным Лордом, верно? Оставалось надеяться, что тот тоже это понимал.

За ужином Спайку кусок не лез в горло, он едва не забыл о том, что хотел наведаться к местным эльфам и узнать, где находится тот самый склад с исчезательным шкафом; опомнился только рядом со слизеринской гостиной, благо, от неё до кухни было не слишком далеко. Драко Малфой знал, как туда попасть, но считал ниже своего достоинства наведываться лично и при нужде обычно посылал за перекусом миньонов, поэтому грушу Спайк щекотал с некоторой неуверенностью, но опасения его не оправдались: та хихикнула и тут же превратилась в дверную ручку. На кухне было вполне уютно: неяркий свет, аппетитные запахи, лёгкий рабочий беспорядок и деловая суета. Домовики, убиравшиеся после прошедшего ужина, своей страхолюдной внешностью вызвали в нём что-то вроде ностальгии: не демонская тусовка в баре «У Вилли», конечно, но чутка похоже; им бы только подрасти и сменить прикид, хотя один из эльфов выгодно отличался ветхого вида грязной набедренной повязкой, что по сравнению с полотенцами остальных смотрелось почти брутально. И как-то знакомо.

— Кричер? — позвал Спайк после минуты напряжённого вглядывания в домовика-хипстера. Тот вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Молодой мистер Малфой, внучатый племянник моей бывшей хозяйки? Ох, моя бедная госпожа, как жаль, что она не дожила до этого дня, чтобы посмотреть на молодого господина!

— Я тоже рад снова с тобой встретиться, — почти не соврал Спайк. Кричер был тем самым эльфом, благодаря которому в конце прошлого учебного года Тёмному Лорду удалось заманить Поттера в Министерство, из-за чего отец в итоге оказался в Азкабане, но его хорошее отношение к семейству Малфоев могло сейчас очень пригодиться. — А что ты тут делаешь?

— Презренный любитель грязнокровок и предателей крови отправил сюда Кричера — помогать на кухне, — и Кричер не мог ослушаться. Ох, бедная моя госпожа, что бы она на это сказала! Какой позор! Никогда прежде…

— Послушай, Кричер, мне нужна твоя помощь, — прервал Спайк очередную порцию нытья. Он успел забыть, как утомительно общаться с этим мелким ворчуном, у которого на каждую полезную фразу приходилось по несколько жалоб с обязательным упоминанием горячо любимой бывшей хозяйки. — Ты согласен мне помочь?

— Да! Да, молодой господин, Кричер всё сделает, Кричер сделает! — его маленькое тельце затряслось от воодушевления, а и без того огромные глаза выпучились ещё сильнее и нездорово заблестели.

— Хорошо. Ты случайно не знаешь, где мистер Филч, местный завхоз, складирует вышедшую из строя мебель?

Вместо ответа Кричер с воем схватился за свои огромные уши и принялся их выкручивать, жалобно при этом подвывая.

— Стой, перестань! Ничего страшного! — попробовал успокоить его Спайк, но тщетно: вместо того чтобы прекратить над собой издеваться, бедняга, наоборот, удвоил усилия. Чёртов мазохист, хотя кто из эльфов не грешит подобным…

— Кричер — негодный эльф, Кричер не покидал кухню, Кричер подвёл молодого мистера Малфоя, — прохрипел тот и потянулся к массивной скалке.

— Но ты бы сумел узнать это для меня, правда? — поспешил вставить Спайк, чем заставил его остановиться, и добавил для верности: — Только тебе я могу доверять. 

Конечно, он мог спросить у любого из хогвартских эльфов, благо, не меньше десятка любопытствующих незаметно перебралось поближе к ним и грело свои впечатляющие уши под видом уборки — Спайк старательно делал вид, что совершенно их не замечает, — но лучше было воспользоваться помощью Кричера: и время потянуть, и поближе сойтись с новым слугой Поттера, тем самым получив дополнительный простор для манёвров в будущем. 

— Поганый осквернитель крови не запрещал Кричеру покидать кухню! Кричер узнает! — он так истово закивал головой, что Спайк невольно испугался, как бы она вовсе не отвалилась.

— Отлично! — он улыбнулся настолько ласково, насколько вообще позволяло его новое лицо. — Ты молодец, Кричер, спасибо, — после этих слов тот пришёл в ещё большее возбуждение, что секунду назад казалось невозможным, и Спайк, всерьёз обеспокоившийся, как бы он действительно не сотворил с собой что-то членовредительское на радостях, поспешил перевести тему, всё равно за ужином ему так толком и не удалось поесть. — А что, не найдётся здесь у вас чего-нибудь перекусить?

Корзинку со снедью для него собирали уже все эльфы, да так увлеклись, что она оказалась просто неподъёмной и Спайку пришлось воспользоваться магией, уменьшив её вес. Такого количества еды ему хватило бы на неделю, но он здраво рассудил, что проще угостить излишками миньонов и прочих слизеринцев, чем обижать эльфов — ведь от всей души угодить старались мелкие — и потом наблюдать их самоистязания или успокаивать до позднего вечера. Многословно поблагодарив и пообещав ещё обязательно зайти, Спайк покинул кухню и направился в библиотеку, чтобы немного порыться в справочниках по ремонту и домоводству. Всё равно ждать консультации от Боргина раньше второго выхода в Хогсмид не приходилось — способ связи они не обговорили, но общаться с ним разумнее всего было через местное почтовое отделение, — а если Кричер найдёт шкаф раньше, то надо же изобразить рвение и энтузиазм: вдруг Тёмный Лорд имеет агентуру в школе и может как-то проверить процесс выполнения своего задания. Спайк на его месте обязательно и имел бы, и проверил, а в бытность свою вампиром ещё и насладился бы отчаянным трепыханием неудачника. Или нет? Сейчас ему почему-то стало сложно судить однозначно, был ли он настолько больным психом и садистом. Хотелось верить, что нет, но память подбрасывала похожие эпизоды; и хотя его игры с едой никогда так надолго не затягивались, но разве не исключительно благодаря нетерпению и азарту? Уроки Пуфа не прошли даром, и как бы сильно Спайк его ни ненавидел, науку «как быть вампиром» усвоил крепко, но стоило ли брать за образец кого-то вроде него? Раньше он даже не задумывался над подобными вопросами, да и других примеров не имел, но сейчас, словно взглянув на себя прежнего со стороны, задумался: может, зря? Пусть Спайк и создал совершенно нового себя, заработал грозную репутацию, но разве оценила это та единственная, чьё мнение его заботило, разве сумел он заменить ей Пуфа? Даже когда Дру его бросила, у него — из-за постоянных попыток её вернуть — не было времени просто остановиться и подумать: а стоило ли оно того? Сейчас, когда всё закончилось вот так и он попал не просто в чужое тело, но и вовсе в другой мир, а как вернуться — не знает, вопрос встал особенно остро. Тот факт, что мир был действительно другим, сомнений не вызывал: одной из первых книг, найденных им в домашней библиотеке, была энциклопедия существ и созданий, из которой Спайк узнал, что местные вампиры — это просто другая разумная раса с кучей отличий от привычного образа, а не проклятые люди, изменённые вселившимся в них демоном. Если он и мог поверить в тайное сообщество волшебников, о котором раньше не знал, то два вида вампиров — это уже слишком.

Из горестных размышлений его выдернуло то, что он чуть с кем-то не столкнулся. Машинально кивнув хорошо знакомой пышной копне волос, Спайк продолжил было свой путь в библиотеку, но остановился, точно налетел на стену, когда услышал звонкий девичий голос:

— Малфой… привет!

Это только что Грейнджер с ним вполне мирно поздоровалась или мелкие шалуны что-то эдакое добавляют в свои пирожки? Ну вот откуда она взялась тут на его голову? Хотя да, глупый вопрос, ведь это коридор в библиотеку. Шёл себе, никого не трогал — хотя мог бы! — и тут она, да ещё с таким решительным выражением лица, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. Вот засада.

Прежний Драко Малфой обоссался бы: от страха — вдруг она всё поняла, и от нервов — что такого искромётного ей сказать. Новый же лишь прищурил один глаз, склонив голову набок.

— И тебе здрасьте, коль не шутишь, — ответил он осторожно, машинально прижав к себе корзинку со снедью покрепче. — Пирожок хочешь? Вишнёвый. Вкусный.

— Э… — подвисла Грейнджер, явно сбившись с мысли. — Спасибо, нет.

— Зря. 

Она помедлила. Не то собиралась с мыслями, не то гадала, какой отравы он туда напихал. Спайк широко улыбнулся.

— Я хотела… хотела сказать спасибо, — всё же выдала Грейнджер, но уже далеко не так уверенно.

— Говори.

— Хм… спасибо. За Гарри. Ему сейчас нелегко, и отработки в самом начале года ситуацию бы не облегчили.

Спайк пожал плечами. Ха, он и не знал, что оказал Поттеру услугу тем, что не захотел глупо выглядеть, признавшись в том, как сначала пошёл на поводу у одного героического идиота, попёршись с ним в лес, а затем и вовсе спас того; признаваться во втором вообще-то было попросту опасно, если вспомнить, чем Снейп занимался в свободное от работы время, но не говорить же об этом Грейнджер... Спайк прищурился: он хорошо знал логику добреньких и насквозь положительных людей вроде нее. Таким только дай палец — по локоть руку откусят. Ему аж на секунду стало любопытно, на что его сейчас попытаются развести, но не стоило ей даже возможность такую давать, потому что вдруг бы у неё вышло?

— Кружечку твоей крови, и мы в расчёте, — он подмигнул.

— Моей крови? — Грейнджер медленно и ошалело моргнула.

— Ну, можешь нацедить у своих дружков, — не стал привередничать невероятно развеселившийся от её реакции Спайк. — Хотя я бы согласился и на полкружечки, если… — он запнулся, так и не сказав «ты позволишь отпить тепленькой, прямо из горла», потому что вспомнил: ведь он уже не вампир и кровь ему не нужна. От смачного шлепка по собственной пустой голове его удержало только то, что руки были заняты корзинкой. Грейнджер явно на него плохо влияет.

— Ну уж нет, — возмутилась та, и Спайк мысленно выдохнул: согласись она, что бы он тогда делал с этой несчастной кровью? Вылить как-то жалко — старые привычки так быстро не умирают, — а выпить нельзя. — Собираешься провести какой-нибудь темномагический ритуал или наслать на меня страшное кровное проклятие?

— Да, точно! — ухватился за подаренное оправдание Спайк. — Ты раскрыла мой коварный план, и теперь он не сработает. Горе мне. Да. Пойду плакать в подземелья.

Он резко развернулся и собирался было уже гордо удалиться, как его схватили за полу мантии.

— А ну, стой! Теперь я не верю, что ты собирался наслать проклятие или провести ритуал, иначе ни за что не признался бы. Но зачем тогда тебе…

— Что значит это твоё «я не верю»? — оборвал её Спайк со вполне натуральным возмущением — ему и вправду было немного обидно — в попытке перевести тему с крови на что угодно другое. — Ты сомневаешься во мне? В моих способностях или в моей злокозненности?

Грейнджер, кажется, всерьёз задумалась над его вопросом.

— Ну, ты пока формулируй, а у меня ещё дела, — попытался воспользоваться моментом Спайк и повторить попытку побега, но вредная девчонка думала слишком быстро и тут же его обломала.

— Ты не признался бы, — выпалила она с торжеством в голосе.

— А если я специально признался, чтобы ввести тебя в заблуждение?

— Это для тебя слишком сложно, — и столько уверенного пренебрежения было в её голосе, что Спайк вознамерился обидеться уже на полном серьёзе.

— Так я ещё и тупой, по твоему мнению? — пусть он сам тоже не считал Драко Малфоя гением, но слышать это от кого-то ещё оказалось весьма неприятно. — Вот и делай после этого добро людям! А тебя в качестве благодарности обзывают и подозревают во всяческих гадостях, — Спайк состроил оскорблённое выражение лица. 

— Ты же сам признался…

— Это была просто шутка!

— Не самая ум… удачная шутка, знаешь ли.

— Давай, унижай меня дальше, Грейнджер. Я уже почти привык. Глядишь, мне даже понравится, — Спайк поставил корзинку на пол и демонстративно сложил руки на груди, изобразив обманутого в лучших ожиданиях человека.

— Ох, я совсем не то хотела сказать, — Грейнджер даже немного смутилась. Всё-таки она была чистым и наивным ребёнком, несмотря на возраст и выпавшие на её долю испытания. И он собирался этим воспользоваться.

— Если на этом всё, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Спайк так чопорно и скорбно, как только мог, — то не смею дальше оскорблять вашу гениальность своим присутствием.

Он колебался: пустить слезу? Или это будет уже чересчур? У него всегда были сложности с тем, чтобы вовремя остановиться. В итоге склонился к влажному блеску — от мужественно сдерживаемых эмоций — в укоризненном взгляде. Для правдоподобности даже пришлось очень сильно ущипнуть себя за руку, но оно того стоило: у девчонки аж глаза на лоб полезли от картины «несправедливо уязвлённый гордый страдалец».

— Малфой… Драко, я не хотела тебя обидеть, правда, — окончательно растерялась Грейнджер и почти жалобно добавила: — Прости?

— Прощу, — милостиво согласился Спайк, — но при одном условии.

— Никакой крови, — сразу же насторожилась Грейнджер.

Спайк мысленно выматерился. Вот же упорная, не забыла. И далась ей эта кровь! Но тут в его голову пришла поистине гениальная мысль. В конце концов, она всего лишь девчонка, так?

— Никакой крови, — кивнул он. — Поцелуй.

— Что? — у неё так смешно выпучились глаза, что не рассмеяться стоило прямо-таки героических усилий.

— Поцелуй, — терпеливо повторил Спайк, внутренне ликуя. После такого шока даже Грейнджер забудет о неловком моменте с кровью и запомнит совсем другое.

— У меня точно что-то с ушами, — нервно пробормотала она со смешком. — Я, похоже, ослышалась, Малфой, но мне только что показалось, будто ты сказал «поцелуй».

— Ну и кто из нас туго соображает? Или ты побрезгуешь?

— Я? Это _я_ побрезгую? Ты издеваешься? Нет, я-то, конечно, побрезгую... 

— Конечно-конечно, — не дал ей договорить Спайк. — Храбрая и честная гриффиндорка во всей красе. Сначала ни за что обидеть человека, а потом в кусты. Странно было ожидать чего-то другого.

— Ах так? — вскинулась Грейнджер.

— Да, именно так.

— Ты сам этого захотел! — воинственно сказала она, покраснела — не то от гнева, не то от смущения, — резко метнулась к нему и неуклюже клюнула в щёку. Но у Спайка были несколько другие планы, поэтому, прежде чем Грейнджер успела отстраниться, он сграбастал её за мантию, притянул ближе и быстро чмокнул прямо в губы. Она даже толком не сопротивлялась: сначала застыла, а потом обмякла.

Пристально посмотрев в её округлившиеся от шока глаза, Спайк отпустил и разгладил мантию, героическим усилием воли не позволив себе хорошенько при этом облапать грудь, ну, разве что лишь самую малость. Вовсе не воспользоваться ситуацией было выше его сил.

Грейнджер так и осталась стоять с приоткрытым ртом и вытаращенными глазами. Красные щёки и глупое выражение лица делали эту мелкую диктаторшу прехорошенькой и почти похожей на обычного человека.

— Ты полностью прощена, — Спайк снисходительно хмыкнул, изобразил полупоклон, подхватил свою многострадальную корзинку и довольно улыбнулся. — Ещё увидимся.

На этот раз попытка слинять закончилась успешно. Только через один лестничный пролёт он вспомнил, что вообще-то собирался в библиотеку, но решил не искушать судьбу и наведаться туда завтра. Справочники не убегут, а снова встретиться с Грейнджер прямо сейчас было, вероятно, опасно для здоровья. Тем не менее закончилось всё хорошо: о странной просьбе насчёт крови она наверняка забыла. Ещё бы, после такого-то разрыва шаблона. Спайк весело фыркнул и, достав очередной вишнёвый пирожок из своей корзинки, с аппетитом в него вгрызся.


	4. Глава 3. Слизеринские забавы

Как дошла до гостиной, Гермиона помнила плохо. Очнулась только на пороге, уже готовая во весь голос выпалить возмущённое: «Малфой меня поцеловал!» — но вовремя прикусила язык. С него станется соврать, будто она это придумала. Гарри и Рон, конечно, поверят её версии, но вот остальные — не факт. Ещё не хватало потом ловить отовсюду шепотки, будто она настолько мечтает о Малфое, что грезит поцелуями с ним. Но даже друзьям, по некотором размышлении, Гермиона ничего не рассказала: нарочно болтать они не станут, но во время очередной перепалки могут в сердцах это припомнить. Нет, хватит с неё унижения от самого факта. К сожалению, в таком случае она фактически замалчивала веское доказательство того, что Малфой находится под Империусом — если прежде и были какие-то сомнения, то теперь их не осталось: в здравом уме он так никогда бы не поступил, — но всегда можно найти другое, благо, теперь ей точно известно: оно должно существовать. Гермиона утешила себя тем, что, вероятно, кто бы ни заколдовал Малфоя — а вот это как раз наверняка был один из настоящих пожирателей смерти, — он рассчитывал на быстрое разоблачение, раз велел ему вести себя подобным образом, значит — молчание играет на руку светлой стороне, и дело было вовсе не в том, что ей не хотелось на закономерный вопрос друзей «Ты ему врезала или прокляла ублюдка?» отвечать позорную правду: застыла с раззявленным ртом, как распоследняя дура. Уж лучше бы её стошнило прямо на дорогущие ботинки Малфоя, тогда бы он не свалил с такой неимоверно довольной рожей и видом победителя. Настолько унизительной беспомощности и потерянности Гермиона не ощущала с первого курса, но на этот раз рядом не было Рона, чтобы одной фразой вовремя отрезвить и заставить собраться.

Хотя бы самой себе нужно признаться: то ершистое, щекочущее и неуютное чувство, прокатившееся от желудка до кончиков пальцев, заставившее сердце биться в несколько раз чаще и застрявшее в горле, когда Малфой схватил её за мантию, было слишком похоже на ощущения, которые испытываешь, стоя на самом краю Астрономической башни и глядя вниз, если при этом не держишься за перила. Выброс адреналина, спровоцированный страхом. Гермиона просто-напросто испугалась, и, что самое ужасное, это был страх иррациональный, инстинктивный — она не подумала в тот момент, будто Малфой собирается откусить ей нос или вроде того, нет, голова была абсолютно, просто до кристального звона, пуста — и оттого намного более стыдный.

Гарри, конечно, заметил её состояние, но слишком обрадовался, что экзекуции над его дорогим учебником не продолжились, и приставать с расспросами особенно не стал, удовольствовавшись невнятным «всё нормально».

В спальню Гермиона ушла раньше обычного, не запомнив ни слова из того, о чём перед этим больше часа читала в гостиной. Она умылась трижды, но на губах всё равно чудился противный кисло-сладкий вишнёвый привкус позора. 

К текущему списку тем для поисков в библиотеке, помимо обнаружения и снятия заклятия Империус, на всякий случай добавился ещё один пункт: использование человеческой крови в зельях и заклинаниях.

Спала Гермиона плохо — за ней по всему Хогвартсу гонялись гигантские пирожки, норовившие укусить за всё, до чего могли дотянуться — и проснулась в таком сумрачном настроении, что Рон после первой же фразы о её нездоровом виде, на которую получил пятиминутную отповедь, предпочёл молчать всю оставшуюся дорогу до Большого зала. Гарри тоже сообразил, что лучше Гермиону сейчас не раздражать.

Есть не особенно хотелось, но она заставила себя положить на тарелку парочку тостов и яичницу, даже взяла в руки вилку, но так и застыла, краем глаза уловив за слизеринским столом печально знакомую личность. Голова повернулась сама собой, взгляд упёрся прямо в Малфоя, и он это заметил. Гермиона пережила бы нарочито громкие саркастические замечания, легко проглотила бы глумливое хихиканье, не дрогнула бы при виде издевательской усмешки, но он посмотрел с лёгкой, даже дружелюбной полуулыбкой, подмигнул и отвернулся. Это её доконало, и она, кажется, потеряла над собой контроль.

— Гермиона? — Гарри глядел на неё с большим удивлением, как и ещё половина гриффиндорского стола, голос у него был неуверенный. — Ты сейчас что, рычала? 

— Это у меня в животе бурчит, — процедила она сквозь зубы, схватила тост и выбежала из-за стола, со всей силы бросив вилку, которую судорожно сжимала. — Я в библиотеку.

— Кто бы сомневался, — хором простонали прекрасно её знавшие Рон и Гарри.

* * *

После завтрака Паркинсон затащила Спайка в один из пустовавших классов, расположенный по пути к кабинету чар, нагло проигнорировав его слабые попытки сопротивления, мотивированные тем, что они могли опоздать на урок. 

— Мы быстро. Что ты такого сделал с Грейнджер? — её глаза сияли от любопытства.

— Я? С Грейнджер? — попытался изобразить удивление Спайк, но по выражению лица Паркинсон понял, что она не поверила. Умная девочка. — Мы вчера столкнулись по дороге в библиотеку и мило пообщались.

— Ну да, и именно поэтому от одного взгляда на тебя она пришла в неописуемое бешенство и вылетела из Большого зала, точно за ней гналось стадо гиппогрифов?

— Действительно? — такого мощного эффекта он точно не ожидал. — Я был чрезвычайно мил, возможно, немного нахален, но некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Так что это она просто с непривычки от нового хорошего меня.

Спайк невинно улыбнулся.

— Мне понравился эффект, — фыркнула Паркинсон, ненадолго задумалась и хитро прищурилась. — Тоже, что ли, попробовать?

— Почему нет.

— Боюсь, у меня не получится быть милой с Грейнджер. Понимаешь, это же Грейнджер!

— Поттер?

— И того хуже…

— Значит, не выйдет.

— Ну, есть ещё Уизли. Он хотя бы чистокровный, и мне будет не так противно.

— Ты шутишь? Или издеваешься? Уизли самый ужасный из них.

— Это в тебе до сих пор ревность говорит?

— Не говори глупостей, Паркинсон. С чего бы мне к нему ревновать? Мне не нравится Грейнджер. За ней забавно наблюдать, вот и всё, к тому же они даже не встречаются.

По её лицу он понял, что ляпнул что-то не то.

— Вообще-то, я имела в виду Поттера. 

— Вообще-то, у меня нормальная ориентация, — надулся Спайк.

— Разве? — удивилась Паркинсон и с лёгким смущением пояснила: — Я раньше не поднимала этот вопрос, но мне показалось, что тебя наконец-то попустило, ведь мы перестали постоянно обсуждать, какой Поттер идиот и насколько у него ущербные друзья.

— Не вижу смысла в тысячный раз обсуждать очевидные факты.

— Вот именно! — она торжествующе подняла вверх указательный палец и хитро сверкнула глазами. — Но раньше эти факты были не менее очевидны.

— Ладно, в чём-то ты права, — Спайк тяжело вздохнул: Драко Малфой действительно был зациклен на Гарри Поттере в такой степени, что это уже становилось нездоровым. К счастью, без всякого сексуального подтекста: лишь уязвлённая гордость и ущемлённое самолюбие. 

Так странно: оказывается, Паркинсон всё-таки умеет молчать, если это действительно важно. А знал ли он её на самом деле? И хотел ли узнать? Или все эти годы просто эгоистично пользовался? Что ж, она заслуживала откровенности хотя бы в этом, раз уж он не мог посвятить её во все свои тайны.

— А сейчас я поведаю тебе «Историю об отвергнутой руке, или Худшем дне в жизни Драко Малфоя», — сказал Спайк нарочито торжественно, но Паркинсон не поддержала веселья, оставшись серьёзной: она слушала внимательно и не перебивала. Вероятно, думала, что так, в виде шутки, ему легче открыться, но на самом деле Спайку не было тяжело, скорее забавно и немного грустно.

— И что изменилось? — спросила она, когда он закончил.

— Теперь я знаю, что есть вещи намного более важные, чем глупая детская вражда из-за мелочной обиды. И намного более страшные, — даже сам Спайк почувствовал, что вышло как-то слишком уж мрачно.

— Что-то плохое случилось этим летом? — Паркинсон выглядела так, словно на самом деле не хотела знать, но не могла не спросить, не из любопытства, а потому что должна; голос у неё был тихий и неуверенный. Он вполне мог сделать вид, что не понял, и отшутиться, мол, вырос, мозгов прибавилось, но какого чёрта? Вместо этого Спайк молча закатал рукав мантии на левой руке. Дружба ведь предполагает максимально возможную степень откровенности, так? Если она останется с ним даже после этого, о лучшем друге нельзя и мечтать.

Глаза Паркинсон расширились от ужаса, лицо побледнело до прозрачности; она зажала рот рукой, но у неё всё равно вырвался полузадушенный вскрик.

— Раньше я думал, что хочу этого, да и выбора у меня особо не было.

— Он страшный человек, Драко. Страшный, — прошептала она срывающимся голосом, её била крупная дрожь. — Ты просто не представляешь, насколько страшный.

— Страшный, — согласно кивнул Спайк, который очень даже представлял, уж получше многих, — но он уже не человек. Пойдём.

— К-куда? — Паркинсон боязливо сжалась, точно её собрались убивать. Может, он совершил глупость, но лучше пусть так, лучше узнать сразу, чем получить предательство в неожиданный момент. С него хватило прошлого печального опыта.

— К мадам Помфри, милая, за успокоительным, — пояснил Спайк со вздохом. — На тебе лица нет, какие уж тут занятия.

Когда он протянул ей руку, она вздрогнула и машинально чуть отступила, но всё же пересилила себя и уцепилась за его локоть. До больничного крыла он её почти нёс.

Нужное зелье им выдали без вопросов. Одного взгляда хватило мадам Помфри, чтобы поставить диагноз: нервное потрясение. 

— Бедняжка, — сочувственно прошептала она, когда усаженная на одну из коек Паркинсон допила успокоительное и задремала, откинувшись на подушки, и посмотрела на Спайка. — Кто?

— Что — кто? — не понял он.

— Кто у неё умер? — пояснила мадам Помфри. — Или пропал? Уже третья ученица в таком состоянии с начала года, а вот мальчики не идут, всё в себе держат. И это на второй только день! Что же будет дальше…

— Друг, — голос Спайка невольно дрогнул.

— Понятно, — она горько вздохнула и покачала головой. — Ей надо часа два-три поспать.

— Я подожду.

— Идите-ка вы лучше на занятия, мистер Малфой.

— У меня свободный урок, — соврал он. — И потом, кто-то должен её проводить. Не сидеть же мне в коридоре под дверью.

— Да? — мадам Помфри недоверчиво вскинула бровь.

— Конечно, — Спайк пожал плечами. — Иначе Паркинсон привёл бы другой свободный ученик.

Она не меньше минуты буравила его недоверчивым взглядом, но такие приёмы перестали на него действовать больше сотни лет назад.

— Хм, ладно, — мадам Помфри неожиданно тепло улыбнулась, — её действительно сейчас лучше не оставлять одну, но только не шуми, а иначе мне придётся тебя выставить. 

— Спасибо.

Она даже выделила ему стул, на котором он и провёл следующие несколько часов, задаваясь вопросом, что скажет ему Паркинсон, когда проснётся, но она не сказала ничего: просто лежала и смотрела с непонятным выражением лица.

— Прости меня, — не выдержал Спайк. — Не надо было тебя в это втягивать. 

— Так странно, — она приподнялась. — Впервые слышу, чтобы ты извинялся. 

— Ну, я виноват, что довёл тебя до такого состояния. После родителей у меня в этом мире нет никого ближе, — он на секунду отвёл взгляд. Ведь Дру осталась в другом.

— Ты рад? — Паркинсон отчётливо посмотрела на его левую руку, потом пытливо вгляделась в глаза.

— Нет.

— Это хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — она села, протянула ладонь и крепко сжала его пальцы, криво улыбнулась, и Спайка немного отпустило владевшее им напряжение.

— Обязательно.

— Наверное, мне тоже надо извиниться, — вдруг сказала Паркинсон с истерическим смешком. — Ты ведь почти прямым текстом намекал, но мне просто в голову не могло прийти, что всё зашло настолько далеко. Если честно, я думала, что ты, ну, немного преувеличиваешь, понимаешь?

— Дай-ка подумать, — усмехнулся Спайк в ответ. — Выпендриваться — это совершенно не в моём стиле. Как ты могла!

Они дружно расхохотались, всё ещё немного нервно, но с этим смехом пропали остатки натянутости, возникшей между ними в том пустом классе.

Идиллию прервало появление мадам Помфри.

— Я же просила не шуметь! — воскликнула она.

Какой в этом смысл, раз Паркинсон уже проснулась, а других пациентов, которым они могли помешать, не наблюдалось, Спайк не понял, но на всякий случай принял виноватый вид.

Его всё-таки выставили за дверь, как и было обещано, а через несколько минут вышла и Паркинсон. 

— Скоро обед, — она непринуждённо уцепилась за локоть Спайка. — Мадам Помфри велела мне хорошенько перекусить, даже если не хочется.

— А тебе не хочется? Можем сразу пойти в подземелья.

— Я бы лучше ещё поспала, но Макгонагалл не Флитвик, — Паркинсон страдальчески скривилась. — Мне и так удалось попасть к ней на продвинутый курс чудом, не иначе. Не хочу лишний раз её раздражать. 

— Тогда в Большой зал, — решил Спайк.

Несколько минут они шли молча, но видно было, что Паркинсон хочет сказать что-то ещё.

— Эм, Дракусик, солнышко… в свете некоторых твоих откровений… ты же знаешь, что ты мой лучший друг? — решилась она наконец, особо подчеркнув слово «друг».

— Не волнуйся, Панс, ты тоже мой друг, кстати, единственный. И намного лучше Поттера, так что терять тебя из-за глупостей я не намерен.

— Отлично, — Паркинсон явно обрадовалась, но это было не всё. Что-то ещё её беспокоило.

— Драко, — она вдруг остановилась и сжала его руку до боли. — Ты только не говори мне совсем всё, ладно? Знаешь ведь, я жуткая трусишка. Если что, не выдержу, меня даже пытать особо не придётся.

Спайк не без сожаления кивнул. До него с запозданием, уже в больничном крыле, дошло: если что, ей просто посмотрят в глаза — специалистов хватает, — ведь окклюменцией она не владела, а его знаний и опыта в легиллименции было недостаточно, чтобы попытаться её научить, не покалечив. 

В дверях Большого зала они чуть не столкнулись с Поттером и Уизли — Грейнджер почему-то отсутствовала, — которым Паркинсон с милой улыбочкой пожелала приятного аппетита и потом весь обед с невероятным удовольствием наблюдала, как тем кусок в горло не лез. Оба подозрительно принюхивались к каждому блюду и даже пытались что-то колдовать на куриные крылышки, вероятно, проверяли на яд. Под конец за их мучениями с интересом следил уже почти весь слизеринский стол.

Удивительно, но забава пришлась по вкусу многим: нормально поужинать не смогли уже десяток гриффиндорцев, парочка рейвенкловцев и даже один особенно противный хаффлпаффец.

И надо же было такому случиться, что именно с ним Спайк столкнулся на выходе из кухни следующим вечером, как будто мало ему было получасовой истерики Кричера после настойчивой просьбы всё же спать, а не тратить абсолютно всё свободное время на поиски чёртова исчезательного шкафа. Дошло до утешительных обнимашек, и прочие эльфы начали поглядывать в их сторону с каким-то нездоровым воодушевлением. Потом ещё минут двадцать понадобилось на объяснения, как именно замаскировать пропажу — Спайк здраво рассудил, что кучки досок и капельки эльфийской магии должно хватить для изображения остатков развалившейся от времени и жестокого обращения студентов рухляди. Хорошо хоть Кричер сразу придумал, куда шкаф можно будет перепрятать, и заверил, что проблем с транспортировкой и секретностью не возникнет. Толком объяснить не смог, но обещал потом обязательно показать. Конечно, его не могли не нагрузить очередной корзинкой, хотя на этот раз он и не просил.

— Что это ты тут шныряешь, Малфой? — спросил хаффлпаффец с подозрением. — Замышляешь какую-то гадость?

— Конечно, Смит, ведь каждая новая сделанная гадость приятно холодит мне душу, как любому слизеринцу, ну, или что там у нас вместо неё. Мы же, в конце концов, истинное зло, — устало огрызнулся Спайк, с трудом припомнив его фамилию. Голову нещадно ломило. Если Кричер умудрялся быть настолько утомительным даже с лучшими намерениями, то как его вообще выносит Поттер? Малфоевские эльфы, оказывается, были просто ангелами. Даже Добби. Спайк зарёкся возвращаться на кухню раньше чем через неделю. Пусть ему каждый раз с огромной радостью впихивали остатки ужина, видимо, выбрасывать или пускать на подкормку для тыкв Хагрида плоды своих трудов эльфам было невероятно жаль, но столько лет терпели — переживут; собственные нервы дороже. 

Плечом отодвинув Смита с дороги, он побрёл в свою гостиную, но надежда на тихий вечер в компании парочки эссе не оправдалась: там царило нездоровое веселье. По успеваемости Драко Малфой был вторым на курсе, естественно, после Грейнджер, и Спайк не собирался этого менять, вот только его стимулом были не честолюбие, желание покрасоваться и угодить отцу, а банальный инстинкт самосохранения: всё, что им преподавали, могло реально пригодиться для выживания в той или иной ситуации, уж изобретательности ему всегда было не занимать.

Спайк выдавил из себя вежливое приветствие и предложение угощаться, сгрузил на один из столов корзинку, на которую тут же кинулась стая мелкой саранчи с первого по третий курс, в которую затесались и миньоны (как будто в Большом зале подавали не точно то же самое), и собрался было лечь спать пораньше, раз уж позаниматься нормально не выйдет, но тут уловил во всеобщем гомоне знакомую фамилию «Поттер» и, отыскав Паркинсон глазами, в несколько шагов добрался до диванчика, на котором та уютно устроилась с книжкой, приземлился рядом и навострил уши. Он не ненавидел пацана так сильно, как Драко Малфой, серьёзно, тот же просто котёночек по сравнению с Пуфом, и вполне удовлетворился его набитой мордой, кроме того, от него слишком многое зависело, чтобы пускать на самотёк какие-нибудь каверзы однокурсников. Вдруг одна из них окажется слишком успешной?

— Если так пойдёт и дальше, то не видать Поттеру и его команде кубка в этом году, — довольно вещал тем временем Урхарт, назначенный капитаном команды по квиддичу. Он утробно усмехнулся; окружавшие его старшекурсники согласно загудели. — Видали их кислые рожи? А если Бэлл будет от меня на поле шарахаться, как сейчас в коридоре? Да никакие проклятия не давали даже близко такого мощного эффекта, как элементарная вежливость.

Гудение вышло на новый уровень восторга. Не знали они силы привычки, бедные наивные дети. При виде Спайка Урхарт пришёл и вовсе в полное довольство.

— Ну что, Малфой, покажем им, да? — он потёр руки от предвкушения. — Отборочные только на следующей неделе, но место ловца за тобой, даже не сомневайся!

Нет, надо было идти в спальню. Хотя рано или поздно разговор всё равно состоялся бы, почему не сейчас.

— Кстати, насчёт квиддича: у меня нет на это времени… Если вы понимаете, о чём я, — сказал Спайк безапелляционным тоном и обвёл разом притихших старшекурсников своим лучшим многозначительным взглядом. Не то чтобы он так усердно тренировался в этом деле перед зеркалом, разве что самую малость, но надо же как-то компенсировать отсутствие клыков и смазливую мордашку! Паркинсон нервно сжала его руку, но успокоилась и отпустила после лёгкого поглаживания по запястью.

Враньём это не было — уроки, задание Тёмного Лорда, даже два по сути, присмотр за героем, улучшение репутации, планы по спасению семьи, — но и всей правдой тоже: необходимости и желания самоутверждаться подобным образом у него, в отличие от Драко Малфоя, не имелось. Во-первых, будем честны: слишком много в этой игре отдано на волю случая, а не мастерства игроков, и попытки тягаться в удаче с Избранным — дело глупое и неблагодарное; во-вторых, уверенности в себе ему и так хватало. 

— Эм, мда-м, конечно, мы понимаем, — зачастил тут же сдувшийся Урхарт, мелко кивая головой, очевидно, бладжеры выбили из неё не всё и он, как почти все присутствовавшие, с лёту понял намек, но, видимо, любовь к квиддичу в нём оказалась неистребима. — А метлу дашь, если что? 

— Без проблем, — согласился Спайк. Пусть он практически не отличался от Драко Малфоя в немного нездоровой привязанности к некоторым вещам, но проще было купить новую метлу и отдать её, чем объяснять, что это не банальная жадность. Ему и правда не хватало его плаща. Да, тот был просто вещью, но вещь не бросит тебя после сотни лет отношений только потому, что ты якобы стал скучным. Как будто не существовать или прозябать в аду без крови и других приятных вещей (за исключением пыток, разумеется, но даже они могут наскучить, если целую вечность заниматься только ими) — это охренеть как весело.

— В конце концов, отец дарил мётлы сборной, а не игрокам, — напомнил Спайк. Флинт, единственный выпустившийся после того член команды, свою честно сдал. — Вы уж постарайтесь не посрамить честь факультета, парни.

Его пожелание было встречено дружным одобрением, и слизеринцы вновь принялись обсуждать свои грандиозные планы на предстоящий игровой сезон. И отлично, лишь бы какую настоящую пакость не придумали. Пока что в школе отголоски гражданской войны, даже несмотря на вечное противостояние факультетов, ощущались не настолько сильно, а благодаря Паркинсон — и в немалой степени, стоит признать, Поттеру с Уизли — на какое-то время у детей и подростков будет чуть более безопасный способ выпустить пар. А когда пройдёт эффект новизны, глядишь, уже и привычка останется. Вот бы ещё гриффиндорцы решили отплатить той же монетой, тогда это станет делом принципа: кто продержится дольше. Пусть лучше оттачивают друг на друге приёмы изящной словесности, чем боевые заклинания, но в обоих случаях Спайк, несмотря на невероятно заразный Малфоевский патриотизм, поставил бы не на своих.

Кстати, на этот раз можно совместить приятное с полезным и ещё более полезным, ведь он так и не дошёл до библиотеки. Сто к одному, что Грейнджер сейчас там… и на людях убивать его поостережётся. 

В первом Спайк убедился, как только переступил порог владений мадам Пинс, а вот второе выяснить не получилось.

Взяв несколько нужных ему книг, он подошёл к столу, за которым в окружении печатных эверестов и измазанная чернилами по самый нос сидела Грейнджер, и наглым образом к ней присоединился.

— Привет, — шепнул Спайк и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, но она не отреагировала. Вообще никак, даже не посмотрела в его сторону. Он старательно откашлялся в лучших традициях недоброй памяти Долорес Амбридж. Ничего.

— Привет, Грейнджер! — Спайк чуть-чуть повысил голос.

Она сосредоточенно хмурила брови, её глаза бегали по строчкам толстенного фолианта о проявляющих заклятиях и скрытых чарах, губы беззвучно шевелились, а перо с невероятной скоростью строчило что-то на пергаменте. 

Окончательно наглеть — трясти за плечо или громко кричать — Спайк поостерёгся: в его планы входило немного позлить Грейнджер, которая в остальное время умудрялась его стойко игнорировать, точно он вовсе не существовал, а не получить палочкой в глаз, быть выгнанным из библиотеки и потом ещё подраться в коридоре.

Решив, что рано или поздно она его заметит, Спайк углубился в свои справочники и даже подобрал несколько перспективных заклинаний для починки волшебных предметов, обдумал, на чём можно было бы в них потренироваться, написал очередное письмо матушке и успел заскучать, но Грейнджер так и не вынырнула из своего исследовательского угара. До закрытия библиотеки оставалось ещё несколько часов, а терпение его уже закончилось, поэтому он вернул книги мадам Пинс и удалился несолоно хлебавши. 

В пятницу Спайка уже терзали смутные сомнения: слизеринская акция «Затерроризируй добротой» набирала обороты, больше всех удовольствия от происходящего получала Паркинсон: отрывалась на Уизли по полной (кто бы мог подумать, что ему даже станет немного жаль этого верзилу); но никакого внятного отпора жертвы пока не давали. Не считать же нервный тик и возросшую подозрительность? Хотя тоже не самый плохой вариант: однажды лишняя предосторожность может спасти им жизнь. А, и ещё в тот день случился вызов на ковёр к Снейпу, хотя это вполне могло быть и из-за отказа играть в квиддич, что и послужило официальным поводом. Нет, он серьёзно думал, будто пространных рассуждений о возрождении традиций, облике и величии факультета вообще и некоторых его представителей в частности вкупе со смутными предостережениями достаточно, чтобы Спайк просто взял и поверил в его «Драко, вы можете мне всё рассказать, я хочу вам помочь»? Вроде не мальчик уже давно, а такой наивный. Вот прям сейчас взять и выложить ему всё-всё-всё, ага. Или это размягчающее мозг верой в лучшее в людях влияние Дамблдора? Думать о том, что подкат Снейпа был рассчитан на умственные способности и характер обрабатываемого объекта — и мог сработать, если бы Драко Малфой не стал фактически другим человеком, — как-то не хотелось. Ну кому приятно вспоминать, каким идиотом он когда-то был? Спайк улыбался, кивал и представлял, как круциатит Снейпа. Кажется, его потуги закосить под клинического идиота увенчались успехом — даже обидно, хоть и пора бы уже смириться со своей новой репутацией, оказавшейся весьма стойкой, — и давить Снейп не стал, видимо, решив действовать постепенно. Что удивительно, даже в мозги по-тихому влезть не попытался, а ведь тётка Белла ему в жизни не сказала бы, что позанималась с непутёвым племянничком и теперь это бесполезно.

После разговора со Снейпом Спайк пошёл в библиотеку (вот уже второй день подряд) — отчасти из любопытства: заметит ли его Грейнджер на этот раз. Он сильно сомневался, Макгонагалл и Флитвик были сегодня особенно щедры на домашнее задание, так что у него имелись все шансы досидеть до закрытия и полюбоваться ошарашенной Грейнджер, а иначе желание отвлечь её от занятий станет его навязчивой идеей. Учитывая тот факт, что сегодня она читала о непростительных, это могло плохо закончиться, но такая перспектива Спайка обычно подстёгивала, а не останавливала.

* * *

Гермиона как раз нашла в одном древнем трактате упоминание о несчастном случае с неким волшебником по фамилии Пасфёль — из-за того, что он был под заклятием Империус, когда до её одурманенного исследовательским азартом разума дошла произнесённая кем-то фамилия Гарри, и она невольно прислушалась.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, Поттер. Я понимаю, выглядит так, будто мы тут книги читаем, домашку делаем, — насмешливо вещал голос, очень похожий на малфоевский, но без привычной презрительной ленцы, а даже с каким-то воодушевлением. — Но на самом деле мы сексом занимаемся.

— Церебральным, — автоматически уточнила Гермиона с присущей ей педантичностью. Сравнение довольно смелое, но вполне точное, потому что она уже за… мучилась: данных о Круциатусе нашлось очень, просто невероятно много (по большей части последствия и их лечение), Авада Кедавра так или иначе вела к Гарри, а с Империусом было почти глухо, только общие фразы об изменении поведения. Когда до неё в полной мере дошёл смысл сказанного, Гермиона вздрогнула, выронив при этом и бесценный трактат, и перо, которым конспектировала полезные моменты, и уставилась на говорившего. Это и правда был Малфой, он сидел рядом с ней, а над ним нависали разъярённые Гарри и Рон.

— Надо же, всё-таки есть вещи, на которые ты реагируешь. Мне вот интересно…

— Малфой! — рявкнул Гарри, не дав тому закончить.

— Тише, — шикнула на него Гермиона, опасливо глянув на мадам Пинс, которая его услышала и посмотрела на них неодобрительно, как бы предупреждая взглядом: ещё одно слово в таком тоне, и они вылетят из библиотеки быстрее, чем успеют сказать «алфавитный каталог». 

Схватив Рона за руку — потому что тот, в отличие от Гарри, в состоянии ярости редко воспринимал вербальные аргументы, — Гермиона потребовала:

— Успокоились сейчас же, ну. Чего тебе надо, Малфой?

— Да ничего, — он показал ей одну из своих книжек, — я домашку делаю, никого не трогаю.

— За моим столом?

— Я уточнил, не соблаговолит ли благородная представительница факультета отважных поделиться с заплутавшим во мраке невежества искателем крупиц истины, страждущим знаний, этим чудесным во всех отношениях столом, — принялся издеваться Малфой. — Ты великодушно не выказала протеста.

— Что, прямо так и не выказала? — удивился Гарри, а Рон недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Теперь выказываю, — вставила Гермиона, которая ничего подобного вспомнить не могла при всём желании. — Будь так добр, лиши нас своего несомненно драгоценного общества, заплутавший искатель. Вон тот стол ничуть не хуже, — она указала в противоположный конец читального зала.

Театрально вздохнув, Малфой одним движением палочки собрал свои книги, перья и пергаменты и на удивление мирно отбыл, лишь бросив через плечо невыразимо скорбный взгляд.

— Ничего не понимаю, — призналась Гермиона. — Что-то с ним, по-моему, категорически не так. Я имею в виду: даже сильнее прежнего. Вы не в курсе?

Гарри и Рон, на которых она вопросительно смотрела, переглянулись, как-то невесело обменялись кривоватыми улыбками и наконец уселись с двух сторон от неё.

— Совсем ты за своими книжками ничего не замечаешь…

Упрёк был справедливым: всю неделю Гермиона действительно практически не виделась с друзьями, если не считать общих уроков, кратких набегов на столовую — схватить сэндвич и снова в библиотеку — да редких сеансов проверки подозрительного учебника зелий каким-нибудь новым способом; чуть не поссорилась с Гарри, когда он поменял обложки. И пусть причины для такого поведения у неё были очень веские — она делала это для его же пользы, — но всё равно стало немного стыдно.

— Вы же мне расскажете? — Гермиона демонстративно закрыла недочитанный трактат, тем самым показывая, что готова посвятить им всё своё внимание.

— Слизеринцы, — мрачно сказал Рон, будто это всё исчерпывающе объясняло.

— И?

— Ну ты же видела Малфоя? Они все такие, даже хуже, будто их покусал кто, — попытался внести ясность Гарри. — Прикидываются вежливыми и добренькими, совсем как нормальные люди, а сами смотрят так, словно только и ждут, пока ты отвернёшься, чтобы сделать какую пакость.

— Ты же на самом деле не считаешь их всех поголовно исчадиями ада и приспешниками пожирателей? — всерьёз обеспокоилась Гермиона.

— Нет, есть тихие ребята, которые никогда ни во что не лезут, хотя неизвестно ещё, что они там думают… но я ведь не о них, а об остальных! — от расстройства, что она не приняла его слова всерьёз, он повысил голос. — Понимаешь, это не только Малфой с Паркинсон…

— Паркинсон! — вдруг воскликнул Рон в сердцах. — Это она. Это всё гадюка Паркинсон начала!

— В тот день, когда ты за завтраком вилку погнула, — вздохнул Гарри и неловко поправил очки; Гермиона смутилась. — Перед обедом мы столкнулись с ней и Малфоем у Большого зала… 

— Молодые люди, библиотека — это место, где читают, а не болтают, — назидательно произнесла мадам Пинс, прервав его рассказ, и посмотрела на них с укоризной. Увлечённые разговором, они не заметили, как она подошла, и чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданности.

— Простите, — Гермиона послала ей виноватый взгляд и принялась быстро, но аккуратно собирать свои вещи. — Мы уже уходим.

— Итак, — продолжила она обсуждение, когда они под неодобрительным взором мадам Пинс сдали книги и вышли в коридор, — вы столкнулись с Малфоем и Паркинсон…

Друзья поведали ей всю историю и закончили как раз тогда, когда за очередным поворотом показался портрет Полной Дамы. Они даже не заметили, что Гермиона застыла в коридоре, не в силах сделать очередной шаг: смотрела на них и в отчаянии кусала губы.

— Это вовсе не Паркинсон придумала, а Малфой, — сказала она им в спины; в глаза признаться было бы сложнее. — Вечером предыдущего дня он эту их тактику проверил на мне.

— И ты молчала? — возмутился Рон, сначала застыв на месте, а потом повернувшись к ней. 

Гермиона кивнула, сглотнула — в горле внезапно пересохло — и потупилась.

— Удивляюсь я тебе иногда, — протянул Гарри.

Ну вот как она должна была им рассказать? Сначала сама выступила против теории, что Малфой пожиратель, потом вдруг решила устроить шпионские игры, которые закончились сплошным позором. И никаких доказательств.

— Ну, я просто не знала, как это преподнести, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Если бы не поведение остальных слизеринцев, что бы вы подумали? Эка невидаль, нехарактерная вежливость.

— Что бы мы подумали? Что он приводит в действие свой план, который я подслушал? — сухо предположил Гарри. — Что мои подозрения небезосновательны? Ты бы слышала, с какой мечтательной нежностью Малфой расписывал свою теорию про жертву и охотника! Маньяк чёртов, — его передёрнуло.

— Это ещё не всё, — Гермиона зажмурилась. — Он кое о чём проболтался. Что-то насчёт крови не то для заклинания, не то для зелья…

— И ты молчала?! — повторил Рон с непередаваемой интонацией, схватившись за волосы.

— Я искала подтверждение в библиотеке!

— Гермиона, я тебя очень уважаю, но иногда ты делаешь просто феерические глупости! — не выдержал Гарри. — Не надо ничего искать, я тебе и так скажу: грёбаный ритуал возрождения на грёбаном кладбище в конце грёбаного турнира! Это ли не прямое доказательство? Он стал пожирателем, и Волдеморт открыл ему…

— Тише, — шикнул на него Рон, оглядываясь. По счастью, никого из студентов в коридоре не было, но их мог услышать портрет.

— Вот так и знала, что ты это скажешь! — сердито прошептала Гермиона, придвинувшись к ним ближе. — Ну сам подумай, с чего ему делиться подобными секретами с кем-то вроде Малфоя? Поэтому я и хотела найти альтернативный вариант, только у меня пока не вышло.

— Не верю, что говорю это, дружище, но она права. Бессмертие — Малфою? После того как его отец с треском провалил важнейшую операцию? — Рон виновато улыбнулся.

Гарри яростно сверкнул глазами, набрал в лёгкие воздуха для очередной возмущённой тирады, но тут на лице его мелькнул проблеск какой-то идеи, и он, сдувшись, точно проколотый воздушный шарик, сказал упавшим голосом:

— Это для его девушки.

Видя полное непонимание со стороны друзей, добавил: — Она вампир.

— А как же Паркинсон? — нахмурился Рон.

— Вампир?! — ошарашенно переспросила Гермиона. — У Малфоя есть девушка и она вампир?!

— С Паркинсон они друзья, — пояснил Гарри. — А девушка — да, была. И она вампир. 

— Была?

— Ну, он сказал, она его бросила. Может, помирились, а может, кровь ему нужна как раз, чтоб её задобрить.

— Вот видишь, — Гермиона сочувственно похлопала Гарри по плечу. — Это объяснение намного более правдоподобно, однако я не исключаю варианта, что есть ещё какое-нибудь третье, и продолжу поиски. Если Малфой собирается подстроить нам гадость, лучше быть готовыми и знать, как ему противостоять. И раз уж мы об этом заговорили, я хотела спросить у тебя, Рон: ты ничего не знаешь по теме?

— У меня? — тот ошеломлённо заморгал.

— Конечно. Ты единственный из нас рос в магическом мире и мог слышать что-нибудь подходящее. Сказки, легенды, слухи, поверья, приметы? — перечислила Гермиона с надеждой.

— Нет, — сказал Рон после минутного раздумья. — Прости, но ничего не вспоминается.

— Раз так, может, вы присоединитесь ко мне в поисках? — предложила она. — Пойдём завтра в библиотеку?

— Отборочные! — от силы единодушного возмущения её чуть не оглушило.

— Вечером.

— У меня занятие с Дамблдором, — Гарри безуспешно попытался изобразить сожаление.

— Рон?

— Э-э-э, ладно, — счастливым от подобной перспективы он не выглядел и тут же выдал идею: — А если Малфою кровь нужна для яда?

— Я о таких ядах даже не слышала, — усомнилась Гермиона. — Но если и так, искать всё равно придётся в библиотеке.

Однако Гарри её скепсиса не разделил и вновь загорелся воодушевлением.

— Тогда всё сходится просто идеально: Малфой не может протащить в школу что-то действительно опасное — учитывая все проверки и меры безопасности, — но ему наверняка по силам сварить необходимое зелье прямо здесь!

— И откуда такая уверенность?

— Оттуда, что Захария Смит видел его вчера возле кухни! — с мрачной торжественностью объявил Рон. — Мы-то думали, он собирается подлить какую-нибудь шуточную гадость из арсенала близнецов. Кстати, именно по этому поводу и хотели с тобой посоветоваться, а то неохота было бегать с признаниями в любви за кем-то вроде Паркинсон или Макгонагалл, даже и не знаю, какой вариант хуже. Со второй хоть сразу понятно, что дело нечисто.

— С первой тоже, — успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу Гарри.

— Тогда действительно стоит в первую очередь сосредоточиться на зельях, — серьёзно кивнула Гермиона. — И я требую, чтобы у каждого из вас был с собой безоар.

— Безоар? — переспросили они хором.

— Универсальное противоядие, — пояснила она, закатив глаза. — Материал первого курса!

Хотя вряд ли он поможет. Они знали Малфоя больше пяти лет, и ни одна его выдумка не в состоянии даже близко сравниться с тем, на что способен настоящий пожиратель смерти — вроде Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, — который этого неудачника, скорее всего, контролировал, но лучше иметь хоть такую страховку, чем вовсе никакой.

— Только я вас умоляю: это не значит, что можно забыть об осторожности.

— Конечно. Малфой — Малфоем, но есть и другие слизеринцы, а они точно с ним заодно; на случай нападения — так мы готовы, — кивнул Рон с мрачным удовлетворением. — Они, считай, сглупили, что сами нас предупредили.

— Постоянная бдительность, — невесело усмехнулся Гарри.

— В точку. 

— И не только это. Не берите ничего ни у кого, даже если это гриффиндорец, даже если вы ему доверяете, — Гермиона постаралась говорить максимально убедительно, чтобы донести всю серьёзность ситуации. — Особенно угощения, раз уж мы решили, что вероятнее всего это будет яд.

— Ну, это ты хватила лишку, — буркнул Рон, на что она безжалостно напомнила:

— Петтигрю был гриффиндорцем.

Гарри нахмурился, но промолчал, и Гермиона добавила:

— Сколько из нас успешно преодолело Империус на четвёртом курсе?

— Под конец стало получаться лучше…

— Или это мы так думаем. Под личиной Грюма был пожиратель смерти. На его месте я бы позволила врагу считать, что он может преодолеть мой Империус, я бы убедила в этом его самого и его друзей, а потом воспользовалась их заблуждением.

— Хоть я тобой и восхищаюсь, но ты страшный человек, Гермиона, — передёрнулся Рон. — И кому тогда вообще можно доверять? Может, есть какие-то способы определить, находится ли человек под Империусом?

— Никому? Не знаю. Я работаю над этим… Основной признак — изменение поведения.

— Звучит не слишком определённо…

— Если бы Малфой мог просто наложить Империус на кого угодно, то не стал бы заморачиваться с кухней и тем, чтобы добыть ингредиенты, — предположил Гарри.

— В этом есть смысл, — признала Гермиона. Может быть, человек, сам находящийся под действием этого заклинания, наложить его на других не способен? — Но расслабляться всё равно нельзя: остаётся вероятность, что на эльфов он просто не действует.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, им и не нужно. Проще простого запудрить малышам мозги.

— Рональд Уизли! — Гермиона рассерженно упёрла руки в бока.

— Зря он это сказал, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Я не собирался никого оскорблять, просто их же не назовёшь хитроумными, верно? Они довольно наивные и бесхитростные, но разве это настолько плохо? — тут же принялся оправдываться Рон. 

— Сириус тоже так про них думал, — обронил Гарри мёртвым голосом, и Гермиона выдохнула: от сочувствия и стыдного облегчения, что он сам первый упомянул тот случай, и ей не пришлось этого делать.

— Кричер — яркий пример того, что эльфы не так просты, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — всё же добавила она.

— И мы этим воспользуемся, — Гарри нахмурился. — Если правильно сформулировать приказ, он станет гарантией нашей безопасности и проследит, чтобы Малфой ничего не смог сделать с другими эльфами и едой. Ещё летом я отправил его на кухню Хогвартса, так что всё должно получиться.

— Гениально, Гарри! — Рон восторженно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Только не здесь, — предостерегла их Гермиона, глазами показав на портрет Полной Дамы.

— В спальне, — хором согласились они и, изрядно повеселевшие, наконец-то отправились в гостиную.

* * *

На гриффиндорские отборочные в субботу Спайка затащила Паркинсон — в ультимативном порядке, пожертвовав ради этого завтраком, — но он не особенно сопротивлялся и с большим удовольствием насладился бесплатным цирковым представлением, устроенным в лучших традициях театра абсурда. 

Когда губы Грейнджер шевельнулись, а палочка чуть дёрнулась, это сперва не показалось ему особо подозрительным — может, она просто замёрзла, — лишь в голову постучалась внезапная мысль, что вот уже какое-то время он куда больше внимания уделяет наблюдению за ней, чем за мучениями Поттера; но секундой позже под ухом тихо, словно эхо, прозвучало едва различимое «Конфундо!» в исполнении Паркинсон, и Спайк как-то очень ясно осознал, какое заклинание — и зачем — использовала Грейнджер. Оглядев поле и трибуны, он удостоверился, что никто не заметил выходки двух хреновых конспираторш и не собирается заявить о мошенничестве, а Маклагген тем временем позорно пропустил последний мяч — как только вовсе с метлы не свалился, — и наступила очередь Уизли.

После выкрика Браун Паркинсон сделала свой ход: огромными светящимися буквами написала в воздухе «Уизли — наш король!», чем заставила того из бледно-зелёного стать насыщенно-салатовым; но все пять мячей он каким-то чудом взял. Недовольной этим фактом она не выглядела, и ответ на вопрос «А слизеринский ли вариант песенки подразумевался?» стал тут же простым и однозначным.

— И как давно? — задумчиво пробормотал Спайк. Достаточно громко, чтобы Паркинсон услышала, но могла сделать вид, будто нет.

— Не понимаю тебя, Дракусик, — сказала она светски. — Не пора ли нам возвращаться?

До замка они шли в неуютном молчании.

Спайк всегда испытывал определённые сложности с пониманием некоторых порывов женской души — вроде внезапного желания устроить апокалипсис или помочь Рональду Уизли получить место вратаря, — да и чуткости что ему самому, что Драко Малфою никогда не хватало, поэтому уже у самых ворот, не без удовольствия пронаблюдав за Маклаггеном, который смог вписаться в дверной проём только с третьего раза, он нейтрально заметил:

— Абсолютно нормальное поведение, не вызывающее никаких подозрений.

— Единственный способ выявить виновника — проверка палочек, — Паркинсон даже не сбилась с шага, но в голосе можно было заметить лёгкую нотку неуверенности. — Скандал по этому поводу — последнее, что сейчас нужно Дамблдору.

— Даже если он на это пойдёт, Гриффиндор проверят первым, или я не знаю Макгонагалл, — усмехнулся Спайк. — И тогда до нас очередь просто не дойдёт.

— Вот как? — Паркинсон посмотрела на него с живейшим интересом.

— Думаю, это было что-то вроде дружеской услуги, — заметил он с нарочитой небрежностью. — Если тебе кого и стоит опасаться, то Браун. Захочешь с ней разобраться — я помогу спрятать тело.

— Хм… — она немного смутилась и отвернулась, с преувеличенным интересом принявшись рассматривать шедшего впереди Маклаггена: тот периодически путал прямо, лево и право, в результате чего уже несколько раз повстречался с каменными стенами и чуть не свалился с лестницы. — У Уизли проблемы с нервами, вывести его из себя ничего не стоит, Урхарт это знает и сумеет воспользоваться.

С учётом того, что раньше Паркинсон проявляла к квиддичу ровно столько интереса, сколько было необходимо, дабы не обидеть своего лучшего друга, но никак не больше, звучало не слишком убедительно.

— Маклагген развалил бы им всю команду.

И опыт управления кем-то вроде него мог пригодиться Поттеру с вероятностью около тысячи процентов, если вспомнить, что он, в общем-то, был типичным представителем волшебного сообщества: эгоистичный, самодовольный и склонный уважать чужой авторитет только тогда, когда это выгодно лично ему.

— Так веселее, — Паркинсон продолжила упорствовать, и Спайк смирился с тем, что некоторые вещи женщины просто не в состоянии признать вслух. 

— Как скажешь, милая, как скажешь.

— Но за предложение спасибо, — внезапно добавила она, когда они уже дошли до подземелий.

Во время обеда весь Хогвартс стал свидетелем невиданного чуда: при виде Паркинсон Рон Уизли не пошёл красными пятнами от злости, не скривился, не закатил глаза и не поморщился, как обычно бывало в последние дни. Он изобразил на лице вполне правдоподобную радость, хотя в глазах при некоторой сноровке читалось явное желание убивать, и подмигнул:

— Спасибо за поддержку, красавица. 

И та, невиданное дело, смущённо зарделась.

— Мисс Паркинсон, — Поттер воспользовался её растерянностью и, цепко схватив за руку, неуклюже, но старательно к ней приложился. — Вы неизменно очаровательны. 

У него даже получилось кивнуть Спайку и при этом удержаться от гримасы отвращения. Наверняка работа Грейнджер: она выглядела невероятно довольной происходящим… ровно до того момента, пока не увидела, что не меньше неё этим маленьким представлением наслаждался и сам Спайк.

— Мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, — он вежливо кивнул первым двум и уже потянулся к руке последней, но та протараторила:

— Приятного дня! — и рванула на всей скорости к гриффиндорскому столу. 

К ужину подобная манера общения со слизеринцами набрала немалую популярность, чем сильно подпортила им удовольствие от забавы.


	5. Глава 4. Гриффиндорское коварство

Вопреки собственному зароку Спайк не появлялся на кухне полных две недели вместо одной — чему немало способствовали горы домашних заданий, с каждым днём становившиеся всё больше, — но найденные в начале года заклинания, которые он тренировал каждый вечер под задёрнутым балдахином своей кровати, якобы пораньше отправляясь спать, уже начали уверенно получаться: пущенные на эксперименты старенькая напоминалка, вытребованная у матушки ещё на первом курсе в пику Лонгботтому, и один из трёх новёхоньких вредноскопов последней модели, купленных уже по её инициативе летом, исправно чинились, каким бы способом ни были сломаны перед этим — магическим или механическим, — и далее оттягивать визит не имело смысла.

Однако на кухне его подстерегал сюрприз: Кричера там не оказалось.

Час спустя, так и не дождавшись возвращения своего блудного помощника, но довольно мило поболтав с прочими эльфами, особенно неким Тинксом, с коим они ко взаимному удовольствию обменялись несколькими любимыми рецептами, Спайк покинул кухню, по уже доброй традиции нагруженный припасами.

Оставалось надеяться, Кричер всё же внял увещеваниям и хоть иногда отдыхает, однако странно, что он не участвовал в вечерней уборке. Как бы бедняге потом не пришлось наказать себя за это.

На следующий день за ужином Спайку стоило больших трудов не измениться в лице, когда вместе с прочими кулинарными шедеврами на столе появилось большое блюдо с жареными луковыми розочками. От внезапно нахлынувшей тоски в горле защипало (Истребитель Истребительниц мог выйти против Тёмного Лорда, и это не было бы жестом отчаянья, но у волшебника-недоучки Драко Малфоя — никаких шансов), и Спайк, заедая её, один умял почти всю тарелку, выделив попробовать по одной штучке только Паркинсон и миньонам, но те не оценили ни его щедрости, ни вкуса угощения.

Чтобы окончательно не пасть духом, сравнивая прежние беззаботные времена и нынешние непростые, с нависшей над близкими ему людьми угрозой, тогда как сам он из грозного хищника превратился в почти бесполезную жертву, Спайк по устоявшейся за последние дни привычке после ужина поплёлся в библиотеку, к Грейнджер. Если раньше он ходил туда ради возможности лишний раз её понервировать, то со временем вид торчащей из-за книг кучерявой шевелюры начал действовать на него странным образом успокаивающе и обнадёживающе: наглядное подтверждение того, что мозг Гарри Поттера со всем возможным усердием изучает не только школьную программу, но и дополнительную, весьма характерную литературу, вселяло некоторую надежду в успех Избранного, ведь не для себя же Грейнджер понадобились книги о непростительных, ядах и распознающих заклинаниях. Знание противника — первый шаг к победе, кажется, так считается. Оно позволяет правильно выбрать орудие и проявить разумную осторожность, чтобы не попасться в какую-нибудь ловушку на пути к цели.

Привычно поздоровавшись и не получив ответа, но и запрета присоединиться — тоже, Спайк пристроился к ней за стол и с интересом посмотрел на сегодняшние книги. Так как выбранные ими для изучения на продвинутом уровне предметы почти полностью совпадали, если не считать УзМС, он ещё и экономил изрядно времени на подборе литературы для выполнения домашних заданий, попросту заказывая у мадам Пинс в основном всё то же самое, что брала и она. Как-то раз в самом начале он попытался без затей воспользоваться книгой Грейнджер, но за такую вопиющую наглость получил по рукам, похоже, чисто на автомате — она даже на секунду не перестала конспектировать, — и с тех пор всегда брал собственные экземпляры.

После библиотеки Спайк вновь заглянул на кухню — поблагодарить Тинкса — и снова не застал Кричера. Прочие эльфы не были столь утомительны в общении, и он взял за привычку забегать к ним чуть ли не через день, надеясь рано или поздно всё же застать внезапно ставшего таким неуловимым Кричера, но после двух недель бесплодных попыток уже начал немного беспокоиться, не помер ли старикан где-нибудь в тёмном уголке от переутомления, и собрался было расспросить о его судьбе остальных, когда к нему во время очередного визита подошла странная эльфийка, которую он раньше не видел. Что это существо женского пола, можно было понять по замусоленному, сплошняком покрытому пятнами костюмчику, когда-то, вероятно, даже элегантному, но ни один эльф по доброй воле не надел бы ничего подобного, даже сияй оно первозданной чистотой. 

— Молодой мистер Малфой, сэр, — робко пискнула она, под неодобрительными взглядами остальных тронув краешек его мантии. — Винки должна вас проводить.

— Винки — дурной эльф, — шепнул Тинкс, с беспокойством блестя своими огромными глазами. — Винки свободная, Винки общается с Добби.

Если до этого предупреждения Спайк и испытывал какие-то сомнения, то после — решил пойти. Их бывший эльф Добби, в свою очередь, общался с Гарри Поттером, так что это могло быть своеобразное приглашение к переговорам, а на ловушку у героя подлости не хватило бы.

— Восьмой этаж, молодой мистер Малфой, сэр, пожалуйста, — чуть не плача пробормотала Винки, не то обиженная словами Тинкса, не то испугавшаяся, что не выполнит поручения. — Хороший эльф должен быть незаметным.

Она душераздирающе всхлипнула, видимо, разрываясь между долгом и правилами. А может, из-за того, что не была хорошей в их понимании.

— Не переживай так, Винки, — Спайк, давно заметивший поистине волшебную силу воздействия на эльфов любой немудрящей ласки, погладил её по огромному чумазому уху. Руку можно и вымыть. — Встретимся на восьмом этаже, хорошо?

Прижав крошечные ручки к груди, она просияла, кивнула и растворилась в воздухе.

Место встречи лишний раз указывало на Поттера — именно там собирался кружок по ЗоТИ в прошлом году, — и по дороге Спайк сломал всю голову в раздумьях о том, что могло послужить причиной для того, чтобы тот захотел поговорить. Уж наверняка не затянувшаяся шутка с дружеским общением со стороны слизеринцев, тем более что наскучила она почти всем довольно скоро и только самые упорные продолжали до сих пор; один особенно ушлый старшекурсник с Рейвенкло даже организовал тотализатор: кто продержится дольше — Малфой и Паркинсон или Поттер и Уизли — и подерутся они в итоге по-маггловски или всё-таки на волшебных палочках. Спайк, кстати, поставил на Паркинсон, более того, сделал это при ней и многозначительно поиграл бровями, за что удостоился укоризненного взгляда и болезненного тычка под рёбра. Но другой причины для встречи в голову не приходило, разве что Поттер вдруг внезапно отрастил хитрость и, вспомнив их разговор в лесу, решил как-то этим воспользоваться. Хорошо бы, но шансы исчезающе малы.

Когда на одной из стен вдруг проступила дверь, которой там секунду назад не было, Спайк уверился в своих подозрениях и, на всякий случай вытащив палочку, шагнул внутрь. Он очутился в комнате величиною с большой собор, и свет из высоких окон падал на целый город, окруженный высокими стенами, холмами и ручейками; всё это было сложено из множества вещей разной степени ветхости: проулки и широкие улицы, уставленные шаткими грудами развалившейся мебели, баррикады из тысяч и тысяч книг, завалы крылатых рогаток и кусачих тарелок — в некоторых еще теплилась жизнь, и они робко парили над грудами другого хлама, — потоки треснувших пузырьков с загустевшими зельями, шляп, драгоценных украшений и мантий, нечто, смахивающее на драконьи панцири, горы закупоренных бутылок, чье содержимое зловеще поблескивало, несколько ржавых мечей и тяжелый, заляпанный кровью топор. Эльфийка Винки стояла там, возле большого шкафа с покосившимися распахнутыми дверцами и отсутствовавшими полками, но это и всё, больше никого — ни Поттера, ни его дружков, ни единой живой души. Спайк посмотрел на неё с недоумением.

— Вот, молодой мистер Малфой, сэр, — она с заметной гордостью указала дрожавшим пальцем на шкаф за своей спиной. — Ваше поручение исполнено.

— Моё поручение? — он изобразил холодное непонимание, заподозрив ловушку. Похоже, Кричер или проболтался, или попался. — Но я тебе ничего не поручал.

— Винки знает, но молодой мистер Малфой поручал Кричеру, — испуганно затараторила она, чем лишь укрепила его в подозрениях.

— Вот как. Значит, тебя послал не Добби?

А может, сам директор? Вот это, кстати, было бы не так плохо: что кто-то уровня Дамблдора поставил, скажем, сигнальные чары на шкаф, через который в полную детей школу собирается проникнуть кучка свихнувшихся убийц, или даже доломал его до полной невозможности восстановления, хотя лучше всё же первый вариант, желательно с отрядом авроров в полной боевой готовности, поджидающих пожирателей на выходе, потому что второй грозит ему ещё большим разочарованием Тёмного Лорда, которое из-за временной недосягаемости собственно виновника может обрушиться на матушку. Спайк аж скрипнул зубами от такой перспективы.

— Добби был добр к Винки, но Добби — плохой эльф, ненормальный, даже хуже Винки. Винки не стала бы выполнять его просьбы, — категорично отрезала она и внезапно тут же залилась слезами, с каждым словом голосок её становился всё тоньше и пронзительнее. — А Кричер — хороший эльф, Кричер не такой, как все остальные эльфы в Хогвартсе, он понимает Винки, он понимает, что значит потерять любимого хозяина. Ох, мой бедный мастер Барти-и-и…

— Ну, тише-тише, — Спайк присел рядом с Винки, в истерике упавшей на груду тряпья, перепачканного чем-то фиолетовым, и дошедшей почти до ультразвука. Он осторожно похлопал её по плечу. — Так тебя попросил Кричер?

— Нет, — хлюпнула носом Винки. — Кричер так не сделал бы, нет, сэр, но Кричер не мог сам выполнить поручение молодого мистера Малфоя, из-за этого Кричер очень страдал и должен был себя наказать… и наказывал. Много-много раз наказывал, о-о-о, и Кричер не может сказать молодому мистеру Малфою, не может даже показаться, но Винки слышала, Винки всё слышала, — она вцепилась в собственные уши и от полноты чувств принялась их выкручивать.

— Чёрт, — с досадой врезав кулаком по ни в чём не повинной стопке книг — Грейнджер наверняка хватил бы удар от такого отношения, — Спайк плюнул на всё, убрал палочку и уселся прямо на грязный пол рядом с Винки. Женские истерики нужно запретить, как самое страшное в мире оружие. — Мне очень жаль, что ему пришлось, правда, — он сгрёб дрожавшую эльфийку в крепкие объятья, чтобы не дать ей и дальше заниматься самоистязаниями. 

— Так ты подслушивала, а когда он по каким-то причинам не смог сделать то, о чём я его просил, решила помочь, чтобы ему не пришлось больше себя наказывать, правильно?

Она дёрнулась, но Спайк держал крепко.

— Винки — ужасный эльф. Винки именно так и сделала.

— Нет, — жёстко сказал он. — Винки — отличный эльф и замечательный друг. Передай Кричеру, пожалуйста, что он ни в чём не виноват и не должен больше себя наказывать.

— Друг? — робко переспросила она, кажется, немного напуганная его тоном.

— Конечно. Кричеру очень повезло с тобой.

Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, как ожидал Спайк, она впала в полное неистовство и немного притихла только после добрых пяти минут душераздирающих завываний.

— Сейчас-то в чём дело? — беспомощно спросил он, так и не решаясь её отпустить из опаски, что Винки тут же разобьёт себе голову о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность.

— Винки не ровня Кричеру, — просипела она сорванным от рыданий голосом. — У Винки нет хозяина. Директор Дамблдор предложил Винки зарплату вместо полотенца, и никто другой тоже не согласится взять запятнавшего себя позором эльфа. Винки никогда-никогда-никогда не станет больше ровней Кричеру. Никогда-а-а…

— Тихо! — прикрикнул Спайк в попытке не дать ей пойти на третий круг, с удивлением осознав: эльфы — те ещё снобы, под стать своим хозяевам-волшебникам, и, кажется, старый ворчун умудрился покорить сердце бедняжки. Винки молчала и мелко дрожала. Он покачал головой, подумал, что ещё пожалеет, и позвал:

— Зиппи!

Но домовик Малфоев не появился. 

— Грёбаная волшебная комната, — пробормотал Спайк.

— Это не комната, молодой мистер Малфой, — подала голос Винки. — Это защитные чары.

Предосторожность, учитывая происходящее в волшебном мире, не была лишней, и способности Дамблдора вызывали нешуточное уважение — магия эльфов серьёзно отличалась от обычной палочковой, так что перекрыть им аппарацию представлялось задачей не самой тривиальной, — но как же некстати это было в данный момент. 

— Пообещай мне минутку посидеть спокойно, — попросил Спайк и после кивка Винки медленно отпустил её плечи. К его огромному облегчению, слово она сдержала и не рвалась что-то с собой сделать, только всё ещё немного подрагивала, поэтому он уже почти спокойно достал палочку и расправил подол своей мантии. Скептически осмотрев заляпанную фиолетовой слизью, пылью и соплями Винки ткань, Спайк наколдовал несколько очищающих и следующим заклинанием отхватил изрядный кусок. 

— Торжественно нарекаю тебя полотенцем, — пробормотал он вполголоса и протянул его Винки. Та смотрела с такой недоверчивой надеждой, что даже неловко становилось. — Ты согласна?

— Да! Да, Винки согласна! Спасибо! Спасибо, хозяин молодой мистер Малфой! — провизжала она, с торопливой яростью срывая с себя замусоленный костюмчик — зрелище, без которого Спайк предпочёл бы обойтись — и заматываясь в кусок черной ткани с так и не сошедшими окончательно весёленькими фиолетовыми разводами. 

— Просто Драко, — попросил он. — И можешь почистить своё полотенце сама? А то у меня не слишком хорошо получилось, похоже, эта дрянь какая-то особо стойкая. Хоть бы не ядовитая…

— Да, хозяин Драко, — сияющая Винки низко поклонилась и щёлкнула пальцами; её новая одёжка приобрела свой естественный цвет — как и его собственная, только теперь сильно укороченная, мантия, — а с довольной мордашки пропали пятна сажи. Спайку с некоторой долей гордости подумалось, что она будет самой готичной эльфийкой во всём Хогвартсе и Кричеру это наверняка понравится, ведь он раньше принадлежал Блэкам. 

— Ты не против остаться в замке и помогать на кухне? 

— Винки с радостью, хозяин Драко, — она снова поклонилась, ушами собирая с пола пыль.

Возиться сейчас со шкафом не было ни желания, ни смысла — всё равно проверить результат без помощи с той стороны весьма затруднительно, — но зато можно отчитаться Тёмному Лорду о первом успехе и выиграть ещё немного времени до момента, как тот пожелает выказать своё неудовольствие по поводу промедления с заданием.

До подземелий Спайк шёл в приподнятом настроении, и косые взгляды редких встречных на его изуродованную мантию были ему совершенно безразличны.

***

Энтузиазма Рона хватило ровно на два похода в библиотеку, после чего у него резко прибавилось тренировок по квиддичу, но Гермиона не особенно расстроилась, так как и не рассчитывала на иное. Исследования шли с переменным успехом. В знаниях о проявляющих чарах и способах обнаружения скрытого она уже сейчас могла бы поспорить с любым экспертом в этой области, но учебник Принца оставался неприступен, и ей начинало казаться, что ничего скрытого в нём и вовсе нет. С использованием человеческой крови в зельях всё обстояло плохо — никаких упоминаний даже в запретной секции, так что либо это настолько тёмная магия, что темнее не бывает, либо другая область магической науки, либо Малфой действительно просто так идиотски пошутил. Хотя в последнее как-то не верилось — не вязалось выражение его лица в тот момент с версией о шутке, — а регулярные посещения кухни, о которых периодически докладывали дежурившие там по просьбе Гарри Кричер и увязавшийся за ним Добби, говорили в пользу первого варианта (о чём, скажите на милость, кому-то вроде него часами разговаривать с эльфами, если только не пытаться промыть им мозги), и Гермиона не могла отбросить даже малую вероятность. С Империусом она зашла в тупик, потому что единственный известный способ его диагностики был незаконным, в некотором роде даже аморальным, и гарантировал испытуемому скорую смерть, если только рядом не было опытного колдомедика, но даже тогда оставался шанс на летальный исход. Зато стало немного более понятно, каким образом волшебникам вроде Малфоя-старшего удалось отговориться от суда и почему применение Империуса имело такую продуктивность и популярность среди приспешников Волдеморта, да и в принципе у любых тёмных волшебников и просто преступников.

Малфой-младший тем временем продолжал вести себя ненормально и — что удивительно, но закономерно, если её теория верна — ни разу не сбился на прежние привычки. Более того, кажется, он задался целью преследовать её и выводить из себя, но так, чтобы даже пожаловаться никому было нельзя. Трижды в день она вместе с друзьями вынужденно терпела его любезности — и кривлянье Паркинсон — в Большом зале, но снова перейти на пятиминутные посещения не позволяло вытребованное Гарри и Роном обещание нормально питаться и уделять им больше внимания; на уроках и во время перемен Гермиона умудрялась ювелирно избегать Малфоя, но по вечерам в библиотеке деваться было некуда: он прямо-таки с маниакальным упорством подсаживался к ней за стол чуть ли не каждый день. Гермиона стойко делала вид, что его не замечает, но сама краем глаза постоянно за ним следила — не выкинет ли чего; от этого закономерно падала её продуктивность и уже начинала развиваться самая настоящая паранойя. Хуже того, все — кроме Гермионы, Гарри, Рона, Джинни и Невилла — ему поверили и уже принимали поведение Малфоя за чистую монету, словно бы и не знали его прежде. Даже Луна бормотала что-то несусветное про плотоядного, но хорошего мозгошмыга, который повывел плохих, а Макгонагалл вполне благосклонно улыбалась, когда ему случалось придержать для неё дверь или отвесить очередной комплимент, точно не помнила всех сотворённых им на протяжении многих лет гадостей и мерзкого характера; девчонки же, вне зависимости от курса и факультета, дружно назначили Малфоя своим новым объектом для поклонения, наравне с Гарри.

Быть может, и сама Гермиона в конце концов поддалась бы, поверила, ведь сын за отца не отвечает, а люди меняются, как справедливо заметила однажды Лаванда в ответ на её возмущение, что они с Парвати снова обсуждают «очаровашку Малфоя», — если бы не замечала острые, изучающие взгляды, которые тот бросал на неё, когда думал, что она не видит; если бы Гарри не рассказал ей в позапрошлом году об участи мистера Крауча; если бы не сотни похожих случаев, о которых Гермиона прочитала за последние несколько недель. 

Отвратительнее всего было иметь реальную возможность всё выяснить, но бояться не то что ею воспользоваться, но даже поделиться с друзьями самим фактом её существования, ведь когда она решится… если её поймают — три поцелуя дементора (согласно «Магическому своду законов и определяющих прецедентных случаев Великобритании»); если хоть что-то пойдёт не так — мёртвый Малфой. Гермиона не хотела взваливать на их совесть этот груз и делать ребят соучастниками в глазах закона. Пусть дементоры ушли из Азкабана, но смертная казнь есть смертная казнь, и уж Министерство что-нибудь придумает в качестве заменителя. 

В том, что рано или поздно она всё же решится, Гермиона не сомневалась: ситуация за пределами Хогвартса становилась всё хуже, списки погибших и пропавших без вести, публикуемые в Пророке, — длиннее, директорское кресло в Большом зале пустовало намного чаще, чем бывало занято, а они просто сидели в школе и ничего не делали. Собственная бесполезность и страх однажды найти в газете имена родителей выматывали и давили на психику не меньше преследований Малфоя. 

За несколько дней до первого в этом году похода в Хогсмид терпение Гермионы закономерно лопнуло.

Началось с того, что Малфой после ужина в четверг поймал её в дверях Большого зала и с широкой улыбкой сказал:

— Мисс Грейнджер, не соблаговолите ли вы оказать мне честь и составить компанию в эти выходные?

— А? — она подумала, что ослышалась.

— Ты, я, сливочное пиво… Хогсмид, Грейнджер, алло. Предлагаю «Три метлы», но можно и в «Кабанью голову», чёрт, да я даже на Паддифут и твоих бестолковых дружков в качестве стражей девичьей чести согласен. 

— Это что, свидание? — ошеломлённая Гермиона застыла на месте и попыталась обратить происходящее в шутку.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание? — с готовностью предложил он и фамильярно подмигнул.

— Нет! — её голос сорвался на истерический крик. — Не хочу! Да сколько можно, я вообще не хочу больше никогда тебя ни видеть, ни слышать!

Окружавшая их толпа ахнула и буквально взорвалась рокотом, в котором слышались любопытство и неодобрение.

— Что тут происходит? — пролетел над головами недовольный голос Снейпа, и студенты расступились, пропуская его и шедшую за ним Макгонагалл.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Малфой? — нахмурилась та.

— Малфой пригласил Грейнджер в Хогсмид, а она устроила скандал, — тут же сдала Гермиону какая-то рейвенкловская младшекурсница, посмотрев при этом так, что сразу стало понятно: нанесённую сиятельному и очаровательному мистеру Малфою «обиду» она приняла близко к сердцу и на Гермиону очень сердита. Беглый взгляд в толпу подтвердил, что девчушка в своих чувствах не одинока, и от мести женскую половину школы удерживает только присутствие учителей. Никто из них не понимал, что на самом деле Малфой просто издевался, и это в лучшем случае. А в худшем она — если согласится — в Хогвартс просто не вернётся, зато Волдеморт узнает о Гарри всё, что знает Гермиона. Её-то окклюменции никто не обучал. На секунду это представилось так ярко, что ей пришлось одёрнуть себя. Да уж, подозрительность Гарри слишком заразна, разве Тонкс не говорила им на перроне, что Хогсмид теперь патрулируют авроры? 

— Это правда? — сурово поджала губы Макгонагалл, обращаясь к Малфою. Похоже, у его обаяния всё же были пределы, или она просто слишком хорошо знала Гермиону, чтобы поверить в истерику на пустом месте.

— Я просто неудачно выбрал время и место для общения с мисс Грейнджер, профессор, и нас неправильно поняли, — Малфой виновато улыбнулся. — Но вы же знаете: она так поглощена учёбой, что на праздные разговоры почти нет времени.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер очень старательная и одарённая девочка, — тут же смягчилась Макгонагалл и посмотрела на Гермиону с привычным горделивым одобрением, но Снейп её настроения не разделял — от выражения его лица скисло, наверное, всё молоко в Шотландии.

— Мистер Малфой, в мой кабинет, — холодно приказал он.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул тот и успел открыть дверь перед собиравшейся тихо ускользнуть Гермионой.

— Благодарю, — процедила она сквозь зубы и унеслась по коридору, словно за ней гналась стая диких и очень голодных гиппогрифов, а в спину дул ураганный ветер на все двенадцать по Бофорту.*

В библиотеку Гермиона не пошла из опасения сделать с Малфоем то, о чём потом пожалеет, пусть только даст повод — в её состоянии за предлог сошёл бы даже взгляд искоса, — но и в спальне она не нашла желанного покоя.

— Ах, он такая лапочка, — вклинился в её мысли восторженный щебет Лаванды. Гермиона могла поставить коллекционное издание «Истории Хогвартса» против сломанного пера, что знала, о ком шла речь.

— Просто симпампушка, — хихикнула Парвати. 

— Да чёрт возьми, сколько можно? — не выдержала Гермиона.

— А тебе какое дело? — преувеличенно удивилась Лаванда. — Ты же ему отказала, значит, он тебе не нравится, так что мы можем обсуждать его столько, сколько захотим.

В голове не укладывалось, что Малфой мог быть действительно кому-то симпатичен — помимо, конечно, Паркинсон, — а в особенности этим двум привередам, в первую очередь оценивающим внешность. Он же тощий, что скелет из анатомического театра, в который её как-то водили родители; к тому же маленького роста, едва ли выше даже Гермионы, а она с трудом доставала своим статным, но пустоголовым красавицам-соседкам макушкой до груди. Правда, лицо у него было с тонкими, даже изящными чертами, но слишком нежным и смазливым для парня. Подумалось вдруг: а жаль, что Малфой родился не девочкой, какая была бы куколка, куда там задаваке Гринграсс. 

— Я просто не могу понять, чем он вам так приглянулся, — честно призналась Гермиона. — Не внешностью же.

— Ну, внешностью, конечно, тоже. Чистый ангелок, если в глаза не смотреть, — с внезапной проницательностью заметила Лаванда, — но появилось в нём что-то такое в этом году, новое и…

Угу, на «Импе» начинается, на «риус» заканчивается, но говорить это вслух не стоило.

— Настоящее, — мечтательно подсказала Парвати. — Раньше Малфой был папенькин сынок с претензиями и ничего из себя не представлял, а сейчас он возмужал, стал другим: серьёзным и интересным. 

— И обращает внимание на что-то ещё, кроме квиддича. А какие манеры!

— Вы вообще себя слышите? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, не скрывая скепсиса. — Взрослый? Серьёзный? Манеры?! Да он же просто издевается и заодно навязчиво втирается в доверие, раз уж его папочка облажался и угодил в Азкабан, вот и всё! А вы и рады уши развесить: ах, Драко Малфой мне улыбнулся, ах, Драко Малфой похвалил мою причёску, ах, Драко Малфой, Драко Малфой, Драко Малфой! — под конец она уже кричала во весь голос, хоть отчасти желая выплеснуть накопившееся за последнее время и тщательно сдерживаемое раздражение.

— Ого, — Лаванда выглядела шокированной, даже рот приоткрылся от удивления. — Вот это страсть…

Выглядела она до того потешно, что Гермиона хмыкнула и почти мирно поправила:

— Это не страсть, это ненависть.

Так странно, но они с Гарри словно поменялись местами. Если раньше ей вполне удавалось игнорировать Малфоя (не только для виду, а на самом деле почти не обращать внимания) — не считая того случая с Клювокрылом, конечно, — то теперь он бесил её невероятно; парадоксально, но прежде, с куда более несносным по общепринятым меркам поведением, эффект получался несравнимо меньше. И ведь Гермиона знала, что это даже не его вина, а направляющая свою марионетку чужая воля, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Пусть он и завязал с откровенным хамством, но остался таким же наглым и самоуверенным выпендрёжником, каким был раньше.

— Бедный душечка Малфой, — непритворно вздохнула Парвати.

— Ой, да… — подхватила Лаванда. 

— Подумаешь, не прыгаю от восторга, что он крутится рядом, так я и не обязана, нечего его жалеть.

Обе посмотрели с таким укором, что Гермиона занервничала.

— Ну что?

— Ты совершенно ничего не поняла, — всплеснула руками Лаванда. — Послушай, я не хочу тебя обидеть, но с твоей зацикленностью на учёбе и нежеланием вникать в элементарные тонкости человеческих отношений Поттера тебе не видать, как своих ушей.

Если бы чернильница начала цитировать Чосера, Гермиона удивилась бы меньше.

— Гарри-то тут вообще при чём? — она с усилием помассировала виски.

— Тогда… ты нацелилась на Уизли? — чуть нахмурилась Лаванда.

— Нацелилась? Господи, да что за глупости? Они мои друзья. Почему ты считаешь, будто с мальчиками нельзя просто общаться, без вот этого вот всего?

А что она считает Рона привлекательным, так это, во-первых, просто правда, ведь Гермиона не слепая, и более длинные волосы, которые он отпустил по примеру Билла, ему невероятно шли, это если не считать высокого роста и широких плеч, а во-вторых, совершенно ничего не значит. В Хогвартсе куча привлекательных парней, так что же, она теперь на всех на них нацелилась?

— Ну, как знаешь, — Лаванда состроила снисходительное выражение лица. — Моё дело предупредить.

— Брось, — вставила Парвати, — всё равно не поможет. 

И Лаванда, разом потерявшая интерес, вернулась к излюбленной теме и принялась обсуждать с той, каково было бы целоваться с Малфоем. Гермиона сжала зубы, во всех красках вспомнив своё унижение и больше всего на свете желая сейчас заткнуть чем-нибудь уши.

— А губы у него наверняка необыкновенные, — с придыханием воображала Парвати. — Мягкие и нежные, прохладные...

Гермиона отчётливо фыркнула.

— Хочешь предложить свой вариант? — с нездоровым интересом спросила Лаванда, как будто что-то знала.

— Делать мне больше нечего, как с вами глупости обсуждать. Спать пора, — отрезала Гермиона, бросив на неё подозрительный взгляд, тщательно замаскированный под презрительный. А если они не просто так подняли эту тему и _действительно_ что-то знают?

Но по правде, для сна было ещё слишком рано, и на самом деле ей хотелось сказать, что Парвати дура, а у Малфоя губы совершенно обычные, так что обсуждать тут нечего; и Лаванда, кстати, тоже дура. Уж лучше бы какие защитные заклинания повторили, честное слово, это хоть могло им пригодиться в реальности и однажды спасти жизнь.

Гермиона схватила с тумбочки первую попавшуюся книжку и демонстративно задёрнула полог. И ещё минут двадцать слушала про чёртова Малфоя — и его губы, — мысленно костеря двух озабоченных идиоток, но затем они всё же переключились на другие темы, а нюансы различий кремов для лица на водной и масляной основе не вызывали у неё такой ярости, и она смогла попытаться сосредоточиться на чтении, но дело никак не шло. В мозгу свербели слова Лаванды: получается, со стороны всё выглядит так, будто Малфой таскается за ней из романтического интереса? Вспомнилось выражение лица Снейпа — наверное, и он так подумал, иначе не кривился бы столь откровенно, она ведь гриффиндорка и заучка, совсем не пара для его любимого студента. И тут Гермиона попыталась представить, каково это там, внутри, вообразить, что происходит в голове Малфоя. Под действием заклинания Крауча в личине Грюма любые его приказы воспринимались с радостью и удовольствием, но после… после наступало осознание и нестерпимый стыд, и это он ещё не заставлял делать ничего глубоко противного их природе. Что станет с Малфоем, когда он освободится? Осознать себя всеобщим посмешищем, таскавшимся за презираемой людьми вроде него грязнокровкой будет ужасно, но ещё ужаснее смотреть на это, знать о его бедственном положении и ничего не делать. С одной стороны, казалось бы, так ему и надо, а с другой, даже Малфой не заслужил подобного, ведь рано или поздно наверняка поступит приказ и похуже, например убить кого-то. Он был сволочью, трусом и мелким пакостником, но убийцей он не был. Пока что. Она поймала себя на том, что появившаяся было ненависть серьёзно разбавилась жалостью, а в мозгу потихоньку зреет план того, как можно всё провернуть, максимально подстраховавшись на случай неожиданностей. Гермиона не стала себя останавливать и додумала план до конца. Выходило рискованно, и многое зависело от её личных умений, но некоторые вещи просто должны быть сделаны, и первые шаги можно предпринять уже сейчас. Не только и не столько из-за сочувствия к Малфою или, ужас какой, беспокойства о нём, которого он нисколечко не заслужил, просто это стало последней каплей для и без того уже почти созревшего решения.

Лаванда и Парвати наверняка видели уже десятый сон, поэтому Гермиона без опаски вылезла из-за балдахина, порадовавшись, что так и не сподобилась переодеться в пижаму, и отправилась в спальню к мальчикам: одолжить у Гарри карту и мантию; беглый взгляд на часы подтвердил расчёты — около четырёх утра, самое время для безопасной вылазки. Даже ревностные блюстители дисциплины и любители снимать баллы вроде Снейпа уже спят — уроки на следующий день за них никто провести не сможет, самые злостные нарушители успокаиваются уже максимум к двум, и ни один жаворонок не поднимается в такую рань. По коридорам сейчас гуляли разве что скучающие призраки, но затем и нужны мантия с картой, а если повезёт, то Гарри даже не вспомнит, что просыпался и одалживал ей свои вещи.

______  
* 33 м/c и больше, деревья начинает вырывать с корнем уже на десяти баллах (26 м/с).

***

Чего ожидать от вызова на ковёр к Снейпу, Спайк примерно догадывался, но тот его удивил, не пожелав ходить вокруг да около, а спросив прямо:

— И чего вы добиваетесь, Драко?

— Полагаю, чем я занимаюсь в своё свободное время — моё личное дело.

Ну не отвечать же правду, что насмотревшись на убогонькие потуги Поттера, который во время ЗоТИ больше думал о своей неприязни к учителю, чем действительно пытался наколдовать невербальное заклинание, хоть какое, собирался навести того на мысль позаниматься самостоятельно, для чего и понадобился этот дурацкий поход в Хогсмид. Одну Грейнджер её дружки с ним нипочём не отпустили бы, увязавшись следом, а там уже дело техники и психологии от противного, кроме того Спайк намеревался, как говорится, продемонстрировать товар лицом, вплоть до того, чтобы снимать и надевать плащ при помощи заклинания, естественно невербального, надеясь на извечный стимул «Как это так: он может, а я нет?», но Грейнджер отказала в резкой форме (прежде именно она казалась самой спокойной и рассудительной из всей троицы, так что это стало неприятным сюрпризом), и теперь ему придётся выдумать другой способ простимулировать Поттера заниматься. Всё равно предыдущий был так себе: раз уж жаждущий его смерти могущественный волшебник с поехавшей крышей не мог послужить достаточной мотивацией, то что говорить всего лишь о желании превзойти школьного недруга, фигуру куда как менее значимую. 

— Не в вашем случае. 

— Не припомню, чтобы должен был отчитываться перед _вами_.

Ну его нафиг, этого хитрожопого агента с его проверками. Тёмный Лорд выразился ясно: задание абсолютно секретное, и даже если он лично рассказал всем, кто пожелал выслушать, то Спайку этого делать никак нельзя.

— Я просто хочу вам помочь, — смягчил тон Снейп и попытался, видимо, изобразить лицом участливое выражение, но оно, неприспособленное к подобным упражнениям, лишь неестественно перекосилось. 

— Благодарю, не стоит утруждаться.

Интересно, он это по собственной инициативе или поступил новый приказ? С ходу причины ни для первого, ни для второго в голову не шло. Или это такое продолжение беседы, имевшей место в начале года, а нужен был только предлог?

— Глупый самонадеянный мальчишка! — рявкнул Снейп. — Я всё знаю о поручении, которое дал вам Тёмный Лорд.

— Очевидно, так. Раз уж вас отрядили меня проконтролировать, то и в суть вопроса должны были посвятить. Сэр, — Спайк медленно моргнул, с трудом подавив желание закатить глаза. — Но мне приказано молчать, значит, именно так я и поступлю. Ни слова: ни о задании, ни о том, как именно я его выполняю.

Не хватало ещё, чтобы этот помощничек с ходу ткнул его во все «недостатки» и подводные камни, с такой тщательностью вписанные в разрабатываемые планы убиения господина директора, или, того хуже, довёл их до работоспособного состояния, если он и вправду хочет помочь.

— Тёмному Лорду не понравится ваше поведение, достойное самых отъявленных предателей крови, — очень вкрадчиво проговорил Снейп, решивший зайти с другой стороны. — Что вы на это скажете?

— Во-первых, именно вам меня понять проще, чем всем остальным вместе взятым, — сколько он там лет работал агентом у Дамблдора, Спайк не сказал бы точно, но долго. — Как говорится, друзей держи близко, а врагов — ещё ближе. Я же не виноват, что у Поттера нет чистокровной подружки…

— Вообще-то, такая есть. Джиневра Уизли.

— Ну да, та самая, которую из-за моего отца пытался сожрать слизеринский монстр.

— Он окаменил мисс Грейнджер.

— Мисс Грейнджер не таскали сначала в Тайную комнату, а потом, летом, на реабилитацию. Добиться сначала её, а потом и его доверия проще.

Только он уже и не знал, чего на самом деле хотел: чтобы Грейнджер начала ему доверять или лучше держалась от него подальше.

При чём тут вообще Поттер, Снейп не спросил. Либо посчитал, что Спайк собирается каким-то образом добраться до Дамблдора через него (как вариант, вызнать способ, которым тот проскользнул мимо дементоров на третьем курсе), либо с наглой мордой врал в глаза и ничегошеньки на самом деле не знал. 

— Но вы меня прервали, профессор, — сама собой вспомнилась противная малфойская манера тянуть слова. — Во-вторых, попытаться выполнить порученное в лоб — акт саботажа, который в моём исполнении не приведёт к успеху, а лишь насторожит… другую сторону. Не думал, что нужно объяснять настолько элементарные вещи, тем более вам.

— Придержите язык, — холодно посоветовал Снейп, ожидаемо не дрогнув и ничем себя не выдав, даже если подозрения Спайка были верны.

— Вы уж определитесь, сэр, чего хотите, — он понимал, что его заносит, но остановиться или убавить яду из взбунтовавшегося голоса не мог, так его достали и все эти шпионские страсти, и постоянное напряжение, и каменно-высокомерная морда Снейпа, который накануне встречи с Тёмным Лордом взялся мотать ему нервы по непонятной причине. — Чтобы я молчал? Или чтобы всё вам выложил?

— Мистер Малфой! Не заставляйте меня снимать баллы с собственного факультета.

— Серьёзно? Баллы? 

Если честно, он не ожидал такой смешной угрозы. Издевается, гад.

— В гробу и белых тапках я видал и вас, и вашу помощь, и ваши баллы, — сказал Спайк и вышел из кабинета. 

— Отработка! — прилетело ему в спину вместо заслуженного Круциатуса. Не то Снейп слишком плотно вжился в шкуру обычного школьного учителя, не то просто не был такой сволочью, как тётка Белла; а может, это всё влияние Дамблдора? Великий же человек, как говорит душка Хагрид.

Ни в библиотеку, ни в гостиную, ни даже на кухню не хотелось категорически, чтобы не наговорить чего лишнего ещё кому-нибудь, в отличие от Снейпа, ни в чём не повинному, и Спайк, немного побродив по коридорам, засел в одной из пустовавших классных комнат. Если раньше там и была мебель, то либо она рассохлась в пыль, либо её теперь использовали где-то ещё, поэтому пришлось напрячь все свои невеликие таланты в трансфигурации и превратить завалявшийся в кармане платок в стул. Получился, однако, табурет: неказистый, но крепкий.

Взгромоздившись на него и горестно подперев кулаком щёку, Спайк принялся мысленно сортировать свои воспоминания за последнее время, решая, что можно показать Тёмному Лорду при нужде, а что лучше спрятать. Если бы при помощи легиллименции можно было просматривать не только воспоминания, но и сопровождавшие их мысли, ему пришлось бы ой как плохо; к счастью, нельзя.

Это занятие на какое-то время отвлекло его, но стоило только закончить, как сожаление о том, что он нахамил Снейпу, вернулось с новой силой. Спайк знал, что разведчик и двойной агент из него хреновый: из-за неумения притворяться и держать себя в руках. Так уж вышло, за долгую жизнь подобная необходимость возникла лишь однажды, но задача тогда была намного проще, а в противниках — Пуф, прямо скажем, не семи пядей во лбу вампир, к тому же куда больше внимания уделявший себе любимому, чем окружающим, тем более Спайку, на тот момент официально не представлявшему ни интереса, ни опасности;* Снейп же совсем не такой. Самое ужасное, если он затаит обиду и шепнёт Тёмному Лорду пару нехороших слов, может пострадать матушка… и винить в этом стоит в первую очередь себя.

Просидев в заброшенном классе до отбоя, но так и не придумав ничего толкового, Спайк с тяжёлым сердцем отправился спать, а на следующий день после ужина — укоротив норов и пообещав себе несмотря ни на что молчать, молчать и ещё раз молчать — поплёлся на отработку к Снейпу и испытал огромное облегчение, когда тот без лишних разговоров перенаправил его к Филчу. Старый завхоз впервые в жизни, наверное, видел настолько счастливого от своего общества штрафника и особо зверствовать не стал, заставив всего лишь навести блеск на десяток кубков в зале наград, а после даже разрешил почесать за ухом миссис Норрис.

И это был первый раз, когда Спайк, сказав соседям по комнате, что собирается лечь пораньше, не соврал.

______  
* Речь идёт о периоде, который Спайк провёл в инвалидном кресле, восстанавливаясь после ранений. Уже будучи в состоянии передвигаться, он делал вид, что это не так, ко всему прочему за спиной у Пуфа сговорившись с Истребительницей совместно помешать тому устроить апокалипсис.

***

Надежда на сговорчивость Гарри оправдалась полностью, но рассчитывать на его забывчивость или то, что не спросонок он посчитает объяснение «Мне срочно понадобилась одна книга из запретной секции!» таким же убедительным, как и в четыре часа ночи, было весьма наивно, и в пятницу вечером они с Роном, заманив её к себе в спальню, устроили Гермионе форменный допрос.

— Разве у тебя не неограниченный допуск в запретную секцию? — для затравки поинтересовался Гарри нарочито невинным тоном.

— Да, конечно, — с готовностью отозвалась ничего ещё на тот момент не подозревавшая Гермиона. 

— И ты не могла подождать до утра? Сколько там часов оставалось? — присоединился к разговору Рон, и она поняла, что они сговорились.

— Гермиона, ты снова что-то от нас скрываешь? — продолжил напирать Гарри. Лучше бы он свою сообразительность направил на выполнение домашних заданий, вот честное слово.

— Немного, — призналась она по некотором размышлении. — Но не из вредности и не потому, что мне так уж этого хочется.

— Но хоть что-то ты сказать можешь? Зачем тебе понадобилось красть то, что ты могла бы взять и так?

«Затем, что все взятые по абонементу книги фиксируются, мой наивный друг, а я не собираюсь оставлять настолько очевидные улики». 

Но вслух Гермиона сказала другое.

— Мне не хотелось, чтобы Малфой знал.

Это тоже было правдой. Далеко не всей, но правдой. 

— А он-то тут при чём?

Его отец отговорился от тюрьмы Империусом, так что Малфой вполне мог заподозрить, что именно она планирует сделать.

— Он вроде как маньячит за мной в библиотеке, — призналась Гермиона со смущением. Увидев на лицах друзей готовность бежать бить ему морду, она поспешно добавила: — Ничего такого, просто всё время сидит неподалёку, смотрит, какие я беру книги.

— Это, по-твоему, «ничего такого»? — разъярился Гарри.

— Ну, он же ничего предосудительного не делает… с общепринятой точки зрения.

— А если он тебя проклянёт? — обеспокоился Рон.

— Не может же он так нагло, на глазах у других студентов и мадам Пинс, — с сомнением протянул Гарри.

Он бы удивился тому, что могут и чего не могут люди, как далеко они способны зайти, особенно не по своей воле. Говорить о том, что Малфою, по всей видимости, прекрасно даются невербальные чары, не стоило во избежание ещё большей паники.

— Ну, наверное, — немного неуверенно протянул Рон, на его лице отобразилась сложная гамма чувств: смесь беспокойства, сомнения и активной мыслительной работы. — Но по дороге, в коридорах? Может, нам лучше тебя провожать?

— Ерунда.

— И ничего не ерунда! — тут же вскинулся он, не желая позволить ей просто отмахнуться.

— У вас всё равно не получится из-за разницы в расписании, если только я не соглашусь ходить на все тренировки по квиддичу, а я не соглашусь. Вы же не бросите команду? Ситуация далеко не настолько критическая, — конечно, приятно, что Рон так переживает, но сколько же времени уйдёт впустую. Нет, она и сама справится, на самом деле, уже несколько недель справляется, всего-то приходится быть внимательнее, а уж постоять за себя их Гарри в прошлом году научил хорошо.

— Всё равно у него другой план, с ядом, а это только отвлекающий манёвр, психологическая атака, но ничегошеньки у Малфоя не выйдет. Правда, Гермиона? — не дал разгореться спору Гарри, и она согласно кивнула, хотя, если говорить совершенно откровенно, постоянно быть настороже там, где раньше чувствовала себя свободнее и уютнее всего, оказалось делом весьма сложным и выматывающим. Но ведь посильным, так? — Может, вернёмся к первоначальному вопросу? Гермиона, так что за книга из запретной секции, зачем она тебе?

— О, ладно. Мне нужно сварить одно зелье, которое поможет обезопасить Малфоя с его планами, — максимально туманно сказала она.

— Что за зелье? Какое-то противоядие? — тут же обрадованно заинтересовался Рон. — Совсем как на втором курсе, а?

— Не совсем, я бы назвала его нейтрализатором.

— Что-то больно ты темнишь, Гермиона, — нахмурился Гарри. — Неужели так сложно нормально сказать? 

— Сложно, — буркнула она. — Вам не надо знать подробности.

— Оно запрещённое? — догадался он.

— Что-то вроде непростительных, только среди зелий, — виновато прошептала Гермиона, но друзья на этом не успокоились.

— И подумаешь, — пренебрежительно скривился Рон. — Будто мы не делали нечего такого раньше.

— Действительно, — серьёзно посмотрел на неё Гарри. — И оно наверняка сложное. Тебе может понадобиться наша помощь.

— Сложное, — не стала спорить Гермиона, — только дело в другом. Это намного серьёзнее Оборотного, но не из-за рецепта, а потому, что за его изготовление полагается уже не штраф, а сразу поцелуй.

— Даже пожирателей просто посадили пожизненно, — удивился Рон.

— Вот именно. Я не хочу втягивать в подобного рода дела вас. 

— Но мы уже втянуты, хотим или нет. А если ты думаешь, что нас остановит опасность… — тут же завёлся Гарри, но она не дала ему закончить.

— Вас остановлю я. Либо я делаю это сама, либо никто этого не делает.

На самом деле проблема возможной ответственности за содеянное стояла для неё на втором месте. На первом — фактический переход морального горизонта событий. Как ещё назвать сознательное причинение вреда по сути невиновному человеку с полным знанием гарантированных последствий, нейтрализовать которые шансы есть, конечно, но никакой уверенности в успехе? Попросту говоря, хладнокровное покушение на убийство. И вот уже в это втягивать друзей, позволить и им тоже взять грех на душу, Гермиона не согласилась бы ни на каких условиях. Очевидно, у неё был достаточно бескомпромиссный вид, чтобы они не начали спорить, только Гарри проговорил упавшим, разочарованным голосом:

— Я думал, ты нам доверяешь.

— Да ведь речь совсем не о доверии! — взвилась Гермиона. — Это ради вашего же блага!

— И ты всё решила за нас, — вставил Рон обиженным тоном. — Ну точно Дамблдор.

— Если бы я могла, если бы имела право… — она не договорила — слова встали поперёк горла, — сглотнула, невысказанное упало в желудок противным свинцовым комком, а на глазах помимо воли выступили слёзы.

— Гермиона, ты что? — испугался Гарри и с виноватым видом похлопал её по руке. — Прости нас, пожалуйста, только не надо плакать.

— Прости, — поддержал его Рон всё ещё немного недовольно, но с изрядной долей раскаянья.

— Это мне надо извиняться, — выговорила она с трудом, зубы у неё постукивали.

— Слушай, а может, можно как-то сделать так, чтобы мы ничего толком не знали, но всё равно оказались полезны? В одиночку наверняка туго придётся, — вдруг предложил Рон. — Мерлин с тобой, можешь ничего не рассказывать: ты умная, уж точно намного умнее меня или Гарри — прости, дружище, — и я тебе верю.

— Как и я.

Если до этого момента Гермиона ещё как-то держалась, то его слова окончательно переполнили бурлящий внутри неё котёл с эмоциями, и она, бросившись на шею Рона, разрыдалась в голос: от ответственности, беспокойства и незаслуженного доверия; успокоилась только минут через пять, когда Гарри, всё это время утешающе поглаживавший её по спине, паническим шёпотом предложил сбегать за мадам Помфри.

— Не надо, — хрипло попросила Гермиона, отпустив смущённого Рона и вытерев глаза. Она перевела дух и попыталась переключиться в конструктивное русло, чтобы не повторить своё позорное выступление. — Уже всё.

— Точно? — недоверчиво уточнил Гарри.

— Да, — она попыталась улыбнуться. — И в чём-то Рон прав: вероятно, я ещё раз или два воспользуюсь твоими мантией и картой.

Ей ведь понадобится найти некоторые весьма специфические заклинания, интерес к которым может стать косвенной, но серьёзной уликой в случае чего.

— Так держать, узнаю нашу Гермиону, — Рон усмехнулся и показал большой палец. — А ингредиенты?

Она помотала головой. Зелье было сложнейшим из всех, о которых она когда-либо читала, и для его приготовления понадобятся самые разные вещества — от банальных океанической соли и вереска до уже готовых других зелий, — но ничего достаточно редкого, чтобы это нельзя было приготовить самостоятельно или купить в аптеке завтра в Хогсмиде без опаски вызвать подозрения.

***

Если раньше Спайка всего лишь терзали сомнения относительно просмотра только входящих писем и посылок, то Филч с детектором, скрупулёзно обследовавший каждого ученика на выходе из школы — учителя процедуры избежали, — превратил подозрения в убеждённость: проверяют оба направления. 

В переписке с матушкой можно было использовать понятные ей туманные намёки и иносказания, выглядевшие совершенно невинно для тех, кто перехватывал почту, хотя Дамблдор наверняка догадался бы — и Снейп, конечно, тоже, — но полной уверенности, что перлюстрацией занимается кто-то из них, не было: слишком уж важные и занятые люди, и без того обременённые кучей разнообразных и более важных обязательств. Тем не менее для полноценного сотрудничества с Горбином требовалась ясность и однозначность в выражениях, чтобы чего не напутал, вольно или невольно, и уж такое не пропустил бы никто, а облюбовать соседнюю с отцом камеру в Азкабане Спайку как-то не улыбалось. Он вяло похвалил себя, что так и так собирался воспользоваться Хогсмидской почтой, которую, можно надеяться, если и контролировали, то слабее.

Паркинсон, сославшись на нежелание гробить причёску по такой отвратной погоде, осталась в замке, так что тянуть с визитом в отчий дом ни причин, ни повода не было.

Насколько помнил Драко Малфой — а вместе с ним и Спайк, — камин в главном зале «Трёх мётел» всегда оставался забран толстенной кованой решёткой, изукрашенной виноградными лозами, между прутьев которой можно было спокойно просунуть очередное полено для поддержания тепла и уютной атмосферы, но никак не получилось бы пролезть даже самому тощему третьекурснику. Не желала Розмерта делать из своего паба проходной двор или отвечать за потерявшихся в каминной сети малолетних любителей приключений, он понятия не имел, но зато знал, что у мадам Паддифут более свободные взгляды: за несколько сиклей она разрешала старшекурсникам пользоваться камином, расположенным в её кафе. Небольшая доплата позволяла уйти из отдельной комнаты, так что никто из посетителей не смог бы подслушать адреса, но эта услуга предоставлялась исключительно парочкам. В «Кабаньей голове» же склянка с летучим порохом просто и незатейливо стояла на каминной полке — и она никогда не пустовала, — но главное, что владельцем кабака был некто Аберфорт Дамблдор, о чём Спайк узнал летом — чисто случайно — из обмолвок некоторых гостей Тёмного Лорда. Естественно, он воспользовался для визита домой именно тем камином, который находился не только под наблюдением министерских соглядатаев — за которыми, в свою очередь, следили пожиратели смерти, — но и директора, где-то в глубине души немного наивно понадеявшись, что, если не вернётся вовремя, тот, чем чёрт не шутит, не сделает вид, будто так и надо.

На выходе его уже поджидала матушка, ещё более бледная и осунувшаяся, чем Спайк помнил, но с великолепной маской спокойствия и даже некоторой скуки на лице. Почтительно её поприветствовав, как и положено примерному сыну, он приложился к тонкой руке с родным ароматом фиалок, но она потянула его к себе и крепко, почти с остервенением обняла.

— Он ждёт, — прошептала матушка и отпустила его. — Я провожу.

Для Спайка это была фактически первая встреча с Тёмным Лордом — после принятия им метки тот до недавнего времени словно бы потерял к нему интерес, — от которой он и не знал, чего ждать. 

В столовой, очевидно, выбранной чем-то вроде тронного зала за размеры и торжественную помпезность обстановки, кроме Тёмного Лорда обнаружилось ещё несколько пожирателей смерти, в том числе тётка Белла, с довольным видом шептавшая что-то своему хозяину на ухо. Тот, заметив вошедших, одним взглядом заставил её умолкнуть и подобострастно скорчиться у его ног.

Спайк поклонился и застыл с опущенной головой, не спеша поднять взгляд. Было страшно — не за себя, конечно, а за родителей, — но куда сильнее, ярче и острее в нём горели злость и желание удавить мерзкого змееподобного урода.

— Ну что, Драко, мой юный друг, есть тебе чем меня порадовать? — с долей нехорошего предвкушения спросил Тёмный Лорд.

Рассказывая о найденном шкафе, планах о его починке и усыплении бдительности противной стороны, выясненных — по большей части случайно, но об этом лучше умолчать — подробностях о защитных чарах Хогвартса и предпринятых Дамблдором мерах безопасности, Спайк гипнотизировал взглядом подол платья тётки Беллы, так и оставшейся сидеть на полу, прижавшись к ногам Тёмного Лорда. Спиной он чувствовал взгляд матушки, и это придавало ему сил, позволяло голосу оставаться ровным и в достаточной степени безразличным.

— Неплохо, — уронил Тёмный Лорд с непонятной интонацией, когда доклад закончился. — Посмотри на меня, Драко.

Приготовившись к сеансу легиллименции, Спайк поднял взгляд и встретился с нечеловеческими красными глазами, но проникновения в его мысли не последовало: ни сразу же, ни через некоторое время.

— Ты была права, Беллатриса, — сказал Тёмный Лорд после нескольких минут игры в гляделки и потрепал тётку по голове, точно собаку. — Ответственность пошла мальчику на пользу.

Та аж засветилась от похвалы, словно речь шла не о её племяннике, а о родном сыне.

— Продолжай в том же духе, Драко, и постарайся меня не разочаровать, — Тёмный Лорд махнул рукой как барин, жестом отпускающий холопа, и Спайк вновь опустил голову, чтобы не выдать взглядом обуявшую его ярость.

— Да, мой лорд.

Изобразив почтительный поклон, он поспешил выйти из столовой, пока Тёмный Лорд не передумал; матушка последовала за ним неотлучной тенью. До камина они дошли в молчании, и напоследок она вновь обняла его, поцеловала в лоб.

— Удачи тебе, сын мой.

— Спасибо, матушка, она нам всем понадобится, — ответил Спайк неровным голосом и шагнул в камин.

Первый раунд они пережили, не за горами второй, но козырей не осталось. Во внезапно подобревшего и впечатлённого его успехами Тёмного Лорда он не поверил ни на секунду: слишком хорошо знал, что намного интереснее играть, если дать жертве надежду. Вспомнив, сколько раз сам так делал, Спайк ощутил тошноту.

Выйдя из «Кабаньей головы», он едва не отправился назад в Хогвартс, но вовремя спохватился, что собирался ещё заглянуть на почту, и на обратном пути имел удовольствие наблюдать устроенную Поттером у входа в «Три метлы» отвратительную сцену с удушением какого-то подозрительного типа и воплями на всю улицу. Не желая лезть под горячую руку — и припомнив неадекватную реакцию Грейнджер накануне, — Спайк переборол желание немного согреться сливочным пивом и прошёл мимо «Трёх мётел» выше по улице, в «Сладкое королевство», где закупился угощением для Паркинсон и миньонов, после чего с чувством выполненного долга наконец-то вернулся в уютный Хогвартс.

***

В последний момент Гарри пригласил Джинни присоединиться к их прогулке в Хогсмиде, и та, недолго подумав, охотно согласилась. Как подозревала Гермиона, в основном из желания избежать навязчивых, но бесплодных попыток Дина заслужить прощение.

Первым делом они отправились в аптеку. Чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, было решено закупаться ингредиентами постепенно, небольшими партиями, поэтому визит не затянулся, но Джинни всё равно удивилась.

— Гермионе никак не даёт покоя, что Гарри обходит её на зельеварении, вот она и решила немного попрактиковаться, — неуклюже объяснил Рон, так как говорить правду не стоило даже ей. Не лучшая его идея: сразу вспомнилась утренняя ссора из-за учебника Принца-полукровки, что не добавило хорошего настроения, и так подпорченного атмосферой всеобщего уныния, резко отличавшейся от прежней весёлой хогсмидской суеты, и неудачной погодой. Гермиона ни в какую не могла понять, как можно быть настолько легкомысленным, чтобы проверять неизвестное заклинание на живом человеке, тем более лучшем друге.

После аптеки, хмурые и порядком замёрзшие, они отправились к «Зонко», но тот оказался закрыт, ставни заколочены. Это испортило настроение окончательно, и в «Сладкое королевство» компания ввалилась в самом угрюмом состоянии. Встреченный там Слизнорт не исправил положения своими попытками зазвать Гарри на один из ужинов, которые тот самым наглым образом игнорировал, отговариваясь тренировками, самолично же и назначенными именно на то время, на которое приходились приглашения. Гермиона ходила исправно, не желая обидеть добродушного профессора отказом, но по большей части думала о своём или дремала с открытыми глазами, не особенно вникая в скучные разговоры, чуть менее чем полностью состоявшие из всеобщего хвастовства родственными и дружескими связями и достижениями. Если бы ещё не Маклагген, периодически пытавшийся на пару со Слизнортом втянуть её в беседу, было бы не так уж плохо, несмотря на потраченное впустую время. Из чистой вредности она соврала, что случаются действительно интересные вечера, на что Джинни тихо, но очень выразительно фыркнула и хитро подмигнула, когда мальчики отвернулись. Она, как член квиддичной команды, тоже пропускала ужины под предлогом тренировок, но знала правду со слов самой Гермионы, несколько раз жаловавшейся ей на скуку.

После «Сладкого королевства» они, скорее из упрямства, отправились в «Три метлы», у входа столкнувшись с Наземникусом и Тонкс. Гарри так расстроился из-за вещей Сириуса, что Гермиона мигом позабыла всё своё недовольство. Додумавшись пожаловаться на воришку Дамблдору, он немного успокоился, и Гермиона с Джинни, даже не сговариваясь особо, попытались окончательно отвлечь его от тяжёлых мыслей, устроив целое представление из подтруниваний над тем, как Рон буквально пожирал глазами мадам Розмерту.

Надолго в «Трёх мётлах» они всё равно не задержались и вскоре отправились назад в замок, по дороге встретив Хагрида и с большим трудом — сославшись на погоду и кучу домашних заданий — отказавшись проведать Грохха. Помириться с ним — после отказа продолжить изучение его предмета — удалось совсем недавно, и снова обижать Хагрида очень не хотелось, но он, кажется, удовлетворился их аргументами.

Оставив друзей отогреваться у жарко пылавшего камина в гостиной, Гермиона воспользовалась тем, что замок всё ещё был наполовину пуст, и отправилась в туалет Плаксы Миртл — начинать варить зелье для Малфоя.

Час спустя, ритмично помешивая почти готовый настой Болтливости, служивший его основой, и прикидывая, как часто придётся одалживать мантию Гарри ещё и для визитов сюда, она испытывала лишь уверенность человека, твёрдо решившего выполнить необходимое, и никаких сомнений.


	6. Глава 5. Тыковка

Идея чинить Исчезательный шкаф и проверять результат по ночам с пятницы на субботу казалась Спайку блестящей почти две недели, пока очередной поход в комнату на восьмом этаже не выпал на Хэллоуин. К этому дню у него всегда были смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, профессиональный праздник, если можно так выразиться, законный выходной*, с другой — каждый раз, на каждый, каждый грёбаный Хэллоуин что-нибудь да случалось. В некотором смысле это роднило его с Поттером и отдавало сюрреализмом.

Выбраться из подземелий удалось позже запланированного, так что первые контрольные отметки он уже пропустил — Горбин должен, согласно инструкции, с полуночи до четырёх утра именно в эту ночь раз в неделю проверять парный шкаф при помощи диагностирующей магии, если таковая ему известна, и визуального осмотра, внутри и снаружи, каждые полчаса и подробно записывать свои наблюдения, — но уличить Спайка в опоздании всё равно невозможно, а выученных, но пока не опробованных заклинаний починки осталось всего два, до утра времени хватит с запасом, и можно на этот счёт не волноваться, даже не особенно торопиться. 

Очень хотелось надеяться, что неприятности на сегодня исчерпаны взбудораженными праздником слизеринцами, никак не желавшими угомониться и разойтись по постелям — Урхарт силком разогнал своих орлов из команды, чтобы отоспались нормально перед матчем с гриффиндорцами, мелкие вняли уговорам старост, а остальные куражились аж до прихода очень и очень злого Снейпа, — но замеченный краем глаза мелькнувший из-за поворота в глубине одного из коридоров голубоватый отсвет, похожий на вспышку заклинания, жирно намекал на обратное. Совершенно точно это не мог быть фонарь Филча (череда неровных, сменяющих друг друга колебаний) или Люмос одного из преподавателей (ровное и яркое сияние), значит, там кто-то из собратьев-студентов. 

Можно было бы, конечно, сказать, что в Спайке боролись извечное любопытство, благодаря которому он неоднократно впутывался в самые разные истории, зачатки долга, появившиеся в результате новоприобретённого статуса старосты, и здравый смысл, советовавший просто пройти мимо, благо, есть дела поважнее, и последнее в неравной схватке героически пало под натиском врагов, вот только со здравым смыслом у Спайка никогда не ладилось ввиду полного отсутствия оного.

Неудивительно, что он, обновив Дезиллюминационное заклинание — получавшееся пока из рук вон плохо: вместо лёгкой ряби только во время движения выходил устойчивый полупрозрачный силуэт, обрисованный волнами искажённого пространства, но хоть опознать его в таком виде было нельзя, — на цыпочках двинулся в тот самый подозрительный коридор.

Если картина, представшая перед его глазами, стоило только заглянуть за угол, примерно соответствовала ожиданиям, то основные действующие лица удивили. На самом деле главным кандидатом в полуночные возмутители спокойствия Спайк закономерно считал Поттера — и в принципе, и потому, что коридор вёл к гриффиндорской башне, и из-за Хэллоуина, с которым у того были непростые отношения, — но ничуть не бывало: напротив двоих слизеринцев, в которых он легко, но с удивлением узнал Вейзи и Харпера, стояла Джинни Уизли; и они не просто явно только что дрались, но и со всей очевидностью собирались продолжить, только удерживаемый взлохмаченным Харпером щит отделял их друг от друга.

— Ну? — в звонком голосе Уизли клокотало недоброе обещание. Спору нет, она была хороша: точно лесной пожар, которым лучше любоваться издали, и вид имела столь боевой и уверенный, что Спайк на секунду усомнился, не прилетит ли и ему тоже, если он вмешается и испортит этой валькирии охоту.

— Ты у меня за это кровью умоешься, сука, — прошипел Вейзи, отнимая от лица руку; на его щеке в скудном лунном свете темнели несколько не то порезов, не то царапин — не разобрать. Летучемышиный сглаз, Секо или ногти? 

— Ночь, старинный замок, Хэллоуин, разгар гражданской войны, — саркастически прошелестел Спайк себе под нос. — Действительно, что вообще могло пойти не так?

Ему казалось, он достаточно далеко, но Уизли, похоже, или услышала его шаги и бормотание, или краем глаза разобрала выглядывавшую из-за угла геометрическую фантасмагорию, достойную кисти Афонсу,** и отвлеклась: отвела глаза от Вейзи и Харпера, потеряла сосредоточенность. Этой заминки им хватило, чтобы решиться атаковать.

— Ну твою же мать! Урхарт меня загрызёт в приступе невменяемости, если узнает, — буркнул Спайк практически беззвучно и махнул палочкой в сторону Харпера; нужно постараться, чтобы не узнал.

_________  
* По канону «Баффи» на Хэллоуин вся нечисть отдыхает и не выходит на улицы; конечно, это правило постоянно нарушается.

** Художник-авангардист.

***

После слишком близкого знакомства с Томом Джинни казалось, будто она не жила толком, а спала: окружающий мир стал тусклым, почти серым, эмоции — слабым эхом прежнего, жизнь — практически бессмысленной; ей было просто наплевать. Дамблдор предупреждал, что так может случиться, и специалисты это подтвердили, обнадёжив, что со временем всё потихоньку восстановится, и рекомендовав новые впечатления для ускорения процесса, но какие впечатления могут быть с их доходами, если даже поездка в египетский медицинский центр — по официальной версии, они гостили у Билла — случилась лишь чудом? Хотя родители честно старались, из кожи вон лезли, чтобы разнообразить привычную рутину в Норе, но не особенно помогало.

В школе всё стало и проще, и сложнее одновременно: там Джинни постоянно сталкивалась с Колином, Гермионой и другими своими жертвами. С Гарри. Они простили её, целиком и полностью, даже намёком не вспоминая о случившемся, они не были серыми, они вызывали эмоции, но что это были за эмоции… уж лучше никаких, чем жуткий клубок из вины, стыда, отчаяния, благодарности и тоски. Джинни тянуло к ним со страшной силой, как мотылька к открытому пламени, особенно к Гарри, конечно, но она не смела пользоваться всеобщим незаслуженным великодушием и навязываться, чтобы оказаться принятой из жалости; и так было до ОД.

Прошлый год — совместные занятия и, больше всего, поход в Министерство — всё изменил: Джинни уже не была обузой, которую надо спасать, источником неприятностей, она стала товарищем, соратником, тем, кто сам может прийти на помощь в трудную минуту. И приходит. 

Казалось бы, всё прекрасно, но одна проблема так никуда и не делась: Гарри. С остальными ей хотелось дружить, и Джинни могла с гордостью сказать, что своей цели достигла, но с ним дружить не хотелось. Хотелось легонько укусить за нос и щекотать, пока не выступят слёзы, хотелось небрежно поправить вечно перекошенный воротник мантии и подкладывать в тарелку самые аппетитные кусочки, хотелось увидеть его без очков и хмурой складочки между бровей, хотелось уверенно взять за руку и не отпускать, пока не надоест, то есть — никогда; но даже в самый жаркий и душный летний день, стоило ему задержать на ней свой взгляд чуть дольше или, того хуже, случайно коснуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев, её прошибал озноб, а сердце покрывалось ледяной коркой страха и неуверенности. Конечно, он слишком великодушен и добр, чтобы посмеяться над ней или сказать что-то неприятное, но словно наяву перед глазами вставали ярко написанные на его не привыкшем ничего скрывать лице удивление и жалость после её гипотетического признания; тем увереннее и небрежнее она пыталась себя вести, и получалось на удивление хорошо. 

А некоторым мечтам суждено остаться мечтами.

Чтобы изгнать их и неподобающие мысли, Джинни в прошлом году решила попробовать старый добрый способ «клин клином вышибают», выбрав для этих целей из десятка кандидатов — удивительно, но многим она нравилась просто за внешность, хоть они совсем её не знали — Майкла Корнера, приятного в общении и симпатичного рейвенкловца. Расчёт оказался верным, даже, наверное, чересчур: он мог часами рассказывать ей что-нибудь увлекательное — с его точки зрения, — а она изредка кивала и думала о своём.

В один из летних дней, когда Гарри уже гостил в Норе, Джинни, получив очередное письмо от Майкла — не короче любого из Гермиониных эссе, как обычно, — не смогла заставить себя его прочитать и написала в ответ, что им нужно расстаться.

Кто знает, если бы Малфой не помешал ей в поезде нормально с ним поговорить, если бы не та безобразная сцена на перроне, сейчас Джинни встречалась бы с Дином, видит Мерлин, он делал для этого всё возможное.

А на днях выловил её после очередной квиддичной тренировки.

Джинни постоянно сравнивала Дина с Гарри — на самом деле она всех с ним сравнивала, — и результат выходил неутешительный: «Гарри никогда бы не…» и «А вот Гарри бы..» исчислялись сотнями, вот только одним из них было «Гарри никогда бы не стал встречаться с Джинни Уизли», поэтому, когда Дин попытался её поцеловать — последняя, отчаянная попытка убедить дать ему второй шанс, — она не стала сразу же его отталкивать. Он целовал её так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, а она изо всех сил пыталась ощутить хотя бы тень тех чувств, бледное подобие того, что вызывал в ней Гарри одним своим присутствием на расстоянии меньше пяти футов, но не чувствовала абсолютно ничего. 

Дин был хорошим парнем, просто он не был Гарри.

Мягко оттолкнув его, Джинни покачала головой и признала:

— Прости, но ничего не получится, — она развернулась, чтобы уйти и не смотреть на понурившегося Дина, не поддаться жалости — её идеал всё равно недостижим, так почему не сделать счастливым хоть одного человека, — и увидела Гарри, вместе с Роном стоявшего у подножия потайной лестницы, ведущей в гриффиндорскую башню. Он смотрел на неё иначе, словно впервые видел, а где-то на дне, как омут в болоте, притаилась злость. Может, на Дина, что тот мешал одному из лучших игроков — без ложной скромности, лучше неё играл только сам Гарри, а Кэти она уже ни в чём не уступала, несмотря на разницу в опыте — отдохнуть после тяжёлой тренировки, может, на Джинни, что она оказалась всего лишь обычной девчонкой, а не своим парнем, которым долгое время старательно притворялась.

Устроившему скандал Рону где-то в глубине души Джинни была даже благодарна, но всё равно не сумела сдержаться, чтобы не наговорить гадостей, выплёскивая затопившее её от взгляда Гарри чёрное отчаяние. Даже Гермиону приплела, хотя вот уж кто ни в чём не виноват совершенно, а теперь по полной огребёт от Рона за единственный поцелуй с Крамом, и тот, скорее, из научного интереса.

С того дня она просто не находила себе места, но поговорить о произошедшем ни с кем не решалась: Полумна просто не поймёт, у Гермионы и без всяких глупостей проблем полон рот — Джинни полностью разделяла её опасения насчёт учебника Гарри, — а с другими девчонками, даже одногодками, она так и не сумела сойтись достаточно близко. Ну не к Рону же идти за советом, право слово. Во-первых, он не понял бы, во-вторых, всё ещё дулся. И уж конечно Джинни не могла обсудить это с самим Гарри, взамен делая вид, будто вовсе ничего не случилось. Он, кажется, был не против, но иногда она ловила его странные взгляды, слишком похожие на тот, что был в потайном проходе, и понимала: он ничего не забыл.

Джинни, и без того бывшую на нервах, приближение первого матча сезона, тем более со слизеринцами, доконало. Промаявшись несколько часов без сна накануне дня икс в слишком жаркой и оттого особенно противной постели, она поняла, что уснуть не сможет, оделась и спустилась в гостиную, но там было пусто. Немного поскучав у едва тлевшего камина, Джинни вспомнила универсальный рецепт Дамблдора от любых неприятностей: чашка горячего, сладкого шоколада. Недолго думая, она решительно встала, подошла к выходу и отодвинула портрет.

У ближайшего поворота копошились две смутные тени, они тихонько переговаривались, негромко похохатывая и ковыряясь в чём-то в районе пола. Рассмотреть подробнее не выходило: свет от ближайшего окна до них практически не доставал.

Замерев от неожиданности, Джинни оглянулась — Полной Дамы на портрете не наблюдалось — и принялась лихорадочно размышлять, что же делать. Почти наверняка это какие-то шутники, решившие устроить гриффиндорцам некий утренний сюрприз. Если вспомнить о завтрашнем матче, можно с уверенностью сказать: слизеринцы. Их новоприобретённой вежливости хватило едва ли на неделю, а затем, в основной массе своей, они вернулись практически к прежнему поведению, только компашка Малфоя и квиддичная сборная продолжали ломать комедию. Честно признаться, сама Джинни подыгрывала им не без удовольствия, тихонько наслаждаясь тщательно скрываемой, но всё же заметной злостью некоторых из них, особенно скотины Вейзи, её главного соперника и лучшего бомбардира противника. Вот только не ожидала она, что слизеринцы так резко перейдут к активным действиям, и с большим опозданием заподозрила: всё это был один большой план по усыплению бдительности, долженствующий завершиться подлым и неожиданным ударом. Любой, поживший под одной крышей с Фредом и Джорджем, прекрасно знал, насколько злыми и жестокими иногда могут быть некоторые шуточки, и Джинни могла поспорить, что Гриффиндору уготована именно такая.

Она снова оглянулась на пустовавшую раму и достала палочку: вернуться за подмогой не получится, но рано или поздно её наверняка заметят. Численное преимущество смущало: делать гадость отрядили наверняка тех, что поталантливее, со старших курсов. Хоть Джинни и была подготовлена намного лучше почти любого другого студента пятого курса — наверняка даже двух, если не считать членов ОД, но столкновение предстояло не с кем-то из них, — однако парочку с седьмого ей точно не одолеть. С шестым могли быть варианты.

А ведь даже если они её не заметят, всё равно придётся устраивать наскок в лучших традициях шуточного девиза Гриффиндора «слабоумие и отвага»: закончить свою пакость она им позволить не должна — мало ли что там окажется.

Удивлённый вскрик со всей очевидностью показал: слизеринцы не совсем идиоты и по сторонам изредка поглядывали, а Джинни слишком долго думала. Однако всё бросать и срочно убегать — как она немного надеялась в глубине души — застигнутые врасплох пакостники даже не подумали, вместо этого подскочив и рванув в её сторону с явным намерением обезвредить неожиданного свидетеля, и совершенно точно не ожидали, что Джинни ринется навстречу.

Лучшим шансом было прорваться мимо них из тупика, в котором её могли спокойно зажать и неторопливо измотать, а там либо оторваться и затеряться в лабиринте школьных коридоров, либо двигать к Макгонагалл, если придётся совсем туго, но первое, конечно, предпочтительнее. Едва достигнув максимально возможной эффективной дальности воздействия своего любимого Летучемышиного сглаза — самую чуточку превосходящей по этому параметру большинство заклинаний, обычно известных школьникам, — она взмахнула палочкой, не притормаживая и не пытаясь целиться — заклинание обладало псевдоразумом достаточным, чтобы самому наводиться на цель, так как мышки по сути являлись трансфигурированным воздухом с программой атаки всего живого, что находилось перед ними, — вложив столько сил, сколько вообще могла, и с удовольствием пронаблюдала, как парочка слизеринцев, так и не успевших её ничем атаковать, резко затормозила и скрылась в тёмном облачке с головы почти по пояс. 

— Это Уизли! — выкрикнул один из них, и Джинни, узнав голос Харпера — Слизерин, пятый курс, полный идиот, — несколько приободрилась. Второй что-то бормотал, слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать слова или идентифицировать голос.

Мимо них она пронеслась на максимальной скорости и, достигнув поворота, на ходу с большим удовольствием наступила на не до конца выложенный на полу узор из чего-то, похожего на белые — или светло-серые, в полумраке не разобрать — крохотные лепестки и часть раздавила, а часть расшвыряла подошвами в стороны и с удовлетворением подумала, что ничего у этих гадов теперь не выйдет, в любом случае.

Стоило ей только скрыться за поворотом, как в угол стены прилетело какое-то заклинание, выщербив камень с такой силой, что обломки чувствительно ударили Джинни в спину и плечо, заставив ещё ускориться. Вербальной формулы она не услышала, значит — напарник Харпера с шестого или седьмого курса, и это уже хуже. Более того, раз он сумел прицелиться настолько точно, то с мышками уже разобрался. Слишком быстро.

Всего через пару минут стало ясно, что оторваться от них не выйдет: ещё парочка Летучемышиных сглазов и с десяток других заклинаний, наугад брошенных за спину, ничуть не затормозили преследователей, а ей самой приходилось двигаться зигзагами, потому как они тоже не теряли времени и разноцветные вспышки так и мелькали то справа, то слева, с удивительной точностью, если вспомнить, что дело происходило на бегу. С каждым новым коридором обстрел начинался всё раньше и раньше, стоило только её преследователям миновать поворот или очередные двери. Отрыв, выигранный благодаря самой первой — и единственной успешной — атаке медленно, но неуклонно сокращался. Преодолев ещё один коридор, она поняла: пора давать бой, иначе сил на сопротивление толком и не останется.

Место было довольно удобное — широкая, неплохо освещённая множеством окон анфилада, — и Джинни затормозила, юркнула за колонну футах в пятидесяти от поворота, из-за которого вот-вот должна была вынырнуть погоня. Сердце оглушительно бухало в ушах, словно поднявшись к самому горлу, дышать приходилось ртом, жадно глотая воздух и стараясь не хрипеть.

— Куда она делась? — послышался удивлённый и изрядно запыхавшийся голос Харпера. — Эй, ты чего хватаешься, уйдёт же и на нас настучит! 

— А ну стой, идиот! — рявкнул второй слизеринец, и она узнала его тоже: Вейзи. Слизерин, седьмой курс, хитрая и расчётливая сволочь. Совсем плохо. — Спряталась, клянусь Мерлином, засаду решила устроить, грязная предательница крови.

Он нарочито громко добавил:

— Не настучит она, если не хочет вместо матча куковать на отработке. Макгонагалл-то свалила на ночь в Хогсмид, и решать Снейпу.

Как будто в больничном крыле куковать намного лучше, а именно туда они и намеревались её отправить. Вейзи наверняка врал, но крохотное сомнение появилось: вдруг всё-таки нет? Пусть Джинни не верила, что Макгонагалл может покинуть школу в такое время — Дамблдора снова не было за ужином, а она заместитель, значит, обязана замещать, а не гулять непонятно где, — но домик в Хогсмиде у неё действительно имелся. И чем ещё объяснить их вопиющую наглость?

Всё равно план добраться до комнат Макгонагалл был слишком ненадёжным. Одно слово: лестницы. Никаких гарантий, что приедет нужная, тем более быстро, но даже если и так, за перилами не особенно спрячешься от заклинаний, которых в неё полетит куча, и уже прицельно. 

Да, она рискнула бы спрыгнуть этажом ниже, благо, падать без серьёзных последствий, благодаря квиддичу, умела — даже с довольно большой высоты, их этому специально учили — и десять футов не казались такими уж страшными, но на камень — вместо привычного песка — с разбега, наискосок и тоже под обстрелом? Мерлин, ну почему было не заинтересоваться тем заклинанием, при помощи которого Дамблдор однажды спас Гарри во время матча? Сейчас оно пришлось бы как нельзя более кстати. Да к тому же лестничные площадки не настолько велики, чтобы не опасаться и вовсе промахнуться. Если бы только удалось оторваться сильнее, чем на две трети коридора… Увы, теперь уже не выйдет: эту анфиладу и лестничный колодец разделяет всего один переход, ещё и не слишком длинный. 

С другой стороны, Вейзи и Харпер ни за что не решатся повторить такое безумство, максимум спустят друг друга заклинанием, но на это понадобится время, намного больше времени. Может статься, если у неё всё получится, то и Макгонагалл не понадобится. Стоит ли повторить отвлекающий манёвр с Летучемышиным сглазом, выиграть небольшую фору и рискнуть? Но он не сработал во второй и третий раз, ничуть не замедлив преследователей. 

Джинни мучительно колебалась: всегда остаётся вариант дать открытый бой. Шансы не в её пользу, но они есть. Между тем тихое эхо медленных, осторожных шагов приближалось, становясь всё громче. Они не торопились, но им и незачем. Приняв решение, она плавно скользнула на корточки.

После феерического посещения Отдела Тайн в прошлом году мама взялась то и дело — словно бы ненароком, невзначай — вворачивать тут и там советы и уловки, которые можно назвать «Тысяча и один способ одурачить противника и победить, если вы хотите выжить любой ценой». На прямой вопрос, откуда она всё это знает и почему не скажет прямо, мама отговорилась тем, что юность её прошла в неспокойные времена и на жизненных примерах информация усваивается лучше, а потом не менее прямо добавила, что отец — если услышит — будет не слишком доволен, что она устроила тут военный лагерь и учит детей бесчестным приёмам. Настаивать Джинни не стала, но на ус мотала исправно. Гарри и Рон, попавшие на самый конец курса молодого бойца, кажется, так ничего и не заподозрили — она и сама-то, признаться, поняла далеко не сразу, — а вот Гермиона посматривала странно, но молчала. 

«И этот садовый гном как выскочит мне прямо под ноги, я аж растерялась, веришь? Ведь не ожидаешь, что на тебя напрыгнут снизу, верно?» — сказала мама как-то раз.

Харпер и Вейзи, резко заглянувшие за колонну, тоже не ожидали удара снизу и целились палочками на уровни груди. В стену ударил луч бледно-жёлтого цвета, и на секунду даже показалось, что они её так бы и не заметили; одновременно с этим Джинни попала в опорную ногу Вейзи — как самого опасного и массивного — заклинанием Флиппендо, и тот, едва закончив движение палочкой и уже начав её опускать на звук, завалился набок, судорожно взмахнув руками. Выпрямившись и левой рукой толкнув Харпера — на голову ниже и в два раза субтильнее, почти её габаритов, — правой Джинни послала Летучемышиный сглаз, но ни падения, ни результата сглаза уже не увидела, что было мочи рванув дальше по коридору.

И уже на втором шаге поняла, что не бежит, а летит — падает, — и едва успела прижать руки к телу и извернуться так, чтобы приземлиться левым боком, при этом не расквасив нос и не сломав палочку; лодыжку прострелило болью: скотина Вейзи умудрился схватить её за ногу. Джинни взвыла — не столько от боли, сколько от досады: о прыжках можно забыть — и, обернувшись, со всей силы лягнула его по голове свободной ногой. Он зарычал, но не отпустил, и она ударила ещё раз. И ещё один. После этого его хватка ослабела, и Джинни сумела выдернуть пострадавшую ногу из захвата, отползла к колонне и встала, цепляясь за украшавшую её лепнину.

Вейзи так и остался лежать — скрючившись и прижав руки к лицу, — а вот Харпер как раз разобрался с летучими мышами и первым делом наколдовал Протего, обжегшее сетчатку яркой голубой вспышкой от вложенной в него силы. Под его защитой он принялся тормошить Вейзи. Джинни наставила на них палочку и, пробуя наступить на пострадавшую ногу — было больно, но не слишком сильно, будто та сломана, а, скорее, похоже на растяжение, — пыталась сообразить, каким заклинанием можно продавить щит, но не прибить насмерть этих гадов. Ничего толкового в голову не приходило, а Вейзи уже немного очухался и поднялся; отдавая им право первого хода, она с вызовом спросила:

— Ну? 

Чтобы её проклясть, Харперу придётся снять щит, и тогда появится некоторый простор для манёвра. 

— Ты у меня за это кровью умоешься, сука, — прошипел Вейзи, отнимая от лица руку; на его щеке Джинни с удовлетворением отметила темневшие в скудном лунном свете следы от шипов — наколдованных по случаю гололёда — с подошвы её ботинка.

Она собиралась ответить ему не менее ласково, но тут боковым зрением уловила нечто странное, неправильное, и почти упустила момент, когда Харпер всё же убрал своё заклинание. Резко пригнувшись, почти упав и едва не потеряв равновесие, Джинни уклонилась от очередного неопознанного бледно-жёлтого луча Вейзи — интуиция подсказывала, что результат у того мерзкий, под стать исполнителю — и запустила Таранталлегру, перекатом уйдя в сторону от возможной ответной атаки с его — или Харпера — стороны. Он почти увернулся, не хватило совсем капельку, но его всё же задело — самым краем, по касательной, вот только большего и не нужно, — и Вейзи принялся корчиться в странном подобии танца, нелепо дрыгая руками и ногами в бесплодных попытках сопротивляться. Глянув в сторону Харпера и обнаружив, что тот валяется на полу и не даже не пытается что-то сделать, а над ним зависла фантасмагорическая фигура, состоявшая словно бы из изломанного пространства, Джинни, чуточку насладившись приятным зрелищем, оборвала мучения Вейзи на середине прыжка, почти балетного па, при помощи старого доброго Петрификуса, так что грохнулся он знатно, но никакого чувства вины она не ощутила, только мрачное удовлетворение.

— А ты кто ещё такой? — без особого дружелюбия — но и без враждебности тоже — спросила Джинни своего неожиданного помощника, устало прислонившись спиной к стене. Выпендриваться и вставать сил уже не было.

Фигура как-то знакомо хмыкнула, пошла волнами — от этого зрелища у неподготовленного человека могла закружиться голова, но её вестибулярный аппарат выдерживал и не такое, — и из переплетения кривых мельтешащих линий проявился Драко Малфой.

— Раздери меня гиппогриф, — ошеломлённо выдохнула Джинни, пялясь на него во все глаза. Он широко, даже как-то задорно, улыбнулся, приложил палец к губам и послал в обездвиженного Вейзи какое-то заклинание. Невербальная магия уже начинала её потихоньку бесить.

— Петрификус плох тем, что жертва всё слышит и видит, если глаза открыты, а мне свидетели этого подвига не нужны совершенно, — объяснил Малфой и, подойдя к валявшимся поближе, от души пнул сначала одного, а затем другого. Очень захотелось последовать его примеру, но не ронять же честь факультета перед слизеринцем — особенно этим, — избивая уже поверженных противников?

— Мятежные души, мать вашу, идиоты, зла не хватает! Кому Урхарт говорил? Или уши полировкой для мётел забились? — он экспрессивно взмахнул руками.

— Ты же сам сказал, что они тебя не слышат, — скептически напомнила ему Джинни, с трудом поднявшись. Адреналин схлынул, и синяки пульсировали, а перенапряжённые мышцы ныли; в лодыжке противно тянуло, и опираться на неё было практически невозможно.

— Зато мне полегчало, — Малфой беззаботно пожал плечами и вдруг погрустнел. — Иногда я жалею, что для Слизерина достаточно кровосмесительных связей в анамнезе.

Он пристально глянул на неё и, похоже, что-то заметил.

— Ты как, валькирия, в норме?

Джинни с усилием выпрямилась, не желая показывать слабость, и холодно ответила:

— Во-первых, не дождёшься, во-вторых, не называй меня так — терпеть не могу прозвища, — в-третьих, я и сама бы справилась.

— Не сомневаюсь, — серьёзно кивнул Малфой и задумался. — А мне этого действительно не хватало.

— Чего? — она напряглась и на всякий случай покрепче сжала палочку. Может, он помог вырубить Вейзи и Харпера только для того, чтобы разделаться с ней самолично. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона рассказывали о нём достаточно, чтобы заподозрить его в любой пакости, однако лично Джинни с ним и не пересекалась почти, существуя словно бы в параллельных вселенных, если не считать встречи в книжном и происшествия со стишками, но и тогда настоящей мишенью была вовсе не она, а Гарри. Хотя это делало Малфоя только опаснее: очевидно, он не разбирал средств при достижении своих целей, как говорится, лес валят — лукотрусы мрут. Оставалось лишь гадать, что ему стукнуло в голову в этом году и не снесёт ли её мимоходом.

— Высокого вдохновения битвы. Тебе, как гриффиндорке, это должно быть близко. Эх, сигаретку бы ещё для полного счастья.

— Ты куришь эти маггловские палочки? Ты? — поразилась Джинни, на секунду обо всём забыв. В школе хватало ребят со старших курсов, тоже имевших эту привычку, но чистокровные волшебники предпочитали классические трубки, и представить, что такой сноб мог по доброй воле уподобиться презираемым им магглорождённым, никак не получалось.

— Ну… — Малфой замялся. — Всё равно я вроде как бросил.

— Но сигареты! 

— Я уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы иметь вредные привычки, — хохотнул он и посмотрел на неё снисходительно, будто отмочил великолепную шутку, смысла которой она просто не улавливала, хотя это именно Малфой тут кое-чего не понимал.

— Они маггловские, — медленно и раздельно пояснила Джинни. — Маг-глов-ски-е!

— И что? — спросил он с потрясающим хладнокровием. — Ты что-то имеешь против магглов? Ты? 

Некоторое время Малфой явно наслаждался её потрясённым видом: как Джинни открыла рот, чтобы ответить, так и не закрыла, не придумав ничего толкового.

— А твой отец знает об этом? — добил он её через десяток секунд. 

— Издеваешься? — прошипела она.

— Ну, есть немного. Пошли.

— Куда? — тут же ощетинилась Джинни, наставив на него свою волшебную палочку.

— На оргию пожирателей смерти, конечно. Нам для жертвоприношения нужна девственница. Ты ведь девственница, м? Ребятам не понравится, если я притащу какую некондицию.

Она сглотнула, крепче прижалась к стене, на которую опиралась, и прищурила глаза. Неоднократно выручавший её Летучемышиный сглаз Джинни применить уже не успела: на середине заклинания палочку вырвало из рук, и Малфой легко её поймал. Кратковременный ступор, вызванный столь резким переходом от шутливой, почти дружеской болтовни, сыграл решающую роль. Она приготовилась драться до последнего — хоть зубами грызть, если других вариантов не останется, — но умом понимала, что всего одного заклинания ей хватит с головой, и он будет волен делать с её оглушённым телом любые гадости.

— В вашу гостиную, зайчонок, — поморщился Малфой, убирая обе палочки в карман мантии. 

— Не называй меня так! — на автомате огрызнулась она и не сдвинулась с места.

— До чего ж ты легковерная… а юмора тут вообще никто не понимает, что ли? — он шагнул к ней немного ближе, но не вплотную, на что Джинни в тайне понадеялась — нога всё ещё отказывалась нормально служить, и на хороший рывок рассчитывать не стоило, — собираясь вернуть свою палочку при помощи грубой силы.

— Дебильный у тебя юмор.

— Вы с Грейнджер, часом, не сёстры? — Малфой тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Я не позволю тебе в одиночестве шастать по замку после отбоя, даже если мне придётся тебя связать и тащить на себе. Это будет долго, утомительно и неприятно для нас обоих, но я заморочусь. Из принципа.

Что-то такое было в его голосе или, может, глазах, что Джинни сразу уловила разницу: теперь он предельно серьёзен, а раньше и правда пошутил.

— Заклинание левитации ты так и не освоил? — она всё же не сдержалась от шпильки. Никто не любит ультиматумы.

— Даму — заклинанием? — великосветски покривился Малфой. — Фи.

— Будь у меня палочка, ещё вопрос, кто кого связал бы, — Джинни продолжала спорить уже из чистой вредности.

— Она у тебя и была, — от его самодовольной улыбки у неё свело скулы, но говорить слизеринцу, тем более Малфою, что он победил нечестно, а она отвлеклась, равнозначно упрёку за полёты, адресованному птице. Рождённый ползать везде пролезет. — Хватит препираться, мелкая, пошли уже.

— Сам такой! — насупилась Джинни. — Шибздик!

— Я компактный, — нарочито спокойно парировал Малфой, но она поняла, что попала если не в болевую точку, то очень рядом, и довольно ответила:

— А я концентрированная.

И показала ему язык. 

— Ну, с этим не поспоришь при всём желании, — он улыбнулся — по-доброму, как нормальный человек — и мотнул головой в сторону гриффиндорской башни. — Давай двигаться, и в темпе: у меня ещё есть дела этой ночью.

— Оргия? 

— Если бы… — его скорбный тон и кислая мина явно намекали на что-то поскучнее.

— А эта парочка? — Джинни кивнула в сторону Вейзи и Харпера.

— Полежат какое-то время, — не стал вдаваться в подробности он и, развернувшись, бодро зашагал по коридору. Наверняка собирался потом вернуться и утащить их в подземелья, благо, не дамы, можно и отлевитировать. Ничего против она не имела: не оставлять же их тут до утра — ещё простынут.

Ей пришлось последовать за ним, ведь у него осталась её волшебная палочка.

— В темпе не получится, — вынуждена была признать Джинни уже через три шага: с ногой было совсем плохо. Она села прямо на каменный пол — идти дальше всё равно не смогла бы, — стянула ботинок и гольф, принялась ощупывать жутко распухшую лодыжку, на которой чернел один, но зато гигантский синяк. Просто король синяков, Его Императорское Величество всех гематом и ушибов. Огнекраба Вейзи за пазуху. Из-за освещения он казался ещё темнее и страшнее, чем был на самом деле.

— Мерлин, только бы не перелом, — панически шептала Джинни, не в силах ничего толком нащупать и понять из-за сильной боли при каждой попытке. 

Несомненно, Костерост всё исправит, но это несколько часов, а если затянуть до утра, то и дольше — воспаление к тому времени наберёт обороты, и понадобятся дополнительные меры, — но ведь не согласится же Малфой тащить её в Больничное крыло, наплевав на свои таинственные дела и подставляясь под наказание — да с чего бы ему, — а самой никак не доползти. Проклятье, она вполне могла всё же пропустить матч.

— И ты молчала? — раздался удивлённый голос Малфоя, и на Джинни упала его тень: он подошёл совсем близко и без церемоний плюхнулся напротив неё. — Дай сюда.

Он самым наглым образом протянул к её ноге свои культяпки, и она машинально отдёрнулась.

— Не глупи, тыковка.

— Ты ведь не угомонишься? — обречённо спросила Джинни, и сама толком не понимая, что именно имела в виду: желание её облапать или дурацкие прозвища.

— Да чёрта с два, — подтвердил Малфой, весело искря светлыми глазами, особенно неприятными в лунном освещении, словно полупрозрачными. Совсем как у Олливандера. 

— Ладно.

В конце концов, тыква ей всегда нравилась, особенно печёная с яблоками, да и определить, что там с лодыжкой, всё равно надо.

— Так просто? — вроде бы искренне удивился он.

— Могу лягнуть, — предложила она с некоторым азартом и прищурилась, сделав вид, что целится.

— Не надо, — Малфой на всякий случай чуть отодвинулся. — Давай обойдёмся без прелюдий.

Выжидательно глянув на неё и получив утвердительный кивок, он придвинулся обратно, совсем близко, взял её за ступню прохладными, твёрдыми пальцами и положил ногу себе на колени, предупредил: 

— Будет больно. Может, Силенцио?

— Чёрта с два, — передразнила его Джинни, про себя удивляясь тому, что готова ему довериться. — Давай уже, не тяни низзла за бубенцы, — она прикусила губу.

— Желание дамы — закон.

Не заорать удалось лишь чудом, во время процедуры сквозь зубы то и дело прорывались тихие стоны, но хоть глаза остались сухими. В голову закралась мысль, что Малфой просто воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью безнаказанно её помучить, но лицо у него было слишком сосредоточенное — ни следа злорадства, — а когда он закончил, то задумчиво нахмурился. Джинни это сильно не понравилось.

— Ну что? Тебе придётся заморочиться? — нервно спросила она, так и не дождавшись вердикта.

— Скорее всего, — немного неуверенно протянул он, и Джинни, уже как-то попривыкшая к перманентно беззаботному Малфою, сыпавшему дурацкими хохмами по поводу и без — чаще второе, — заподозрила, что дела настолько плохи, насколько она подозревала, но до сих пор не желала верить.

— А есть альтернатива? — скрыть напряжение в голосе, кажется, удалось: вопрос прозвучал вполне деловито. С надеждой, не без этого, но не позорно жалко.

— Я могу попробовать всё исправить... — предложил он без особого энтузиазма и замолк, явно что-то недоговаривая.

— Но?

— Будет адски больно.

Миленько. А до этого, значит, было только немного щёкотно? И ещё придётся ему довериться: позволить наложить заклинание. Хотя при желании он всё равно смог бы сотворить с ней, безоружной и беспомощной, что угодно и без позволения. Если подумать, Больничное крыло так и так в перспективе, пора уже это признать, а Малфой — шанс его избежать. Сомнительный, ненадёжный и рискованный, но шанс. В самом деле, не станет же он её убивать?

— Переживу как-нибудь, — мрачно сказала Джинни. — Я же ведьма, а мы крепче, чем кажется.

— Ладно, — Малфой достал палочку и нахмурился, что-то соображая.

— Ты же не собираешься лечить меня заклинанием, которое умудрился подзабыть? 

— Как тебе не стыдно, тыковка, я его на себе пробовал и всё прекрасно помню, — укорил он её. — Просто оно адресного типа — вроде Акцио, — но компонента обязательно должна быть на латыни.

— Знаешь латынь? — с интересом уточнила она.

— В совершенстве, — даже сидя Малфой ухитрился горделиво подбочениться.

— А слово из головы вылетело, — ввернула Джинни.

— Давненько не приходилось пользоваться, — немного смутился он. — И я же не ортопед-травматолог, чтобы у меня название каждой косточки от зубов отскакивало.

Теперь пришла её очередь смущаться: она-то думала о чём-нибудь простеньком — вроде «тарам-пам-пам нога», только на латыни, естественно, — а там, оказывается, всё несколько сложнее; кто такой ортопед-травматолог, Джинни спрашивать постеснялась.

— В конце концов, можно ведь и так… — Малфой поджал губы, явно недовольный результатами своих усилий. Заметив её беспокойство, он с уверенностью добавил: — Даже лучше получится: вообще следов не останется... но будет больнее.

Она преувеличенно философски пожала плечами и придала лицу скучающий вид. Долгое ожидание чего-то неприятного порой действовало на нервы не хуже этого самого неприятного. 

— Давай уже, просто сделай это, мантикора тебя побери. Раньше начнёшь — быстрее свалишь по своим делам.

— И то верно, — посуровевший Малфой наставил на неё палочку и прищурился. — Прикуси чего-нибудь. Да хоть подол мании скатай и в рот запихни. 

Признав идею здравой — повредить себе ещё и язык не хотелось, да и звук немного заглушит, если не выйдет сдержаться, — Джинни последовала его совету и кивнула, мол, готова приступать. Сразу после этого в неё прилетел луч заклинания, но она совершенно ничего не почувствовала и уже хотела возмутиться — зачем было зря пугать, — когда он крепко стиснул её ногу, так и покоившуюся на его коленях, жёстко ту фиксируя, и чётким, зазвеневшим от напряжения голосом произнёс:

— Тарсо эмендо.

Ощущения были такие, словно в пострадавшую лодыжку впились сотни, тысячи мелких, но очень острых зубов и грызли, щедро присаливая и сдабривая укусом для пущего смака. Джинни орала и скулила, рычала и дёргалась, пытаясь вырваться, извивалась и корчилась, скребла ногтями камни пола. Закончилось всё так же резко, как и началось. Сколько это продолжалось — всего лишь миг или целую вечность, — определить она ни за что не смогла бы.

Оглушённая произошедшим, Джинни с закрытыми глазами валялась на полу, не в силах встать или даже вытащить изо рта мантию. Вдруг по телу пробежали весёлые бодрящие искорки, и она, узнав Эннервейт, нашла в себе силы поднять веки. Над ней нависал встревоженный Малфой, явно собравшийся колдануть что-то ещё.

— Отстань от меня, изверг, — вяло отмахнулась от него Джинни, с облегчением выплюнув обслюнявленный подол, но не услышала собственного голоса. Так орала, что он пропал? Или временно оглохла от собственных воплей? Так сразу и не понять.

Малфой хлопнул себя по лбу и одарил её Финитой.

— Всё-таки наложил Силенцио? — мигом догадалась она.

— Иначе сюда сбежался бы весь замок.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему мадам Помфри не использует этот метод, — криво усмехнулась Джинни и на пробу пошевелила ступнёй — было ни чуточки не больно, — а затем приподнялась на локтях и осмотрела лодыжку. Та выглядела до странности нормально — честно говоря, совершенно здоровой, — и при всём желании разглядеть даже малейшей припухлости или следов гематомы не получалось.

— Хотя эффективность, надо признать, впечатляющая.

— Фирма веников не вяжет, — Малфой снова принял свой обычный довольный и немного высокомерный вид. — Я так и говорил.

— Надеюсь, мне больше никогда не придётся пользоваться твоими услугами в качестве колдомедика, — от всей души сказала Джинни и, отыскав свои вещи, валявшиеся неподалёку, натянула на вылеченную ногу сначала гольф, потом ботинок. Она встала, сделала пару шагов, попрыгала и с искренней улыбкой сказала:

— Спасибо, Малфой.

— Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом… — он многозначительно не договорил, как бы намекая на свою страшную месть, но Джинни заподозрила, что ему попросту нечем её реально напугать.

— То что? — тут же нахально спросила она, хотя на самом деле трепаться и не собиралась. Но вдруг чего интересного придумает? Любопытно же.

— Я вывешу твой лифчик на квиддичном кольце. 

У Джинни от неожиданности отвисла челюсть, а уже через секунду она хохотала; немного успокоившись, с трудом выговорила:

— И как же ты его достанешь? 

— Это вызов? — Малфой поиграл бровями.

— Да нет, мне теоретически интересно, — тут же уточнила Джинни, чтобы он не вздумал делать этого на самом деле.

— Если честно, пока не знаю. Но я что-нибудь непременно придумаю, — уверенно заявил Малфой, и она снова рассмеялась.

Облегчение из-за того, что проблема с ногой благополучно разрешилась, и остаточное действие Эннервейта немного кружили голову, поднимая настроение и заставляя хоть ненадолго забыть все переживания. Хотелось выплеснуть это из себя, сделать что-нибудь немного сумасшедшее.

— Наперегонки до башни, Малфой? — азартно предложила Джинни и, не дожидаясь ответа, сорвалась в бег. Не расчётливо-экономичный и изматывающий, как получасом ранее, а свободный, вприпрыжку, нелепо размахивая руками от избытка чувств.

Достигнув того самого поворота, где пытались устроить свою пакость Вейзи и Харпер, она остановилась и упёрлась руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Через несколько секунд рядом с шумом затормозил Малфой. Оглянувшись на него, Джинни прыснула: как любой слишком белокожий человек, от физической нагрузки он сильно раскраснелся и даже в потёмках смахивал на очень недовольную запыхавшуюся помидорку, но возмущаться не стал, видимо, и правда торопился.

— Нет, ты только посмотри на неё! Нагулялась и дрыхнет себе, — недовольно буркнула Джинни, выглянув из-за угла и с трудом различив силуэт Полной дамы на законном месте.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Малфой.

— А у вашего портрета тоже активная ночная жизнь? — её вдруг одолело любопытство.

— У нас вообще радикально: глухая стена, — прошептал он с таким видом, будто делился величайшим в мире секретом. — Суровые тёмные маги мы или кто?

— А поработай-ка ты для меня фонариком, о суровый тёмный маг, — попросила Джинни с долей ехидства. — Мне ведь посветить нечем.

— Да забирай, — Малфой вытащил из кармана мантии её палочку и сунул ей в руки.

— Люмос, — тут же шепнула она и начала пристально разглядывать стены и пол. Ничего нового не нашла и с особой тщательностью дотоптала все лепестки, что остались целыми, а потом убрала остатки при помощи Эванеско.

— Вот так, — довольная собой Джинни победно улыбнулась, и тут ей пришла в голову интересная мысль. — Слушай, Малфой, а ты не знаешь случайно, что они собирались учудить?

— Без понятия, — он пожал плечами. — Им действительно полагалось мирно почивать в своих постельках. Ни Слизерину в целом, ни Урхарту лично не нужен конфликт. Они действовали по собственной инициативе.

— Уж скорее по инициативе Вейзи.

Запоздало пожалев о погашенном Люмосе, Джинни всматривалась в его лицо, пытаясь найти там признаки неискренности.

— Наверняка, — Малфой слегка поморщился. — Фанатик, что с него взять. И на квиддиче у него бзик, и на чистоте крови. Нет бы что путное выбрать в качестве одержимости.

— А ты, значит, больше не фанатик? И с каких пор? 

Может, не стоило так прямо в лоб, но дипломат из неё был, мягко говоря, не слишком хороший.

— С недавних, — очень серьёзно сказал он. — Знаешь, ожидания и реальность как-то не захотели совпадать, вот и пришлось пересмотреть некоторые взгляды. Шуруй уже спать, тыковка.

— И что, даже баллов не снимешь?

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, то…

— Нет, — прервала она Малфоя и, кинув на него последний внимательный взгляд, бодро зашагала к портрету Полной дамы. Разбудив ту, выслушав от неё краткую нотацию о полуночниках и вяло огрызнувшись в ответ, Джинни сказала пароль — «Урбис одакс» — и, пока рама поворачивалась, открывая проход, мельком бросила взгляд через плечо. Густой мрак, скрывавший дальнюю часть коридора, был неподвижен и ничего белёсого, напоминавшего бы шевелюру Малфоя, там не виднелось. Либо ушёл, либо притаился за поворотом. Не проспать бы и успеть предупредить утром кого-нибудь со старших курсов, чтобы проверили это место на возможные скрытые пакости — просто на всякий случай, — хотя она почти не сомневалась: они ничего не обнаружат. 

Уже забираясь в постель, Джинни вспомнила, что так и не дошла до кухни, но не особенно расстроилась — прогулка выдалась такой насыщенной впечатлениями, что всякие глупости и переживания относительно того, хорошо ли она отыграет завтра, куда-то бесследно испарились — и легко заснула, утомлённая всем произошедшим.


	7. Глава 6. Провокация

Снитч всё не появлялся, но Гарри по этому поводу совершенно не переживал: Рон, благодаря нехитрому трюку с якобы добавленным в его сок Феликс Фелицис обретший небывалую уверенность в себе, не пропустил ни одного мяча, а на их счету было уже девяносто очков, больше половины которых заработала Джинни. Демельза лидировала по числу голевых передач, а Кэти успевала и там, и там. Несмотря на слова Захарии Смита, каким-то образом попавшего в комментаторы, Кут и Пикс дело своё знали и успели уже не по одному разу приласкать каждого из членов команды противника.

Словно гриффиндорцы сегодня просто не могли сделать ни одной ошибки, как будто Гарри и впрямь подлил зелье по-настоящему. Да ещё лучший бомбардир слизеринской сборной прошлым вечером вмазался на тренировке в собственного ловца, и оба теперь отдыхали под крылышком у мадам Пинс.

Правда, на замену Харперу вышел Малфой, но он был противником старым, хорошо изученным и неоднократно побеждённым, так что не вызывал серьёзных опасений, тем более что, во-первых, не тренировался — разница для опытного глаза легко заметная, Гарри сразу всё понял, — и во-вторых, неспешно фланировал по периметру, небрежно-лениво оглядывая поле, и явно не пылал азартом и желанием поймать снитч, как раньше, а словно отбывал тяжкую и нежеланную повинность.

Ну, тем лучше. Затягивание матча полностью устраивало Гарри: чем больше очков они сумеют набрать, тем больше шансов на итоговое первое место, а разгромный счёт и уверенная победа над Слизерином покажут всем сомневавшимся и в его кандидатуре на должность капитана, и в составе команды, насколько они ошибались. Никаких поблажек знаменитости, никаких мест по знакомству — только мастерство и талант, вот так.

Трибуны неистовствовали, «Рон Уизли — наш король!» пошла уже круг на десятый, и к гриффиндорцам давно присоединились хаффлпаффцы с рейвенкловцами; только слизеринцы сидели мрачные и молчаливые. Смит разорялся теперь по поводу Гарри:

— Совершенно очевидно, что обязанности капитана оказались слишком утомительными для Поттера: он даже не пытается искать снитч. 

Кто его пустил в комментаторы, если он даже в игре толком не разбирается?

— Это он зря, — послышался флегматичный голос, и метла Гарри качнулась — Малфой умышленно его толкнул, но не слишком сильно, как-то без былого огонька. — Макгонагалл слишком любит квиддич, чтобы доверить значок не лучшему из возможных кандидатов. Хоть прошлый год вспомни: выбрала Джонсон.

Мадам Трюк в этот момент смотрела в другую сторону, а когда оглянулась на гневный рев гриффиндорских болельщиков, Малфой уже просто парил рядом, что правилами не запрещено, и невозбранно отомстить ему под судейским взглядом было, конечно, можно, но получать пенальти не хотелось.

— Чего тебе? — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. Вблизи тот выглядел не слишком хорошо: помятый, глаза красные, будто страшно не выспался, а на метлу его усадили прямо из постели, в которую он только что забрался.

— Передай своей неспящей красавице, чтобы ходила оглядываясь, — сказал Малфой с непонятным выражением лица и на секунду устало прикрыл веки. 

— Чего? — оторопело вытаращился Гарри. Во-первых, мало того, что он как-то уже отвык слышать угрозы в его исполнении, так ещё и эта была какая-то странная, во-вторых, почему-то подумалось о Джинни, хотя какие у неё вообще могли быть дела с Малфоем? Наверняка он говорил о Гермионе, которая регулярно гуляла по ночам в библиотеку и туалет Плаксы Миртл. Гарри даже пришлось вручить ей мантию и карту на неопределённое время, когда Томас спросил, чем они там постоянно обмениваются и зачем это Грейнджер ходит к ним в спальню чуть ли не через вечер. Улыбался ещё так мерзко, что аж кулаки зачесались: и за нехорошие намёки в адрес лучшей подруги, и за давешнюю наглость по отношению к Джинни. Всё же хорошо, что она его отшила. Но если кто-то узнал, чем занималась Гермиона, и растрепал Малфою — или тот сам выяснил, не зря же так выглядит, может, следил, — то это просто катастрофа. В груди образовался ледяной комок страха: что же с ней теперь будет?

Непонятно только, почему он не сдал её тому же Снейпу, не испортил по-тихому зелье, наконец, не подкараулил однажды ночью без предупреждения. Может, боялся, что тогда и его планы на свет выплывут? Затем и сказал, чтобы она тихо-мирно прекратила? Но тогда она точно готовит что-то стоящее и эффективное.

— Того, — недовольно буркнул Малфой, выводя Гарри из задумчивости. — Не спасут её больше мышки.

— О чём ты вообще? Какие мыши? 

— Летучие, мой непонятливый соперник, какие же ещё, — Малфой закатил глаза. — Хватит тупить и переспрашивать, просто передай. И вообще, Поттер, мы тут с тобой болтаем, а там снитч вовсю порхает, — и он сорвался с места.

Гарри тут же последовал за ним — не столько из-за того, что поверил его последним словам, сколько из желания всё-таки их прояснить. Первая догадка оказалась правильной: речь шла о Джинни — все знали про её фирменный Летучемышиный сглаз, — но яснее от этого не стало, только наоборот. Хотя всё равно стоило попросить Гермиону быть осторожнее. Как-то вдруг очень ощутимой и реальной стала грозившая ей опасность, которую он раньше воспринимал скорее умозрительно.

Едва поравнявшись с Малфоем, Гарри тоже заметил снитч — надо же, не соврал — и вместо того, чтобы сбавить скорость, как собирался, выжал из метлы последнее; ветер засвистел в ушах, заглушая комментарии Смита и вопли толпы на трибунах. Преимущество гриффиндорской команды составляло пока всего лишь сотню очков. Если Малфой успеет первым, они проиграют.

Верная Молния не подвела, и Гарри, опередив соперника всего на каких-то несколько дюймов, протянул руку и схватил снитч.

— Есть! — радостно заорал он и от облегчения, что не упустил победу из-под носа — хотя был к тому близок, — совершенно позабыл о своём желании выяснить у Малфоя все подробности насчёт его туманных угроз.

Восторженная команда накинулась на Гарри с объятиями, не дождавшись, пока он спустится на землю, а Джинни тем временем разнесла в щепки будку комментатора, чем привела всех в полный экстаз.

Задыхаясь от смеха и ликования, Гарри вырвался из рук остальных игроков и крепко обнял её, но сразу же отпустил. Настроение, не испорченное даже руганью профессора Макгонагалл по поводу порчи школьного имущества, резко скакнуло вниз, стоило только вспомнить о грозившей Джинни опасности.

Чем она успела насолить Малфою? Почему он решил ей угрожать таким странным образом: передавая сообщение через третье лицо, к тому же именно через Гарри? Не сам ли он её в это нечаянно втравил, просто дружески общаясь? Не могут достать его — нацелились на тех, кто ему близок? Тогда и Гермиона с Роном — и всем семейством Уизли целиком — в опасности, и члены ОД — особенно Полумна и Невилл, — и Ремус, и Хагрид…

Оглядев счастливых членов команды, Гарри постарался изобразить бодрую улыбку и хлопнул по плечу торжествовавшего Рона. Потом. Он не станет портить им праздник и поговорит с Джинни после вечеринки.

Гриффиндорская команда ушла с поля в обнимку, задорно пересмеиваясь, весело потрясая в воздухе кулаками и махая своим болельщикам.

В раздевалке — после ухода всех остальных — Гарри и Рона ждал неприятный разговор с Гермионой, окончательно похоронивший любые надежды на приятный вечер в компании друзей и убивший даже малейшее желание продолжать делать вид, будто всё хорошо. 

Напряжение между Роном и Гермионой появилось уже давно — после неосмотрительных слов Джинни о том, кто и с кем целовался, — но именно Гарри, наряду с Лавандой Браун, поспособствовал взрыву, хотя он-то как раз надеялся, что после победы — на волне эйфории и не без помощи некоторого количества сливочного пива — им легко и просто будет помириться, а может, даже объясниться наконец, но не тут-то было. Обиженный Рон — в основном из-за Крама, конечно, а не потому, что Гермиона недостаточно верила в его вратарские способности — поцеловал не ту девочку. Атака разъярённых птичек стала достойным завершающим штрихом этого фарса.

В классе, из которого сначала выскочила рыдавшая Гермиона, а потом под натиском маленьких, но имевших достаточно острые клювы и когти пернатых снарядов сбежал Рон, Гарри просидел ещё минут тридцать: идти обратно на вечеринку не хотелось категорически, и не только потому, что быть втянутым в очередной виток противостояния Рона и Гермионы — удовольствие ниже среднего, ведь они оба его друзья и оба равно ему дороги, но ещё и из-за царившего там всеобщего веселья, которое лично для него отдавало теперь горечью, как пир во время чумы. Проклятый Малфой умудрился всего парой фраз надёжно испоганить и без того редкую по нынешним временам радость.

Когда Гарри вернулся в гостиную, праздник уже почти закончился: большая часть гриффиндорцев разбрелась кто куда, осталось не больше десятка человек, и в их числе Рон с Лавандой — вновь так тесно сплелись в объятьях, что трудно было сказать, где чьи руки — и Джинни, с ногами забравшаяся в кресло у камина и укутавшая колени тёплым лоскутным одеялом. Рядом с ней никого не было, и Гарри понял, что это его шанс.

— Ты не видела Гермиону? — начал он издалека, устроившись рядом с ней на подлокотнике (к тому же судьба подруги действительно его беспокоила).

— Видела, — Джинни вынырнула из своих мыслей и повернула к нему голову. — Забрала своё рыжее чудовище и унеслась с ним в спальню. Я пыталась с ней поговорить, но ничего не вышло: она очень расстроилась. Думаю, лучше её ненадолго оставить в покое.

Гарри невольно нашёл глазами Рона, решив было, что тот ему примерещился, но нет: друг по-прежнему сидел на диване в противоположной стороне гостиной — с Лавандой на коленях — и даже не думал исчезать.

— Дорвался, — бесстрастно прокомментировала Джинни, проследив за взглядом Гарри. — Не этого идиота, а кота. Знаешь, он иногда приходит посидеть у меня на коленях, — она провела ладонью по одеялу, — и мне очень нравится его гладить, хоть я и понимаю, что у него просто интерес к Арнольду — самый естественный интерес: гастрономический, — но он явно себя сдерживает. Умнейшее создание.

Джинни кончиком пальца пощекотала сидевшего на её плече карликового пушистика, прежде скрытого волосами, а Гарри на миг остро позавидовал и Живоглоту, и Арнольду, возжаждав поменяться с любым из них местами, и в тысячный уже, наверное, раз напомнил себе, что она сестра Рона.

Пауза затянулась, но Джинни это, кажется, совсем не обеспокоило, она смотрела в огонь и машинально теребила в пальцах какой-то фантик.

— Что это у тебя?

— О, презент от Фреда и Джорджа. Честно говоря, они мне их почти насильно запихнули по горсти каждый и с уморительной серьёзностью предостерегали от всяческих опасностей студенческих вечеринок для неокрепшего девичьего организма. Так мило с их стороны.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Джинни протянула фантик.

— Мозгодёрка, — вслух прочитал название Гарри и присмотрелся к кратенькой аннотации, добавленной ниже совсем мелкими буковками. — Проясняет сознание после употребления любого количества слабого алкоголя и придаёт свежесть дыханию. Ого, я о таких даже не слышал. И как, хорошо помогает?

— Сложно сказать, если честно. Насчёт дыхания — правда совершенно точно, причём действует потом ещё часа три, а вот с прояснением не скажу: мне и одного стаканчика, просто за компанию, вполне достаточно, так что и помутнения, которое требовалось бы прояснить, нет, — развела руками Джинни. 

— Ну, всё равно полезная штука, — одобрил Гарри.

— Ага, только если пить что покрепче, то гарантированно не сработает.

— Пробовала? 

— Слоупер пожаловался. На днях накушался до изумления, а потом возмущался, что ему подсунули пустышку, только деньги зря потратил, — она порылась в кармане и достала целую конфетку. — Будешь?

— А давай, — Гарри тоже выпил всего один стаканчик, но ясность мышления была ему сейчас как нельзя кстати.

— Про свежесть они не просто не соврали, а серьёзно преуменьшили, — выдохнул он, с трудом отдышавшись после разорвавшейся во рту термоядерной мятной бомбы. Джинни понимающе улыбнулась и подсказала:

— Это только первые несколько секунд, потом нормально.

Может, это так странно сработала конфета близнецов, а может, просто не осталось больше сил тянуть, но Гарри, быстро наколдовав заклинание Принца от подслушивания, без дальнейших предисловий сказал:

— Малфой тебе угрожал.

Почему-то смутившаяся Джинни ярко запунцовела.

— Не думаю, что он это всерьёз, — выпалила она скороговоркой. — Очередная его дебильная шуточка, не больше.

— Какие уж тут шуточки! — не согласился Гарри и для убедительности взмахнул руками. — «Ходи оглядываясь» — это совсем не смешно.

— Что? 

— Если дословно: «передай своей неспящей красавице, чтобы ходила оглядываясь». Так он мне сказал сегодня во время матча, когда в меня врезался. И что мышки твои не всесильны.

Гарри немного смутился. Джинни действительно была красавица, что там насчёт сна — неизвестно, но уж никак не «его». Она сестра Рона.

Её реакция его удивила: Джинни тут же успокоилась, сосредоточенно прищурилась и сказала: 

— Не вяжется.

— Что не вяжется? — совсем запутался Гарри. — Так всё и было, честное слово.

— Я верю, — она успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. — Я всегда тебе верю.

У него словно что-то перевернулось в животе.

— Просто это странно. Не мог он так разозлиться, что из-за меня ему пришлось сегодня играть, — Джинни говорила задумчиво, словно рассуждая сама с собой. — Или мог… нет, не вяжется. 

— Из-за тебя? Погоди, так что же, это ты заколдовала мётлы слизеринцев, и поэтому они столкнулись на тренировке? — Гарри посмотрел на неё с нескрываемым восхищением и подумал, что не особенно удивлён: как бы они с Роном иногда ни цапались, но она его любила; и раз великая блюстительница правил Гермиона опустилась до жульничества на отборочных, то почему бы Джинни, никогда особого пиетета к ним не питавшая, не могла поступить аналогично? 

— Нет. Видишь ли, вчера они столкнулись не друг с другом, — с нарочитой небрежностью сказала она. — И не на мётлах.

— Двое, Вейзи с седьмого курса… — у Гарри сел голос.

— Ага, но не то чтобы у меня имелся выбор, если ты понимаешь, — она недовольно нахмурилась, и все его справедливые упрёки за неоправданный риск куда-то подевались.

— Но тогда всё ясно! — он яростно сжал кулаки. — Слизеринцы хотят тебе отомстить, и Малфой в первых рядах.

— Не думаю, что он собрался мне мстить, — Джинни кинула странный взгляд куда-то в пространство.

— А как ещё изволишь толковать его слова? — не удержался от язвительного тона Гарри.

— Как предупреждение? — спросила она с невинным видом.

— Ха! Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, потому что судишь их по себе. 

Проигнорировав её явное смущение от неожиданно сорвавшегося комплимента, он добавил:

— Да Малфой просто не в состоянии не поиздеваться, вот и всё.

— Ну, в чём-то ты прав, но…

— Нет, Джинни, — твёрдо перебил Гарри, — ты в опасности, поэтому я считаю, что тебе нужна охрана.

— Ты же не серьёзно? — от удивления у неё чуть приоткрылся рот. Выглядела она в этот момент настолько трогательно и беззащитно, что у Гарри от беспокойства даже кольнуло где-то в сердце.

— Очень даже серьёзно, — он добавил в голос бескомпромиссной суровости. — Я капитан, я должен заботиться о таких вещах.

— Послушай, это уже смешно, — нахмурилась вопреки своим словам Джинни и, сложив руки на груди, превратилась в живое олицетворение непреклонности. — Мне не нужны няньки. Тебе не обязательно тратить своё время на такую чепуху.

— Это не чепуха! — от всей души возмутился Гарри.

— Полная чепуха, — она явно не собиралась уступать, и он сменил тактику.

— Слушай, если проблема во мне, то ладно, я понимаю, ничего страшного, правда. Попрошу других членов команды. Я не собираюсь навязывать своё общество, если оно тебе неприятно.

Это предложение далось ему очень нелегко, но беспокойство о ней перекрывало эгоистическое желание быть рядом и всё сделать самому.

— Мне приятно твоё общество, Гарри, не говори глупостей, — тут же успокоила его Джинни, в подтверждение своих слов положив руку ему на плечо, и спокойно объяснила: — Но мне не нравится сама ситуация: не хочется возвращаться к роли беспомощной жертвы. Теперь я могу постоять за себя.

— Я понимаю, но ведь совсем не обязательно делать это в одиночку.

— Если ты чувствуешь себя обязанным только из-за того, что уже однажды меня спас, — она передёрнула плечами, — или потому, что я сестра твоего лучшего друга…

Ох, насколько было бы проще, не имей Рон к ней и вовсе никакого отношения.

Джинни словно ждала чего-то, и Гарри понял: правильный ответ, который позволил бы её уговорить, существует, осталось только его найти.

— Ты нужна команде, — выбрал он достаточно нейтральный, но правдивый вариант, вместе с тем подчёркивавший её важность, а не жалость к ней, раз уж она столько значения придавала своей гордости и самостоятельности. К счастью, при серьёзной необходимости Джинни могла их отодвинуть подальше; и по её лицу он понял, что ошибся. У неё на лбу появилась характерная складочка, и Гарри готов был поклясться, что сейчас услышит отповедь или решительный и окончательный отказ.

— Я сам себя не прощу, если с тобой вдруг что случится, — выпалил он чистую правду, потому что придумывать что-то разумное было уже некогда, и тихо добавил: — Не после того, как погиб Сириус. Потерять кого-то ещё…

Договорить ему не позволила прижавшаяся к губам тёплая ладошка с едва уловимым запахом мяты и чего-то цветочного. Джинни смотрела на него, будто что-то решая.

— Ладно, — она убрала ладонь, а его затопило несказанное облегчение. — Не пора ли нам отправляться спать? Иначе я усну прямо в кресле.

— Да, конечно, — Гарри неохотно встал с подлокотника, снял заклинание и огляделся. Кроме них с Джинни в гостиной оставались только Рон и Лаванда, которые, похоже, настолько увлеклись, что окончательно позабыли об окружающем мире.

— У неё что, блузка расстёгнута? А у него… — Гарри не поверил своим глазам, а уши и щёки стремительно налились жаром. — Если они продолжат в том же духе…

— То моему братцу, как честному человеку, придётся на ней жениться, — с весёлой злостью закончила его мысль вставшая следом Джинни, и он растерянно пробормотал:

— Вот уж кому не помешали бы твои конфетки.

— А это мысль, но сначала нужно их разъединить, — кивнула она и вытащила палочку.

— М-м-м, может, не стоит? — немного робко уточнил Гарри, в котором проклюнулась некоторая мужская солидарность.

— Может, и не стоит, но утром они будут вольны подумать и на трезвую голову продолжить с того места, на котором мы их прервали, ну, или скажут нам спасибо, — отрезала Джинни и парой заклинаний привела Рона и Лаванду в бессознательное состояние. — Меня удовлетворит любой из вариантов, — она сунула в ладонь Гарри одну из конфеток близнецов. От её мимолётного прикосновения по коже разошлись мурашки.

Тяжело вздохнув — аргументы против такого решения у него были, но если он не хотел получить Летучемышиным сглазом, озвучивать их не стоило, — Гарри поднял палочку и приготовился левитировать друга до кровати. Доставку Лаванды в её спальню взяла на себя Джинни.

* * *

Уже на четвёртый заход к Исчезательному шкафу Спайк на все корки проклинал собственную тупость и недоумевал, чем же он думал, когда составлял расписание для Горбина. Вот с чего было оптимистично закладывать на каждую проверку по полчаса? Наколдовал очередное заклинание, запихнул в шкаф какую-нибудь мелочь и сиди себе скучай. Ни в чарах каких не потренироваться — мало ли что и как из местного хлама среагирует на шальной рикошет, — ни книжку почитать: стоя неудобно, а присесть некуда. Напрасная трата времени.  
Хорошо хоть, что на прошлой неделе догадался попросить Винки о помощи, и она нашла среди завалов относительно целые стол и табуретку, которые после тройной эльфийской чистки можно было использовать без риска по макушку вымазаться в какой-нибудь пакости, а в школьном чемодане отыскались щегольские магические часы — в виде серебряной, без меры изукрашенной завитушками луковицы — с функцией таймера, так что теперь можно было заняться домашним заданием без риска пропустить контрольную точку.

Только вот от недостатка сна это никак не спасало. Всю глубину своих заблуждений и тщетность надежды отсыпаться по субботам Спайк осознал не сразу, тем более что в первый раз спокойно продрых почти до обеда, а Урхарта на коленях — с метлой в зубах и диким, умоляющим взглядом — во второй посчитал за случайность; но затем, ещё через неделю, на его голову свалилась — буквально — Паркинсон в истерике: застукала Уизли и Браун, миловавшихся в укромном местечке. Теперь Спайк гадал, что же ждёт его этим утром: возжелавший общения Снейп? Дамбдлор? Поттер? Грейнджер?

Лично он предпочёл бы последнюю. Конечно, врезать она может не хуже своего приятеля, только ещё и магией сверху приголубит какой-нибудь заковыристой, но зато не должна умереть от руки Спайка, не доложит на него Тёмному Лорду, не походит на Пуфа и так забавно пыхтит от злости, что это того стоило бы, даже отрасти Грейнджер ему метровые слоновьи уши в розовую крапинку.

Вселенная решила не ждать утра и подсунуть ему очередной сюрприз уже на выходе из подземелий.

— Малфой! — послышался тихий оклик сзади, и Спайк на рефлексах с разворота долбанул оглушалкой на звук.

— Это же я, не пали. Какой ты нервный.

Значит, не попал. Жаль.

— Это не я нервный, это жизнь у меня тяжёлая. Тыковка, какого хрена ты тут шастаешь? — недовольно сказал он, узнав голос.

— Заклинаниями бросаться не будешь? — уточнила она.

— Нет, — пообещал Спайк, хотя очень хотелось.

— Я как раз тебя ждала — это к вопросу о том, что я здесь делаю, — из-за доспехов, стоявших в нише, высунулась рыжая голова. — Разговор есть.

Одна, ночью, в подземельях. Гриффиндорцы все ебанутые, и он это давно знал, так чего сейчас удивляться?

— Но как?.. — вырвалось у него. Об этих вылазках даже Паркинсон не имела ни малейшего понятия; знал только Горбин, и то без подробностей. 

— В прошлую субботу ты снова был невыспавшимся, а в совпадения я как-то не верю, — объяснила Уизли и попросила, сделав бровки домиком: — Сними уже свою пакость, невозможно с таким кошмаром разговаривать.

— Ага, и стоять светить физиономией на весь коридор, — пробурчал Спайк, но просьбу выполнил. В мелочах с женщинами проще не спорить. Особенно с достаточно сообразительными и наблюдательными, в результате чего имеющими на тебя компромат.

— И то верно… — она ненадолго задумалась. — А залазь ко мне? Мы спокойно тут вдвоём уместимся.

Идея была неплохая, если только Поттер никогда о случившемся не узнает. А то умирать во цвете лет от рук взревновавшего героя как-то неохота.

— Я рассчитываю, что этот эпизод останется только между нами, — предупредил Спайк, поднырнув под локоть статуи, хотя места вполне хватало и — с некоторой натяжкой — расстояние между ними можно было даже назвать приличным.

— Да легко, — Уизли фыркнула. — Про то, что случилось такой же ночью две недели назад, никто так и не узнал.

— О, теперь ясно, почему Поттер изображал идиота на матче. Ты что же, ничего не рассказала?

— Ну, после твоего выступления пришлось тонко намекнуть, но только в самых общих чертах, что я имею некоторое отношение к отдыху Вейзи и Харпера в Больничном крыле, а так бы вообще ни словечка.

И посмотрела так гордо, будто подвиг совершила. М-да, вот и попроси гриффиндорца о чём-нибудь, не растолковав подробно некоторые элементарные вещи. Или дело в том, что она Уизли? Бедная тогда Паркинсон. 

Он молчал, потому что сказать было чего, но конструктивному диалогу это не поспособствовало бы.

— Ты же сам просил молчать, — в её голосе послышалась неуверенность.

— О моём участии, но и только! — взвыл Спайк. — Неужели так сложно было немного отцензурить историю и рассказать лишь о твоём героическом превозмогании, а не корчить несгибаемую партизанку на допросе у врагов.

— Да какая разница? — Уизли от недовольства — и того, что её старания не оценили — перешла на шипение. — И Гарри не имеет к этому всему совершенно никакого отношения.

— В корне неверно. Никто не полезет к девушке Поттера, по крайней мере в здравом уме, но Тёмного Лорда с приспешниками мы не учитываем, ведь им в школу хода нет.

Пока что нет, но даже когда будет, он постарается сделать так, чтобы у них не осталось времени на глупости вроде нападений на учеников. Дамблдор снова везде в почёте, стоит ему только захотеть, шевельнуть пальцем, и в школу отправят хоть весь наличный состав аврората — уж на десантную группу пожирателей их вместе с самим господином директором должно хватить (наверняка он и в одиночку бы справился, но лучше не рисковать), и «привет, Азкабан, давно не виделись» для всех соратничков, которые сюда сунутся, — а лидер без последователей несколько ограничен в возможностях, даже если он Тёмный Лорд. Может, не останется у него времени издеваться над Малфоями, а может, Поттер сумеет этим воспользоваться и наконец-то сделает своё геройское дело. 

— Какая ещё девушка? — возмутилась Уизли, на её щеках проступили красные пятна. Интересно, больше от смущения или всё-таки от возмущения.

— Со стороны оно так выглядит, — Спайк принял нарочито равнодушный вид. Ох уж эти влюблённые дурёхи. — Вы же не могли до сих пор не суметь объясниться, верно?

Она смотрела с непониманием. Появилось острое желание побиться головой о кирасу доспехов, за которыми они прятались.

— Да ну на хер, только не говори мне, что не знаешь, — не выдержал он. — Поттер смотрит на тебя так, словно сожрать хочет.

Понимания на её лице так и не появилось, пришлось пояснить:

— Нравишься ты ему, глупая. Мне казалось, это взаимно.

— Снова издеваешься? — Уизли залилась краской уже сплошняком и сжала кулаки. — Твоё какое дело?

— Ты знойная штучка, тыковка, к тому же постоянно находишь какие-нибудь неприятности на свою симпатичную задницу. Идеальная кандидатура для девушки нашего героя, — ушёл Спайк от прямого ответа. Так она и поверила, что ему нужен счастливый и довольный Поттер, пусть даже с чисто прагматическими целями: в качестве тёмнолордобойки.

— Смешно. Ха. Ха. Ха, — сказано это было без малейшего намёка на улыбку.

— Серьёзно.

— Хватит, — Уизли покачала головой. — Я ему не интересна.

— Ну да, а я тогда Дамблдор под обороткой.

Несколько секунд она пристально вглядывалась ему в глаза, а потом расхохоталась.

— За любовь надо бороться, даже если думаешь, что шансов нет, — убеждённо сказал он с некоторой обидой, ничуть не разделив её веселья. Для него это был самый больной вопрос.

— Ой, не могу, — она с трудом отдышалась. — Если ты мне сейчас начнёшь задвигать про силу любви, то я таки поверю, что твоё настоящее имя Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан. А если серьёзно, сомневаюсь, что такой, как ты, может хоть что-то знать о любви.

— Такой, как я… это какой? — тут же оскорбился Спайк. — Что ты вообще можешь обо мне знать? Чем я так кардинально отличаюсь от тебя?

Уизли хмыкнула и даже не задумалась над ответом:

— Противный засранец!

— Стервозная заноза в заднице!

Минуты две они друг на друга усиленно дулись.

— Я не хочу сказать, что мы подружились, но ты мне действительно помог — между прочим, в ущерб своему факультету — и сейчас вон как за мою личную жизнь переживаешь, — она не выдержала первой. — Так почему же ты, засоси тебя дементор, всё остальное время делал вид, будто меня не существует?

— Шутишь, принцесса? Тебя такой знатный дракон охраняет: злой и кровно заинтересованный в твоей неприкосновенности, — Спайк придал лицу нарочито гротескно-испуганное выражение, но долго не выдержал и улыбнулся: следить за этим цирком было весьма забавно. Он с удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как Уизли едва заметно поморщилась от очередного прозвища. Это было мелко и совсем не по-джентельменски, но ощутить стыд или хотя бы его слабое подобие не вышло. — Прерывается только на уроки и сон, хотя мне удивительно, что вообще прерывается.

— Тогда его сменяет Демельза, так что я практически всё время под присмотром, вот и пришлось снова бродить по школе ночью, чтобы тебя подкараулить, — вздохнула она.

— Угу, в очередной раз подвергать себя опасности без особой нужды.

— И чья это вина?

— Можно подумать, вы с Поттером не наслаждаетесь обществом друг друга, хоть и тупите неимоверно с логическим продолжением, — невозмутимо парировал он. — А что я получаю вместо благодарности?

— Если ты думаешь, что кому-то может нравиться переживать за жизнь друга, то глубоко ошибаешься! — Уизли завелась с пол-оборота, во всей красе продемонстрировав свой пылкий темперамент. — Я говорила ему, что настоящей опасности нет, но он не верит…

Ну да, друга. Ага. Однако как ни называй, а Спайк точно знал о тревоге за близких людей не меньше Поттера.

— И правильно делает, — сухо оборвал её он. — Настоящая опасность действительно есть, тыковка: Вейзи, знаешь ли, не прыгает до потолка от счастья, что сначала ты его перехитрила, причём дважды — команда и половина факультета ему высказали своё «фи» и теперь глумятся, — а потом и вовсе уделала в бою, когда их было двое против тебя одной. Членовредительница…

— Да кто бы говорил! — встряла она. — Я Харпера вообще не трогала, если помнишь.

— Ладно, перестарался, признаю, — Спайк прикинулся опечаленным.

— Три перелома!

— Привычка! 

— Странные у тебя привычки, — Уизли посмотрела на него с недоверием.

Кто ж виноват, что среди волшебников только Поттер такой бронебойный оказался? Его ведь он тоже бил, и ничего. А ведь Спайк действительно врезал Харперу от души, причём — просто на автомате, ну правда — в такое место, чтобы нанести максимальные повреждения, но ведь сила у него отнюдь уже не вампирская, не должно было получиться настолько эффективно. Может, и Вейзи пострадал совсем не от падения в прыжке?

— Я думала, ты их или в подземелья потом отлевитируешь, или в Больничное крыло, — продолжила Уизли, так и не дождавшись каких-либо комментариев.

— Забыл, — попытался развести руками Спайк, насколько позволял укрывший их закуток. Самое смешное, что это была чистая правда. — Шестой курс — ужас какой-то. Не бери много предметов, тыковка.

— В общем, кто из нас больший вредитель — это ещё неизвестно, — резюмировала она. — Но ты же мог просто тихонько подойти и предупредить меня.

Мысленно сосчитав до десяти — дважды, — он преувеличенно ласково спросил:

— И что бы ты сделала, тыковка? 

— Ходила бы, как ты сам изволил выразиться, оглядываясь, — Уизли надулась и засопела не хуже Грейнджер, правда, у неё выходило не настолько забавно, но всё равно довольно мило. — А теперь?

Нет, ну полная незамутнённость. Грозный Глаз Гвиневра, понимаешь! Или она Джиневра? Не суть, главное — даже Грюм попался, что уж говорить о какой-то соплюшке. Конечно, на самом деле никто на неё охоту устраивать не собирался — Вейзи слишком умён, а Харперу не хватит смелости, — и в его словах было столько правды, сколько обычно содержится в хорошей лжи. В действительности Уизли грозила разве что парочка мелких и косвенных пакостей, не более. Кроме того, свести её с Поттером не было основной целью, так, побочным бонусом.

Основная задача — компенсировать фактически саботированные уроки ЗоТИ, а лучший способ научиться самому — научить кого-то другого.

Рассуждал при этом Спайк таким образом: если на твою девушку — или девушку, которую ты хотел бы звать своей — охотятся, сопровождай её везде, приставь миньонов и научи защищаться самостоятельно. Тот, кто вознамерится её обидеть, вряд ли станет ожидать, что намеченная жертва способна постоять за себя ничуть не хуже охраны, а иначе зачем бы та ей понадобилась. В своё время Спайк именно так и поступал в отношении Дру, и это неплохо работало сотню лет, а ведь она была не просто вампиром — что автоматически означало неприязнь очень многих существ: людей, магов, демонов (даже собратьев по виду), Истребительниц и прочих, — но ещё и обладала пророческим даром, воспользоваться которым хотел каждый второй, если не первый.

Оставалось наверняка убедиться, что всё получилось и Поттер озаботился не только охраной Уизли, но и тренировками.

— А теперь ты проводишь почти всё свободное время с парнем, который тебе нравится, и совершенно очевидно, что ради тебя он готов на многое. И если уж за прошлый год Поттер сумел натаскать вашу шайку до такого уровня, то просто представь, на что ты будешь способна к концу этого, — Спайк заговорщически подмигнул.

— О чём ты? — нахмурилась Уизли.

— О дополнительных занятиях для тебя и… кажется, Робинс? — с некоторым волнением пояснил он. 

— Но зачем? — она явно недоумевала.

— Затем, чтобы вы сумели отбиться в случае чего? И она ходила за тобой хвостиком не для галочки, а при нападении не стала лишь обузой? Невербальные заклинания хотя бы? Это ведь огромное преимущество, — с каждым вопросом Спайк распалялся всё сильнее. Как можно не понимать настолько элементарных вещей? — Да в жизни не поверю, что Грейнджер не сообразила!

— Я попросила Гарри не говорить ни ей, ни Рону, чтобы зря их лишний раз не волновать, тем более им и без того сейчас сложно.

Очевидно, напрасно он судил Поттера по себе.

— О да, сложно: как прочитать ещё больше книг за то же время для одной, где ещё пообжиматься со своей блондиночкой для другого, — он сорвался почти на крик. — А Поттер что, принципиально делает только то, что ему запрещено? Знаешь, я думаю, что если бы Крауч не бросил его имя в кубок, то это следовало сделать Дамблдору!

— Что за бред ты несёшь, — лицо Уизли вытянулось: кажется, всерьёз обиделась. — Дамблдор никогда бы не подверг Гарри такой опасности.

На данный счёт у Спайка имелись некоторые сомнения, если учесть, что именно в школе Поттер регулярно подвергался смертельным угрозам. Так или иначе. Вместо этого он сказал уже более мирно:

— А как ещё заставить этого несносного ребёнка заниматься? Его смерти хочет маньяк-садист, второй по силе волшебник на островах, но ему плевать. За его девушкой — ладно, будущей девушкой, не сверкай так на меня своими прекрасными глазами — устроили охоту, а он использовал это в качестве повода проводить с ней больше времени, но даже не старается толком её защитить.

Уизли вдруг поёжилась и неумело попыталась сменить тему:

— У вас в подземельях всегда жуткий холод, — она как-то сникла и обняла себя за плечи.

— С могильным не сравнится, — категорично отрезал Спайк. — Ты от темы не увиливай, тыковка, — но, присмотревшись внимательнее, он заметил, что её руки покрылись гусиной кожей, а такое не особенно посимулируешь. Может быть, и правда замёрзла, а может, до неё наконец-то что-то дошло. Когда-нибудь его сегодняшние слова могут спасти жизнь, ей самой или кому-нибудь другому. Конечно, если Уизли предпримет хоть что-то для улучшения своих навыков, но у неё весьма деятельная натура, в отличие от Поттера, насколько можно было судить по их опыту общения. Он вздохнул: — Ладно, пошли.

— Куда? — она выглядела растерянной и уязвимой.

— В ванную старост: наставлять рога Поттеру — за всё хорошее. Он возревнует и наконец-то перейдёт к активным действиям. Кстати, если вдруг случится невероятное, то есть кто-то из вас дозреет до признания, пароль — «сосновая свежесть». И он не меняется _годами_.

— Опять ты со своими дебильными ответами, — Уизли вновь залилась краской, теперь уже точно от злости, но зато к ней вернулись живость и боевой настрой, а момент слабости остался позади.

— Опять ты со своими дебильными вопросами, — Спайк мимолётно улыбнулся.

— В башню?

— Ага.

— Я уже большая девочка. Сюда как-то добралась и обратный путь осилю, не рассыплюсь, — и не понять: то ли она храбрилась, то ли правда так думала.

— Я щас начну угрожать, страшно. В лучших традициях Снейпа, — закатил глаза Спайк.

— А давай, — сказала Уизли с вызовом и задорно улыбнулась. — С удовольствием послушаю.

— Не заставляй меня снимать с тебя баллы, — изобразил он максимально суровые лицо и тон, но, понятное дело, до Снейпа ему было далеко.

— Что?

— Это одна из его самых страшных угроз в адрес любого слизеринца, — с заведомо ненатуральной серьёзностью пояснил Спайк.

— Ладно, пошли, — фыркнула Уизли. — Но не потому, что ты меня испугал, просто я действительно замёрзла.

Предпочтя не спорить, он дезиллюминировал их обоих, высунулся из-за доспехов и осмотрелся.

— Вроде чисто.

Вечные магические светильники, натыканные в подземельях с завидной частотой, имели как минусы, так и плюсы: остаться незамеченным сложно, но и к тебе вряд ли подкрадутся; и никому не сдалось каждый вечер их гасить, а по утрам вновь зажигать: слишком много работы даже для домовиков, это вам не маггловские лампы с единым выключателем — необходимо позаботиться о каждом в отдельности. Благо, до выхода в наземную часть замка рукой подать, а там — тени, полумрак и слабый лунный свет из окон.

— А ты случайно не выяснил, чего там Вейзи хотел наколдовать? — поинтересовалась Уизли, неспособная просто идти молча.

— Как же, мы целую лекцию о его гениальности выслушали, — отозвался Спайк с охотой. Он тоже любил поболтать. — И о том, как бы всё было прекрасно, если б не ты. Заклинание старое и немного дурацкое: разложи лепестки, станцуй, спой песенку; на самом деле больше шуточное, причём ещё неизвестно, кому в результате действительно хуже, заклинателю или его жертве. 

Со стороны Уизли послышалось ехидное хихиканье, он понимающе кинул (тоже не отказался бы понаблюдать за двумя придурками, с завываниями изображающими шаманские пляски) и продолжил рассказ:

— Вызывает лёгкую контактную аллергию, даже скорее просто банальное раздражение, которое чешется, причём не слишком сильно и долго. Никак не опознать, потому что магия ритуальная, доступная чуть ли не сквибу, и следов на жертвах не остаётся из-за минимальности воздействия, но зато действует на всех, кто пройдёт через проклятую местность — хоть один человек, хоть тысяча — в течение примерно часов восьми после наложения. Сама понимаешь, от игры отвлекало бы, но только параноик не решил бы, что проблема не в некачественном мыле или вроде того, раз пострадал весь факультет, а следов никаких нет.

— Умно и довольно изящно, — протянула Уизли почти с уважением. — Такую бы смекалку, да в благих целях.

— Смешно, но Вейзи радел именно о благе… родного факультета, — подколол Спайк эту наивную идеалистку. — Благо одного человека заканчивается там, где начинается благо другого. Такова жизнь.

— Но есть ведь какие-то общечеловеческие ценности? — не пожелала сдаваться она.

— Мир во всём мире? Это утопия, тыковка, но я не хочу сейчас рушить твои фантастические представления о мире. Просто поверь, что всегда будет пострадавшая сторона.

На это Уизли ничего не ответила, видимо, серьёзно задумалась.

— Малфой… я поговорю с Гарри насчёт занятий, — сказала она тихо — чтобы не разбудить портрет раньше времени, — когда они подошли ко входу в гриффиндорскую гостиную.

— Поговори, — с некоторой надеждой ответил ей Спайк и снял с неё дезиллюминационные чары. — Мне будет жаль, если однажды тебя пристукнет какая-нибудь задница, — и на сей раз он не врал, просто не говорил всего.

Дождавшись, пока Уизли скроется в проёме, Спайк отправился на восьмой этаж. По дороге он вновь думал о том, что с Исчезательным шкафом сел не просто в лужу, а в средних размеров озеро из нечистот, раз уж даже она его вычислила. Увы, изменить что-то можно только после очередного визита в Хогсмид и обмена письмами с Горбином, а до тех пор придётся утроить бдительность — раз уж вовсе отказаться от походов, как бы ни хотелось, нельзя — и сделать работу над ошибками со всей возможной тщательностью. Кроме того, желательно выделить больше времени на освоение Протеевых чар — идеальное средство связи, спасибо Грейнджер за идею, — которые пока давались ему не лучше дезиллюминационных. Вероятно, из-за того, что изучались по остаточному принципу, как не самые срочные. На домашние задания и разнообразные заклятия починки уходило почти всё время, и это при том, что Спайк отвёл на сон только необходимый минимум, а к Винки забегал всего раз после того, как она стала его эльфийкой. Малышка цвела и пахла, держалась с достоинством королевы и поглядывала на своих собратьев свысока; напрямую спрашивать он не стал, но по всему было видать, что с Кричером у них дело с мёртвой точки сдвинулось. Паркинсон же пару раз интересовалась, всё ли с ним в порядке, и заверяла, что бледность ему, конечно, очень идёт, но всему должны быть разумные пределы.

Собственно, в Хогсмиде Спайку требовалось сделать кое-что ещё — помимо визита на почту и в «Кабанью голову» — для реализации первого фальшивого покушения на Дамблдора, и вот к отработке этого он пока даже не приступал, утешая себя мыслью, что время ещё есть, но с каждым днём его становилось всё меньше: недавние полтора месяца сократились до двух недель с поразительной скоростью. 

Когда следующей ночью с пятницы на субботу в том же самом месте его вновь окликнул тот же самый голос, Спайк даже не удивился. Может, стоило ей категорически запретить его преследовать? Как же, стала бы она слушать. С удвоенной энергией кинулась бы, сугубо из чувства противоречия и неизбывной внутренней потребности к бунтарству, прописанной у каждого гриффиндорца прямо-таки на подкорке.

Он подозревал, что конвоирование Уизли до гриффиндорского общежития неизбежно станет для него привычной традицией. А если учесть, что она всё же раскрутила Поттера на дополнительные занятия, терять настолько эффективного агента влияния никак нельзя. Надо будет и ей сделать галлеон с Протеевыми чарами.

Но каков Снейп, а? Точно в воду глядел, когда говорил про неё. Зря теряет время со всеми этими зельями, тёмными искусствами и шпионскими играми. В прорицания ему надо было идти! Такой талант пропадает…


	8. Глава 7. Несостоятельность

К своему новому распорядку, включавшему экстремально ранние утренние прогулки, Гермиона привыкла довольно быстро, и до определённого момента всё шло просто прекрасно: зелье выглядело идеально на каждой стадии, а найденные специализированные диагностические заклинания исправно показывали состояние мозга трансфигурированных мышек. С лечебными было сложнее: понять, имеют ли они эффект, при отсутствии повреждений оказалось невозможно, а какое-нибудь проклятие с похожим воздействием, так или иначе вызывающим локализованное внутреннее кровотечение, отыскать пока не удалось, но она не теряла оптимизма.

До поры.

Когда Гарри сделал вид, что подлил Рону Феликс Фелицис, Гермиона пылала от возмущения, однако после напоминания о злосчастном Конфундусе и признания в инсценировке немного успокоилась и готова была помириться, но случилась Лаванда Браун.

Сразу со всей ясностью стало понятно: спрашивала та про него не из пустого любопытства или желания посплетничать; может, даже отступила бы, скажи Гермиона, что Рон ей нравится, но она не сказала. Гермиона и сама окончательно поняла и признала это только в заброшенном классе, когда натравила на него трансфигурированных птичек.

Рон был ужасным выбором, правда не худшим, пока в школе оставались кадры вроде Смита, Забини, Слоупера, Малфоя или Вейзи, но сулившим множество проблем. И теперь он встречался с другой, более того, делал вид, словно не понимал, почему она так реагирует — может, и не притворялся, но от этого лишь обиднее, — а об их договорённости пойти вместе на рождественскую вечеринку к Слагхорну — чисто по-дружески, как Гермиона себе раньше говорила — можно забыть. 

Наверное, даже горше понимания, что поезд ушёл, а она его бездарно прохлопала, было появившееся между ними с Роном — в немалой степени по её вине — отчуждение, из-за которого страдал ещё и Гарри. Хоть Гермиона и повторяла себе, что друзья так не поступают, это свинство и эгоизм, а на четвёртом курсе ни о какой ревности речь не шла, она всего лишь приняла желаемое за действительность, а даже если не так, прошло слишком много времени и возможные чувства со стороны Рона давно остыли — исключительно по её вине — из-за отсутствия проявлений встречного интереса, так что его винить вроде бы и не в чем… но всё равно злилась и ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Когда Гарри объявил о возобновлении ОД, он, во-первых, признался Гермионе, что ему очень нужна помощь с невербальными заклинаниями, а во-вторых, предупредил: если они с Роном продолжат вести себя на собраниях по-прежнему, он на них обоих сильно обидится. От этого стало ещё хуже. Она не слишком умела и нисколечко не любила притворяться, но пришлось.

Последней каплей стало то, что очередным ингредиентом её тайного проекта должно было стать зелье этого года, которое они ещё не готовили на уроке, так что расспросить Слагхорна, почему в результате никак не получается добиться запаха сушёных яблок, хотя в остальном зелье выглядит согласно описанию, было невозможно, а порядка, заданного в учебнике, он придерживался очень вольно: мог что-то пропустить, дать рецепт из конца учебника, потом из середины, а за ним — проигнорированный пару недель назад. Никаких гарантий, что они не приступят к так нужной ей сейчас Элоквенции, скажем, в мае.

У проблемы имелось два решения. Гермиона готова была поспорить на что угодно: в учебнике Гарри найдётся исправный рецепт, и сваренное по нему зелье будет источать правильный аромат; но если она воспользуется заметками Принца, то тем самым признает его авторитетным источником, заслуживающим доверия.

Нет уж, лучше посидеть в старой доброй библиотеке с десятком справочников и попытаться разобраться самостоятельно, пока есть шанс, что они с Джинни сумеют и впредь удерживать одного неразумного любителя экспериментов от постоянного использования неизвестных заклинаний сомнительного авторства и назначения на всех подряд.

Хотя не то чтобы у неё было так много свободного времени, тем более уже завтра их снова отпустят в Хогсмид и желательно точно знать, какие ингредиенты ей понадобятся: Гарри иногда — по совету Принца — добавлял что-то совершенно на первый взгляд постороннее. Хорошенько подумав, Гермиона могла понять, как именно это работало, но сама — с нуля и без подсказки — ни за что не догадалась бы попробовать. С зельями, в отличие от чар и трансфигурации, у неё не было интуитивного чутья, когда ты просто знаешь, что для нужного эффекта петельку следует вывести резче, а не осознанным усилием вспоминаешь три теоремы, два закона и сравнительные значения из таблиц. Оставалось надеяться, что раньше ей просто недоставало мотивации.

Малфой, как обычно, в наглую примостившийся за её стол, почти не вызывал раздражения и, когда она о нём всё же вспоминала, этим фактом бесил ещё сильнее, чем раньше, доводя Гермиону практически до исступления. Собственно, того он и добивался, так? Чтобы его перестали воспринимать в качестве угрозы, подпустили ближе. Сила привычки — великая вещь, и она даже не сразу поняла, что план Малфоя работает: медленно, но до жути эффективно.

Правда, сегодня он, вопреки обыкновению, не копался в книгах и ничего не строчил с деловитой целеустремлённостью, а сидел и с каким-то отрешённым видом наблюдал за ней. Гермиона невольно посмотрела на него, и Малфой, конечно, это заметил. Она не скрываясь поморщилась и мысленно загадала, что если он сейчас начнёт снова приглашать её в Хогсмид, то получит по голове самым увесистым справочником, и плевать на недовольство мадам Пинс.

— Вау, этот день войдёт в историю, — Малфой вполне натурально изобразил удивление и восторг. — Как день, когда ты перестала делать вид, что меня нет.

Гермиона подчёркнуто отвернулась, но он принял единственный неосторожный взгляд за приглашение к разговору. Вернее, за повод, которым явно собирался воспользоваться.

— Инсайдерская информация с ваших милых клубных посиделок? — хмыкнул Малфой, но она упорно сверлила взглядом статью из «Самых распространённых сочетаний несочетаемого: о парадоксах и курьёзах высших зелий», раскрытых как раз на странице с Элоквенцией. — Ораторское зелье будет на следующем уроке, и ты, в напрасной жажде своей превзойти Поттера, решила заранее подготовиться получше? Забей, серьёзно. Говорю это как человек, пытавшийся сделать что-то подобное _годами_ , только в квиддиче. Кто бы мог подумать — уж очень хорошо он это скрывал, — но талант есть талант.

Скрипнув зубами, чтобы не ляпнуть о настоящем источнике «таланта» Гарри, Гермиона изо всех сил пыталась не обращать на Малфоя внимания, следя за ним лишь боковым зрением. Не нужно ему ничего отвечать, его тут вообще нет! Если повторить это много-много раз и не сорваться, может, он заскучает от общения сам с собой и отстанет от неё.

— Нет, я не могу смотреть на твои мучения. Такое ощущение, что ты сейчас от натуги лопнешь, а этого не стоит ни одно зелье. Два факта, Грейнджер: раньше ты варила по Мышьякоффу и была лучшей в классе. Сейчас ты варишь по Бораго, и выходит хреново, — Малфой с брезгливой миной подцепил вышеупомянутый учебник кончиками пальцев, и Гермиона не выдержала.

— Держи свои грязные руки подальше от моих книг, — она резким движением вырвала у него осквернённый «Расширенный курс зельеварения» — тот остался целым лишь каким-то чудом — и с грустью осознала, что сегодня проку от сидения в библиотеке уже не будет: он не отстанет.

— Руки у меня, между прочим, чистые, — ничуть не смутился Малфой. — Куда чище, чем мои намерения. 

Удивлённая настолько откровенным признанием в том, что он замыслил недоброе, Гермиона мысленно посетовала, что на приготовление зелья для него нужно так много времени, но на лице постаралась своих чувств не показать и принялась складывать книги в стопки, чтобы отнести мадам Пинс. 

— И вот тебе третий факт: Мышьякофф выпустил семь учебников, по одному на каждый год, — никак не хотел успокоиться он, а её игнорирующее молчание — конечно же — принял за знак согласия: покопался в своей сумке и вытащил оттуда учебник, помахал им у неё фактически перед носом. — Намёк понятен?

Оставив эту вопиющую наглость без внимания, она подхватила одну из двух внушительных стопок и понесла её к библиотечной стойке, а когда вернулась — выяснив, что упомянутый учебник действительно существует, но оба школьных экземпляра на руках, — была встречена ехидным взглядом Малфоя, который не то слышал, не то догадался. 

— Могу поделиться своим, — предложил он. — Совершенно безвозмездно. 

— Спасибо, как-нибудь обойдусь, — бросила Гермиона и схватилась за вторую стопку, оказавшуюся тяжеловатой.

— Немыслимо! Грейнджер отказывается от знаний…

— Не удивительнее, чем Малфой, желающий помочь кому-то вроде меня, — сдавленно пробормотала она — раз уж всё равно собралась уходить, то какой смысл молча терпеть — и пошатнулась под весом толстенных фолиантов. В голову пришла запоздалая мысль, что надо было поделить их ещё на два захода, но очень хотелось сбежать побыстрее. Если они сейчас упадут и, не дай Мерлин, порвутся, мадам Пинс отлучит её от библиотеки на неделю, не меньше.

— Ой, да ради бога! — Малфой вскочил, отобрал у неё книги. — Клянусь, руки у меня действительно чистые, — и потащил их к стойке; шатался он при этом не в пример меньше её самой. Гермиона так и застыла на месте, удивлённо за ним наблюдая, и отмерла — принялась складывать многочисленные свитки с заметками, — только когда он вновь плюхнулся на свой стул и вдруг спросил:

— Кому-то вроде тебя — это ты про своё происхождение?

— Разве не ты и тебе подобные называют нас грязнокровками? — процедила Гермиона с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием. — Не думай, будто у меня короткая память. Даже не надейся, что я об этом забуду.

Ей хотелось однозначно дать ему понять: бессмысленно рассчитывать усыпить её бдительность, можно даже не пытаться.

— А хочешь знать, в чём на самом деле твоя проблема, Грейнджер? — спросил он вдруг почти беззаботным тоном.

— В достающем меня мелком заносчивом засранце, одном из кучки самодовольных чистокровных индюков с фашистскими замашками? — поделилась она своим вариантом.

— Если бы. В том, что в глубине души по какой-то невообразимой причине ты с этими индюками согласна. Разве тебе пришло бы в голову обижаться, назови тебя случайный прохожий с улицы, скажем, дурой? 

— Сам ты дурак, Малфой, — снисходительно покосилась на него Гермиона. — Ты несёшь чушь.

— Нет, послушай! — он схватил один из немногих пергаментов, ещё не уложенных в сумку. — Считай его моим заложником! Так вот, ты точно знаешь, что умнее многих, чёрт, да ты умнее почти всех, с кем я за всю жизнь встречался, поэтому ты просто скажешь этому прохожему, что он сам дурак, как сейчас сказала мне, и пойдёшь дальше. Почему же вопли про нечистую кровь и бред о превосходстве из-за происхождения, точно волшебники — породистые собачки с рецессивным экстерьером, вообще способны задеть тебя, по факту — лучшую ведьму за последние сколько-то там десятков лет?

Да потому, что она чужая здесь и каждая сволочь не устаёт напоминать об этом, а все её достижения — способ доказать обратное, но у Гермионы скорее отсох бы язык, чем вылетело подобное признание.

— С каких пор ты заделался психоаналитиком? — поинтересовалась она с неприкрытым скепсисом. 

— Ладно, как хочешь, — почему-то отступил он. — Учебник-то дать?

— Кажется, я уже сказала, что обойдусь.

— Думаешь, я мог подготовить фальшивку, чтобы подшутить над тобой на зельях? Или даже подставить, изменив рецепт так, чтобы получилась какая-то отрава? Вообще-то, на меня похоже… А, ладно, ты всегда можешь заказать себе экземпляр во «Флориш и Блотс».

Именно так она и собиралась поступить, но после его слов засомневалась, однако предположить, что он договорился с книжным магазином о какой-то каверзе, было, наверное, чересчур. Да и почту проверяют.

— Заложника своего мне верни, — сухо потребовала Гермиона, и Малфой безропотно послушался. Вряд ли можно было исхитриться как-то его проклясть, но она всё же проверила парочкой выявляющих заклинаний.

— Ещё один будущий параноик с постоянной бдительностью на мою голову, — он упёрся подбородком в сложенные на столе руки и посмотрел на неё со странной грустью.

Никакого стеклянного марионеточного взгляда, полная достоверность. Но так и работает хорошее заклятие Империус: не отличить, а иначе оно не стало бы непростительным. От контраста внешней естественности его поведения и страшной сути по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, и Гермиона, впервые с той знаменательной встречи возле библиотеки, присмотрелась к нему действительно внимательно, не пытаясь игнорировать сам факт его существования. 

Малфой всегда был довольно тощим, но сейчас его можно было назвать скорее болезненным. Странно, но ему шло. Делало не таким противно-кукольным, более мужественным, и в то же время будило внутри неё что-то слишком похожее на жалость. Она хотела задавить это чувство, но не смогла: ему явно приходилось несладко. Может быть, когда наконец-то получится освободить его от гнёта чужой воли — и не убить в процессе, пожалуйста, — он сумеет пересмотреть свои взгляды? Нельзя же оставаться верным тем, кто делает с тобой _такое_ … Это уже за гранью.

Никто ведь не потребует от него перехода на светлую сторону и активного участия в войне на их стороне — простого нейтралитета было бы достаточно: уже минус один враг, минус лишняя угроза и повод для беспокойства. Если только Малфой не пошёл на это добровольно, с полным пониманием и одобрением происходящего. Сама Гермиона не смогла бы, но она не расист-фанатик, верно? Откуда ей доподлинно знать, на что способны подобные люди, где проходит для них граница допустимого? Конечно, прочитанные после возрождения Волдеморта биографии нескольких нацистов дали ей примерное представление, но не всеобъемлющее. Точно сказать она не бралась, потому что в тех книгах не было пределов: ничто не казалось их персонажам слишком ужасным или недопустимым. 

Но это же Малфой! Высокомерная задница, человек-заносчивость и человек-самомнение. Пошёл бы он на такое, сумел бы придавить себя до такой степени, даже при желании? Гермиона всё же сомневалась: слишком рафинированным цветочком, не знавшим реальных проблем и трудностей, он рос. Неоткуда было в нём взяться стержню, негде было закалиться, осознать, что есть вещи поважнее собственных желаний.

Малфою тем временем, похоже, наскучило молчание.

— Ты взрываешь мой мозг, Грейнджер, — протянул он с усмешкой.

— А? — Гермиона могла только надеяться, что это не прозвучало настолько же растерянно и жалко, насколько она сейчас себя ощущала, ведь именно взорвать ему мозг — по сути — как раз и было её планом. Неужели Малфой как-то вызнал про зелье или заклинания и догадался? Проследил?

— То делаешь вид, что я не существую, то устраиваешь мне сцены, только что минут пять смотрела, будто я какой очередной неудачный эксперимент Лонгботтома на уроке зельеварения, а сейчас вот изображаешь кролика перед удавом. Такая непостоянная…

— Чего тебе от меня надо? — спросила она устало и самую капельку облегчённо: случайное совпадение слов, не более. Если только не вспоминать, как он однажды намекал на Сириуса. «Как пёс». Но сейчас было совсем не похоже на тот раз: совсем другие интонации. Однако в данный момент он не был обычным собой. Чёрт, так можно запутаться до совершеннейшего умопомрачения.

— Понять. Люблю загадки, Грейнджер. Вот как ты ко мне относишься: ненавидишь, презираешь, боишься, интересуешься? Столько противоречивых сигналов… сейчас, к примеру, напряжённая работа мысли во всё лицо.

— Не выдумывай глупостей, — Гермиона демонстративно задрала нос. — Мне совершенно на тебя плевать.

— Я бы поверил, но ты хреновая актриса и просто отвратительно делаешь вид, что меня не замечаешь, хотя до нашествия Уизли и Поттера не прикидывалась. А в Большом зале ты настолько упорно не смотришь на слизеринский стол, что это даже примечательно.

Он слишком проницательный. И что сказать? Ведь не о том, что всё это — результат их прошлого… общения в коридоре возле библиотеки. И не о своих подозрениях — которые на самом деле давно уже твёрдая уверенность — и порождённом ими плане. Так странно и непривычно пытаться говорить с ним дольше одной минуты и без оскорблений.

— Забавно, но это второй наш более-менее нормальный разговор за весь год, — подмигнул Малфой. 

— И за всю жизнь, — добавила она нерешительно.

Не бывает таких совпадений, правда же? Если бы Гермиона не знала абсолютно точно, что мысли читать невозможно, то заподозрила бы его в этом, но на пятом курсе, когда Гарри пришлось брать уроки окклюменции, она изучила всю доступную литературу и могла с уверенностью заявить: легиллименция работает не так. Даже на высшей ступени мастерства, когда уже не так важны палочка и заклинание, обойти необходимость смотреть в глаза просто нереально, а Гермиона очень старательно избегала его белёсых гляделок, но кто знает, что можно найти в литературе, которая ей недоступна. Слишком наивно полагать, будто в школьной библиотеке собраны абсолютно все существующие книги по магии. 

Последний из свитков тем временем наконец-то занял своё место в сумке Гермионы, и можно было без потерь отступить.

— Мне пора, — торопливо бросила она и поспешила вон из библиотеки.

Это даже хорошо, что они пообщались, причём относительно мирно. Когда зелье будет готово, ей придётся подобраться к Малфою поближе, чтобы суметь его напоить. Имитация приятельских отношений — даже если они оба знают об их фальшивости — предоставит ей такую возможность.

* * *

В канун похода в Хогсмид Спайк плёлся на очередную ночную вылазку с большой неохотой: всё равно ни одного еще не испробованного заклинания для починки Исчезательного шкафа у него в арсенале не осталось, а за последние семь дней всё свободное от занятий время уходило на одно — попытки освоить Империус.

Тренировался он на пауках — примерно с такими в позапрошлом году Крауч под личиной Грюма показывал им мастер-класс по непростительным, — но те чхать хотели на все потуги Спайка. Он даже заподозрил было, что подопытные ему достались какие-нибудь магические, особо устойчивые — мало ли, какая фауна водится в Хогвартсе, вон, тысячелетний василиск спокойно себе по трубам сколько времени ползал, — но Винки, которая и наловила их где-то по тёмным углам замка по его просьбе, клялась, что пауки самые обыкновенные.

Помнится, летом между боевыми заклинаниями и Круциатусами тётка Белла любила поболтать о непростительных, тем самым, по её мнению, уча непутёвого племянничка уму-разуму и полезным в жизни премудростям, так что Спайк мог бы написать докторскую по любому из них, но знать и делать на практике — вещи немного разные; Империус не давался ему категорически, что застало его врасплох: это была первая серьёзная неудача с того времени, как он стал Драко Малфоем. Все прочие заклинания рано или поздно поддавались — с первого или пятидесятого раза, идеально или кое-как, — но не это. Абсолютное фиаско. Империус, как и другие непростительные, отличался от подавляющего большинства прочих заклинаний тем, что требовал желания подчинять, властвовать и наслаждаться процессом. Именно от этих чувств зависела ювелирность контроля и способность заставить жертву сделать то, что в обычном состоянии было бы ей не по силам. Второй составляющей успеха являлась сила воли — для подавления сопротивления объекта, — но уж с этим проблем не было. Отец, кстати, был в Империусе настоящим экспертом — ходили слухи, даже лучше Тёмного Лорда, — что многое говорило о его характере, а вот Спайк никогда не любил власть — в первую очередь, конечно, над собой — и не желал её, ассоциируя с ответственностью и лишним геморроем, который ему однозначно никуда не впёрся. Даже миньонов он заводил исключительно по серьёзной необходимости, а не ради статуса и возможности самоутвердиться, и любил называть себя анархистом, а для полного счастья в жизни ему с головой хватало Дру и самых простых вампирских развлечений: хорошенько подраться и немного поиграть с едой перед обильным ужином.

Но жить и не дать мучить близких тебе людей захочешь — ещё не так раскорячишься, и Спайк ежевечерне накручивал себя, чтобы применить треклятый Империус, потому что и жить хотел, и родителей любил, притом сильно, а пример Каркарова наглядно показал, что от Тёмного Лорда не побегаешь. Опытный и умелый маг, он продержался всего год, себе Спайк самокритично давал не больше месяца и готов был поспорить, что за это время Избранный от их общей проблемы избавиться не успеет. Он, в принципе, не больно-то торопился.

Не идти вовсе, а отоспаться перед завтрашним визитом к Тёмному Лорду или всю ночь продолжать тренировки, мешала вероятность, что Уизли вновь сидела в нише за доспехами и ждала его. Особых причин на это не было, но подобные мелочи её, как успел понять Спайк, обычно не волновали. Может, так проявлялась гриффиндорская адреналиновая зависимость, а он просто служил удобным поводом?

В любом случае стоило проверить, тем более что лучшая возможность без проблем и свидетелей передать ей зачарованный галлеон вряд ли представится.

Когда на их привычном месте Уизли не оказалось, Спайк немного растерялся, и именно этот момент она выбрала, чтобы с озорным «Бу!» появиться из ниоткуда за его спиной. Нервы и без того были расшатаны, поэтому ничего удивительного, что в неё полетела связка из Экспеллиармуса и Ступефая. Первое Уизли пропустила, но от второго ушла невообразимым кувырком и, растянувшись на полу, возмутилась:

— Сдурел?

— Мать твою, чудесную женщину, ты больная? — рявкнул Спайк. — Смерти моей хочешь?

— Это кто ещё чьей смерти хочет, — буркнула она, поднимаясь и отряхивая мантию. — Просто хотела, чтобы ты оценил моё Дезиллюминационное.

И он понял: хвастаться пришла.

— Тебе что, не с кем поделиться успехами? — это прозвучало уже на несколько тонов ниже.

— Ну, и Демельза, и Гермиона, и Луна… да вообще все, с кем я общаюсь, ходят на собрания вместе со мной, — Уизли развела руками и обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

— Или Поттер учитель от бога, или ты талант, — вынужден был признать Спайк, до сих пор щеголявший с кривым заклинанием.

— Если честно, даже Невилл его освоил, так что скорее первое, кстати, я же как раз за этим и пришла. Ты во время замаха кисть держишь прямо, а надо под углом, градусов пятнадцать, и немного расслабить. Дай покажу!

— Давай, — он протянул ей палочку, и она несколько раз медленно продемонстрировала движение, исчезая, появляясь и вновь исчезая.

Уже со второй попытки Спайк, первым делом снявший свою кривоту, без особых проблем наколдовал идеальные Дезиллюминационные чары.

— Спасибо, тыковка, — он ловко ухватил её за невидимую руку и символически приложился к ней губами. Высмотреть Уизли теперь, когда знаешь, что нужно искать, не составило труда: стоять неподвижно она была, похоже, в состоянии только при крайней нужде, и воздух то и дело шёл легчайшей рябью, очерчивая невидимый силуэт.

— Это всё Гарри, — в её голосе послышалось смущение. — И ты тоже, в какой-то степени. Сама я раньше о существовании подобных заклинаний даже не слышала — откуда бы, — но посмотрела на тебя и поняла, что они могут быть очень полезны, спросила его. Выяснилось, что он однажды видел, как Грюм колдовал невидимость, и запомнил движение.

— Чем больше я узнаю о талантах Поттера, тем меньше понимаю… — протянул Спайк. — Ладно, пойдём. 

— Воровать сладости из кабинета Дамблдора? — хихикнула Уизли. — Я слышала, его зефирки — это что-то необыкновенное.

— И любовную переписку с Макгонагалл! — подхватил он.

— Тьфу на тебя, им же по сто лет!

— Ну, деканша ваша ещё очень даже ничего, вполне справная тётка, а если вспомнить её анимагическую форму… 

— О, заткнись, — она рассмеялась.

— Кстати, я вроде как завязываю с регулярными ночными прогулками, — Спайк порылся в кармане, вытащил оттуда галлеон и подкинул тот в воздух, чтобы сделать видимым. — Лови.

Он снова пропал, когда Уизли легко его поймала.

— Это?..

— Ну, если вдруг что понадобится, то просто отправь через него сообщение, — объяснил Спайк. — Там на аверсе в эмблеме Гринготтса заменена буква, чтобы не перепутать с чем-нибудь _другим_. При активации нагревается, так что в лифчик или трусы не засовывай.

— Далось тебе моё нижнее бельё, — хмыкнула Уизли.

— А разве женщины не там обычно хранят деньги? — он изобразил голосом самое искреннее удивление. — Зачем ещё оно нужно?

— О, это великая тайна, но когда-нибудь ты до неё дорастёшь, — провозгласила она пафосно.

— Разве что метафорически, — вздохнул Спайк. Он и в прошлой жизни не был дылдой или качком, но вампирская сила делала это несущественным, теперь же всё изменилось, хотя волшебная палочка отчасти компенсировала его слабую личную боеспособность. Увы, слишком легко было её лишиться или банально не успеть с заклинанием. К сожалению, на физические тренировки совершенно не оставалось времени. Может, позже… если будет ещё жив. На самом деле, вряд ли ему действительно грозила смерть — Тёмный Лорд не позволит так легко отделаться, — но едва ли это могло служить утешением: на свете есть множество способов заставить человека пожалеть, что он ещё жив.

Проводив Уизли до её общежития, Спайк вернулся в подземелья и — неожиданно для самого себя — легко уснул, и кошмары его не мучили.

Следующим утром он отправился в Хогсмид вместе с Паркинсон и её подружками: Буллстроуд и Гринграсс. Проводив их до «Завитков и клякс», с которого они собирались начать свой великий предрождественский тур по магазинам, Спайк принялся откланиваться, ссылаясь на неотложные дела, которые жестоко лишают его столь прекрасного общества, из-за чего он безмерно страдает.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что вы, парни, просто терпеть не можете болтаться по магазинам, даже лучшие из вас, — преувеличенно беззаботно прощебетала Паркинсон, которая на самом деле была примерно в курсе, какие именно дела его ждали, и настояла на этом маленьком спектакле, когда они обсуждали предстоявшую прогулку несколько дней назад. Не от недоверия к подружкам, а из нежелания половину дня объяснять Гринграсс, какие это такие срочные дела оторвали его от сопровождения своей девушки, и если они не настолько важные, то не появился ли у неё самой шанс на внимание Дракусика.

— Ты меня раскусила, милая, — Спайк изобразил виноватую улыбку. — Я готов искупить свою вину в «Трёх мётлах», когда вы закончите с покупками.

— Ловлю тебя на слове! — она чмокнула его в щёку и тоже улыбнулась. — На удачу, — тон был беззаботно-весёлым, а глаза — серьёзными.

— Она мне пригодится, спасибо, — прошептал он, коротко, но крепко обнял её, изобразил полупоклон в сторону Буллстроуд с Гринграсс и оставил их. 

На почте Спайк забрал пухлый конверт от Горбина, присланный на оговоренный абонентский ящик, и отправил письмо с новыми инструкциями и галлеоном для оперативной связи, а на выходе столкнулся с Грейнджер. Он подмигнул ей, и она закатила глаза, но хотя бы не стала притворяться слепоглухонемой, как делала раньше, что при желании можно было счесть хорошим знаком.

Как и в прошлый раз, из «Кабаньей головы» его проводил внимательный взгляд бармена, а дома встретила больше похожая на привидение, чем на живого человека, матушка, но аудиенции пришлось изрядно подождать.

«Тронный зал» с последнего визита ничуть не изменился, даже состав прихлебателей, неотлучно состоявших при сиятельной персоне, кажется, остался прежним.

— Мой лорд, — Спайк упал на одно колено и склонил голову.

— Ах, юный Драко. Тебе есть чем меня порадовать?

— Починка Исчезательного шкафа идёт полным ходом, — он скрупулёзно перечислил три десятка заклинаний, которые успел опробовать. Тёмный Лорд изволил выслушать не перебивая, но выглядел при этом достаточно скучающим, чтобы предположить: о деталях расспрашивать не станет; и Спайк рискнул добавить: — Сегодня я получил данные от своего помощника за пределами Хогвартса и рассчитываю, что это поможет мне серьёзно продвинуться, — хотя письма Горбина ещё даже не открывал, и там могли обнаружиться лишь бесполезные наблюдения и отчёты о том, что в шкафу никаких изменений не происходило.

— Что ж, неплохо. Я поражён основательностью и тщанием, с которыми ты подошёл к выполнению возложенной на тебя задачи, — Тёмный Лорд задумчиво постучал пальцами левой руки по подлокотнику своего кресла, в правой небрежно покручивая палочку. Всё же есть большая разница в том, как именно подавать информацию, ведь по сути Спайк сказал, что никаких успехов у него нет. Может, ещё обойдётся? — Но что с твоим основным заданием?

— Почти всё готово для попытки. Я разработал план с учётом известных мне мер безопасности, предпринятых в этом году для защиты школы, и он имеет очень высокие шансы на успех, не хватает только одной маленькой детали, но это вопрос времени.

— И что за деталь? — скуку заменил лёгкий интерес.

— Заклинание, которое мне пока не удалось освоить… — начал объяснять Спайк, но Тёмный Лорд его прервал:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что выучил кучу бесполезных чар для второстепенной задачи, но не нашёл времени разучить одно-единственное заклинание, которое действительно необходимо?!

— На него было потрачено довольно много времени, мой лорд, — необдуманно возразил Спайк, за что тут же поплатился.

— Круцио!

Пыточное заклинание в исполнении Тёмного Лорда оказалось… жидковато: едва тянуло на восьмёрку по десятибалльной шкале. Для сравнения: выжиганию тёмной метки можно дать пять, даже пять с половиной, а тётка Белла в особенно плохие дни выдавала твёрдую девятку.

К тому же это просто боль. Через некоторое время с ней учишься мириться, перестаёшь обращать столько внимания. Дело привычки. Став вампиром, он никогда не щадил других (во время тренировок — даже Дру), но и себя тоже, поэтому боль можно было назвать его старой приятельницей, слишком хорошо изученной, чтобы произвести неизгладимое впечатление, на которое явно рассчитывал Тёмный Лорд, сделавший ставку на то, что Драко Малфой отвратительно переносил боль, в чём смогли убедиться все присутствовавшие на знаменательной церемонии получения им метки. За всю историю существования пожирателей смерти он был единственным, кто позорно грохнулся в обморок.

Склонившись ещё ниже, почти распластавшись по полу, Спайк терпел, но чем дальше, тем сложнее — вопреки всему его опыту — ему становилось. Он начинал понимать, почему от слишком долгого воздействия этого заклинания люди частенько сходили с ума, и испытал мимолётную благодарность к тётке Белле, никогда не державшей его под Круциатусом дольше нескольких секунд. Выходит, и ей не чужда некоторая извращённая забота о родной крови. Счёт пошёл на минуты, когда его стошнило желчью — хорошо, что за завтраком совсем не было аппетита, — и Тёмный Лорд прекратил, недовольно сказав: 

— Ты разочаровал меня, Драко, а я очень не люблю быть разочарованным. В следующий раз я не ограничусь один заклинанием, — его высокий, холодный голос сочился презрением с тенью насмешки. — Нарцисса!

— Мой лорд? — отозвалась матушка каким-то пустым, неестественно спокойным голосом.

— Прибери здесь.

— Да, мой лорд.

Зловонная лужа под носом Спайка пропала, а самого его подхватили тонкие, но сильные руки. Вцепившись в матушку, он сумел подняться и более-менее выпрямиться, даже изобразил что-то вроде прощального поклона, и только в коридоре силы оставили его окончательно: они оба чуть не упали, но она умудрилась прислонить Спайка к стене и позвать эльфа, который перенёс их в его комнату, а затем притащил Бодрящее зелье и пахший какими-то травами холодный компресс.

Уложив Спайка в кровать, матушка почти насильно споила ему несколько ложек довольно мерзкой на вкус и запах субстанции — от которой желудок поначалу вновь попытался взбунтоваться, но почти сразу затих — и шлёпнула на лоб влажную прохладную ткань, вызвавшую в голове приятное онемение.

— Мне нужно вернуться, — пробормотал он невнятно и попытался встать.

— Десять минут ничего не изменят, — она легко удержала его всего одной рукой, а второй пригладила взмокшие волосы. — Мне так жаль, Драко, так жаль...

Он поймал её ладонь и прижал к груди.

— Всё будет хорошо, — неубедительно пообещал Спайк, но матушка лишь покачала головой и виновато опустила взгляд, вероятно, мучимая мыслью, что пусть не она выбрала себе мужа, решившего присоединиться к Тёмному Лорду, но в её силах было отговорить его от этого шага, хотя они оба знали отца слишком хорошо для таких наивных предположений. Уж если ему в голову втемяшится какая «гениальная» идея, остановить его нереально.

Удивительно, но через десять минут Спайк действительно ощутил себя намного бодрее: даже самостоятельно поднялся с кровати, умылся и привёл в порядок причёску. Правда, до камина всё же добрался с трудом, опираясь при этом на заботливо подставленную руку матушки.

В зал «Кабаньей головы» он вывалился практически кубарем, едва не расстался с недавно выпитым зельем — какая же гадость эти волшебные способы перемещения — и до выхода брёл изрядно пошатываясь. Кто-то из посетителей даже отпустил колкость насчёт глупых юнцов, дорвавшихся до взрослых удовольствий, явно приняв его за пьяного.

На свежем воздухе ему вновь немного полегчало, и до «Трёх мётел» Спайк добрался без приключений, хоть и с черепашьей скоростью, но, едва зайдя внутрь, с прежней силой ощутил подступившую к горлу тошноту от множества разнообразных запахов: еды, выпивки, мокрой одежды и пота. Он прислонился к стене и с небрежным видом начал оглядывать зал.

Паркинсон и её подружки уже были здесь, за столиком неподалёку, но Спайк не мог поручиться, что сумеет добраться до них, не выдав своего состояния. К счастью, нужды проверять это не возникло: его заметила Гринграсс и, сладко ему улыбнувшись, ткнула в бок Паркинсон; та оглянулась и нахмурилась, затем что-то тихо сказала подружкам и подошла к нему сама.

— Мерлин, ты выглядишь просто отвратительно, — встревоженно прошептала она, стискивая его в объятиях. — Что случилось?

— Отходняк после слишком долгого Круциатуса, — ответил ей Спайк на ухо, и Паркинсон не сдержала громкого оханья. Осознав свой промах, она закаменела на секунду, но тут же чуть отстранилась и, развернувшись к подружкам, громко провозгласила:

— Ах, девочки, вы представляете: Дракусик приготовил мне какой-то совершенно особенный сюрприз! Простите, но мы вас покинем, — и, залившись очень натуральным смехом, ухватилась за него так, что со стороны казалось, будто это она висит на нём, хотя всё обстояло в точности наоборот.

— Приятно вам провести время! — помахала рукой Буллстроуд и подмигнула. Гринграсс сумела лишь выдавить кривую ухмылку.

— Пока-пока! — пропела Паркинсон и потащила его наружу с удивительной для девчонки её роста и комплекции силой.

Когда они вышли из Хогсмида, она огляделась по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли поблизости лишних глаз, достала палочку и, трансфигурировав торчавший неподалёку на обочине голыми ветками куст в косое подобие стула, усадила на него Спайка, а сама набрала в пригоршню снега из ближайшего сугроба и начала растирать им ему щёки и лоб. В мыслях сразу прояснилось, а тошнота отступила.

— Панс, ты просто золото, а твой будущий муж — счастливчик, — выдохнул он. — Иногда даже немного жаль, что это буду не я.

— А уж мне-то как жаль, — проворчала она с досадой. — Но сердцу не прикажешь.

До замка они ковыляли медленно и осторожно, изо всех сил изображая романтическую прогулку на случай внезапных свидетелей, но всё равно вернулись раньше многих: в коридорах практически никого не было, а гостиную оккупировали сплошь младшекурсники. Паркинсон ни о чём не расспрашивала, но Спайку подумалось, что две головы и свежий взгляд — это именно то, что ему просто необходимо, а в опасные подробности можно и не вдаваться.

Договорившись встретиться с ней у выхода через полчаса, он потратил минут двадцать на контрастный душ, практически вернувший ему человеческий вид, а за оставшееся время спешно перекусил чаем с бутербродами, которые в рекордные сроки настрогала для него Винки, по такому случаю вызванная прямо в спальню.

Когда Спайк вышел в гостиную, Паркинсон уже ждала его и первым делом с ног до головы окинула изучающим взглядом. Похоже, результат осмотра её удовлетворил: она улыбнулась вполне искренне, без прежнего напряжения.

— Тебе явно лучше, — мягко сказала она, когда он подошёл к ней.

— Ага, — кивнул Спайк, протянув руку. — Прогуляемся?

— С удовольствием, — Паркинсон крепко взялась за неё, но чуть ослабила хватку, когда убедилась, что он уже спокойно передвигается сам. — Куда пойдём?

— В тихое и уединённое место.

— Звучит многообещающе.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь… — Спайк невесело улыбнулся.

Он привёл её в заброшенную аудиторию, найденную им в начале года после неприятного разговора со Снейпом, и минуты две накладывал на дверь все известные ему защитные чары, а когда закончил, признался не оборачиваясь: 

— Мне до Рождества нужно научиться Империусу.

Паркинсон не стала задавать глупых вопросов вроде «Я здесь в качестве объекта для тренировок?», «Ты собираешься сделать что-то плохое с его помощью?», «Можешь гарантировать, что никто не пострадает?»; и он был ей за это благодарен. Может, она ему верила, может, не особенно беспокоилась на сей счёт, а может, понимала: ответы ей не понравятся. Вместо этого Паркинсон ровно поинтересовалась:

— И в чём проблема? 

— Не получается, — он с досадой пнул ни в чём не повинную дверь и обернулся. — Две недели, Панс, и ничего. Ноль.

— Поэтому он… — она поёжилась и нервно сцепила задрожавшие пальцы. Не то запоздалая реакция, не то в принципе при одной мысли о Тёмном Лорде ей становилось нехорошо.

— Да.

— Так странно, что проблемы с Империусом именно у тебя, — она едва улыбнулась одними губами. — Должно быть, обидно.

— Вот уж точно, кто бы мог подумать, — Спайк закатил глаза, совсем как Грейнджер. — Позор для семейной репутации, но некоторые вещи по наследству не передаются.

— Думаешь, я могу помочь? — перешла к сути Паркинсон и тут же усомнилась: — Непростительные не мой конёк.

— Не знаю.

Рассказав ей всё, что знал об Империусе, и поделившись бесславной историей своих неудач в его исполнении, он закончил:

— Как видишь, эксперт тут не поможет, я и сам могу в каком-то смысле им считаться. Мне нужен свежий взгляд на проблему.

Размышляла она минут пять, а потом внезапно выдала:

— Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать на мне.

— Нет, — Спайк категорически не хотел, чтобы Паркинсон напрасно решила, будто он позвал её именно за этим.

— Не глупи, Драко. Пауки не расскажут тебе, получается ли вообще хоть что-то, а у меня есть какой-никакой опыт после четвёртого курса. Так мы сможем понять, в правильном ли направлении ты двигаешься. Может, нужно просто больше практики.

— Куда уж больше…

— Две недели, да, я помню, но отбросить такой вариант без проверки было бы глупо.

— Ты мне настолько доверяешь? 

— Конечно, — она смотрела на него достаточно уверенно, хоть и побледнела немного.

Спайк зажмурился и яростно потёр переносицу, достал палочку, помедлил несколько секунд. 

— Всё равно не выйдет, — сказал он безнадёжно. — Главное — желание, а я совершенно не хочу тебя подчинять.

— Тогда думай не обо мне, — Паркинсон озорно прищурилась. — Представь на моём месте кого-нибудь другого. Я слышала, мужчины постоянно так делают.

Отсмеявшись, Спайк кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Даже если сейчас не получится, рациональное зерно в её словах всё равно имелось: он раньше не задумывался, как сильно ему мешало понимание того, что это просто пауки, власти над которыми может хотеть только ненормальный. Вот, скажем, Тёмный Лорд — дело уже другое. Получить контроль над _ним_ и приказать самоубиться — ах, какую сладкую картину рисует фантазия… можно даже не самым мучительным способом, эффективность в приоритете — было бы прекрасно.

— Империо! — попробовал Спайк и тут же понял, что не вышло: во-первых, одолевшая его жажда убийства на много порядков превосходила хиленькие ростки стремления к власти; во-вторых, ничуть не получилось забыть о том, что перед ним стояла Паркинсон.

— Ничего. Совсем не похоже на то, что делал с нами тогда Грюм, в смысле Крауч, — разочарованно подтвердила она, и он поспешил её утешить:

— Ну, всё равно мысль полезная. 

— Тогда ещё? 

— Я пока не достиг нужного контроля над собственным воображением, — признал Спайк, опасавшийся, что если у него таки получится наложить на неё Империус, Паркинсон тут же пустит себе Бомбарду в ухо. — Лучше сначала на паучках.

— Хм, — задумалась она. — А знаешь, я тоже хочу на них попробовать.

— Но тебе-то зачем? — удивился он и собрался уже позвать Винки, чтобы та нашла им парочку подопытных или принесла банку из его сундука, но Паркинсон справилась сама.

— Акцио, пауки, — приказала она, достав свою волшебную палочку, и изо всех углов и щелей помещения к ней потянулись вереницы чёрных телец разных размеров: от совсем крошечных до ненормально больших; они беспорядочно дёргали в полёте лапками и извивались, пытаясь выбраться из невидимой, но крепкой хватки. До этой минуты Спайк был уверен, что не боится пауков, но зрелище получилось немного жутковатым даже по его меркам. Пусть бы себе копошились, но групповые полёты — перебор.

— Оу, немного перестаралась, — мило улыбнулась Паркинсон, выхватив из воздуха довольно крупный и весьма мохнатый экземпляр, и освободила прочих от действия заклинания; те с удивительной скоростью разбежались и вновь попрятались.

— А ты, я смотрю, совсем не боишься пауков. Так не по-девчачьи.

— Да ну, ни капельки, — она удивлённо похлопала глазами. — Они довольно милые: это же не акромантулы; но вот мыши приводят меня в ужас.

— Теперь понятны твои проблемы с трансфигурацией, — фыркнул Спайк. — Хотя бы отчасти.

— Придержи-ка этого милаху, — Паркинсон сунула ему в руки своего паука и прищурилась.

— Странный у тебя вкус, милая. Сначала Уизли, теперь вот это, — не удержался он от подначки, но получил не менее ехидный ответ:

— Ты мне тоже кажешься вполне симпатичным.

— Я не достоин находиться в такой сиятельной компании.

— К счастью, это только мне решать, — прищурилась она и подняла палочку. — Ну…

— Погоди-ка, — Спайк протянул ей свою, поудобнее перехватив мохнатое тельце одной рукой. — Незачем нам вешать на тебя непростительные.

— Я слышала, чужие палочки плохо слушаются, — заколебалась Паркинсон.

— Или так, или никак, — бескомпромиссно отрезал он. — Кто-то из нас должен остаться на свободе, чтобы устроить второму побег.

— Как… предусмотрительно. Ладно, Мерлин с тобой, — они обменялись палочками.

Секунд пять Паркинсон сосредоточенно хмурилась, а потом воскликнула:

— Империо!

Паук забился, беспорядочно суча лапками, а потом затих вообще без движения.

— Ты его случаем не убила? — Спайк потыкал мохнатое пузико — никакого эффекта.

— Да не должна бы… если только ты не забыл мне чего-то рассказать о заклинании. Положи-ка милаху на пол — проверим.

— Если это его новое имя, то я отказываюсь им пользоваться, — он аккуратно опустил паука между ними и следующие несколько секунд с удивлением наблюдал, как тот отплясывал что-то невообразимое.

— Сработало, — Паркинсон аж светилась от удовольствия.

— Ага… Просто уму непостижимо. С первого раза! — Спайк с каждым словом приходил во всё большее возбуждение, вылившееся в гениальную, как ему показалось, идею. — А если наложить Империус на меня и приказать мне наложить Империус на кого-то другого? Как думаешь, Панс, сможешь?

— Ты настолько мне доверяешь? — в её голосе можно было различить лёгкое поддразнивание. — Просто даже я сама себе не настолько доверяю.

— Прекращай. На моей руке метка, ты это знаешь, но я ещё не в Азкабане.

— А если я просто выбираю удобный момент?

На столь очевидную глупость он даже отвечать не стал, только посмотрел на неё выжидательно. 

Во второй раз она сделала всё намного быстрее, и Спайка вдруг поглотило удивительное ощущение, словно он воспарил в небо. Никакого беспокойства не было и в помине, только легкое, необъяснимое счастье. Блаженство окатило его волной, и это почему-то показалось ему неправильным, совершенно неестественным; точно назвать причину Спайк не сумел и попытался вспомнить.

Империус слетел с него, точно сухой листик с осенней ветки под порывом ветра.

— Чёрт! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — он аж подпрыгнул на месте от избытка чувств и чуть не раздавил несчастного паука, всё ещё смирно стоявшего неподалёку. Паркинсон едва успела его спасти, в последний момент выдернув из-под ноги при помощи заклинания. — Я просто не помнил, что сопротивляться нельзя, всё само собой получилось. Мы были так близко, Панс!

— Мне вообще показалось, что оно не продержалось и доли секунды, — робко призналась та, немного ошарашенная его вспышкой.

Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Спайк немного успокоился и начал мыслить более рационально.

— Давай ещё раз. Теперь ты знаешь, чего ожидать. Постарайся удержать хоть немного дольше или успеть отдать приказ.

— Хорошо.

Они пробовали снова и снова, но с каждым разом получалось всё хуже, а на втором десятке он вовсе перестал ощущать какое-либо воздействие и с запоздалым раскаянием уточнил:

— Ты не устала?

— Ни капельки, — покачала головой расстроенная Паркинсон. — Похоже, у тебя выработалась привычка. И всё из-за того, что у меня совершенно нет силы воли.

— Глупости, — уверил он её с ободряющей улыбкой. — Просто моя сильнее. И всё равно никому другому я бы не доверил.

— Что теперь?

— Буду тренироваться на пауках по твоему методу. Ручаюсь, у него есть потенциал.

— Может, — она ненадолго замялась, — лучше на мне? Я не испытываю удовольствия от этой перспективы, но на человеке намного проще, чем на насекомом. Между первой попыткой и всеми последующими была ощутимая разница. 

— Даже не знаю… — её идея Спайку не нравилась категорически. Он не хотел больше ничего пробовать на ней, пока не убедится, что точно не навредит. — Я думаю, сейчас это слишком рискованно, может, позже. И как тебе вариант, что самый первый раз был трудным, а дальше ты уже просто знала, как нужно применять заклинание?

— Давай проверим, — искоса глянув на зажатого в ладони паука — тот отмер и принялся шевелить лапками, — Паркинсон наставила на него палочку и сделала небрежное движение. — Империо.

Спайк невольно восхитился лёгкости, с которой она это проделала. Паук вновь застыл неподвижно, а Паркинсон констатировала:

— Тяжелее, как и в первый раз. То ли оно специализированное, но без жёсткой привязки, а ограничение можно перекрыть силой, то ли мозги у вас с ним слишком различаются…

— Да всё равно, если результат один, но я не стану серьёзно тренироваться на тебе без подготовки, договорились?

— Ладно, — Паркинсон недовольно фыркнула, но всерьёз обижаться за отказ немедленно приступать к опасным экспериментам не стала и с чисто женской непосредственностью заявила:

— Как думаешь, Милаха понравится девчонкам? 

— Гринграсс сразу в обморок грохнется, — развеселился Спайк, обрадовавшийся смене темы, представив себе эту картину.

— Фи, какой ты грубый и неизысканный. Лишится чувств, — она состроила трагическое лицо, достойное лучших произведений античности. — Надеюсь, не один раз.

— Так достала? — он сочувственно качнул головой.

— Мне кажется, у неё к тебе серьёзно, — вдруг сказала Паркинсон. — Ты не думал…

— Нет!

— Не думал или… — она явно не хотела оставлять малейшей неясности, и Спайк категорично заявил:

— На всё нет! Мне и не нужен никто.

— Кроме Грейнджер? — как бы между прочим уточнила Паркинсон нарочито невинным тоном.

— Это чисто деловой интерес, — тут же открестился он. — Конечно, она красивая, умная, темпераментная, хорошо дерётся и очевидно не в себе, — Спайк осёкся: какая-то девушка-мечта получалась, а не Грейнджер.

— Ах, делово-о-ой… 

— Именно, — запахло местью за все его подколки насчёт Уизли. Её срочно нужно было отвлечь. — Кошак Буллстроуд сожрёт твою милаху в первый же вечер.

— Этот привереда, который отказывается лопать, если ему рыбу порежут слишком крупно? — пренебрежительно махнула рукой Паркинсон. — Или на куски не той формы?

— А если инстинкты взыграют? — не хотел сдаваться Спайк.

— Тогда у меня тоже сразу что-нибудь резко взыграет, и Буллстроуд это знает, — на полном серьёзе заявила она с таким хищным выражением лица, что бедному котейке, как и его хозяйке, можно было только посочувствовать.

— Но ты же не собираешь действительно его одомашнить? — уточнил Спайк на всякий случай, заподозрив, что Паркинсон всё-таки не шутит.

— Почему нет? Милаха такой милаха…

— Действительно, — устыдился он. Кто бы вообще говорил о странных пристрастиях. Кроме того, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы снова не требовало её империть. — Но тогда у него должно быть крутое, брутальное имя. Типа Ананси или вроде того.

— А если он девочка? — вдруг обеспокоилась она.

— Ллос? Только я не знаю, как определяется пол у пауков.

Честно говоря, Спайк очень сомневался, что самому пауку — и всем окружающим тем более — не плевать на соответствие его имени и пола.

— Я тоже, — Паркинсон задумалась. — А они вообще разнополые?

— Без понятия, — признался он. — Давай тогда подберём что-то универсальное? Как тебе Ньярлатотеп?

— Язык поломать можно, — сморщила носик Паркинсон. — Арго?

— Не выплывет. Балрог?

— Вот это точно мужское! Дисквалификация. Я и насчёт прошлого сомневалась.

— Поверь, уж тот может и так, и так. Большой затейник, — усмехнулся Спайк, и она замахала на него руками.

— Даже не хочу знать! Тау?

— Да что тебя так на Грецию тянет. А почему не Мю, Пи, Фи, Пси? Ро, наконец? 

— Пифипси, точно! 

— Похоже на сахарную вату или духи для девочки-подростка! 

— Я и есть девочка-подросток! 

— Зайдём с козырей: Тзинч.

— Похоже на бздынь, словно кто-то разбил вазу. Слиз?

— Но это же не змея. 

Они увлечённо спорили о том, какое имя дать пауку — Спайк в итоге перебрал всех известных ему демонов, — но когда спохватились, что уже скоро отбой, тот всё ещё оставался Милахой.

До гостиной им пришлось фактически бежать, и вернулись они перед самым отбоем, взъерошенные и раскрасневшиеся. Неудивительно, что уже на следующий день вся школа говорила, будто отношения Паркинсон и Малфоя перешли на новый уровень.

Особую пикантность новости придавал тот факт, что в честь сего знаменательного события решивший соригинальничать кавалер преподнёс своей даме гигантского паука в качестве питомца, и сколько бы Спайк ни клялся, что никакого отношения к решению завести Милаху не имел, никто почему-то не верил.

Зато Гринграсс как-то очень резко перехотела становиться миссис Малфой.


	9. Глава 8. Обманутые ожидания

Удивительно, но возобновлению встреч ОД обрадовались даже те, кто считал Снейпа вполне нормальным учителем, признав, что Гарри тем не менее намного лучше. Луна с Невиллом и вовсе как пришли в состояние восторга, так из него и не выходили, на каждом занятии показывая впечатляющие результаты и заставляя по праву ими гордиться. Джинни выглядела очень довольной — ведь это была её идея, — а Гермиона только понимающе, как-то очень непривычно хитро улыбалась и всецело одобряла происходящее, даже несмотря на то, что из-за Рона ей приходилось тяжело. Гарри очень ценил, что друзья пошли на жертвы ради ОД и во время занятий исправно делали вид, что всё относительно нормально. С его стороны было невероятно эгоистично фактически поставить им по ультиматуму, но он слишком сильно нуждался в них обоих. Гермиона даже вполне любезно, хоть и с прохладцей, разговаривала с Роном, а тот не ворчал и не обжимался с Лавандой у неё на виду, но в пару Гарри их всё же не ставил, из опасения, как бы один случайно — или _не_ случайно — не покалечил другого. Он очень надеялся, что со временем они это преодолеют и смогут общаться как прежде.

Однако больше всех остальных собраниям ОД радовался сам Гарри, до того и не подозревавший, как ему не хватало нормальной ЗоТИ.

А так как он всё ещё настаивал на повсеместном сопровождении Джинни, время до начала занятий они проводили только вдвоём. Иногда в его мыслях проскакивало, что это можно было бы назвать почти микро-свиданиями, но Гарри каждый раз напоминал себе: она сестра Рона. Помогало далеко не всегда, и его продолжали одолевать сны с её участием, а однажды в Выручай-комнате, когда они вошли, обнаружился интимный полумрак и несколько десятков свечей. Джинни очень смутилась и целый вечер посматривала на него странно, но он изо всех сил делал вид, что ничего такого вообще не произошло, и вроде бы рассеял её подозрения.

Общаться с ней, даже лишь в качестве просто друга, было чудесно, но Гарри всё равно очень тосковал по Гермионе, которая и до «большого канареечного взрыва», как окрестила произошедшее Джинни, почти безвылазно пропадала в библиотеке, частенько возвращаясь в гриффиндорскую башню лишь после её закрытия; а уж теперь увидеть её лишний раз в гостиной стало и вовсе невероятным событием.

Тем удивительнее, что на сегодняшнее занятие она пришла за добрых пятнадцать минут до начала, чего не делала с тех самых пор, как у Гарри случился прорыв в использовании невербальных чар и отпала необходимость заниматься ими дополнительно, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед остальными. Без угнетающего присутствия Снейпа любимый предмет давался ему с прежней, едва не позабытой лёгкостью и приносил не меньше удовольствия, чем полёты.

— Гарри, можешь ненадолго одолжить мне учебник Принца? — спросила Гермиона с каким-то непонятным смущением и протянула руку. Это не походило на обычные её требования предоставить злокозненную книгу для очередного исследования и было подозрительно.

— Новые проявляющие чары? — недоверчиво — из-за внезапно одолевшего его дурного предчувствия — спросил он и попытался хоть немного оттянуть грядущие неприятности. — А почему ты думаешь, что он у меня с собой?

— Потому что он всегда с тобой, — снисходительно закатила глаза Джинни. — Честное слово, кажется мне, ты жалеешь, что это всего лишь книжка и с ней нельзя начать встречаться. 

Девчачья солидарность — зло в чистом виде. Гарри недовольно фыркнул — хотя действительно сердиться на эту парочку он просто не мог, — полез в сумку, выудил учебник и протянул его Гермионе.

— Держи! 

— Не волнуйся ты так, — она неубедительно улыбнулась. — Я его обязательно верну.

Подозревать её во вранье было уже паранойей, но Гермиона явно недоговаривала. Слишком давно и хорошо он её знал, чтобы этого не заметить.

— Серьёзно, Гарри, это уже нездорово, — хлопнула его по плечу Джинни. — Ничего с ним не сделается. Гермиона всегда невероятно бережно относится к книгам. Любым книгам.

— Да, конечно.

Не знала она о судьбе того справочника, из которого дорогая подруга беззастенчиво выдрала страницу про василиска. При необходимости для неё переставали существовать любые правила. Абсолютно любые. Мгновенное преображение из примерной, немного занудной девочки-отличницы в совершенно расторможенного криминального гения одновременно завораживало, пугало и восхищало Гарри — сам он таким широким диапазоном похвастаться не мог, — но, чего греха таить, ещё и немало грело душу, ведь случалось оно всегда ради него. Даже для освобождения так обожаемых и жалеемых ею эльфов использовались сравнительно невинные методы.

Гермиона тем временем уселась в уголочке с учебником Принца и какой-то незнакомой книжкой и принялась поочерёдно их листать, будто бы что-то сверяя. На первый взгляд, ничего опасного, поэтому он немного расслабился и вновь обратил всё своё внимание на Джинни, так что время до начала занятия пролетело незаметно.

Преподавание шло у Гарри непринуждённо и естественно, даже несмотря на то, что количество учеников серьёзно возросло, хотя первоначально он собирался его, наоборот, уменьшить и оставить лишь тех, кто в прошлом году пошёл за ним в Министерство — и Демельзу, как помощницу в охране Джинни от слизеринцев, конечно, — но Гермиона возразила, что чем больше волшебников будет хорошо владеть защитной магией, тем сложнее придётся пожирателям смерти. Не так-то просто запугать и поработить общество, если каждый действительно умеет постоять за себя.

В её словах был смысл, но Гарри слишком хорошо помнил, как поступила в прошлом году Мариэтта Эджкомб. И пусть сейчас запрет на собрания и кружки отменили, но давать зачарованный связной галлеон и открывать тайну Выручай-комнаты кому попало в любом случае не стоило. А ещё он не хотел повторения цирка, пережитого во время отборочных по квиддичу (с кучей людей, заявившихся на стадион только для того, чтобы поглазеть на знаменитость), к тому же в тройном размере, ведь ограничения по факультету у них не было. Поэтому к отбору кандидатов Гарри отнёсся довольно серьёзно и брал только тех, кого рекомендовали сразу несколько действующих членов ОД, да ещё проводил что-то вроде собеседований, но даже так их теперь насчитывалось больше двух десятков. 

Когда после занятия все начали расходиться по гостиным, Гермиона — вместо того, чтобы умчаться одной из первых — подошла к Гарри и Джинни и выжидательно замерла, прижав к груди учебник Принца и свою книжку.

— Есть разговор, — она многозначительно повела глазами в сторону выхода, где толпились гомонившие члены ОД, активно обсуждавшие заклинания, которые они сегодня изучали, и понизила голос: — Без лишних свидетелей.

— Тогда я пойду догоню Демельзу, — тут же сориентировалась Джинни.

— Как раз тебе лучше остаться, — возразила Гермиона. Она явно рассчитывала на её поддержку во время предстоявшего разговора, и Гарри понял: тот ему не понравится — обе единодушно сходились на том, что учебник Принца не доведёт его до добра.

Уже через несколько минут в Выручай-комнате их осталось пятеро — Рон стоял у дверей вместе с Лавандой, — и Джинни, нетерпеливо переступив с ноги на ногу, спросила:

— Так что ты хотела?

Но Гермиона не ответила, лишь бросила выразительный взгляд в сторону выхода.

Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на Рона, потом на Лаванду, снова на Рона. Тот понял, кивнул и принялся что-то с жаром нашёптывать той на ухо. Когда она уходила — без него, — то счастливой не выглядела.

— Заставлять её идти в гостиную одной было грубо, Рон, — с притворной заботой нахмурилась Гермиона, стоило тому подойти к ним ближе. — Лаванда наверняка обиделась.

— Предлагаешь посвятить её в наши дела? — огрызнулся он, хотя наверняка понимал, что она имела в виду совершенно другое. К сожалению, позволить ему уйти провожать Лаванду и оставить себя в меньшинстве Гарри не мог.

— Непременно. Как только захочу сделать их всеобщим достоянием.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Да я прямо говорю, что…

— Хватит! — рявкнул Гарри. — Вы же обещали!

— Прости, — они потупились с удивительной синхронностью.

— Может, уже приступим к делу? — подала голос Джинни.

— Я выяснила, кто такой Принц-полукровка, — торжественно провозгласила Гермиона, и Гарри, ожидавший чего похуже, облегчённо выдохнул. 

— И какая разница, кто он такой? — спросил Рон, которого её пляски вокруг этой темы давно утомили.

— Большая, — она поджала губы и протянула Гарри ту самую незнакомую книжку.

— Расширенный курс зельеварения? — прочитал он с удивлением и принялся вертеть её в руках, а затем обрадованно воскликнул: — О, автор — Жиг Мышьякофф. 

— Я тоже помню это имя, — удивилась Джинни. — Мы в прошлом году занимались по его учебнику.

— Мы тоже, — довольно кивнула Гермиона. — А теперь открой любой рецепт, Гарри. Совершенно любой.

На лице её читалось предвкушение — она явно хотела что-то наглядно и эффектно продемонстрировать, — и он послушался.

— Зелье Мопсуса.

— Отлично, — Гермиона пролистала учебник Принца до той же темы и в раскрытом виде протянула его Гарри. — Теперь сравни.

Рон и Джинни, видимо, одолеваемые не меньшим любопытством, пристроились к нему по бокам и тоже уставились на рецепты, то и дело бормоча: 

— До чего же всё-таки отвратный у него почерк.

— Глаза можно сломать…

С этими утверждениями глупо было спорить, и Гарри, сочувственно хмыкнув, целиком сосредоточился на том, чтобы разбирать мелкие буковки в исправлениях Принца, складывать их в слова и сравнивать итог с печатным текстом. С каждой строчкой он всё больше убеждался: инструкции Мышьякоффа и исправления Принца идеально совпадали.

— Обалдеть! — выдохнул он поражённо. — Понятно было, что он чертовски хорошо разбирается в зельях, но написать учебник — это грандиозно!

— Теперь мы можем не бояться, что ты навредишь себе или окружающим из-за непроверенных инструкций, — Джинни ярко, заразительно улыбнулась, словно это была лучшая новость за последнее время, и Гарри тоже расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

— Уж теперь-то ты, Гермиона, не станешь говорить, что заклинания Принца плохие, — поддел Рон, впрочем, даже без особого злорадства, скорее радуясь, что тем для споров у них поубавится.

— Ещё как стану, — с мрачной решительностью отрезала она.

— Но он автор учебника, — робко возразила Джинни. — Разве это всё не меняет?

— Он автор учебника по зельям, — Гермиона немного смягчилась, посмотрев на неё. — Когда ты принесёшь мне его же учебник по чарам или ЗоТИ, тогда и обсудим.

— Ну ты… — Рон, похоже, не мог подобрать слов, достаточно полно отразивших бы овладевшие им чувства, и Гарри его понимал. Лично он и раньше полностью доверял Принцу, а теперь, когда они выяснили, что тот ещё и выпустил книги, по которым не гнушался учить даже Снейп — каким бы гадом и паршивым учителем он ни был, на его профессиональные зельеварские качества это не влияло, — авторитет Принца должен был стать очевидным и для Гермионы тоже, но она — в своём стиле — нашла лазейку и упёрлась. 

— Кто? Скажи мне, Рональд Уизли, кто? — её голос опасно звенел, готовый сорваться не то на крик, не то на слёзы, а рука потянулась к карману мантии, очевидно за палочкой.

— Самая вредная ведьма из всех, что я знал, вот кто!

Гарри зажмурился и досадливо почесал макушку. Отчасти это была его вина: они ведь не хотели общаться друг с другом, но он их заставил. Может, на некотором расстоянии Рон и Гермиона к этому времени уже остыли бы и помирились.

— Что это ты такое говоришь, братец? — неожиданно вклинилась в разгоревшийся спор Джинни, и Гарри от неожиданности распахнул глаза. — Я не согласна отдать свой титул, между прочим, заработанный тяжким ежедневным трудом. Без обид, подруга, но я совершенно точно вреднее, — она подмигнула Гермионе, и та разом успокоилась, даже улыбнулась, а затем резко перешла к тому, что, по всей видимости, и было её целью.

— Я думаю, Гарри, ты должен написать мистеру Мышьякоффу и вернуть ему его учебник.

От этих слов его будто пыльным мешком по голове ударило.

— Вернуть? — переспросил он жалобно.

— Но он принадлежит ему, это его вещь, не твоя. Так было бы честно и правильно, ты ведь не вор какой-нибудь.

— Вот оно что! — воскликнул Рон, потрясая нацеленным на Гермиону пальцем. — Затем ты и искала Принца: чтобы на законных основаниях лишить Гарри учебника! Просто тебя заело не быть лучшей хоть где-то!

— Поражена твоей проницательностью, — в воздухе отчётливо повеяло самумом. 

— Я напишу ему, — сказал Гарри, чтобы предотвратить очередной виток перебранки. В конце концов, обычное письмо с благодарностью — это не конец света. Не мог же он просто так взять и сразу отправить учебник, верно? Вдруг тот просто не дойдёт или останется валяться в издательстве среди кучи писем от поклонников? Вряд ли Мышьякофф читает всё, что ему шлют. Если он сам попросит вернуть ему старую книжку, о которой наверняка давно забыл, тогда придётся, конечно, но Гарри искренне надеялся, что она ему не сдалась столько-то лет спустя. А даже не попытаться поблагодарить человека, научившего его столь многому, и правда было бы свинством.

— Ты же не серьёзно, — пробормотал Рон упавшим голосом, но объяснить ему нормально при Гермионе не представлялось возможным, поэтому пришлось просто неопределённо кивнуть. И в этот раз он заложенное послание понял неправильно.

— А ты, Джинни, что, тоже на её стороне? — Рон злобно уставился на сестру и сжал кулаки, лицо его покраснело.

— Я на стороне Гарри, как и Гермиона, как и ты сам, — отрезала та. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, даже воздуха в лёгкие набрал, но в последний момент передумал и резко выдохнул, покачал головой, развернулся и вышел, зло печатая шаг.

— Я с ним поговорю, — Джинни подхватила сумку и припустила следом. — Вот же кентавр упёртый…

Гермиона устало опустилась на одну из подушек, обильно разбросанных по периметру комнаты, и, подтянув колени к груди, уткнулась в них лицом. Из-под растрёпанного кучерявого ужаса, заменявшего ей волосы, глухо донеслось:

— Ты ведь так не считаешь, Гарри, правда? Мне не жалко лавров первой ученицы, поверь, я действительно за тебя переживаю. 

— Знаю, — он присел рядышком и приобнял её за плечи.

— Какая разница, если рецепт будет отпечатан, а не написан от руки? — она подняла голову и посмотрела на него блестящими глазами. — Закажешь себе учебник во «Флориш и Блоттс» и продолжишь поражать Слизнорта своими талантами.

— Не издевайся, — поморщился Гарри. — А то я не знаю твоего мнения о моих талантах в зельеварении.

— А я и не издеваюсь, — Гермиона неожиданно мягко улыбнулась. — Представь себе, половина класса давно варит по тем же рецептам, что и ты. Весь библиотечный Мышьякофф на руках с сентября.

— Но этого не может быть.

— Как оказалось, может. 

— Зелья мне никогда не давались! — напомнил Гарри. 

— Со Снейпом тебе и ЗоТИ не особенно даётся, а уж в нём ты точно лучше всех, кого я знаю.

Её слова легли на благодатную почву и заставили его задуматься.

— Все проблемы от Снейпа, — резюмировал он минуту спустя. — Так что, я на самом деле гениальный зельевар, третируемый злобной летучей мышью из нежелания плодить конкурентов?

— Губу-то закатай обратно, гений, — со смешком вернула его на грешную землю Гермиона. — С твоей отвратительно скудной теоретической базой многого не добиться, но если подтянуть пробелы…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, мне нужно когда-то спать. Если мы займёмся ещё и этим, я скоро помру без помощи Волдеморта: от переутомления, — поспешил внести ясность Гарри, как наяву увидевший уже вертевшийся в её голове наполовину готовый план по натаскиванию его по теории.

— Ладно, — удивительно, но она не стала давить и уговаривать, а, заметив его удивление, пояснила: — Всё равно для аврората тебе хватит таланта, уверенности и знания основных рецептов, если ты не передумал туда идти.

— Не передумал, — подтвердил он. — В моём случае и выбора-то особо нет.

— Тоже верно, — Гермиона встала и ладонями разгладила складки на мантии. — Пора и нам идти, если не хотим лишиться баллов за прогулки после отбоя.

— Точно… Слушай, ты прости… за всё это... с Роном. Он не со зла, ты же знаешь.

— Нет, — она качнула головой. — Мне не за что тебя прощать, ведь ты тысячу раз прав: сейчас не время для мелочных склок и обид, но я просто… иногда не в состоянии удержаться. И тоже не со зла. Понимаешь? 

— Не уверен, — признался Гарри.

— Да, у вас с Джинни всё, кажется, хорошо, но если бы она встречалась с кем-нибудь, например, с Дином — он по ней с начала года сохнет, — неужели тебе иногда не хотелось бы выпотрошить его и привязать на самой высокой башне?

— Мы с ней просто друзья, — он шокированно уставился на Гермиону, которую никогда не заподозрил бы в подобной кровожадности. Самым честным ответом было: «Да мне и сейчас хочется, особенно когда у него начинается слишком обильное слюнотечение».

— Только потому, что ты сам не желаешь развития ваших отношений.

— Она сестра Рона, — повторил свою мантру Гарри.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с жалостью.

* * *

— Я первая! — торжествующе прохрипела Уизли и сползла по стене прямо на ступеньки. В лестничном колодце их тяжёлое дыхание казалось особенно громким.

— Что за странная любовь к ночным пробежкам? — проворчал Спайк, едва сумев отдышаться. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

А ещё слишком устал и не высыпался с начала учебного года, но совсем уж откровенно ныть и жаловаться не позволяла гордость. 

— Тоже мне, нашёлся дедуля, — она упёрла руки в бока. — Не прибедняйся. Мы всей командой регулярно бегаем на тренировках, а ты от меня почти не отстаёшь.

Явная попытка ободрить с её стороны, но Спайка, за долгие вампирские годы привыкшего всех догонять и перегонять без малейших усилий, это ничуть не утешило.

— Может, расскажешь наконец, зачем ты меня на прогулку вытащила? — попытался сменить тему он. 

Не то чтобы Спайк не радовался встрече с ней, но у него каждая минута была на счету: он продолжал тренироваться в Империусе на пауках и даже уже рисковал экспериментировать с Паркинсон, но серьёзных успехов всё ещё не достиг, хотя та уверяла, будто начинает что-то такое ощущать; кучу времени — и это с учётом экономии, благодаря Грейнджер — отнимали домашние задания, но альтернатива в виде отработок ещё хуже; поиск и изучение новых заклятий починки временно заменили чтение и попытки разобрать заметки Горбина, который оказался даже слишком хорошим специалистом в своей области и просто фонтанировал множеством теорий, чар и параметров оценки функциональности магических артефактов. Спайк тонул в куче информации, не в силах понять: это такой вид саботажа или Горбин просто слишком усердный дурак; но хоть при помощи галлеона можно было оперативно получать консультации по тем моментам, которые были непонятны, то есть почти по всем.

— Давай сначала наружу выйдем — воздухом подышим, — предложила Уизли. — Не зря же мы сюда тащились.

Бодро подскочив со ступенек, она открыла дверь и вышла на площадку Астрономической башни, Спайк последовал за ней. Спору нет, вид отсюда открывался чудесный, но жуткий ветер и собачий холод портили всё впечатление; он надвинул шарф на лицо и сильно пожалел, что не взял шапку. Уизли тем временем забралась на ограду, раскинула руки и начала козочкой перепрыгивать с одного заснеженного зубца на другой. 

— Смерти моей хочешь? — выдохнул Спайк, молниеносно прыгнул к ней и на всякий случай ухватил её за полу мантии. — Скользко же.

Она остановилась, подняла ногу, продемонстрировала ему шипастую подошву ботинка и снисходительно объяснила:

— Волшебники мы или бабуины с палочками? Кроме того, я подкинула Гарри идею научить ОД Аресто моментум. Невероятно полезная штука, так что кончай хвататься за мой подол, мамочка.

— Ладно, но раз ты не собралась тут убиться на моих глазах, то что? — Спайк демонстративно отпустил её мантию и сложил руки на груди. 

— Я так больше не могу, — вдруг призналась Уизли со вселенской скорбью в голосе и резко уселась на ограду, свесив наружу ноги; на секунду показалось, будто она всё же падает.

— Чего не можешь? — нервно откликнулся он, повертел в руках палочку, в панике выхваченную, чтобы ловить эту сумасшедшую, наложил согревающее заклинание, словно именно это изначально и собирался сделать, и со вздохом примостился рядом с ней.

— Гарри! — Уизли стукнула кулаком по каменной кладке и ойкнула.

— Что в очередной раз учудил наш герой? 

— Ничего. В этом и проблема. Скажи честно: ты пошутил, когда сказал, что я ему нравлюсь? Хотел поиздеваться над наивной дурочкой? — её голос натурально дрожал.

— Да зачем мне? — Спайк вытаращился на неё в полнейшем недоумении.

— Не знаю, — она передёрнула плечами. — Вейн дарит ему конфеты с приворотным — он только улыбается, у Фробишер из декольте выпадает всё, что там есть, а есть много — он эдак под локоток её аккуратненько берёт и движение палочкой показывает; а я один раз позволила себе потерять контроль при входе в Выручай-комнату — и всего какие-то дурацкие свечи, ничего прямо уж _особенного_ , — так он весь вечер смотрел на меня с таким страхом, будто дементора увидел.

— Ты не могла поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, ну, более подходящим? Грейнджер там, Роббинс, да на худой конец даже с Лавгуд? — безнадёжно уточнил Спайк.

— А ты единственный, кто знает, что мне нравится… — Уизли зажмурилась, мгновенно покраснела, как могут только рыжие, и выпалила: — Чтоялюблюгарри!

— Да ладно? — не поверил он. — Это же очевидно всем, кроме него.

Она развела руками и посмотрела исподлобья.

— Если и так, они предпочитают молчать.

А Спайк подумал, что правильно делают, и ему бы стоило взять с них пример.

— От меня-то ты что хочешь, тыковка? Вряд ли наше национальное достояние ко мне прислушается. И советчик из меня, откровенно говоря, хреновый.

Особенно после того, как его бросила Дру.

— Видишь ли, вечеринка, которую устраивает Слизнорт, уже довольно скоро, а мне совершенно не с кем пойти, — поделилась Уизли доверительным тоном и невинно хлопнула глазками. — Все думают, будто я встречаюсь с Гарри, и не решатся перейти ему дорогу, а с Дином, которого это не остановило бы, я сама не хочу — слишком жестоко по отношению к нему.

— А ко мне, значит, не жестоко? — натурально охренел Спайк. — Паркинсон меня затроллит, она никогда и ни за что этого не забудет. Да я с начала года только и слышу от неё намёки в нашу с тобой сторону, правда, с недавнего времени она переключилась на Грейнджер, уж не знаю почему… Хотя нет, думаю, Поттер меня просто убьёт. Паркинсон ведь не станет издеваться над трупом? Господи, кого я обманываю, это же Паркинсон! Обязательно станет. К счастью, мне будет уже всё равно…

— Подожди-подожди, — Уизли замахала руками. — Вы с ней разве не встречаетесь?

— И это всё, что ты поняла из моих слов? Нас устраивает, что все так думают.

— Слушай, я на самом деле ничего такого не имела в виду, — разом сконфузилась она. — Мы могли бы пойти как друзья, и всё.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Поттер очертя голову бросится спасать тебя от меня? — уточнил Спайк, бросив на неё пытливый взгляд. — И в средствах стесняться не станет? 

— Он всех спасает, — мрачно кивнула Уизли. — Девушек, парней, стариков, щеночков. Иногда мне кажется: ему всё равно, кого спасать, точно это уже какая-то нездоровая мания. Значит, отказываешься?

— Шутишь? И упустить такую шикарную возможность довести Поттера до инфаркта? Да ни за что на свете.

* * *

— Я думаю, нам лучше перестать так делать — каждый раз отсылать Лаванду, — сказала Гермиона максимально уверенным тоном, когда они с Гарри, Роном и Джинни в очередной раз задержались в Выручай-комнате после занятия, чтобы спокойно поговорить без лишних свидетелей и без заклинания Оглохни, которое ей так не нравилось. — Это правда очень грубо.

На самом деле где-то в глубине души она испытывала смутное удовлетворение от того, что девушка Рона на него обижается, но совесть и данное Гарри обещание заставляли её действительно пытаться наладить отношения. Выходило пока не очень.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — живо поинтересовалась Джинни. — У нас каждая свободная минута на счету, чтобы выбирать другое время или ждать, пока братец отведёт свою зазнобу до гостиной и намилуется с ней. Я сомневаюсь, что стоит её втягивать во всё это ещё сильнее.

— Вот именно, — поддакнул Рон с каменным выражением лица. — Она понимает, что у меня есть свои дела, а проблемы Гарри сейчас важнее поцелуев. 

— Какой ты стал разумный, — не удержалась от шпильки Гермиона, но тут же виновато улыбнулась. — Что ж, дело твоё. Я не стану больше вмешиваться.

Девочек она знала получше него и понимала: рано или поздно ему это аукнется. Лаванда не производила впечатления до такой степени здравомыслящего человека, чтобы ничуть не обижаться на подобное отношение, какие бы веские мотивы за ним ни стояли.

— Итак, что случилось на этот раз? — обеспокоенно спросила Джинни, поспешив перевести разговор в конструктивное русло.

— Слизнорт и его проклятая вечеринка, — недовольно бросила Гермиона. 

Друзья смотрели на неё с непониманием, и Рон высказал витавшее в воздухе:

— Да чем Гарри может грозить какая-то вечеринка?

— Хотя бы тем, что осталось меньше недели, а он до сих пор никого на неё не пригласил. Это порождает нехороший ажиотаж среди тех, кто хотел бы стать его парой, даже несмотря на некоторые общеизвестные слухи. Между прочим, я уже предупреждала об опасности, только Гарри не внял. 

Повторять этот разговор не наедине было с её стороны немного некрасиво, но если всё пройдёт по плану, он потом сам скажет ей спасибо.

— Так, погоди, — нахмурился Рон. — Объясни нормально.

— Приворотные зелья, которые мне уже надоело конфисковывать. Чуть ли не каждая ведьма в Хогвартсе мечтает подлить Гарри порцию и стать его девушкой. И хотя часть из них думает, будто они с Джинни встречаются, это никого не останавливает, потому что на вечеринку он её не пригласил. 

Уловив паникующий взгляд Гарри, Гермиона закатила глаза и добавила:

— Но они не встречаются, это всё домыслы — из-за того, что она теперь почти всё время общается с нами.

А ещё из-за того, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга, когда думали, что никто не видит, но этого она говорить не стала. Такие новости, как симпатия между твоей сестрой и твоим лучшим другом, лучше преподносить частями. Постепенно и аккуратно.

— Я думаю, что Гарри должен кого-нибудь уже пригласить, тогда они успокоятся.

— Ну… с этим есть проблема, — замялся тот, бросив на Гермиону гневный взгляд, который она стойко проигнорировала и невиннейшим тоном спросила:

— Какая проблема?

Гарри покраснел так, будто собирался взорваться, и сжал кулаки. От его горевших ушей можно было подпалить костёр размером с Хогвартс, а взгляд почти сравнялся по убойности со взглядом василиска.

— Ой, ты ничего не понимаешь, — назидательно покачал головой Рон и покровительственно хлопнул друга по плечу. — Не так-то просто кого-то пригласить, знаешь ли, особенно если девчонка тебе нравится. 

Гарри согласно кивнул, но вид у него стал пристыженный.

— Да ради Мерлина, — всплеснула руками Джинни. — Взрослые уже парни, а ведёте себя как дети.

Оба надулись, и Гермиона решила немного надавить:

— Если будешь слишком долго думать и решаться, получится как со Святочным балом. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Мучительное сомнение, написанное на лице Гарри, и виноватый взгляд в сторону Рона подсказали ей, что напрямую здесь ничего не добиться, как она и думала. Придётся идти кружным путём.

— Если всё так сложно, ты можешь позвать кого-нибудь как друга, например Гермиону, — неожиданно вставила Джинни, к чертям собачьим перекраивая своими словами весь план. — Уж она-то всё понимает и не обидится — как Патил, — если ты не будешь увиваться за ней весь вечер.

— Я не могу! Меня уже пригласили, — тут же соврала запаниковавшая Гермиона. 

— И ты, конечно, снова не скажешь нам, кто именно, — ухмыльнулся Рон. 

— Конечно, — она изобразила уверенность, которой у неё не было. 

Ну как, во имя всего святого, она найдёт себе пару на вечеринку в столь сжатые сроки, если учесть её график и весьма ограниченный круг общения? Не звать же первого попавшегося? Ведь скорее всего именно так и придётся сделать, но даже тогда не факт, что хоть кто-нибудь согласится. А если пойдут слухи, мол, Грейнджер совсем отчаялась? В конце концов, всегда можно прийти одной и сказать, будто кавалер в последний момент заболел…

— Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти с Джинни, дружище? — предложил Рон, и Гермиона послала ему благодарную улыбку: он сделал за неё часть работы.

— Эм… ну… если ты не против… — промямлил Гарри, разом засмущавшийся до невозможности. Зрелище, честно говоря, было довольно жалкое. 

— Да с чего бы? Она ведь тоже твой друг, а друзья должны помогать.

— Ага, точно. Джинни, ты пойдёшь со мной на вечеринку? — бодро спросил он, точно восставший из пепла феникс.

Та смерила его нечитаемым взглядом, царственным жестом откинула за спину свои шикарные волосы и ответила:

— Я как-то не привыкла в подобных вопросах ждать ничьего разрешения, тем более своего непутёвого братца, — голос у неё был до того неестественно-спокойный, что аж пробирала дрожь. — Меня уже пригласили, и я сказала «да».

— Но для Гарри это вопрос жизни и смерти, — набычился Рон. — Тебе что, плевать на него?

— Нет, не плевать, — глаза Джинни опасно сверкнули, а на скулах проступили красные пятна. — Но это не вопрос жизни и смерти, а я не желаю быть какой-то ширмой. Ему всего-то и надо, что подойти к девушке и пригласить её! Не так и сложно, — она с вызовом посмотрела на Гарри, а тот просто не знал, куда себя деть: бледнел, краснел, порывался что-то сказать, но никак не решался. Рон буравил сестру недобрым взглядом. Кажется, они так ничего и не поняли.

— Ладно, хватит, — суровым тоном прекратила этот цирк Гермиона, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не настучать по головам всем троим. — Давайте думать над альтернативой.

— Даже не зна-а-аю, — явно обиженная Джинни нарочито изобразила недоумение. — Может, для начала попробовать не брать всё подряд у кого ни попадя? 

— Но я же не стал есть те конфеты, — насупился Гарри.

— И слава Мерлину! Ещё бы ты их съел. 

Разумнее было вовсе отказаться от презента Ромильды Вейн. Гермиона вынуждена была признать, что бдительность их — и совершенно напрасно — слегка поугасла за прошедшие месяцы. 

— Лучше всего, конечно, кого-нибудь уже пригласить, — досадливо напомнила она. Теперь, когда Гарри не сможет пойти с Джинни, эта задача должна была для него значительно упроститься. И всё ещё оставалась надежда, что большое количество сливочного пива и отсутствие Рона на вечеринке сыграют свою роль. — Но я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты внимательно следил за происходящим вокруг тебя. Особенно это касается трапез в Большом зале.

— Но мы же позаботились, чтобы никто не смог ничего добавить нам в еду, — подал голос Рон. — Вообще никому в школе.

— Только на кухне, — покачала головой Гермиона. — А если какая-нибудь гриффиндорка совсем отчается и подольёт что-то в кубок прямо за столом? — она с намёком посмотрела на Гарри, припоминая ему трюк с Феликс Фелицис. 

— А что вы такое сделали с кухней? — заинтересовалась Джинни.

— Ты же помнишь, что начала Паркинсон? — осторожно уточнил Гарри.

— Конечно, и я даже имела глупость поставить на Гермиону.

— Так вот, мы опасались, что это просто отвлекающий манёвр, — тут же оживлённо начал рассказывать он, обрадованный сменой темы, — поэтому я попросил Кричера проследить, чтобы никто не смог добавить в блюда ничего лишнего, и Добби вызвался помочь — так что мы можем быть уверены в безопасности еды, которая появляется в Большом зале.

— О, это отличная идея, — Джинни улыбнулась. 

Пусть она была довольно вспыльчива, но при этом ещё и на диво отходчива, чему Гермиона иногда немного по-доброму завидовала.

— Кстати, мы давно не проверяли, как у них дела, — Гарри тоже широко улыбнулся и крикнул: — Кричер!

Хлоп!

Появившийся эльф отвесил низкий поклон и сообщил, обращаясь к своим корявым ступням:

— Хозяин сказал, он желает, чтобы Кричер следил за другими эльфами на кухне и волшебниками, которые там бывают, особенно за молодым Малфоем. Кричер готов доложить...

Гермиона поморщилась, но промолчала. Да, у них не было выбора, да, им не нравилось, как приходилось поступать… и всё же они это делали. Где была грань, она не знала и боялась, что та давно осталась позади для каждого из них, ведь цель всегда оправдывала средства. На этот раз они использовали рабский труд разумного существа против его воли, а сама Гермиона хладнокровно планировала опасный для чужой жизни опыт. Не станут ли они со временем отличаться от пожирателей смерти лишь идеологией и готовностью наравне с другими жертвовать также и собой? Или, быть может, это уже давно произошло, только никто не заметил? 

Хлоп!

Рядом с Кричером появился Добби в криво сидевшем на голове стеганом колпаке для чайника, придававшем ему немного комичную воинственность.

— Добби тоже способствовал, Гарри Поттер! — пропищал он, возмущенно поглядывая на своего коллегу по заданию. — А Кричеру надлежало сказать Добби, что Гарри Поттер его позвал, дабы они могли представить общий доклад!

— Ну, я рад, что ты и сам сообразил, — ободряюще кивнул ему Гарри. — Как ваше задание?

— С прошлого раза на кухне побывало двенадцать волшебников, никто из них попыток отравить еду не предпринимал, молодой Малфой заходил однажды, — хрипло затараторил Кричер. — Долго не оставался, не пытался…

— Драко Малфой — дурной мальчишка! — сердито пропищал Добби. — Дурной мальчишка, который... который...

Тут он затрясся от кисточки на чайном колпаке до кончиков пальцев на ногах и метнулся к камину, словно намеревался прыгнуть в огонь; Гарри чего-то подобного явно ожидал — он успел перехватить его и крепко прижать к себе. Несколько секунд Добби бился в его руках, потом затих.

— Спасибо, Гарри Поттер, — пропыхтел он. — Добби все еще трудно говорить о прежних хозяевах нехорошие слова... даже если они их заслужили.

Гарри отпустил его. Добби поправил колпак и, обращаясь к Кричеру, вызывающе заявил:

— Но Кричер должен знать, что для домового эльфа Драко Малфой — плохой хозяин! И Винки пожалеет, о да, Винки очень пожалеет!

А вот того, что Кричер накинется на Добби с кулаками, не ожидал никто, но Гарри и Рон уже через секунду бросились их разнимать, только получилось у них это не сразу. Два эльфа остервенело лупили друг друга маленькими острыми кулачками, выкручивали уши и яростно пинались, так что Гарри пришлось отдать Кричеру приказ не двигаться, и только после этого они с Роном едва сумели вдвоём оттащить от него Добби.

— Да что с ними такое? — ошарашенно спросила Джинни.

Гермиона тоже хотела бы это знать.

— Поганый отщепенец, позор своего рода не смеет говорить так о молодом Малфое! — выплюнул Кричер с безграничным презрением. — Он не смеет так говорить о самом благородном и великодушном волшебнике…

— О том, как ты любишь Малфоя, нам слушать не интересно, — прервал его Гарри. — Добби, ты что-то говорил о Винки?

Тот перестал дёргаться, а глаза его наполнились слезами.

— Предательница Винки теперь малфоевская эльфийка, — он всхлипнул и попытался удариться головой об пол, но вместо этого попал по коленям Рона, и тот тоже взвыл. — Неблагодарная, глупая…

— Ты не смеешь так говорить о Винки, — прорычал Кричер страшным голосом, выражение его лица стало поистине пугающим, наверное, ещё из-за того, что беднягу ощутимо трясло, а на руках и шее вздулись вены. Он явно всей душой жаждал снова кинуться в драку, но приказ удерживал на месте.

— Винки взяла у Драко Малфоя полотенце, Винки выполняет поручения Драко Малфоя! — надрывался Добби. — Драко Малфой звал Винки множество раз!

— Это не твоё поганое дело, чем занимается домовик уважаемого волшебника! 

— Хватит! — не выдержал Гарри. — Оба перестаньте. Кричер, просто заткнись. Добби, тебе я приказывать не могу, но очень прошу: успокойся. Пожалуйста.

— Добби выполнит просьбу Гарри Поттера.

— Тогда мы тебя отпустим, хорошо? 

Добби согласно кивнул, и Гарри с Роном медленно разжали руки.

— Итак, ты сказал, что Малфой закабалил Винки? — Гермиона решила взять дело в свои руки. — И заставляет её выполнять какие-то поручения?

— Именно так, — Добби неистово закивал, подняв ушами небольшой ветерок, — а Кричер всё время крутится около предательницы Винки! 

— Вот как, — нахмурился Гарри. — С Малфоем контактировать мы ему запретили, но про других эльфов не подумали, и они смогли как-то сговориться через посредника. Получается, Винки их сообщница, — он на секунду замер в раздумьях. — Добби, мне придётся попросить тебя ещё об одном. Сможешь присмотреть за ней чуть более внимательно, чем за другими эльфами?

— Добби всегда рад услужить Гарри Поттеру. Добби с удовольствием присмотрит.

— А что касается тебя, Кричер… я запрещаю тебе связываться с ней любым способом, запрещаю говорить о ней или о Малфое с другими эльфами, запрещаю слушать их рассказы о ком-то из них. Я запрещаю тебе даже смотреть в сторону кого-то из этих двоих, ты понял меня?

Кричер дико взвыл. Сравнить этот звук Гермионе было не с чем, но ничего более душераздирающего и леденящего кровь она в своей жизни ещё не слышала. Пробрало всех присутствующих, даже обычно не слишком чувствительный Рон немного спал с лица.

— Зато теперь мы можем быть уверены: они точно замышляли что-то нехорошее, — пробормотал он.

— Наверняка, — кивнул впечатлённый Гарри.

— Как можно кого-то ненавидеть с такой силой? — недоверчиво спросила Джинни.

— Рабство никогда хорошо не заканчивалось, — сухо проинформировала её Гермиона.

— Нет, только не начинай опять! Не смей защищать его, не сейчас! — взвился Рон, но она его проигнорировала.

— Полагаю, нам стоит расспросить Кричера о подробностях. Гарри может… может приказать ему говорить правду и ничего не скрывать. Если они затеяли что-то опасное, нам нужно знать и быть готовыми к этому, — Гермиона ненавидела себя за эти слова.

— Ты права, — кивнул Гарри. — Кричер, сейчас я буду задавать тебе вопросы. Ты можешь отвечать, но говори только правду, всю правду. Это приказ. Тебе понятно?

— Как пожелает мерзкий хозяин, позор всех волшебников, — проскрипел Кричер, с ненавистью сверля взглядом поочерёдно то Добби, то Гермиону, то самого Гарри.

— Итак, что вы задумали с Малфоем?

— Ничего, — он улыбнулся самым мерзким, отталкивающим образом и какое-то время наслаждался их ошарашенными лицами.

— Ничего? Как это так ничего? — первым пришёл в себя Гарри. — Не может этого быть.

— Неправильная формулировка? — предположила Гермиона. 

Он кивнул и начал перебирать варианты:

— Какую гадость планирует совершить Малфой?

— Не знаю.

— В чём ты ему помогаешь?

— Ни в чём.

— Зачем ему Винки? 

— Не знаю.

— На кой ты тогда с ней общаешься?

С каждым раундом этой пародии на игру в ответы Гарри выглядел всё более растерянным, а Кричер — довольным и уверенным, но последний вопрос ему крайне не понравился. Он снова выпучил налитые кровью глаза и с ненавистью, выдавливая из себя каждое слово и делая между ними большие паузы, признался:

— Винки… нравится… Кричеру.

В Выручай-комнате повисло ошеломлённое молчание. 

— Ну, ему же нравится Малфой, — Рон испустил нервный смешок. — Так и его эльфы должны вызывать симпатию, верно?

— Тупой предатель крови, — процедил Кричер, блуждая ненавидящим взглядом по окружавшим его волшебникам, и стало понятно, что дело совсем не в Малфое.

— Всё. Допрос окончен, — категорически велела Гермиона. — Мы знаем, что нам не угрожает опасность с _этой_ стороны, значит, у нас нет никакого права и дальше его мучить.

— Действительно, Гарри, — поддержала её Джинни. — И ты должен отменить запрет насчёт Винки.

— Но даже если раньше он и не думал что-то такое затеять с её помощью, то теперь наверняка попытается, — возразил Рон.

— Да уж постараемся как-то сформулировать, — Гермиона недовольно сложила руки на груди. — Мы не имеем никакого морального права ему запрещать общение с… сородичами.

— Я так думаю, нам это даже окажется полезным, — вдруг хитро прищурился Гарри. — Мы ведь не можем одновременно следить и за кухней, и за Малфоем…

— Добби и Кричер и так работают фактически по двенадцать часов в сутки…

— Успокойся, Гермиона, я помню твою речь, — он вздохнул, — и не собираюсь доводить их до полного истощения, но почему бы Кричеру не совместить приятное с полезным? Он всё равно крутится около неё…

— Увивается, — его прервал тонкий голос, наполненный подсердечной ненавистью. — Кричер вовсю увивается за Винки, а Винки и рада. Гарри Поттер и его друзья слишком добры к таким… таким… ужасным эльфам! 

Оглянувшись в поисках того, кому мог принадлежать этот голос, Гермиона с удивлением поняла: это говорил Добби. Конечно, кто же ещё, но никогда раньше она не видела его настолько не в себе: лицо побагровело, без того выпученные глаза-мячики казались ещё больше обычного, и из них текли слёзы. Только эльфийского любовного треугольника им тут не хватало…

Хоровое «Обалдеть…» эхом пронеслось по комнате.

— Добби думал, что два свободных эльфа предназначены друг другу, но теперь Винки даже не смотрит в сторону Добби… неблагодарная, неблагодарная Винки! Добби так заботился о Винки…

— Знаешь, — поморщился Рон. — Нельзя ждать, что тебя полюбят из благодарности, приятель. Любовь — это вообще очень странная штука, и её нельзя просто заслужить.

Гермона посмотрела на него и сглотнула горькую слюну.

— Мне очень жаль, дружище, — Гарри положил руку на плечо Добби, тот икнул, и слёзы из его глаз заструились с удвоенной силой. — Ты молодец, что обо всём нам рассказал, но сейчас тебе лучше пойти умыться и успокоиться, хорошо?

— Да, Гарри Поттер, — Добби в последний раз душераздирающе всхлипнул, бросил убийственный взгляд на Кричера и с хлопком исчез.

— Ну ничего себе, — протянула Джинни. — Какое у меня получилось интересное знакомство с домовыми эльфами. Мама всегда хотела одного, и я тоже думала, что это круто, но теперь уже сомневаюсь.

— Мы сами не ожидали, — призналась Гермиона, а Рон и Гарри согласно кивнули, — но я рада, что ты осознала разумность эльфов и недопустимость их использования в качестве рабов. Полагаю, нам нужно закончить, и как можно скорее. Честно говоря, Добби зря пришёл одновременно с ним. Всё это время никто не следил за кухней.

— А ведь точно, — Гарри яростно почесал затылок. — Тогда поторопимся. Винки может проговориться Кричеру о чём-нибудь важном, так? Или даже пусть он сам её поспрашивает о Малфое, что думаете?

— Приличный домовой эльф не болтает о своих хозяевах, — проскрипел Кричер с презрительной миной. — Винки — приличный эльф.

— И всё же, попытаться стоит, — возразил Гарри с обычно несвойственной ему суровостью. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы всё осталось так, как сейчас? Запрет на любое общение?

— Нет… хозяин, — выдавил из себя Кричер.

— Вот и прекрасно.

Пусть Гермиона искренне сочувствовала и ему, и Винки, но приняла самое деятельное участие в инструктаже Кричера, выискивая малейшую лазейку, благодаря которой Малфой смог бы добраться через того до Гарри. Они потратили на это кучу времени и в гостиную вернулись уже после отбоя, лишь благодаря счастливой случайности не встретив по пути ни Филча, ни кого-нибудь из преподавателей.

На следующий день в библиотеке Гермиона ждала появления Малфоя прямо-таки с нетерпением: в ней бурлило желание высказать ему всё, что она о нём думала. И плевать на очевидную бессмысленность этой затеи, ведь он же действовал не по своей воле, просто возмущение из-за того, как он поступил с Винки, только-только познавшей вкус свободы, требовало хоть какого-то выхода.

Чтобы скоротать время, Гермиона углубилась в откопанную на дальних полках методичку для практикантов больницы «Св. Мунго», надеясь отыскать там какую-нибудь подсказку для проверки эффективности своих целебных чар. Ведь как-то же они тестируют студентов, правильно? А даже если нет, там наверняка должны быть примеры заклятий, которые могут вызвать то или иное повреждение. Может, получится найти нужное и протестировать с ним.  
Вопрос стоял уже ребром, ведь до полной готовности зелья оставалось всего ничего. Конечно, оно хранится долго, но чрезмерно затягивать и откладывать операцию экстремального, но всё же спасения не хотелось.

Гермиона настолько углубилась в параграф о патологиях мозга, что совершенно не заметила появления Малфоя и едва не подскочила, услышав его обычное приветствие.

В очередной раз мысленно выругав себя за то, что подсознательно почти не видит в нём угрозы, она раздражённо ответила:

— А я тебя ждала.

* * *

— Да ладно, неужто в Запретном лесу все акромантулы передохли? — Спайк посмотрел на неё с неподдельным интересом. — Я в твоём распоряжении, Грейнджер.

— Винки.

— О, Поттер выпотрошил своего эльфа, — он поморщился. 

— Ничего подобного, — возмущённая Грейнджер поспешила опровергнуть его грязные инсинуации в сторону своего дружка. — Нам сказал Добби.

— Я в курсе, каким боком это касается его, но вы-то тут при чём? — Спайк непонимающе наморщил лоб. — Или он просил обожаемого Поттера помочь ему убрать с дороги соперника? Тогда ваш Добби — редкостный мудак.

— И снова нет, — но на этот раз она говорила уже не так уверенно. 

— Как скажешь, — Спайк предпочёл не спорить. Доказательств у него не было, а ей явно нравилось считать эльфов наивными простачками. — Чего ты от меня тогда хочешь вообще, Грейнджер? 

— Она была свободной, а ты снова сделал её рабыней, — отчеканила та с презрением. — Гнусный эксплуататор! Тебе нравится иметь власть хоть над кем-то, да?

Ох, если бы… но, честно говоря, Спайк никогда не видел ничего такого в самой идее рабства. Проблемы начинались, если злоупотреблять властью, но что-то подсказывало ему: Грейнджер такой точки зрения точно не оценит; он примирительно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Тише, пантера. Это то, чего хотела сама Винки, то, что сделало её счастливой. Если когда-нибудь она передумает и захочет свободы, я не стану её удерживать.

— Но она не захочет, — ядовито сказала Грейнджер. — У неё хорошо промыты мозги на этот счёт.

— А ты, значит, жаждешь промыть их на свой манер? — скептически усмехнулся Спайк, подперев щёку кулаком.

— Я просто хочу для неё лучшей доли.

— Как _ты_ это понимаешь.

— Как любой цивилизованный человек это понимает! — взорвалась она, но тут же сбавила тон под осуждающим взглядом мадам Пинс. — Но вы, чистокровные экстремисты, к ним явно не относитесь.

— Так она ведь не человек, Грейнджер, — Спайк устало вздохнул и добавил, опережая её возражения: — Я не говорю, что из-за этого Винки автоматически становится хуже людей, второго сорта или вроде того. Просто другая, понимаешь? Как кентавры или гоблины.

— Некоторые вещи универсальны.

— Например, навязывание другим своей точки зрения в качестве единственно правильной? — предложил он с иронией.

— Рабство — это однозначно плохо, — Грейнджер зло прищурилась, очевидно, лишь огромным усилием воли сдерживаясь от того, чтобы снова не закричать на него или не ударить. Интересно, получится ли достаточно вывести её из себя, чтобы она плюнула на всё и пошла вразнос? Спайк не мог не проверить.

— Ты просто умилительна в своём наивном, но воинственном идеализме, — вкрадчиво сообщил он ей, понизив голос до интимного шёпота. — Пожирать партнёра после секса тоже считается дурным тоном, но богомолы не обрадуются, если ты им запретишь.

— Богомолы — неразумные насекомые. И это их физиология, — Грейнджер чуть порозовела, но голос её остался твёрдым. 

— А у эльфов такая психология. Кстати, они ведь всё понимают, если ты им объяснишь. Разрешаю тебе проводить воспитательные беседы с Её Снобейшеством сколько хочешь, — щедро предложил Спайк. — Только ваш драгоценный лупоглазый анархист с ней ой как наплакался бы: они же совершенно разные. Можно сказать, я ему оказал услугу.

Грейнджер как-то разом поубавила пылкой воинственности.

— Я раньше пробовала говорить с эльфами, и они начали меня игнорировать, — призналась она.

Представлял он себе эту картину, очень даже хорошо представлял: категоричные тезисы, обилие заумных терминов и абсолютное отсутствие контакта с аудиторией.

— Ожидаемо, — Спайк пожал плечами.

— Конечно, вы же с детства вбивали им в головы всю эту чушь, — снова завелась Грейнджер.

— Мы?!

— Чистокровные волшебники.

— Конечно, я лично воспитал не меньше дюжины эльфов. У матушки на счету так вообще сотни, — съязвил обалдевший от её слов Спайк. — Очнись, Грейнджер, как будто делать нам больше нечего. Это часть их культуры. 

— Культуру можно и поменять!

— Ну и кто у нас теперь любит власть над другими? По факту тебя не устраивает не то, что они якобы не могут решать свою судьбу сами, а то, что её решаешь не ты. Уже ощущаешь тягу к розовому цвету и чаю с Сывороткой правды? — поддел он.

— Не передёргивай, — Грейнджер жарко покраснела, и, чёрт побери, ей это невероятно шло. Ему вновь захотелось узнать, надолго ли хватит её терпения.

— Даже не начинал, но если ты настаиваешь, — Спайк ещё понизил голос, — то я готов. Меня всегда заводили властные женщины. А ты любишь смотреть, да? Но если мадам Пинс нас застукает, я честно признаюсь, кто во всём виноват.

Она секунд тридцать изображала выброшенную на берег рыбу, а затем скривилась:

— Фу! Малфой, ты… ты… отвратителен!

— О да, — Спайк довольно улыбнулся и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил уже серьёзно: — Ни сами эльфы, ни чистокровные волшебники просто не понимают твоих прогрессивных идей. Нужен комплексный, постепенный подход. Вот представь, что к тебе приходит кто-то с улицы и начинает говорить, будто ты держишь в плену свой компьютер.

— Не сравнивай живых и чувствующих существ с железкой, — пропыхтела Грейнджер. Ох, как ему нравилось, когда она так делала.

— Я же не говорю, что согласен, а пытаюсь доступно растолковать тебе ход их мыслей, — мирно объяснил он. 

— С каких пор чистокровные для тебя «они», Малфой? — пытливо прищурилась она.

— Ну, примерно с этого лета… Слушай, возвращаясь к нашей первоначальной теме, ну кому плохо, что Винки и Кричер нашли друг друга? Клянусь, я её не обижаю, даже поручаю что-то крайне редко, и она ещё ни разу себя не наказывала; а у Кричера самые серьёзные намерения.

— С чего мне тебе верить? — недовольно проворчала Грейнджер с недоверчивым выражением лица.

— А ты проверь, — легко предложил Спайк.

— Обязательно, — в её чертах вдруг проступило что-то жестокое, почти первобытное, и у него на миг пересохло в горле.

Несмотря на то, что она притворялась эдакой пай-девочкой — или даже честно на самом деле хотела ей стать, — натура у неё было безжалостная, как у хищника или вампира вроде Дру. Как у самого Спайка. Уже через секунду наваждение схлынуло, оставив Грейнджер хмуриться с сурово поджатыми губами, а его — пытаться скрыть неуместное возбуждение.

— Но Добби несчастен, — сказала она уже с неуверенностью.

— Вообще не аргумент, — возразил он хрипло. — Один несчастный эльф и два счастливых лучше трёх несчастных. Или ты возмущаешься только потому, что Винки выбрала не того, кто более симпатичен лично тебе? Так это уже свинство настоящее: ваш Добби совершенно ей не нравится.

— Зато Добби — куда более достойная кандидатура, — упрямо вскинула подбородок Грейнджер. 

— И снова: кто из нас, мисс якобы защитница всех угнетённых, думает о них, а не о своих тараканах, и тешит личное эго в ущерб окружающим?

* * *

Не то чтобы Гермионе нечего было сказать, но пар она уже выпустила, а убедить его всё равно не представлялось возможным, так зачем время зря тратить? От бессмысленного продолжения спора — и вызывавшего уже ощутимый дискомфорт взгляда Малфоя, слишком пристального и тяжёлого — её спас приход Паркинсон. 

— Грейнджер, — сухо, но неизменно нейтрально поздоровалась та, и Гермиона сдержанно кивнула в ответ.

Такими темпами у неё скоро выработается рефлекс радоваться при появлении Паркинсон (та взяла за привычку частенько забегать в библиотеку, чтобы вытащить Малфоя, вероятно, на очередное «свидание», чем бы они там в действительности ни занимались). Ещё один абсурдный штрих в нереальной картине происходящего в этом году в Хогвартсе.

Гермиона смотрела в методичку, но мозг отказывался воспринимать написанное. Паркинсон и Малфой давно ушли, но некоторые моменты разговора продолжали вертеться у неё в голове. Был ли Добби настолько хитёр и коварен? Верить в это упорно не хотелось. Не вела ли она сама себя в чём-то похоже на него? Неужели для Гермионы внезапно осознанная симпатия была важнее долгих лет дружбы и счастья Рона? Ответ, если судить по её поступкам, был скорее положительным, что ей очень не нравилось. 

Промаявшись минут двадцать, но так и не прочитав больше ни одной строчки, она решила, что бесполезно даже пытаться, и в кои-то веки покинула библиотеку задолго до закрытия.

Гриффиндорская гостиная встретила её уютным гомоном и теплом каминов. Гарри и Джинни играли с Кутом и Пиксом в подрывного дурака, а Рон… Рон снова застрял языком в Лаванде. Оба выглядели счастливыми и весьма довольными жизнью.

— Не будь как Добби, — едва слышно пробормотала Гермиона и подошла к ним. Ей пришлось хорошенько прокашляться (о том, насколько случайно было малфоевское сравнение с Амбридж, она решила подумать позже), прежде чем они её заметили, и Рон с громким чавкающим звуком отлепился от Лаванды.

— Я украду твоего парня на несколько минут, хорошо? — максимально доброжелательным тоном поинтересовалась Гермиона и, засчитав невнятное пожатие плечами за согласие, утащила его в мальчишескую спальню.

Пока она собиралась с духом, он настороженно молчал, явно ожидая чего-то нехорошего. Это придало Гермионе ещё больше решимости всё исправить.

— Я ужасно вела себя в последнее время по отношению к тебе и Лаванде. Все эти несправедливые придирки, намёки и многое другое… я самый плохой человек во вселенной. Прости меня. 

— Ну, это часть твоего шарма, — неожиданно весело ответил Рон, и, подняв на него глаза, Гермиона увидела, что он улыбается и протягивает руку. — Снова друзья?

— Друзья, — она с облегчением и радостью пожала его большую тёплую ладонь.


	10. Глава 9. Вечеринка у Слизнорта

— Что-то я сомневаюсь… — нерешительно озвучила свои мысли Джинни. — Может, зря мы это вообще затеяли?

Они с Малфоем стояли у входа в класс Слизнорта, откуда доносились смех, музыка и громкие голоса.

— Не моя была идея, смею напомнить. 

Ну да, это она предложила, но, честно говоря, не думала, что он возьмёт и согласится.

— Как я вообще смогла тебя уговорить?..

— Просто ты дьявол, — Малфой легкомысленно подмигнул. — А ещё меня увлекла перспектива хорошенько повеселиться.

— И что весёлого в скандале? — Джинни скептически нахмурилась.

— Ты слишком бурно реагируешь — это же просто шалость, а не собственноручно подписанное соглашение на смертную казнь. И оно того стоит.

— Да знаю, но у Гарри на твой счёт действительно какая-то нездоровая мания, — она закусила губу и бросила на Малфоя тревожный взгляд. — Будто ты спишь и видишь, как бы подложить ему смертофалда под задницу или вроде того. Он взбесится.

И наверняка расстроится, даже если на самом деле считает её просто другом. Но отступать уже поздно.

— У него есть все основания, — хитро прищурился Малфой. — Мне вот нездоровым кажется _твоё_ отношение. А если я и правда что-то задумал? 

— Тогда твой план какой-то слишком уж долгоиграющий, — закатила глаза Джинни. — Ты упустил кучу возможностей сотворить со мной что-нибудь нехорошее.

— Ничему-то тебя жизнь не учит, — он явно намекал на историю с дневником, который тоже поначалу прикидывался белым и пушистым, но она отмахнулась, не желая объяснять разницу и признаваться, что на самом деле не верит ему до конца, по крайней мере, не в том, что касалось Гарри. 

Джинни уцепилась за локоть Малфоя, гордо вскинула голову. 

— Вперёд, Малфой, давай уже просто сделаем это.

Он открыл дверь, и они вошли.

Может, кабинет был каким-то особенным, может, Слизнорт использовал чары расширения пространства, но изнутри помещение оказалось намного больше обычного и, благодаря вездесущим тканевым драпировкам, напоминало, скорее, огромный шатёр.

Народу было не так много, и Джинни довольно быстро осмотрела залитый красноватым светом зал, по которому проворно сновали эльфы, нагруженные тяжёлыми серебряными подносами с угощениями. Чтобы перекрыть громкое пение, доносившееся откуда-то из глубины помещения, ей пришлось чуть повысить голос и привстать на цыпочки, а иначе до уха Малфоя она не доставала. 

— Его нет!

— Наверное, потому, что мы пришли за двадцать минут до начала? И это, кстати, тоже была не моя идея.

— Столкнись мы с ним и Луной по дороге, никакого сюрприза не получилось бы, так что всё по плану, — возразила Джинни.

— Значит, ждём, — философски пожал плечами Малфой и ловко сцапал с одного из ближайших подносов парочку пирожных в виде каких-то экзотических не то птиц, не то цветов. Одно сунул ей, а второе умял сам, да с таким аппетитом, что не последовать его примеру оказалось просто невозможно.

— Вкусно, — оценила Джинни, и он принял такой довольный вид, словно сам его готовил.

Тем временем Слизнорт, оживлённо беседовавший о чём-то с несколькими престарелыми волшебниками за столиком, окутанным облачком дыма из трубок, которые они дружно курили, наконец-то заметил очередных гостей и подскочил, чтобы их приветствовать, но чуть не запнулся, когда рассмотрел, кем именно был спутник Джинни.

— Вы с ним не ладите? — негромко уточнила она. — Не мог предупредить?

— Это он не ладит — с моей фамилией, — Малфой ответил так же тихо и как ни в чём не бывало вежливо улыбнулся Слизнорту, который к этому моменту как раз до них добрался.

Тот наскоро пробормотал приветствие, разбавив его парочкой фальшивых комплиментов, и поспешил ретироваться под предлогом необходимости встречать остальных гостей.

— Как бы тебе после этого не вылететь из клуба Слизней, — Малфой проводил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Можно подумать, мне не плевать, — Джинни поморщилась и на секунду задумалась: нужно было как-то скоротать время до прихода Гарри. — Ты танцевать умеешь?

— Конечно, я ведь получил достойное образование, — он напыжился и демонстративно расправил плечи. — Обычный вальс, венский, фокстрот, пасодобль. Могу даже танго, если хочешь, но боюсь, что нас неправильно поймут.

— Ты всё-таки невероятный выпендрёжник, — рассмеялась она. — Ну какие бальные танцы под несчастную одинокую мандолину, да ещё на столь ограниченном пространстве?

— В импровизациях я не слишком хорош, — признался Малфой.

— Я готова рискнуть!

Но он явно прибеднялся, и они очень неплохо изобразили что-то трудноопределимое, но вполне задорное, даже несмотря на то, что свободного места с каждой минутой становилось только меньше: гости всё прибывали.

Записав на свой счёт танец, бешено дёргающийся глаз Забини и Невилла в полуобморочном состоянии, Джинни с Малфоем дружно решили: хорошенького помаленьку, и устроились возле ближайшего ко входу столика с напитками, чтобы не пропустить Гарри.

Однако Гермиона пришла раньше, да не просто пришла, а вместе с Маклаггеном.

— Ты видишь то же, что я? — недоверчиво спросила Малфоя Джинни.

— Удивительно, но да, — отозвался тот после недолгого молчания. — Зализанный пучок и этот самодовольный хлыщ рядом настолько не подходят Грейнджер, что я её даже не сразу узнал.

— Очень милая причёска, это ты зря. 

— Насчёт второго спорить не будешь?

— Кто бы вообще говорил о самодовольстве, но мне он тоже не нравится, — призналась Джинни и принялась активно махать в надежде, что Гермиона их заметит. — А ты что, ревнуешь?

— Вовсе нет, — Малфой пренебрежительно скривился и задрал нос. — Просто я не могу смотреть, как он её лапает.

— Это и есть ревность, — Джинни хихикнула, но тут Гермиона наконец-то посмотрела в их сторону — у неё сделалось характерное я-из-тебя-всё-дерьмо-выбью лицо, — но подходить не стала, видимо, решив отложить разборки на потом. — Ой-ой, похоже, кто-то не в восторге.

— Я же гнусный рабовладелец.

— Уж скорее подлый сводник. Это что, твоё новое хобби?

— Скорее, старое.

— Малфо-о-ой, а ты что, запал на Гермиону?

— С чего ты взяла? — он ошарашенно моргнул и уставился на Джинни, но она одарила его скептическим взглядом вместо ответа.

— Так заметно?

— Ага. Ты чуть шею себе не свернул, за ними наблюдая.

— У неё отвратительный вкус на мужчин, — проворчал Малфой, снова отыскивая глазами Гермиону.

— Значит, у тебя есть шанс, — рассмеялась Джинни. — Призрачный. Учти: обидишь её — я забью тебя насмерть лопатой. 

Увлекшись обсуждением Гермионы, они, конечно же, пропустили момент, когда появился Гарри, и заметили его, только когда он подошёл вплотную и возмущённо выпалил вместо приветствия:

— Признавайся, что ты с ней сделал? Околдовал, да? Отвечай!

— Спокойней, Поттер, — Малфой сложил руки на груди. — Подумаешь, немного пыток.

— Ах ты…

— Тихо, Гарри, он так шутит, — вмешалась Джинни, едва отошедшая от столь эффектного появления.

— А вот и нет, — упёрся Малфой.

— А вот и да! — она наступила ему на ногу. — Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы отпускать свои дебильные плоские шуточки.

— Ой, да когда меня это останавливало…

— Объяснитесь! — потребовал Гарри, чем прервал их спор. В его голосе клокотала ярость, и пусть Джинни сама всё это спровоцировала, её вдруг разобрала такая злость, что она лишь чудом сумела не закричать на него и ответить с холодным достоинством.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, ты не имеешь никакого права вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь.

— Я твой друг, значит, имею все права, — набычился он. — И я уверен, что Малфой тебя заколдовал!

— Друг, говоришь? А мне показалось, ты решил взять пример с Ронни, но знаешь, у меня достаточно старших братьев, и ещё один точно ни к чему, — Джинни по макушку заполнила обида. На Гарри — за опротивевшего «друга», на Малфоя — за ложную надежду, на всех окружающих — за то, что столпились вокруг и жадно наблюдали, хотя стоило бы и раньше догадаться самой: без свидетелей её авантюра не останется. Она добавила: — Никто меня не заколдовывал. Я сама его позвала.

Гарри упрямо мотнул головой.

Тихое «Снейп на три часа!» со стороны Малфоя они дружно проигнорировали.

— Не верю. 

— Уж постарайся.

— Не может быть, что он тебе нравится! Это же Малфой! — Гарри почти кричал.

— Значит, приди я с Дином, ты ничего не имел бы против? — упавшим голосом спросила Джинни, в которой почти умерла последняя надежда.

— При чём тут это вообще? — он недовольно поморщился и собирался что-то добавить, но его опередил язвительный голос:

— Поттер, Уизли, вы просто не в состоянии не привлекать к себе и своим отношениям всеобщего внимания? 

Над ними унылым и очень недовольным призраком прошлого Рождества навис Снейп.

— Это не ваше дело, — огрызнулся на него Гарри.

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за дерзость, Поттер! Оба вон отсюда, немедленно.

Он не имел никакого права их выгонять. Сама Джинни ушла бы с радостью, но окончательно испортить праздник Гарри она позволять не собиралась и открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, однако не успела сказать и слова.

— Полноте, Северус, вы слишком строги, — с добродушной снисходительностью сказал возникший словно бы из ниоткуда Слизнорт и махнул рукой. — Сейчас, как-никак, Рождество, и я ещё собирался познакомить Гарри кое с кем. На один разочек забудем о наказаниях.

— При всём уважении, Гораций, я знаю эту парочку намного дольше и уверяю вас: в данном случае строгость — вынужденная необходимость, — возразил Снейп, в голосе его звучала холодная непреклонность. — Они смогут вернуться, когда достаточно успокоятся.

— Вовсе мы не парочка, — буркнул Гарри недовольно.

— И у нас нет никаких отношений, — горько поддакнула Джинни.

— Вот видите, Гораций? — Снейп посмотрел на них, как на идиотов, скривился в злорадной улыбке, сгрёб обоих за вороты мантий и практически потащил из кабинета. 

По дороге Джинни не сопротивлялась, но, когда он выставил их за дверь и уже собирался ту захлопнуть, не выдержала:

— Как же нам повезло с вами, профессор Снейп! Вы просто энтузиаст от преподавания и поддерживаете идеальную дисциплину даже в свободное время, хотя никто и не ожидал от вас подобного подвига. Это ведь, в конце концов, студенческая вечеринка.

Слова были вежливые, смысл вроде как положительный, но интонация не просто говорила, она кричала: «Вытащи уже шило из жопы хоть раз в году, мистер сорокалетний девственник!»

Срываться на Гарри Джинни просто не могла себе позволить, поэтому она сорвалась на Снейпа.

— Мисс Уизли, в своей гостиной во время ваших приватных гриффиндорских вечеринок вы можете творить всё, что взбредет в ваши дурные головы, — Снейп опасно понизил голос, — но здесь сейчас куча посторонних гостей. Поттер плевать хотел на авторитет школы и собственную репутацию, но вы… извольте быть умнее и слушать не только подростковые гормоны. Вам ведь уже не одиннадцать, пора бы научиться использовать голову не только для еды.

Одарив её напоследок ещё одним презрительным взглядом, он захлопнул дверь. Джинни понуро опустила голову. Снейп — тот ещё злобный гад, но он был прав: затевая свою авантюру, она руководствовалась отнюдь не доводами разума и даже на секунду не задумалась о возможных последствиях. Как и в тот раз с дневником. И почему все норовят припомнить о нём именно сегодня?

— Прости меня, Гарри. 

Не получив ответа, Джинни, с трудом преодолев себя, подняла на него глаза. Гарри ненавидящим взглядом сверлил закрытую дверь.

— Не смей, — сквозь зубы проговорил он тихим, угрожающим голосом, — никогда не смей извиняться за то, что наговорил этот урод. Как у него только язык повернулся вообще намекать на подобное!

Спорить она не стала только потому, что не хотела ещё больше его расстраивать.

— Я, наверное, пойду, а ты возвращайся, — мирно предложила Джинни. — Не дело из-за меня пропускать всё веселье, и Луна тебя наверняка потеряла.

— Куда пойдёшь? — Гарри медленно моргнул и наконец посмотрел прямо на неё. Не ляпнуть что-то в стиле Малфоя было сложно, но она сумела, даже изобразила подобие улыбки.

— В гриффиндорскую башню, куда ж ещё. Что-то у меня совершенно пропало настроение.

— Да, у меня тоже, — он выдохнул и немного расслабился. — Я тебя провожу.

— Не стоит, правда, у тебя из-за меня и так неприятности. Ещё эти слухи… — голос подвёл Джинни, и она не закончила. Что уж теперь, если Гарри вполне определённо дал понять: он не против других парней, если только это не Малфой. А как его перекосило, когда их назвали парочкой, причём Снейп явно совсем не то имел в виду. Нет, хватит с неё.

— Глупости, — отрезал Гарри. — Я должен…

— Слушай, — перебила его Джинни, пока он снова не завёл свою извечную песню о спасении всех сирых и убогих, — я благодарна, правда, за всё, что ты для меня сделал, но хватит. Слышишь? Хватит. Ты ничего мне не должен. И вообще, я этого не заслуживаю…

— Ну уж нет! Если кто и заслуживает, то именно ты. И я делаю это не только потому, что должен. Я хочу, — он схватил её за руки — Джинни вздрогнула всем телом — и тут же отпустил. 

— Прости…

— Только если ты тоже меня простишь, — с трудом выдохнула она и потянула за ворот своей мантии. Те места, где её коснулись его ладони, горели, и от этого стало жарко.

— Давай сойдёмся на том, что мы друг друга простили? — Гарри помедлил, тяжело сглотнул, а потом добавил, словно бросаясь в омут с головой: — Слушай, если Малфой тебе нравится, теоретически я могу это понять. Пусть он заносчивый ублюдок, но он чертовски привлекательный заносчивый ублюдок, весь такой небрежно-утончённый. Ещё и эти его новые манеры, как в старинных романах…

— Он мне не нравится, не в этом смысле, — Джинни поспешила вывести его из заблуждения и не удержалась от маленькой мести: — Но я начинаю подозревать, что он нравится тебе.

— Как вообще можно было такое подумать, я ведь его ненавижу! — Гарри отчаянно замотал головой. — Зачем же ты тогда позвала Малфоя на вечеринку?

В конце концов, он имел право знать, а она невероятно устала от недоговорок, постоянного напряжения и чередования надежды с отчаянием. 

— Я решила, тебя это взбесит, — сказала Джинни напрямик.

— И взбесило, — Гарри криво улыбнулся.

— Не только потому, что это именно Малфой.

Через секунду его лицо вытянулось от удивления.

— Постой… ты?..

Она опустила глаза, чтобы не видеть разочарования на его лице — а оно там непременно должно было появиться, если он всё понял, — и потому для Джинни стало полной неожиданностью, когда Гарри её поцеловал.

Ни на какую вечеринку они, понятное дело, возвращаться не стали.

* * *

Гермиона мысленно проклинала Слизнорта и его вечеринку на все корки; также самых искренних и ненормативных слов из её лексикона удостоились Маклагген — за феерическую степень самовлюбленности — и Малфой, ведь именно он, вообще-то, и сподвиг её прийти сюда в такой компании. Раз уж после его слов об эгоизме она твердо решила не мешать фактически состоявшемуся счастью Рона с Лавандой в угоду гипотетическому — с собой, а Маклагген с завидным упорством оказывал ей знаки внимания, то было вполне логично позвать на вечеринку именно его. Прежде всего, вероятность отказа ниже, чем у любого другого кандидата, да и за проявленную стойкость — долгие месяцы неизменного пренебрежения со стороны Гермионы нисколько не охладили пыл Маклаггена — он заслужил хотя бы шанс. 

О принятом решении она пожалела ещё на пути к месту проведения злосчастной вечеринки. И если непрекращающуюся болтовню о квиддиче пропускать мимо ушей было вполне привычно — спасибо натренировавшим её в этом Гарри и Рону, — то постоянные попытки подержать за руку, приобнять, якобы помогая подниматься по лестнице, или, ещё хуже, затащить под омелу, развешанную в замке чуть ли не на каждом шагу, здорово достали.

Может, он ошалел от привалившего ему счастья, может, посчитал приглашение с её стороны за разрешение, может, это был его неуклюжий способ активно флиртовать, а может, Маклагген просто по жизни мудак, только раньше это скрывали условности поведения в обществе, которых ему волей-неволей приходилось придерживаться на общих собраниях клуба Слизней.

Мало того, уже на самой вечеринке Гермиона получила контрольный в голову — будто до этого ей было недостаточно, — когда увидела, что Джинни пришла с Малфоем (и о чём только думала?), однако подходить к ним она не рискнула из опасения устроить безобразную сцену: и так нервы уже были на пределе.

Зато оную сцену с готовностью устроил Гарри.

Но нет худа без добра: Маклагген настолько увлёкся зрелищем того, как их с Джинни выгоняли с вечеринки — вероятно, все еще не мог простить Гарри отказ взять его в сборную, — что Гермиона сумела наконец-то сбежать от него и спрятаться за одной из драпировок, в изобилии украшавших стены.

И именно там её нашёл Малфой, ещё минуту назад находившийся в самом центре скандала.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — подозрительно спросила Гермиона и, на всякий случай прижавшись спиной к стене поплотнее, нащупала волшебную палочку.

— Так… шёл мимо. Дай, думаю, зайду. А где твой кавалер, Грейнджер? Пошёл за напитками, чтобы скрасить ваше уединение?

Слово «кавалер» он произнёс с отвращением, полностью созвучным её собственному, и ей захотелось оправдаться, прояснить, что ни о каком _уединении_ не могло быть и речи.

— Я от него сбежала!

— С боем? — уточнил Малфой намного дружелюбнее. Получается, он откуда-то знал Маклаггена лучше неё.

— Воспользовалась моментом, — Гермиона небрежно пожала плечами и с укоризной добавила: — Похоже, как и ты. 

— Ой, да я всё равно там был третий лишний, — он махнул рукой и принял самодовольный вид. — Готов поспорить, уже сегодня наша сладкая парочка кончит валять дурака.

Ей тоже очень хотелось бы в это верить, но согласиться с ним хоть в чём-то? Да ни за что.

— Не знаю — не знаю… — она сложила руки на груди. — Так что ты всё-таки тут делаешь? 

— А что люди обычно делают на вечеринках? Немного выпивки и закуски, танцы, общение… — принялся валять дурака Малфой.

— Нет, конкретно _здесь_ , — прервала его кривляния Гермиона и выразительным взглядом обвела закуток, в котором они стояли.

— Разговариваю с одной особенно вредной ведьмой? — предположил он, а затем подмигнул и сделал крошечный шажок в её сторону, в результате оказавшись почти непозволительно близко. — Если ты на что-то намекаешь, то скажи прямо — я заранее на всё согласен.

— Намекаю, — она сладко улыбнулась, представив, как проклинает его чем-нибудь заковыристым. Жаль, прямо сейчас нельзя было сделать это на самом деле. Рано. — Шёл бы ты разговаривать с кем-нибудь другим.

Малфой картинно отшатнулся и прижал руки к груди, изобразив оскорблённого в лучших чувствах человека.

— И поскорее, — сурово добавила Гермиона. — Терпение — не самое сильное моё качество.

— Стерва ты, Грейнджер, — вздохнул он, развернулся и осторожно выглянул из-за драпировки. — Увы, придётся нам исследовать пределы твоих возможностей. Я отсюда не сдвинусь.

— Значит, уйду я, — она сделала шаг вперёд и толкнула его плечом, намекая, чтобы он отодвинулся и освободил ей наблюдательный пункт. Её рука снова замерла на волшебной палочке. 

Конечно, хотелось бы просто гордо удалиться без предварительной разведки, но Гермиона не могла себе этого позволить, коль скоро ценой красивого жеста могла стать новая встреча с Маклаггеном и ещё несколько попыток от него сбежать.

Прильнув к узкой щёлочке между двумя полотнищами ткани, она огляделась. Неподалёку от их убежища Снейп что-то обсуждал с мужчиной, в котором легко можно было узнать вампира. Неужели история о бывшей девушке Малфоя — чистая правда? И это от её родственника или общего знакомого он и решил спрятаться, а выбрал тот же самый угол, где засела Гермиона, чтобы не скучать в одиночестве? Да чтоб было над кем поиздеваться… Ну, ему тут не цирк: как-нибудь перетопчется своими силами. Она уже почти собралась выходить, но заметила Маклаггена всего в пятидесяти футах: тот самым тщательным образом прочёсывал помещение, очевидно, искал её. И да, он заглядывал за драпировки. Гермиона в панике отпрянула к стене.

— Вот же чёрт!

Малфой тоже выглянул и понимающе хмыкнул.

— Так не хочешь с ним пересекаться? — уточнил он со странной смесью злорадства и сочувствия.

— Представь себе! — зыркнула на него Гермиона с нескрываемой злостью. — Полчаса рассказов о его успехах в квиддиче и четырнадцать попыток затащить меня под омелу в процессе!

— Сдаётся мне, тебе нужна помощь, — неожиданно посерьёзнел Малфой, будто он не просто мог, но и готов был её оказать. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Я пока что в своём уме, — она фыркнула от желания расхохотаться во весь голос, сдерживаемого только пониманием, что Маклагген может её услышать даже сквозь царивший вокруг шум голосов и музыку. — Ни за что на свете.

— У меня есть план, но он тебе не понравится, — предупредил Малфой и улыбнулся с таким предвкушением, что Гермиону пробрала нервная дрожь. Она вновь метнулась к просвету — пятнадцать футов — и принялась лихорадочно соображать. 

Если мыслить логически, то что такого ужасного — и требующего её непременного согласия — может сделать с ней Малфой? Она не знала таких заклинаний, но это не значило, что их не существовало в принципе, следовательно, ответ — много чего; однако любое из них требовало использовать главный инструмент каждого волшебника — палочку. Исключение составляла стихийная магия, но управлять ей осознанно было невозможно.

— Достанешь свою волшебную палочку — прокляну, — строго предупредила его Гермиона. А если он предложит какое-нибудь зелье или конфету, как у близнецов, всегда можно отказаться.

— Только если ты сама попросишь, — улыбка Малфоя больше походила на хищный оскал, и она нервно сглотнула.

— Так… какова моя роль?

— Изображать девушку, — он нарочито медленно поднял руки, взял её за плечи и мягко подтолкнул к стене, вставая между ней и приближавшимся Маклаггеном. — Я почти уверен, что ты справишься.

Если бы сразу же после этого Малфой не засунул ей в рот свой язык, она непременно бы возмутилась.

Но этот гад засунул.

Было странно, немного щекотно, сливочно-фруктово — проклятый сладкоежка — и чересчур остро, будто она набрала полный рот игристого шампанского, внезапно обретшего плотность, наглость и собственную волю. Гермиона попыталась выпихнуть хамский малфоевский язык из своего рта, однако тот был слишком вёртким и вместо этого её собственный язык просто скользнул вдоль, ткнувшись кончиком в его зубы. Стон Малфоя, вызванный действиями Гермионы, вибрацией прокатился по её горлу и звенящими искрами осел в костях, так ударив изнутри по черепу, что она, кажется, тоже застонала в ответ.  
Стоило признать, в рамках своего «плана» он действовал… эффективно. Назвать это правильным у неё _язык бы не повернулся_.

Начни она возмущаться, а именно это было её первым неосознанным — и вторым, уже осознанным — порывом, Маклагген, через несколько секунд после финта Малфоя отдёрнувший драпировку, непременно узнал бы Гермиону и начал выяснять отношения. О последствиях — очередной скандал, вся школа в курсе, чем и с кем она тут занималась — не хотелось даже думать. 

А так Маклагген пробормотал что-то вроде «Новые горизонты дружбы факультетов, ха!», кажется, ошибочно приняв её за Джинни, и ретировался, после чего Гермиона оттолкнула Малфоя и со всей силы залепила ему пощёчину.

— Ауч, — он флегматично потёр щёку и констатировал: — Но оно того стоило.

— Да что ты всё время ко мне целоваться лезешь, Малфой? — негодующе прошипела она. — Может, я тебе нравлюсь?

— Может, и нравишься, — неожиданно легко согласился он, и по его лицу расползлась плутовская улыбка. — А может, мне нравится тебя злить. Ты так остро реагируешь, что просто прелесть. Интересно, почему? Может, это _я_ тебе нравлюсь?

Гермиона расхохоталась и вдруг задумалась: а действительно, почему его поведение приводит её в такую ярость? Он не был первым парнем, который её поцеловал, ей даже противно не было, только непривычно, но почему же тогда? Или всё дело в том, что она ощущала себя жертвой, не контролировала ситуацию? Стыдилась своей беспомощности?

— Гермиона? Гермиона, ты здесь? — вдруг снова раздался голос Маклаггена; он, похоже, решил вернуться. 

Встречаться с ним лицом к лицу ей всё ещё не хотелось, теперь даже сильнее прежнего. О нет, _намного_ сильнее прежнего. В панике схватив Малфоя за отвороты мантии, она притянула его ближе и поцеловала. Сопротивляться тот не стал — чего Гермиона немного опасалась, — а напротив: активно включился в процесс, чем чуть всё не испортил. Она, не ожидавшая такого энтузиазма с его стороны, удивлённо охнула, чем, похоже, лишь подстегнула.

Малфой, в отличие от неё, совершенно точно не собирался изображать жертву, от неожиданности впавшую в ступор. Он воспользовался предоставленной возможностью на всю катушку, вдумчиво и крайне тщательно принявшись обследовать её рот своим языком; его рука тем временем ползла по спине Гермионы, медленно, но неотвратимо. Он не нащупывал путь, не опасался сделать что-то не так, как было в своё время с Виктором; Малфой просто не торопился, и эта его уверенность пугала не меньше осознания, что ей, кажется, нравилось с ним целоваться.

— Гермиона? — Маклагген раздвинул занавески. — Раздери вас гиппогриф, я был уверен, что слышал её голос. Эй, голубки, вы не видели Грейнджер?

Промычав что-то отрицательное, Малфой резким движением прижал её к себе совсем близко, и она с ужасом ощутила, что процесс, отчасти задуманный как месть, окончательно вышел из-под контроля и доставляет ему большое, скорее даже огромное, удовольствие. Гермиона в панике отпихнула Малфоя и залепила ему вторую пощёчину, симметрично первой, уже не думая о возможных последствиях, если Маклагген всё ещё здесь и обнаружит её, тем более в такой компрометирующей ситуации; но того уже и след простыл.

— Вау… — пробормотал Малфой, блуждая где-то в пространстве расфокусированным взглядом. — Стоило того тысячу раз. Грейнджер, ты…

— Не заткнёшься — я тебя ещё раз ударю, — предупредила Гермиона дрожавшим голосом. В горле комом стояла сливочно-фруктовая сладость.

— Да сколько угодно, — отозвался он хрипло, — только если сначала поцелуешь. Не стоит нарушать сложившуюся традицию.

— Мечтай! — огрызнулась она. — Извращенец.

На что Малфой только демонстративно облизнулся, и её невольно передёрнуло — от отвращения, совершенно точно. Ей ведь не могло _действительно_ понравиться с ним целоваться. Абсолютно исключено. Просто показалось.

Как ни странно, злости Гермиона больше не чувствовала, вероятно, из-за того, что теперь у неё появилась над ним власть — в определённом смысле. Хотя это не делало её каким-то чудесным образом охотником, но и жертвой она быть перестала.

— О, и всегда пожалуйста, Грейнджер, обращайся в любое время, если понадобится, — вдруг усмехнулся Малфой и, видя её непонимающий взгляд, пояснил: — Спасти там от нежеланного поклонника или ещё что. Для тебя — доступен в любое время.

Презрительно фыркнув — спаситель, блин, нашёлся, — Гермиона запретила себе думать о произошедшем, а особенно о том, что физиологическая реакция Малфоя, как процесс фактически непроизвольный, не могла быть вызвана наложенным Империусом. 

Обойдя его на максимально возможном расстоянии — насколько вообще позволяла теснота приютившего их закутка, — она снова выглянула между драпировок и принялась осматриваться. Маклаггена поблизости не наблюдалось, и Гермиона воспользовалась этим, чтобы на полной скорости рвануть к выходу. Прощаться с Малфоем или, того хуже, действительно благодарить его за «помощь» она посчитала излишним.

С такой скоростью по Хогвартсу Гермиона не передвигалась никогда прежде: до гостиной, которая встретила её привычным успокаивающим уютом, она добралась в рекордные сроки.   
Негромкое потрескивание дров в каминах сливалось с тихим гулом разговоров немногих засидевшихся допоздна старшекурсников, в числе которых были и Рон с Лавандой, но впервые с того момента, как они начали встречаться, Гермиона совершенно ничего не испытала при виде их сплетённых в яростном объятии тел. Даже хорошо, что они ни на что не реагировали: ей не придётся объяснять, почему она вернулась с вечеринки одна и раньше всех остальных.

Зубная паста была слишком сладкой на вкус, а отражение в зеркале — растерзанным, взволнованным, запутавшимся и смертельно усталым. Чужим.

Гермиона отчётливо поняла, что заснуть у неё сегодня не выйдет. И ладно: она собиралась законсервировать и получше спрятать своё зелье на время каникул, но грех не использовать отличную возможность его закончить.

Слишком многие оставались на Рождество в Хогвартсе, как в самом безопасном месте во всей Англии, из-за постоянной угрозы нападения пожирателей смерти. Куча свободного времени и скука, непременный его атрибут, наверняка заставят всю эту ораву шататься по замку в поисках приключений. Не было никаких гарантий, что кому-нибудь из них не повезёт наткнуться в заброшенном женском туалете на котёл с разведённым под ним Губрайтовым огнём и консервирующими чарами сверху, как их ни скрывай. 

Всё равно последний ингредиент — Дурманящую настойку — Гермиона успешно закончила на днях, но всё никак не могла выделить достаточно времени для её добавления. Проблема заключалась в том, что, согласно рецепту, процесс занимал около шести часов почти непрерывного бдения возле котла. В течение учебной недели она себе этого позволить никак не могла и потому отложила до ближайших выходных, которые, увы, пришлись уже на каникулы.

Её манила перспектива остаться в Хогвартсе и закончить уже свой многомесячный труд, не откладывая на полторы недели, но неопределённость с исцеляющим заклинанием заставила Гермиону предпочесть «активный отдых». Хоть бы с этим всё получилось и не возникло очередной накладки, как с Ораторским зельем… Жаль, не с кем поделиться _всей_ иронией ситуации: помог-то ей именно Малфой, сам не понимая того, что подал точило собственному палачу.

Нет, об этом лучше вовсе не думать.

Напоследок ещё раз почистив зубы — но не ощутив ни малейшего облегчения, — Гермиона зашла в спальню, достала из чемодана карту и плащ Гарри — в последний раз, уже завтра она наконец-то сможет вернуть их законному владельцу, — а затем невидимым призраком спустилась в гостиную, где ничего, конечно же, за столь малый срок — её не было всего минут десять — не поменялось. К счастью, у тех немногих, кто там находился, были дела поважнее, чем наблюдать за входом, и Гермиона сумела выскользнуть сквозь портрет незамеченной.

В полумраке туалета плаксы Миртл она сидела прямо на полу, который привычно согрела чарами, и каждую минуту добавляла в зелье по одной капле Дурманящей настойки. В одной руке был зажат простенький механический хронометр, в другой — колба с дозатором на крышке; и обе уже ощутимо дрожали, когда в тягучую лиловую жидкость с бирюзовыми разводами упала последняя, шестидесятая капля.

Оставалась самая нудная часть: трижды помешивать по часовой стрелке каждые пятнадцать минут и раз в час — двадцать, уже против. В общей сложности — пять часов.

Гермиона специально не стала брать с собой книгу, чтобы скоротать время — боялась слишком увлечься, — и потому между помешиваниями просто сидела и смотрела на зелье. Последние, решающее часы, которые определят, не зря ли были потрачены несколько месяцев, куча нервов и ингредиентов на варку этого зелья. Ей не удавалось понять, становился ли нежный запах сирени всё тоньше, или это она просто уже принюхалась; бледнел ли оттенок морской волны, довольно быстро сменивший лилово-бирюзовую пестроту, или он преобразовывался во что-то третье.

До абсолютной прозрачности и полного отсутствия запаха, каковыми и должно было обладать зелье в случае успеха, оставалось ещё три с половиной часа, и Гермиона гадала: не было ли в каком-то из рецептов чего-нибудь такого, что опытные мастера вроде Мышьякоффа не задумываясь читают между строк, а ей просто не дано? Не могло ли это пустить все её усилия по ветру, даже несмотря на идеальное выполнение инструкций? Она тщилась забыть Бораго и свои неудачи при его использовании, но никак не получалось.

Через три с половиной часа Гермиона, затаив дыхание, набрала в пипетку немного получившейся у неё жидкости — на первый взгляд идеально соответствовавшей всем требованиям — и капнула на специально припасённый волшебный лакмус, изменявший цвет в зависимости от того, к какой категории относилось помещённое на него зелье, либо просто темневший, если образец им не являлся, содержал примеси или был ядовит; первоначальный цвет ничуть не изменился. Такой эффект давали только вода (но не могла же она в результате всех мучений получить воду?) и правильно сваренная Сыворотка правды.

Когда Гермиона разливала готовое зелье по хрустальным флаконам, в её измученную и потому несколько расторможенную голову пришла мысль, что вполне можно захватить парочку с собой. Особая прелесть Сыворотки правды заключалась в том, что формально она не несла никакого вреда здоровью и была по сути абсолютно нейтральна, из-за чего не выявлялась ни одной проверкой в мире. Именно эта её особенность послужила дополнительной причиной для столь строгого запрета на изготовление и использование.

Детектор Филча и охранные чары замка не могли стать для неё помехой.

* * *

В гриффиндорскую гостиную Гарри спустился одним из первых и поминутно зевал, потирая никак не желавшие открыться до конца глаза, но это ничуть не умаляло его прекрасного настроения.

И пусть Гермиона разбудила его и Рона ни свет ни заря, но она порадовала их тем, что наконец-то закончила свой труд и после каникул первым делом можно будет заняться Малфоем с его коварными планами, чего с нетерпением ждали все трое; второй же причиной недосыпа была долгая прогулка по Хогвартсу в компании Джинни — теперь уже его девушки. Правда, они чаще стояли или сидели, чем ходили, но именно поэтому воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере могли бы заставить Гарри летать без метлы даже после недели вовсе без сна или вызвать патронуса размером с Большой зал. 

Вот бы ещё найти способ объяснить всё Рону... Тот же, поворчав для порядка на Гермиону за раннюю побудку — на что она лишь снисходительно улыбнулась, — с безмятежным выражением лица тихо задремал в кресле, не подозревая о терзавших Гарри муках совести и предстоявших ему самому в очень скором времени открытиях. В самом деле, не держать же им произошедшие изменения в тайне. 

Но ведь Гарри не был против отношений Гермионы и Рона, когда думал, что они начнут встречаться, а это то же самое, разве нет? Вот только если говорить совсем уж честно, узнай он, что кто-то, пусть даже его лучший друг, хочет сделать с Гермионой нечто подобное тому, что он сам мечтал когда-нибудь сделать с Джинни, Гарри бы его убил. 

Так и не додумавшись ни до чего утешительного, он решил положиться на импровизацию.

Когда Джинни чудесным видением спустилась из спальни, радостно и громко поприветствовала всех, а затем как ни в чём не бывало чмокнула Гарри в губы, Гермиона замерла с открытым ртом и выражением радостного неверия в глазах, а разбуженный Рон оторопело и сонно заморгал.

— Я всё ещё сплю? — уточнил он после того, как Джинни приземлилась на колени Гарри, словно делала так каждое утро много лет подряд.

— Нет, — Гермиона прямо-таки сияла. — Ну наконец-то. Ох, я так за вас рада.

Казалось, ещё немного — и она прослезится от умиления. Гарри немного смутился и ответил благодарной улыбкой. Её поддержка очень много для него значила.

Рон же тем временем сосредоточенно хмурился.

— Гарри и Джинни? Моя младшая сестра и мой старый добрый друг? Моя младшая сестра и мой старый добрый друг… Моя младшая сестра и мой старый добрый друг! — бормотал он с разными интонациями: то недоверчивой, то удивлённой, то задумчивой; потом как-то смущённо хмыкнул и криво кивнул. С сердца Гарри свалился огромный камень, и он счастливо улыбнулся, а Рон вдруг сделал суровое лицо и добавил: — Если кто не понял, в этой фразе ключевым словом было «старый»!

Все посмотрели на него с недоумением.

— Эй, у них разница всего год, — справедливо возмутилась Гермиона.

— Целый год! — Рон наставительно поднял указательный палец и со значением погрозил им Гарри.

— Это не считается, — робко возразил тот, ощущая, что радость из него понемногу улетучивается.

— Ещё как считается. Да нет, всё в порядке. В полном порядке. Джинни уже взрослая девушка… а ты отвратительный педофил.

— Оу… — Гермиона помрачнела.

— Растлитель младенцев.

— Рон… — в её голосе послышались угрожающие нотки.

— Да шучу я, успокойтесь, — он оглядел их вытянутые лица и заливисто расхохотался, явно довольный своим розыгрышем. 

— Знаешь, Лаванда плохо на тебя влияет, — буркнула Джинни, но уголки её губ так и дёргались, норовя расплыться в улыбке.

— Значит, ты действительно не против? — все же решил внести окончательную ясность Гарри.

— В конце концов, она ведь должна с кем-нибудь встречаться, верно? Так пусть это будет мой лучший друг, чем какое-то малознакомое чувырло, — Рон пожал плечами и хитро прищурился. — И кстати, дружеский совет: если ты её обидишь…

— Буду иметь дело с тобой? 

— Не-а, я же сказал, что дружеский. Просто помни: обидишь её — она сама тебя убьёт. Джинни в таком деле помощники без надобности.

— О. Ладно. Спасибо. Наверное.


	11. Глава 10. Правда

Тыгыдым-тыгыдым, тыгыдым-тыгыдым.

Перестук колёс отдавался в пульсировавшей от переполнявших её мыслей голове Спайка, в то время как перед глазами проплывали заснеженные леса, поля и реки, деревеньки с пряничными, точно с Рождественской открытки, домиками.

Но он их не видел.

Огромным минусом поезда — по сравнению с тем же камином — было чрезмерное количество времени, отделявшее неизбежное «после» ныне постылого отчего дома от обманчиво-безопасного «до» волшебного замка, дававшего иллюзию защиты. Долгие часы, за которые успеваешь множество раз прокрутить в безрадостных фантазиях всё, что тебя ожидает, и довести себя этим до невменяемого состояния. 

Спайк знал наверняка: убивать его Тёмный Лорд не станет, пока не наиграется; однако до этого ещё далеко. А что будет, как в прошлый раз, пытать, так не впервой — и есть целые каникулы в запасе, чтобы отлежаться, — но никак не отпускало небеспочвенное предчувствие: одним только Круциатусом дело не ограничится. Тёмный Лорд мог похвастаться достаточно изощрённой фантазией, и у него был повод ею воспользоваться: клятый Империус всё ещё оставался неосвоенным, хотя Спайк тренировался каждую свободную минуту. Он сделал всё возможное, так? Но прежде этого никогда не было достаточно: ни для Пуфа, чтобы стать ему другом, ни для Дру, чтобы она его полюбила; так с чего вдруг сейчас что-то изменится?

Остро недоставало Паркинсон, оставленной родителями на каникулы в Хогвартсе. Пусть она не могла ничего сделать или посоветовать, но даже просто её молчаливое присутствие обычно делало жизнь чуточку легче. Миньоны таким воздействием на него, увы, не обладали, хоть он и общался с ними в этом году больше, чем Драко Малфой — за все предыдущие пять лет.

Когда в их купе заглянула _та самая_ ведьма-разносчица с предложением купить перекус, Спайк даже не вздрогнул, только окинул её выжидающим взглядом. Он почти надеялся, что она снова слетит с катушек и тем самым скрасит ему долгий путь до Лондона неплохой дракой с погоней, потому что дальше выносить это ожидание не было никакой возможности. Однако старушенция с тележкой, снова выглядевшая как божий одуванчик, в ответ на отказ что-либо покупать даже не подумала бузить, кидаться взрывоопасной выпечкой или отращивать лезвия из рук. Она просто улыбнулась и закрыла дверь купе. 

Раздосадованный Спайк выскочил в коридор, но там никого уже не было. Всё оставшееся время он слонялся по вагонам, делая вид, что исполняет обязанности старосты по поддержанию порядка, но втайне надеясь наткнуться на мисс Фанатичную любительницу правил, немного её потискать и снова получить по морде; отличный был план, но она не объявилась.

Не меньше десяти минут Спайк простоял под дверью купе, в котором засел Поттер со своей компанией, но так и не попытался зайти. Оттуда слышались громкие голоса и смех людей, которым предстояло весёлое и беззаботное празднование Рождества, а не изощрённые издевательства Тёмного Лорда и полная неизвестность. Впрочем, если читать газеты достаточно внимательно, а не слепо верить фальшивым заявлениям министерских чиновников, гражданская война за пределами Хогвартса с каждым днём лишь набирала обороты. Однажды Поттеру и его друзьям вновь придётся лицом к лицу столкнуться с пожирателями смерти и Тёмным Лордом. У дружбы с Избранным есть минусы, но Уизли и Грейнджер цена, похоже, вполне устраивала. Хотя был ли у них выбор _на самом деле_? Спайк ощутил болезненное трепыхание души в районе солнечного сплетения при этой мысли. 

На вокзале его ждала матушка. Вне угнетающих стен, ставших резиденцией Тёмного Лорда, она выглядела намного лучше, чем в их прошлую встречу, но всё равно уже не той, что раньше, до всего этого. Спайк в очередной раз с горечью и противным чувством беспомощности подумал о том, как тяжело ей пришлось в эти месяцы.

— Прекрасно выглядите, матушка. Свежий воздух творит чудеса, — с намёком отметил он, поцеловав её руку.

— Льстец, — она улыбнулась и погрозила ему изящным пальчиком, сделав вид, будто не поняла истинного смысла его слов. И что же стало с обещанием подумать? Спайк поклялся себе в день совершеннолетия сбежать из Хогвартса на денёк и всё же устроить её похищение — чёрт возьми, он ведь не железный, — вот только нужно тщательно продумать, как это лучше всего осуществить.

Благодаря тому, что его голова была занята разработкой нового плана, путь до дома и ожидание аудиенции у Тёмного Лорда пролетели очень быстро и даже без особых переживаний.

Оказавшись в тронном зале, Спайк заметил, что народу собралось не в пример больше обычного. Со всей очевидностью стало понятно: Тёмный Лорд решил устроить показательную экзекуцию, потому как вряд ли он созвал кучу пожирателей, чтобы совместно отпраздновать с ними Рождество.

— Юный Драко, — почти ласковые интонации высокого холодного голоса таили даже больше угрозы, чем недовольное шипение. — Тебе есть чем меня порадовать на этот раз?

— Мой лорд, — Спайк опустился на колено и уткнулся взглядом в подножие трона. — Некоторые успехи несомненно есть, хотя для окончательного выполнения вашего задания понадобится ещё некоторое время. Желаете _подробный_ доклад?..

Конечно, это весьма удобно, если окружающие считают тебя глупее, чем есть на самом деле, но репутация Драко Малфоя — клинического идиота, уже порядком достала Спайка. Кроме того, он сам был мастером в этой игре и знал все трюки. Тёмный Лорд приказал держать задание в секрете, и обсуждение деталей при всём честном народе — это вам не тётка Белла и парочка самых доверенных пожирателей, как в прошлые разы — было именно тем, за что можно получить несколько лишних и формально заслуженных Круциатусов. Пуф обожал проворачивать нечто подобное, когда ему случалось играть в «хорошего господина», вынужденного наказывать нерадивых подчинённых исключительно по их вине.

— Может быть, позже. На этот раз ты к нам с долгим визитом, — прищурился Тёмный Лорд, явно недовольный тем, что нехитрый трюк не сработал, и перестал изображать добродушие, из-за чего последние слова прозвучали недвусмысленным угрожающим обещанием. — А сейчас мне бы хотелось обсудить с тобой кое-что не менее важное.

— Да, мой лорд, — Спайк опустил голову ещё ниже.

— Быть пожирателем смерти — большая честь, Драко. Нужно соответствовать. Этим летом я оказал тебе милость, несмотря на возраст позволив вступить в наши ряды.

— Моя благодарность не сравнится с вашим великодушием.

— Очевидно, ведь ты позоришь гордое звание пожирателя смерти, — в голосе Тёмного Лорда прорезалось мрачное довольство, а Спайк всё никак не мог понять, к чему он клонил. В самом деле, ведь не о «братании» с врагом, по большей части и вовсе тайном? У него имелось хорошее оправдание — работа под прикрытием, — так что ставить ему это в укор было бы в какой-то степени даже маразматично. Однако не стоило забывать, что Тёмный Лорд не производил впечатления достаточно вменяемого существа.

— Мой лорд?

— Каждый в нашей организации должен соответствовать высоким стандартам и заслуженно носить звание настоящего волшебника. Я делаю скидку на твою неопытность и юность, но… — пародия на ласковую укоризну, ясно проступившая в этих словах, заставила Спайка передёрнуться. Чтоб его все черти ада драли, сколько можно уже тянуть резину? Словно услышав его мысли — что, к счастью, было просто невозможно, — Тёмный Лорд наконец-то перешёл к сути: — Малфой-младший, не способный наложить Империус, — позор как для семьи, так и для своего господина.

По залу разнеслись тихие шепотки, разбавленные презрительным хмыканьем и приглушёнными смешками.

И какая же тварь ему доложила? Честно говоря, вариантов было не так уж много. Всего один, если на то пошло. Скрипнув от злости зубами, Спайк поднял голову и медленно обвёл нехорошим взглядом толпившихся вокруг пожирателей — шепотки сразу попритихли, — безошибочно найдя стоявшего неподалёку с привычным абсолютно непроницаемым лицом Снейпа, которого он усиленно избегал в школе. До полного игнорирования приглашений на «беседы» и пряток за драпировками с соблазнительными ведьмами.

Не погнушался, значит, перетрясти воспоминания Паркинсон. Собственной студентки, которую должен был оберегать, девчонки, не имевшей даже шанса защититься. 

Спайк вновь опустил голову и горячо сказал:

— Цель мой жизни — служение вам, мой лорд, я не жажду власти для себя. Из-за этого и возникли сложности.

— Вот как, — Тёмный Лорд изобразил почти добродушный смешок. — Похвальное отношение… для какого-нибудь исполнителя нижнего звена. Но ты, Драко, однажды займёшь место своего отца, — звучало весьма двусмысленно, если вспомнить, где именно тот сейчас находился. — Место моей правой руки.

— Я работаю над этим, мой лорд.

— Не первый месяц, насколько мне известно, но безуспешно. Однако… — Тёмный Лорд взял паузу и держал её до тех пор, пока Спайк не поднял голову и не посмотрел прямо на него. Он многообещающе сверкнул своими красными буркалами и с улыбкой, больше походившей на оскал, продолжил: — Лорд Волдеморт необычайно милостив, особенно когда видит подобное усердие. Я не стану тебя наказывать, Драко, а вместо этого помогу. Знаешь, когда-то давно у меня было желание избрать стезю преподавания. Догадаешься, как лучше всего помочь студенту освоить сложную тему?

Тёмный Лорд выжидающе посмотрел на Спайка, но тот промолчал. У него был только один вариант: пытать, пока всё не получится. Он понимал, что молчание не поможет избежать уготованной ему участи, но и оглашать собственный приговор как-то не особо хотелось.

— Нет? Прискорбно. Тогда скажу я: нужно дать ему стимул. Этим мы сейчас и займёмся. Наложи Круциатус на Нарциссу, Драко.

— Что? — Спайк не поверил своим ушам. — Но, мой лорд, у меня проблемы с Империусом, а не с Круциатусом...

— Круцио!

Спайк охнул от неожиданности и распластался по полу.

— Не смей перечить мне, мальчишка! Либо это сделаешь ты, либо я прикажу Белле. Самый сильный, на какой она способна. Иначе… я в ней разочаруюсь.

Та слегка побледнела и вытащила палочку, готовая исполнить даже такой приказ.

— Да, мой лорд, — сказали они почти хором.

Поднявшись с пола, Спайк достал свою палочку и секунды три позволил себе мечтать о том, чтобы запустить чем-нибудь в мерзкую ухмылявшуюся безносую рожу. Затем повернулся к матушке, и та ему ободряюще улыбнулась. Невероятное мужество.

Чтобы наложить Круциатус, нужно хотеть причинить боль, всей душой хотеть. Когда-то он так умел, когда-то он этим наслаждался. Нужно лишь позволить себе вспомнить. Спайк закрыл глаза и представил на месте матушки Тёмного Лорда, ублюдка, который во всём виноват. Нет, слишком сильно. Тётку Беллу, психопатку, готовую с радостью пытать собственную сестру ради одобрения чудовища. Снова чересчур. Пуфа. Так странно, но ненависть к нему малость поистёрлась, поблекла, частью осталась в прошлой жизни, лишь остатки упорно тлели где-то в глубине сердца. В самый раз.

— Я не собираюсь ждать до вечера, — нетерпеливо процедил Тёмный Лорд, и Спайк открыл глаза. — Белла…

— Круцио.

Он успел первым.

Матушка всхлипнула и осела на колени, извиваясь и нелепо подёргиваясь от сотрясавших её тело судорог. Больше всего на свете Спайку хотелось вновь закрыть глаза, отвернуться, заткнуть уши, чтобы не видеть и не слышать дело рук своих. Он опустил палочку уже через секунду. Через целую секунду. Матушка затихла без движения.

— Ну надо же, Драко, какой ты молодец, — Тёмный Лорд театрально — едва соприкасаясь одной ладонью с другой — похлопал. — А на посвящении не мог. Просто замечательно. Теперь ты наложишь Империус на свою тётушку. Если не получится, что ж, повторение — мать учения: мы начнём с начала, тем более что Круциатус у тебя пока слабоват, его тоже будет не лишне потренировать. Ну же, приступай.

— Да, мой лорд, — Спайк медленно поклонился и неторопливо поднял палочку, отчаянно стараясь хоть немного потянуть время.

Тётка Белла счастливо рассмеялась и встала с подножия трона.

— Давай, Драко, — воскликнула она с предвкушением, точно он не подчинить её должен был, а сделать что-то приятное. Двинутая стерва, совсем как… совсем как Дру. 

Где-то на периферии его сознания эта опасная мысль мелькала и раньше, но прежде Спайк старательно гнал её от себя. Однако на сей раз он позволил ей развернуться и укорениться. Они действительно были пугающе похожи: дикой, мрачной красотой, необузданным нравом, сшибающей с ног сексуальностью и исходившими от них плотными, физически ощутимыми миазмами опасности и безумия. Также не стоило забывать об одержимости ничуть не заслуживавшим этого упырём.

Хотел ли Спайк получить над ней, над ними обеими, власть, заставить делать, говорить и чувствовать то, что ему угодно? Чёрт возьми, да. Он должен был просто позволить себе сделать это, верно?

— Империо!

Зрелище того, как тётка Белла резво прыгала на одной ноге, словно расшалившаяся девочка, а потом радостно напевала «Счастливого Рождества!», не забудет, наверное, ни один из тех, кто стал тому свидетелем.

Спайк усилием воли освободил её от действия Империуса и вновь опустился на одно колено.

— Ну разве я не был бы прекрасным учителем? — Тёмный Лорд издевательски улыбнулся.

— Да, мой лорд, ваш индивидуальный подход творит чудеса. Разрешите мне позаботиться о матушке? — как Спайк ни старался удерживать голос ровным, тот всё же дрогнул. Он бросил невольный взгляд на то место, где так и продолжало неподвижно лежать её тело. Она, вероятно, потеряла сознание, но ни одна сволочь не попыталась оказать помощь. Спайк взмолился всем богам, чтобы это был просто обморок.

— О твоих успехах в третьем непростительном мы поговорим в следующий раз, когда ты меня разочаруешь, а пока что свободен, — Тёмный Лорд якобы милостиво махнул рукой и предвкушающее прикрыл глаза. — Северус, помоги мальчику.

Намёк был прозрачным, даже более чем. Либо умрёт Дамблдор, либо матушка.

Кивнув — он всё понял, — Спайк вскочил и бросился к матушке. Безошибочно нащупав слабое биение пульса на белой шее, он облегчённо выдохнул и бережно поднял её на руки; она была невероятно лёгкой, почти невесомой. Снейп открыл перед ним дверь тронного зала, и они вышли.

— Зиппи! — рявкнул Спайк по дороге и, заслышав характерный хлопок, начал на ходу перечислять: — Приготовь спальню хозяйки Нарциссы — да разожги камин посильнее, — притащи туда десяток грелок, отвар для компресса, нюхательные соли, Укрепляющее… — он задумался на секунду, не забыл ли чего, и приказал: — Исполняй.

— Будет сделано, мастер Драко, — пискнул эльф и тут же пропал.

До комнат матушки Спайк добрался так быстро, как только смог — и под конец она уже не казалась такой пушинкой, нещадно оттягивая непривычные к подобным нагрузкам руки, — но перед дверью на секунду замешкался, громко чертыхнулся и хотел было снова позвать Зиппи, чтобы тот помог её открыть, однако этого не понадобилось. Снейп, о котором он успел совершенно забыть, оказывается, никуда не делся и шёл следом, послушно выполняя приказ Тёмного Лорда. И он помог с дверью.

Внутри всё было уже готово, и, устроив матушку на разобранной постели, Спайк обложил её со всех сторон грелками, укутал одеялом и пристроил на лоб компресс. Он прикидывал, как бы споить ей зелье, когда Снейп подал голос:

— Отойдите же от неё, глупый вы ребёнок, и дайте мне провести диагностику!

— С чего мне вам верить?

— Тёмному Лорду она нужна живой. Пока что.

— Если с ней что-то случится, я вас убью, — сухо уведомил Спайк, хоть и понимал, что в состоянии матушки куда больше его собственной вины. Раз уж он в итоге всё-таки сумел применить Империус, значит, мог и раньше, просто недостаточно старался; но свернуть слишком большой и лезущий, куда его не просили, шнобель Снейпа хотелось до дрожи.

— Что-то помимо вас? — не менее сухо уточнил тот, плечом отодвигая его от кровати.

— Что угодно.

— А получится? 

— Я приложу максимум усилий.

И _весь_ свой опыт по части убийства разумных существ. Бессмертный здесь исключительно Тёмный Лорд, а со слугами, пусть даже самыми преданными, существа вроде него такими вещами обычно не делятся. 

— Тогда мне нечего бояться, — Снейп скорчил презрительную гримасу и принялся водить палочкой над телом матушки, бормоча какую-то латинскую скороговорку. Спустя минуту он с каменным лицом огласил результат своих изысканий: — Переутомление, нервное истощение, Круциатус — ничего непоправимого. Она будет в порядке.

Вот только они оба понимали, что ни о каком порядке речь идти не могла, пока в их доме обитал Тёмный Лорд. 

Порывшись в карманах своей мантии, Снейп достал оттуда крохотный пузырёк с каким-то незнакомым на вид зельем — уж точно не из школьной программы — и велел:

— Дадите ей, когда проснётся.

Смерив его предупреждающим взглядом, Спайк нехотя кивнул, присел на краешек кровати и осторожно сжал в руках безвольную ладонь матушки. Сколько точно прошло времени, прежде чем она очнулась, он не знал, но ему показалось, что вечность.

— Драко…

Сначала почудилось, что голос, больше походивший на шелест сухих листьев, — лишь плод его воображения, но матушка открыла глаза, и Спайк прижался лбом к её ладони.

— Простите, — выдохнул он и зажмурился, не в силах вынести незаслуженно любящего взгляда. — Простите меня, умоляю… простите-простите-простите…

— Драко, ты ни в чём не виноват, — она провела свободной рукой по его волосам. — Когда Тёмный Лорд пытал _тебя_ , мне было намного больнее, милый.

— Виноват, — Спайк отчаянно мотнул головой. — Я мог стараться лучше.

— Нет, не мог, — её голос зазвучал категорично, и ему хотелось ей верить. — Северус показал мне.

— И Тёмному Лорду, очевидно, тоже.

— Да. Иначе всё прошло бы гораздо хуже. Драко, посмотри на меня, — матушка дождалась, пока он открыл глаза, и впилась в него напряжённым взглядом. — Одна секунда боли — ничто по сравнению с теми муками, которые могли тебя ожидать. Я с радостью вынесла бы гораздо, гораздо больше. 

— Матушка, мне так жаль… 

— Мне тоже, родной, — она чуть расслабилась и откинулась на подушки. — Но сейчас не время для пустых сожалений. Ты должен действовать.

— Действовать? — непонимающе переспросил Спайк.

— Твой план, в чём бы он ни заключался, — терпеливо пояснила матушка. — Уважительная причина вернуться в Хогвартс.

— Вы меня отсылаете? — он угрюмо повесил голову. — Я понимаю…

— Да нет же, не в этом дело, — она вздохнула. — Каникулы длинные, милый, и Тёмный Лорд может _заскучать_. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, какие развлечения он предпочитает.

— И оставить вас одну?.. 

— Думаю, некоторое время мне придётся соблюдать постельный режим, а Белла с удовольствием возьмёт на себя обязанности хозяйки дома, так что… Да и Северус за мной присмотрит.

Может, это не такая уж плохая идея? Если оба они не будут мозолить глаза Тёмному Лорду, тот на какое-то время оставит их в покое.

— Чуть не забыл, — Спайк протянул матушке выданное Снейпом зелье. — Он велел это выпить. Вы настолько ему доверяете?

— Насколько в нашей ситуации вообще можно кому-то доверять, — она невесело усмехнулась и одним глотком опустошила флакончик.

В Хогсмид они со Снейпом, настоявшим на том, чтобы проводить его до замка, хотя в том не было никакой необходимости, отправились раздельно, договорившись встретиться в «Кабаньей голове», так как у обоих были ещё дела вне Хогвартса.

Когда Спайк накладывал Империус на мадам Розмерту и приказывал ей при первой же возможности вручить Слизнорту в качестве подарка бутылку отравленной медовухи, спешно вытребованную у Горбина, к которому он перед этим заскочил, на душе было препоганейше. Зато не осталось сомнений, что она у него теперь всё-таки имелась. Конечно, Спайк не рассчитывал на успех. Во-первых, никакой гарантии, что распита отрава будет в компании Дамблдора, во-вторых, ну какой вообще шанс для настолько опытного зельевара не распознать яд? Однако это даст ему время, а то, что ценой отсрочки стала свободная воля ни в чём не повинной женщины, ему придётся как-то пережить. Спайк пообещал себе обязательно загладить перед ней вину, когда всё закончится. Если, конечно, он до этого момента доживёт.

В замок Снейп провёл его без всяких проверок и детекторов, вот так вот легко и просто. Аж обидно стало. Видимо, затем и напросился, чтобы показать свои возможности по оказанию помощи, на тему которой капал на мозги всю дорогу, как будто пластинку заело. 

— Это всё одни только слова, сэр, — зло выпалил Спайк, и без того не особенно способный похвастаться терпением, а уж после сегодняшних событий — тем более. — Я вам не верю. 

— Я обещал вашей матушке защитить вас, — с не меньшей экспрессией ответил Снейп. — Я принес Непреложный Обет, Драко...

— А кто защитит _её_?

— Чего вы от меня хотите? 

— Не знаю, — Спайк разом успокоился. Не говорить же о своём новом плане похитить матушку и увезти её в безопасное место. — Придумайте сами. Докажите, что вам можно доверять.

— Может, мне и отца вашего из Азкабана вытащить? — с непередаваемой интонацией уточнил Снейп.

— А вы могли бы? — всерьёз заинтересовался Спайк. Правда, скорее на будущее. Прямо сейчас это было бы совершенно излишне и могло спутать все расчёты.

У Снейпа стало такое лицо, как будто он сейчас начнёт убивать.

— Не стоит, — поспешил успокоить его Спайк. — На данный момент ему там намного безопаснее, чем на свободе.

— Надо же, не думал, что вы это понимаете.

— Я понимаю больше, чем многие думают.

***

Только на перроне Гермиона поняла: не предупредить друзей, что она не собиралась ехать с ними в Нору, было плохой идеей. Они наперебой загомонили — удивлённые, расстроенные, обеспокоенные, — но легко поверили в желание навестить родителей и даже немного завистливо повздыхали — как же, ей-то уже можно применять магию вне школы, — когда она смущённо призналась, что хотела попробовать установить им защиту.

Чары на дом родителей Гермиона действительно наложила — самые мощные из ей известных, — но зайти внутрь так и не решилась. Побоялась, что потом не хватит духу уйти.

Ей понадобилось три дня, чтобы обойти все лондонские больницы в поисках людей с нужными повреждениями мозга. Она могла бы справиться за два, но пока что не умела аппарировать. Даже близко подходящих случаев не нашла, зато Конфундус и Обливиэйт после своего рейда Гермиона, которая всегда быстро училась и совершенствовалась, применяла уже ничуть не хуже министерских специалистов с многолетним опытом. Теперь, случись ей проклясть Маклаггена, Гарри ни в жизнь не заметит.

Было бы враньём сказать, что она всерьёз рассчитывала на другой результат в своих поисках. Элементарная логика и теория вероятности были не на её стороне. С разрывом сосудов головного мозга долго не живут. Каковы шансы найти хоть один случай вовремя и попытаться применить заклинание? Около нуля, и она это прекрасно знала, но не попытаться не могла, потому что сделать следующий закономерный шаг, не исчерпав все прочие возможности, было немыслимо. В глубине души Гермиона понимала, что нормальный человек не пошёл бы на такое в принципе, но она давно вышла за рамки нормальности, если когда-то вообще в них вписывалась.

Ей требовался подопытный, и найти его можно было в «Бродмуре»*. Даже лучшая в мире система безопасности оказалась не способна противостоять тому, на что не была рассчитана, и магия позволила Гермионе проникнуть внутрь без чрезмерных сложностей. Она выбрала человека по имени Питер**, если местных обитателей вообще можно было назвать людьми. После его исповеди под действием Империуса — на разумном существе использовать тот оказалось даже проще, чем на мышках, — ей почти хотелось, чтобы лечебное заклинание дало осечку, но всё прошло идеально.

Хоть Гермиона прежде и собиралась навестить друзей в Норе, если управится со своими делами до конца каникул, но просто не смогла. Она вынужденно сделала неприятные, весьма сомнительные с моральной точки зрения вещи, и от этого ей было слишком не по себе, несмотря на их необходимость и её уверенность в успехе. 

Как оказалось, Малфой был на каникулах в Хогвартсе, хотя Гермиона могла поклясться, что видела его на платформе девять и три четверти.

В судьбу и предначертание она верить всегда отказывалась, что — общаясь с Гарри — делать было непросто, особенно в последнее время. Гермиона назвала это совпадением, чего греха таить, крайне удачным.

______  
* Психиатрическая лечебница закрытого типа, в которой содержатся наиболее опасные маньяки и убийцы.

** Питер Уильям Сатклифф по прозвищу «Йоркширский потрошитель».

***

На пятый день в школу вернулась Грейнджер, и Спайк понял, что скучал. Нет, он не думал о ней постоянно — всё его время занимали мысли о том, как незаметно проникнуть в собственный дом и выкрасть оттуда одну очень упрямую женщину, совершенно не желавшую бежать добровольно, а в редкие свободные от этих дум моменты одолевали тягостные предчувствия и мотало нервы ожидание, что Тёмный Лорд сделает очередной ход в своей игре в кошки-мышки и потребует вернуться, — но с её внезапным появлением за ужином в Большом зале опутавшая Спайка мрачная безнадёжность немного отступила, а когда он заметил, что Грейнджер за ним пристально наблюдала, и вовсе сменилась каким-то будоражившим предвкушением. Она явно не собиралась делать вид, будто на вечеринке ничего не произошло — хотя кто бы ей это позволил, — а её взгляд недвусмысленно давал понять: я всё помню и просто так случившееся не оставлю. Сквозившие в нём предупреждение и мрачная решимость возбуждали и заставляли кровь быстрее бежать по венам.

Едва высидев жалкие пять минут и запихав в себя что-то вроде бы питательное, но совершенно не почувствовав вкуса, Спайк на всех парах рванул в библиотеку. Ну это же Грейнджер, где ещё её караулить? Она не заставила себя долго ждать и села рядом с ним, даже не попытавшись взять какую-нибудь книгу и сделать вид, что пришла сюда не ради него.

— Паршиво выглядишь, Малфой. Ты не заболел?

Не совсем те слова, которые хочется услышать от симпатичной — мягко говоря — тебе девушки, но капельку лучше, чем «Ненавижу!» или попытки задушить. А с другой стороны…

— Это что, забота? — Спайк не нашёл ничего умнее, чем озвучить пришедшую в голову шальную мысль.

— У тебя глаза, как у кролика, — ушла от ответа Грейнджер, но это, чёрт возьми, не было «нет».

— Не только глаза, можешь мне поверить, — он воодушевлённо подмигнул. — Готов в любой момент показать, доказать и…

— Ты просто невыносим! — перебила она.

— Хочешь сказать «неотразим»? Как и мои поце… ау!

Грейнджер пнула его под столом по голени, но на большее — под неодобрительным взглядом мадам Пинс, привлечённым его восклицанием — не решилась и тихо, угрожающе процедила:

— Никто не должен ничего узнать! Ни твои друзья, ни мои.

— О чём? — изобразил непонимание Спайк, с огромным удовольствием наблюдая, как она залилась гневной краской. — А, о том, что мы целовались? Не узнают, если мы сами не скажем. 

— Мы и не скажем.

— О, конечно. Как будто ты не думаешь об этом постоянно, — он не мог быть в этом уверен, но очень надеялся, что не утратил квалификацию вместе с прежним телом.

— Да что ты о себе возомнил? — как-то неубедительно и без особой злости фыркнула Грейнджер.

— Хочешь, спрячемся где-нибудь и повторим? — тут же предложил воодушевлённый этим Спайк.

— Что? — она вытаращилась на него так, словно впервые увидела.

— Хочешь повторить?

Грейнджер открыла рот, помедлила, закрыла, тряхнула головой и сказала:

— Ладно.

Это было последнее, что он ожидал услышать. Слуховые галлюцинации от переутомления?

— Ладно? — переспросил Спайк.

— Ладно! — зло подтвердила она.

— Ну ладно… — в его мыслях царил полный сумбур. — Ты ведь не могла сказать то, что мне показалось, что ты сказала?

Просто это же, блин, Грейнджер, ау! Принципиальная гриффиндорская диктаторша. Неужели он настолько хорош? Да даже будь Спайк феерически великолепен, она того ни за что не признала бы и не согласилась вот так вот запросто с ним обжиматься.

— Малфой, я сейчас передумаю.

— Осознал — заткнулся. Пошли.

Что бы там ни задумала Грейнджер, какую бы пакость она ни затеяла — плевать. Убивать его в школе слишком смело даже для неё, ведь правда? А если и нет… ну, не самый плохой способ умереть, тем более что его смерть наверняка удовлетворит Тёмного Лорда достаточно, чтобы тот отстал от родителей.

Спайк шёл за целеустремлённо — даже слишком целеустремлённо для спонтанного решения — шагавшей Грейнджер и всеми силами пытался не прижать её к стене прямо в коридоре.

— И всё-таки ты думала об этом, — сказал он, чтобы немного отвлечься. 

— Ты бы удивился, — сдавленно ответила она, не обернувшись, и неожиданно свернула в один из боковых коридоров.

Они прошли ещё футов шестьдесят, и Грейнджер толкнула ничем не примечательную дверь, которая вела, как выяснилось при беглом осмотре, в один из неиспользуемых классов. И забросили его не так давно: мебель была ещё в полном порядке.

Спайк прошёл вглубь помещения и с наглой ухмылкой пристроился на одной из парт.

— Итак, ты обо мне думала… — начал он — потому что ответ её снова не был категорическим «нет», — но у Грейнджер, похоже, закончилось терпение. Она решительно подошла к нему, схватила за ворот и с таким энтузиазмом поцеловала, что у него перехватило дух. Это ничуть не походило на прошлый раз и больше напоминало сражение. От её напора голова шла кругом. Краем сознания, ещё способным соображать, Спайк порадовался, что догадался сесть, и позволил себе полностью раствориться в ощущениях, хоть на краткий миг забыть все проблемы. Ни о чём не думать, просто наслаждаться происходящим.

Когда сознание внезапно померкло, а затем рывком вернулось, но он уже был крепко привязан к одному из стульев, Спайк даже не удивился и с очередной ухмылкой сказал:

— Всё равно оно того стоило.

***

Гермиона опустила палочку и недовольно поджала губы. Конечно, Финита разом нейтрализовала весь эффект Ступефая, но Малфой как-то очень уж быстро сориентировался и снова завёл свою пластинку.

— Верёвки не жмут? — хмуро уточнила она.

— Жмут, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона в ответ усмехнулась с мстительным удовлетворением. Слабое утешение после того, что ей пришлось с ним целоваться. Снова. Нет, это не было ещё лучше прежнего. Ни за что на свете.

— Если ты пытаешься произвести на меня впечатление, то у тебя выходит чертовски хорошо, — небрежно отвесил комплимент Малфой, точно они вели непринуждённую светскую беседу. Казалось, что неизвестность и собственная беспомощность его ничуть не напрягали.

— Бесишь, — призналась она в сердцах, хотя умом понимала, как глупо себя вела, предъявляя подобного рода претензии околдованному человеку. — Как же ты меня невероятно, до одури бесишь! И как только умудряешься.

— Врождённый талант? — предположил он, хотя вопрос был риторическим. — Это просто с непривычки. Со временем тебе даже понравится.

— Надеюсь, нет, — Гермиона разом успокоилась. Никакого «со временем» не будет, ведь именно затем они сейчас здесь и находились: положить конец тому, что с ним происходило.

— Да ладно, — Малфой усмехнулся с мерзким самодовольством. — Это ведь ты решила перевести наши отношения на новый уровень. Я ещё на вечеринке понял, что ты любишь пожёстче, но БДСМ для первого опыта — это довольно смелый выбор даже для тебя. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось…

— Ты можешь быть серьёзным и хоть немного подумать верхней головой? — взвыла Гермиона. Этот идиот правда подумал, что она собиралась… нет-нет-нет, он просто издевался, как обычно. — Я тебя, вообще-то, вроде как немного похитила.

— Разве что самую малость: мы всё ещё в школе, даже в том же самом кабинете, — с равной долей веселья и скепсиса обратил он её внимание на очевидный факт. — Я бы, скорее, назвал происходящее «взяла в плен», раз уж тебе нравятся ролевые игры. Мне, кстати, они тоже нравятся. На будущее: в следующий раз просто попроси, и я разрешу тебе всё, что захочешь, не только связать.

— Это вообще-то опасно, а тебе лишь бы поиздеваться!

— Опасность мне тоже нравится…

— Прекрати! — выкрикнула Гермиона и порадовалась своей предусмотрительности, благодаря которой наложила на класс не только защитные, но и заглушающие чары, чтобы им точно никто не помешал. Она решила: пора бы уже перейти к делу, а то он её достанет так, что вместо спасения получится нечто совсем противоположное. — Я думаю, ты под Империусом, Малфой.

— Какая чушь! — он пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Ты сказал бы так в любом случае, знаешь ли, но у меня есть серьёзные основания считать, что тебя всё же прокляли.

— Пф-ф… ты… — Малфой явно собирался попытаться её переубедить, но она не хотела тратить время и слушать его, уверенная в своей правоте. Их могли начать искать, если всё слишком затянется.

— Я собираюсь это проверить, — отрезала Гермиона.

— Интересно, как? — он посмотрел на неё с нескрываемым любопытством. Похоже, был наслышан об Империусе. Ну конечно, это логично, если вспомнить, кто его отец.

— Специальных заклинаний или зелий для диагностики и снятия Империуса не существует, — признала она, — но есть… косвенные методы.

— И связала ты меня потому, что они мне не понравятся, — проницательно заметил Малфой. 

— Ну-у-у… да, — неохотно подтвердила Гермиона.

— Жги, Грейнджер.

— Идеальным вариантом было бы наложить более сильное Империо, приказать преодолеть прошлые установки, а потом — нынешнее воздействие; но я сомневаюсь, что у меня получилось бы, — зачастила Гермиона. Глупо, но ей хотелось оправдаться в его глазах.

— Зря, — он лукаво подмигнул. — Твоей жажды всё контролировать хватило бы заимперить и самого Тёмного Лорда.

— Это в тебе говорит заклятие, — она немного обиделась. Неужели окружающие именно так о ней думали?

— О нет, Грейнджер. Ты маленькая властная сучка. Факт, — с нескрываемым удовольствием протянул Малфой.

— Хватит, — Гермиона нахмурилась. В конце концов, мнение этого кролика-извращенца ещё не истина в последней инстанции. — Второй способ… опосредованный, если можно так сказать. Я проверю тебя на синдром Пасфёля.

— Серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно?! — он неверяще выпучился на неё. — Ты готова устроить мне кровоизлияние в мозг, чтобы доказать свою теорию? Не гуманнее просто прирезать, если так сильно ненавидишь? И где ты достала Сыворотку правды?

Да, Малфой совершенно точно слишком хорошо разбирался в вопросе.

— Сварила, — ответила она с нарочитой небрежностью, чтобы скрыть гордость.

— Чёртова сверх меры одарённая психопатка, — в его тоне ей почудилось восхищение, и Гермиона мотнула головой, отгоняя глупые мысли и невольное удовлетворение от того, что кто-то оценил её способности, хоть и назвал при этом психопаткой.

— Я выучила все необходимые лечебные заклинания.

— А что же ты не пойдёшь к Дамблдору? — внезапно сменил тактику Малфой. — Я немного больше доверяю навыкам мадам Помфри. Не в обиду, Грейнджер, ты реально грёбаный гений, но у неё как-то побольше опыта.

— Гарри говорил о тебе с Дамблдором, — неохотно признала Гермиона. — Директор считает, что повода для беспокойства нет.

— Но ты, конечно, знаешь лучше?

— Просто у него слишком много других, куда более важных дел, — она раздражённо притопнула. У Дамблдора _постоянно_ была куча других дел, им всегда приходилось справляться самим, но не объяснять же это Малфою. Прорва времени уйдет, а смысла никакого. — Он ведь тоже человек.

— Это самый ебанутый на свете способ кого-то спасти.

— Если на тебе, как ты утверждаешь, нет Империуса, то и бояться нечего, не правда ли? — с некоторым злорадством улыбнулась Гермиона, ловя его на слове. Нет, ну кто бы ей нотации читал, но точно не он.

— Однако ты уверена, что есть.

— Уверена.

— И всё равно собираешься это сделать.

— Мне нужны доказательства! — Гермиона ощутила лёгкое смущение и попробовала его успокоить: — Слушай, я не мадам Помфри, но… некоторый опыт у меня есть.

Хотя на самом деле раз на раз не приходился. Даже умелые целители не всегда могли вытащить пациента с такими повреждениями. Риск был, и притом немаленький, иначе этот способ официально использовали бы в качестве проверки. Волшебники достаточно ненормальные для подобного, бога ради, один только Азкабан с дементорами чего стоил. И тем не менее они не использовали Сыворотку правды.

— Ладно, валяй, — внезапно развеселился Малфой. — С удовольствием полюбуюсь на выражение твоего лица, когда я не начну умирать. 

Гермиона, не ожидавшая от него капитуляции, опешила. Уловка? Может, он надеялся, что она поверит и отступит?

— Кстати, если на мне непреложный обет молчать о чём-то, — добавил Малфой небрежно, как бы между прочим, — а ты задашь вопрос…

— Ответишь и умрёшь, знаю, — оборвала его Гермиона. Совершенно точно уловка.

— Прям само очарование, — он картинно закатил глаза, но выглядел при этом странно довольным.

Её вновь одолели сомнения. Уж не хотел ли Малфой — где-то в глубине души, — чтобы она его случайно убила? Неужели ему настолько плохо? Какие ужасы он вынужден был совершить?..

— Я намерена задать всего один вопрос. Один-единственный, — Гермиона, желая немного ободрить беднягу, сказала это самым мягким тоном, какой был ей доступен.

— Рассчитываешь, что тот, кто наложил — по твоему мнению — на меня Империус, не подстраховался таким образом? — продолжил иезуитствовать Малфой.

— Это излишне, — возразила она. — Достаточно просто приказать… 

— Конечно, и куча примеров, когда люди перебарывали Империус, ничего не стоит, — хохотнул он. — Ты абсолютно права.

— Ну…

— Нет, я серьёзно. Пожиратели смерти никогда не учатся на ошибках. Давай своё зелье. 

Гермиона вновь заколебалась, но тут же себя одёрнула — ведь наверняка именно такого результата Малфой и добивался: запутать, заставить сомневаться.

— Это ради тебя же! — вырвалось у неё с какими-то отчаянными нотками. 

Он глянул на неё недоверчиво, вздохнул и повторил:

— Давай.

Она отрывисто кивнула и наколдовала диагностическое заклинание, точно диковинный цветок распустившееся над его макушкой сплетением цветных нитей, сложившихся в динамическую картинку, отражавшую состояние мозга Малфоя. 

— Ого, — он присвистнул, посмотрев наверх, а Гермиона достала пузырёк с Сывороткой правды.

— Запрокинь голову, открой рот и будь хорошим мальчиком. Если что, у меня есть ещё.

За напускной бравадой и приказным тоном она прятала собственные неуверенность и страх.

— А если я буду плохим мальчиком, ты меня накажешь, Грейнджер? — расплылся в широченной ухмылке Малфой. От его потемневшего, _обещающего_ взгляда Гермионе стало неуютно. Она тяжело сглотнула, строго нахмурилась и решила не отвечать, а вместо этого подошла к нему вплотную, и её рука, вылившая всё до капли — для гарантии — зелье в послушно приоткрытый рот, на удивление не дрожала.

Гермиона смотрела, как лицо Малфоя теряло лукавое выражение, а глаза светлели и заволакивались туманной дымкой безразличного спокойствия, и не чувствовала ни азарта, ни удовлетворения. Нацелив на него волшебную палочку и пристально впившись напряжённым взглядом в сложную мешанину сосудов, она спросила:

— Ты под Империусом?

— Нет.

Прошла секунда, а затем другая, но на волшебной диагностической схеме не вспыхнул ни один разрыв.

— Не может быть, — ошарашенно прошептала Гермиона через добрую минуту бесплодных наблюдений. — Ты и правда не под заклятием.

— А я тебе что говорил, — отозвался Малфой.

— Но я не понимаю… я тогда совершенно ничего не понимаю. Почему ты делал то, что делал?

— По многим причинам. 

— Почему, чёрт побери, ты весь этот год вёл себя не как раньше? — она совершенно забыла о своём обещании задать всего один вопрос.

— Я стал другим человеком, — ответил он безмятежно, и Гермиона опешила. Этого ведь не могло быть, правда? С чего вдруг ему на самом деле меняться, да ещё настолько радикально?

— Ты… хочешь сказать, ты стал хорошим? Перешёл на сторону добра или вроде того?

— Я не знаю, можно ли назвать меня хорошим, что бы ты ни подразумевала под этим словом, — Малфой говорил медленно, словно и сам не был уверен, но закончил твёрдо: — И я всегда на своей стороне.

— А отказ от чистокровной идеологии? 

— Дерьмо эта твоя идеология, как и любая другая. Почти всегда лишь инструмент в лицемерных и жадных до власти руках.

Она не верила своим ушам. Просто в голове не укладывалось! Но ведь он не мог врать, так?

— А попытки быть… милым и вежливым с гриффиндорцами, с Гарри?

— Мне не нужна испорченная репутация, когда Поттер наваляет Тёмному Лорду. Я не хочу быть изгоем, не хочу, чтобы мы с матушкой всю жизнь страдали от ошибок отца.

— «Когда»? Не «если»? — робко переспросила Гермиона, сердце которой билось часто-часто. Она верила в Гарри, надеялась на его победу, но у неё не было абсолютной убеждённости, что они справятся, и слышать такое от бывшего врага… это неожиданно весьма воодушевляло. 

— Конечно, он ведь Избранный, а это то, что обычно делают Избранные: надирают зад плохим парням.

— Но зачем тебе нужна была кровь? — схватилась за последнюю соломинку Гермиона.

— Да я ляпнул по привычке, не подумав, что она мне больше без надобности.

Она вспомнила, как Гарри рассказал о бывшей девушке Малфоя. Вампирше. 

— Прости, — вырвалось у неё. — За зелье, подозрения, ненависть… 

— Да всё нормально, — с несвойственным ему прежде великодушием успокоил её он. — Я бы тоже просто так не поверил.

— Мне правда жаль. Ты любил её, да? Дру, кажется…

Гермиона не должна была задавать этот вопрос, но он вылетел изо рта прежде, чем она успела подумать, насколько некрасиво с её стороны пользоваться его уязвимым положением ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства. Особенно после того, как выяснилось, что он ничего плохого не задумывал.

— Больше всего на свете. Она вывела меня из тьмы к свету, и пусть это был адский огонь… всё равно. Она изменила меня, открыла мне целый новый мир, о котором я прежде не подозревал, сделала новой личностью; и значимости этого ничто не отменит. Я думал, мы будем вместе вечность, я в это верил, — даже сквозь пелену Сыворотки правды в голосе Малфоя промелькнуло сожаление. — А потом всё кончилось, и я был уничтожен. Пытался её вернуть: похитил Рыжую, хотел заставить сварить для меня любовное зелье, но потом передумал — из-за Истребительницы и Пуфа. Два идиота, но в чём-то они были правы.

— Ты похитил человека, чтобы вернуть свою подружку? — вознегодовала Гермиона.

Вот это уже больше походило на того Малфоя, которого они знали с первого курса.

— Кто бы говорил, Грейнджер, — равнодушно парировал он, — но да. Я похитил двоих: Рыжую и её дружка. Потом отпустил.

— И тебе не стыдно? — возмутилась она. Ладно, он был прав на её счёт — Гермиона иногда поступала не лучше, — но ведь ей-то приходилось это делать, между прочим, не ради себя. И потом она очень сожалела.

— Невероятно. Я был настолько жалок, что плакался своим врагам, а они меня утешали. Пуф и Истребительница меня утешали! Уму непостижимо. Отвратительно.

Всё-таки в некоторых вещах Малфой был неисправим.

— Истребительница?

— Истребительница вампиров.

И такое, выходит, бывает. Это вообще законно? Они ведь разумная раса.

— А кто такой Пуф? Охотник на карликовых пушистиков?

— Мудацкая вампирская рожа, с которой она крутила шашни, кстати, бывший Дру. Хотя он не стеснялся и при мне её потрахивать.

Уточнять, кого именно и в каком смысле «при мне», Гермиона не решилась. И без того боялась, что у неё глаза и волосы выпадут от подобных откровений. Надо же, какие насыщенные были у него летние каникулы, а она раньше даже не задумывалась, что помимо школы, Хогсмида и Косого переулка в магической Англии есть что-то ещё, притом настолько… аж слов не подобрать. Интересное? Бурлившее жизнью? 

— Жалко, что он сумел вернуться из ада, — добавил Малфой.

— Из ада?!

— Ага. Самое место для сволочи вроде Пуфа. Его туда Истребительница отправила, когда он потерял душу и хотел мир уничтожить. Почти успешно, кстати.

Гермиона уже жалела, что напоила его Сывороткой правды. Если бы она могла всё переиграть… ох, ладно, она поступила бы точно так же.

— Хорошо, что у него не получилось.

— Истребительница же, — сказал Малфой так, будто это всё объясняло. — И я немного помог.

— Ты?

Представить его в роли спасителя мира оказалось сложно, если вообще возможно. В самом деле, кабы не зелье, Гермиона могла подумать, что он нагло хвастался, но сейчас Малфой был способен только констатировать факты.

— Так, самую малость. Чисто на подхвате, — он пожал плечами. — Не то чтоб я прямо рвался в герои, просто мне нравится жить. И я ненавижу Пуфа, хотя сейчас уже меньше.

— Охренеть.

— Не то слово. После этого она меня и бросила. Сказала, что я скучный.

— Ты? — искренне поразилась Гермиона. — Это вообще возможно? Довести кого-нибудь до нервного тика или припадка — а то и вообще могилы — верю. Но чтоб скучный…

Маска безразличия, сковывавшая лицо Малфоя из-за зелья, на миг треснула, приоткрыв что-то категорически не предназначенное для чужих глаз и трогательно-беззащитное.

— Мне очень-очень жаль, — поспешно добавила она.

— Всё в прошлом на самом деле, — он качнул головой. — Мне нет туда возврата. 

— Ты разлюбил её? — спросила Гермиона робко, хоть это было и не её дело.

— Вопрос… сложный. Какая-то часть меня всегда будет тосковать по ней, но я смирился, нашёл другие цели в жизни. Поспособствовать Поттеру, чтоб он убил Тёмного Лорда. О, как же я ненавижу всю эту тему с Избранными и жалею, что самому не получится, но останки я точно попинаю, — Малфой сделал крохотную паузу. — Опять же, ты.

— Поспособствовать? — она натурально опешила. — Прям поспособствовать? 

— Знаешь, в моём стиле: на подхвате.

— Но ты же ненавидел Гарри…

— Мы стали врагами ещё на первом курсе. Это пять лет стабильных и взаимных отношений, и они чего-нибудь да стоят. Кроме того, я жить хочу и наслаждаться процессом. А этот лысый шизоидный дегенерат мне с первого взгляда не понравился.

Гермиона невольно засмеялась, но тут вспомнила кое-что и посерьёзнела.

— Опять же я? Так… я тебе и правда нравлюсь? — вот это уже было совсем нечестно, даже подло, но остановиться она не могла. Да и не хотела, если _начистоту_ : правда как наркотик. Только теперь ей стало понятно, почему запрет на зелье сделали настолько строгим.

И всё равно он потом ничего не вспомнит…

— Не то слово.

— Так сильно?

— Да. Нет, — Малфой поморщился. — Просто это неправильное слово.

— А какое правильное? — не унималась Гермиона.

— Любовь?

— Что?

Она ослышалась, точно ослышалась.

— Слово «любовь» вполне подойдёт, — похоронил её надежды на недоразумение Малфой.

— Да ты издеваешься?

— Нет.

— С чего вообще… — Гермиона вцепилась себе в волосы. — Как ты до такого додумался? Как?!

— Я понял это минут пятнадцать назад. Плюс-минус.

— Это когда очнулся привязанным и узнал, что я собираюсь провести опасный для твоей жизни эксперимент? — она недоверчиво на него уставилась.

— Точно, — умиротворённо подтвердил он, а ей захотелось его ударить.

— Ты псих.

— Ага.

— Ты больной на всю башку ублюдок, Малфой! — воскликнула Гермиона в сердцах.

— Попрошу: мои родители состояли в законном браке. Но в остальном да, я именно такой.

— Ну почему я?

Это был риторический вопрос к несправедливой вселенной, но Малфой на него ответил:

— Потому что ты такая же.

И возразить ему, по здравом размышлении, Гермиона не смогла. Боже, она подожгла человека, когда ей было одиннадцать, о чём тут вообще можно спорить.

Ей вспомнились слова Сириуса о Джеймсе Поттере, которые тот сказал однажды Гарри: «Твой отец был лучшим другом, которого я только мог пожелать, и отличным человеком. А в пятнадцать лет многие ведут себя как идиоты, он это перерос».

Могло ли что-то подобное быть справедливо и для другого глупого мальчишки, который с годами изменился? Она решила подумать об этом на свежую голову, подняла палочку и наставила её на Малфоя.

— Фините инкантатем.

Диагностирующее заклинание развеялось, но Гермиона не опустила руку: оставалась ещё одна вещь, которую нужно было сделать, пусть уже не очень-то и хотелось. Она зажмурилась, чтобы в последний момент не поддаться странному чувству вины по отношению к Малфою. 

— Обливиэйт!

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, его на стуле не было.

— Какого… — пробормотала она, но тут её схватили сзади, таким образом прижав к телу руки, что наколдовать хоть какие-то чары вряд ли бы вышло; а кончик чужой палочки уткнулся ей в рёбра.

— И давно ты освободился? — спросила Гермиона почти спокойно. В ежегодных сумасшедших и опасных для жизни приключениях есть и плюсы: учишься держать себя в руках при любом раскладе.

— Да сразу. Узлы ты вяжешь хреново, Грейнджер, — довольно выдохнул Малфой ей прямо в ухо. — Хоть в чём-то не идеальна, а?

— Сыворотка правды на тебя хоть подействовала? Или это всё был спектакль?!

— Она всё ещё действует, хотя уже слабее: я вроде как могу промолчать, если очень не хочу говорить, — проворчал он недовольно. — Целый флакон! Утопить ты меня в ней собиралась, что ли? Достаточно ведь всего нескольких капель. И ты серьёзно рассчитывала на честный ответ в том случае, если бы он звучал как «нет»? 

Гермиона пожала плечами, насколько ей позволила его хватка, и внешне равнодушно, хотя внутри нервничала, спросила:

— И что теперь?

— М-м-м… 

Будь она проклята, если Малфой не зарылся носом в её волосы и не нюхал их в этот момент вместо ответа. 

— Не знаю, — сказал он примерно через минуту. — Твои варианты?

— Просто отпусти меня, — предложила Гермиона, не особенно надеясь на согласие, и попыталась высвободиться, но Малфой лишь сжал её ещё крепче — она с ужасом поняла, что для характерной реакции организма ему даже не нужно с ней целоваться — и ответил с нездоровым весельем:

— Не-а. Мне полагается компенсация, — он прижался ещё ближе, хотя секунду назад ей казалось, что это уже невозможно.

— Ты не посмеешь… — хрипло прошептала Гермиона.

— Не посмею что? — поддразнил Малфой. Подавать ему идеи было не лучшим вариантом, поэтому она вернулась к своему первоначальному требованию:

— Отпусти меня. Сейчас же!

— Ты восхитительна, — он перешёл на интимный низкий шёпот, и у неё волосы встали дыбом. Если бы кто спросил, она могла очень правдоподобно поклясться, что от ужаса. — Пытаешься диктовать условия даже в таком положении.

— Немедленно, — процедила Гермиона, из последних сил делая голос спокойным и безразличным.

— Я бы, может, и послушался, но, — Малфой ответил почти серьёзно и чуть ослабил хватку, — боюсь, ты снова попытаешься лишить меня чудесных воспоминаний о нашей встрече.

— Врёшь.

— Недоговариваю. Не считай меня совсем уж свиньёй, как бы сильно мне ни нравилось к тебе прижиматься — а ты теперь и сама знаешь, насколько это для меня приятно, будь проклята твоя Сыворотка, — отпустил бы.

Гермиона порадовалась, что он не видел в этот момент её лица. Если судить по ощущениям, оно было малиновое. Любовь — подходящее слово. Она невольно дёрнулась от этой мысли, и Малфой воспользовался случаем, чтобы снова прижаться к ней максимально плотно и с тихим смешком ткнуться носом куда-то в шею. Почти приятно, если не обращать внимания на яркое свидетельство той самой «любви», наглым образом упиравшееся Гермионе в бок.

Нет, он ведь точно делал это специально. Знал, что она всё чувствовала, и намеренно… засранец, маньяк озабоченный, господи, у неё и слов-то таких не было, которые могли выразить всю глубину обуревавшего её негодования. 

— Малфой, — прошипела Гермиона практически на ультразвуке. — Убью. 

— Тебе совесть не позволит, — рассмеялся он. — Теперь — не позволит. Максимум покалечишь, и то не слишком сильно.

Увы, это было справедливое замечание. Она с большим трудом заставила себя расслабить запястье, хотя все инстинкты протестовали, и её палочка глухо упала на пол.

— Ты слишком быстро соображаешь, — разочарованно протянул Малфой и нехотя разжал руки, отпуская её. Гермиона отпрыгнула от него футов на пять. — Итак?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, чёрт тебя дери? — она посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела там что-то дьявольское.

— Тебе не понравится ответ, — сказал он ровно и ногой пнул её палочку к дальней стене. — Давай начнём с чего-то _справедливого_? Ты узнала многое обо мне, теперь позволь мне узнать что-то о тебе.

— Хочешь тоже накачать меня зельем правды? — Гермиона презрительно скривилась.

— Зачем же. Я ведь сам выпил, так? Поэтому никакого насилия, Грейнджер, исключительно добровольное сотрудничество. Просто разговор без игнорирования, скажем, во время прогулки в Хогсмид? 

— Это что, свидание? — удивилась она с некоторым смущением.

— Да, Грейнджер, — Малфой закатил глаза. — Это свидание.

В отличие от прошлого раза, он не собирался оставлять ей выбор.

— А если я не соглашусь? 

— У тебя не вышло стереть мне память. Ты ведь не просто так хотела это сделать, верно? Я ещё помню наши законы.

— Ты… ты пытаешься шантажом завлечь меня на свидание? — не поверила Гермиона.

— В любви все средства хороши, — Малфой пожал плечами и невинно улыбнулся.

Гермиона резко смутилась и наверняка вновь запунцовела. Да, она вынудила его сказать о своих чувствах, но зачем же теперь _постоянно_ напоминать ей об этом?

— Даже такие методы?

— А они сработают? — вопрос прозвучал с явной надеждой.

— Ты отвратителен, Малфой, и насквозь испорчен.

— Да ладно? — он заливисто расхохотался. — И кто мне это говорит? Я вот, на секундочку, вообще-то грёбаный пожиратель смерти! Здоровые люди обычно предпочитают другие кружки по интересам. Рождён и вырос в семье пожирателей смерти; любовь к тёмной стороне, злу и страданиям у меня в крови, можно сказать, впитана с молоком матери. Это если не считать такой мелочи, как длительное и местами очень плотное общение с двумя психами, хотевшими нахрен апокалипсис устроить. А у тебя какое оправдание?

— Ты пожиратель смерти?!

— Упс? — Малфой больше походил на нашкодившего кота, чем на члена грозной террористической организации.

— Упс? — у Гермионы отвисла челюсть. — Упс?!

— Всё твое зелье, — он недовольно сложил руки на груди.

Кстати, о зелье: Малфой ведь говорил, что хочет смерти Тёмного Лорда, правильно? Одно другому противоречило, и это её отрезвило. 

— Погоди, как же твоя служба Волдеморту сочетается с желанием осквернить его труп? — озвучила она свои сомнения.

— Ну, я пожиратель больше по форме, чем по сути, — он, казалось, немного смутился.

— Но зачем-то же ты подался к нему в шестёрки.

— Меня вроде как поставили перед фактом, хотел я того или нет. Черт возьми, эта образина поселилась в моём доме, поэтому сбежать не вышло! 

— В твоём доме?! — Гермиона упёрла руки в бока и не терпящим возражений тоном воскликнула: — Надо рассказать Дамблдору, аврорам, да хоть кому-то! 

— Будто они не знают… Да и что толку? — вяло отмахнулся от неё Малфой, но она сразу поверила: ничего путёвого из этого не выйдет. Помнится, у них в доме регулярно устраивали обыски после ареста его отца, так? И?

— Что же тогда делать? — растерялась она.

— Сходить на свидание?

Гермиона посмотрела на него, как на безнадёжно больного.

— Я это не выбирал, пойми, — он закатал рукав мантии на левой руке, обнажив уродливое клеймо Волдеморта, и посмотрел на него с таким отвращением, что никаких сомнений в его искренности не возникло бы даже без Сыворотки правды. — Я большую часть своей жизни был рабом, рабом добровольным, и мне это нравилось. Но теперь я хочу свободы.

— Я не понимаю.

— Будто ты никогда не любила, Грейнджер. Родителей, друзей, мужчину? Хотя последнее вряд ли. И разве не сделаешь ты ради любви что угодно? — горько поинтересовался Малфой.

— Во имя свободы ты предаёшь свою любовь к родителям? — спросила Гермиона с искренним состраданием. Ей не хотелось даже представлять себя в такой ситуации. 

— Однажды приходит понимание, что любимые люди не безгрешны и могут заблуждаться. Спасти их, пусть даже против воли, — это проявление любви или эгоизма? И как определить, кто прав на самом деле, а кто ошибается? — он говорил тихо и блёкло. Вымученно.

— Как-то это всё… 

Сложно и грустно… и не должна была она ему сейчас до глаз на мокром месте сочувствовать.

— Ты правда растреплешь, если я откажусь? 

— А ты как думаешь? — Малфой посмотрел на неё устало.

— Не знаю. Ты пять лет был задницей. Ты грёбаный пожиратель смерти, — Гермиона не хотела этого, но получилось жалобно.

— Вообще-то, ты утратила право на упрёки в аморальности после того, как взяла меня в плен и чуть не прикончила, — он вдруг сверкнул почти прежней улыбкой.

— Тебе же ничего не грозило! — тут же возмутилась она.

— Но ты ведь была уверена в обратном, Грейнджер. Полностью уверена, — справедливо заметил Малфой. — Как с такой склонностью к незаконным авантюрам ты до сих пор не за решёткой?

— Мой лучший друг Избранный, и директор нас покрывает, — усмехнулась Гермиона, за фальшивой бравадой скрывая стыд.

— Ну, такое даже он не замнёт.

И раньше она тоже так думала, но вот сейчас ей вспомнились и Квиррелл, и Локхарт, и Амбридж… а отец Малфоя, который мог бы поднять бучу, теперь в Азкабане и потерял прежнее влияние. На секунду ей стало страшно от перспектив их неосознанной безнаказанности. Они ведь действительно всегда творили что хотели, отделываясь максимум баллами и отработками. Смешное же наказание. И если Квиррелла ещё можно списать на самооборону, то с Локхартом сложнее: ведь это именно Гарри и Рон потащили его в Тайную комнату. В качестве живого щита. Ужасно, если задуматься. И сама она поступила с Амбридж не лучше. Да, противная стерва тысячу раз заслужила мучения за свои издевательства над детьми, но разве не понимала тогда Гермиона, что вела её фактически на верную смерть? Путь рациональная часть успокоилась на чём-то вроде «Грохх сумеет её отвлечь, а мы тем временем сбежим», но если серьёзно, то каковы шансы у одного волшебника справиться с самым настоящим великаном, к тому же у волшебника, который даже с фейерверками двух прохиндеев-недоучек разобраться не в состоянии?

— Кто знает, Малфой, кто знает, — севшим голосом ответила Гермиона. — Ладно, будет тебе свидание.


End file.
